


Prince on the Run!

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Gladio, Alpha Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Background Relationships, Blind Ignis, Bratty Noct, Creampie, Established Relationship, Ignis is related to Nox Fleurets, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Multi, OT4, Older Ignis, Omega Noctis, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Porn With Plot, Pre-Poly, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, The Blame Game, eventual OT4 - Freeform, no beta we die like men, omega Prompto, problems everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 112,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Noct learns of his engagement to Lunafreya, but doesn't want any part of it. He and Prompto come to the conclusion that running away is their best option.





	1. First Run

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum stood before his father the King, eyes stretched wide, tall, and sapphire blue standing out, mouth parted agape. To sum it up, he was shocked by the words that poured out of his father’s mouth. All royal protocol tossed out the nearest window as he couldn’t fathom what was uttered to him. “Come again,” he voiced, dared to ask as his head ducked and his expression changed to skepticism, one brow cock and the other lowered.

The King, Regis should have expected such a reaction as his son stood before him on the steps of the mighty Lucis throne as he sat. He grimaced and let out an inaudible sigh. “Prince Noctis,” he began kindly, fatherly, as he knew his son could be intolerable at times. In instances like this he knew he had coddled and spoiled his omega son too much, Noctis was one of a kind, the only omega born to the Lucis Caelum line, and it was unheard of. Simply unorthodox. 

Though in his earlier years the Prince was raised to be an alpha, some of those tendencies and traits still lingered even now.

Noctis was raised to be an alpha till he came of age and presented, King Regis was shocked that his one and only heir was an omega when puberty reared its head. He knew that he had to right this wrong, immediately!

Reeducation happened, a counselor came in and began, or tried to undo the damage that was done. Teaching Noctis the ways of omega life which he flat out refused some aspects of it, denying what he was. The counselor didn’t seem to breakthrough to the young Prince at the time, the counselor had instructed that the King bring in a servant around Noctis’ age to help him accept his new life as an omega. The counselor’s suggestion took root in his Lord’s mind.

The idea was brilliant –.

He sought, looking for such a child and one was found, it only took about two months of diligent searching. He found a young boy, portly, but kind and adorable. An orphan, the King took in, getting to know him, thinking he would be perfect for his son. He made this boy Noct’s personal attendant.

When they met, at first, the Prince was critical of the boy, but eventually, the round blonde was diligent though bumbling and friendly, winning Noctis over in the end. Ultimately, they became close, friends to the delight of the King and the counselor was able to educate both with little trouble. They became inseparable, one was never without the other in everyday life. Even now, Prompto now a man just as his son was, was kneeling beside his standing heir’s side.

“Prince Noctis,” the King said once more, stronger this time exuding his alpha presence, but not using his alpha voice. “You will be betrothed to Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” Regis repeated. This appeared to be a royal decree between nations which Noctis was frowning upon as he glared at his father. Relations between Lucis and Nox Fleuret were already pleasant, why add on?

The Prince of the Lucis Kingdom to wed the Princess of Tenebrae and it was a known fact that Lunafreya was rarity herself, she was born an alpha female which was unheard of for the Nox Fleuret line of women. Usually the oracles were omega females, in Regis’ mind it seemed a match made by the Gods themselves. Queen Sylva agreed with that sentiment as well. 

The Prince growled, showing that the alpha mindset was still present in him even after all his omega training. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then looking to his father with a flat look, his hand reached down and yanked Prompto to his side, the blonde yipped from the move. His own oceanic blue eyes widen as he gazed between the father and son duo.

“I can’t marry Luna! I’m in love with Prompto and he’s in love with me! We’ve been together for years!” He says defiantly with a small growl. “You can’t make me marry her!” He presented his boyfriend before him as if Regis was meeting him for the first time.

The idea that counselor supplied all those years ago was brilliant, until now –.

King Regis Lucis Caelum XCIII was now stunned by his son’s words, staring at the two as he registered this. His mouth opened then closed, his own brows set hard against his green eyes as he stared at his son, gaze steely, cane before him as he had both hands resting on the top of it.

Prompto looked absolutely terrified, even as his boyfriend put an arm around his hip. They were outed! “Um Noct – I mean Noctis – er Highness! What are you saying,” he murmured in an alarmed hiss at the slightly older omega. 

“Shh, it’s okay Prom,” he cooed soothingly as he kissed the top of his forehead, brushing blonde bangs away. Gesture sweet and calming the blonde a fraction. “I want to be mates with Prompto, I love him. Luna’s a friend and nothing more,” he grimaced, unable to imagine her in a romantic sense.

“Oh! Cheese and crackers Noct! Seriously,” he whined in a panic as he looked back at the silent King. “Oh gods! He’s not saying anything, nothing, nada!! This is bad!” He began to panic, fretting the worst, even as his lover remained cool. “By the Six, this is a bad way to let him know we’re dating!”

It was funny seeing the attendant worrying about, but no laugh came from the King as he watched. Only sighing before he looked away for a moment as if completing his thoughts. His eyes refocused on his child. “Son,” he spoke with an enduring patience that he had mastered throughout the years of being a ruler. “I understand you may have feelings for Prompto, but you are a servant of the people and will eventually take your rightful place upon this throne. You will need an heir and a mate who will rule at your side with Insomnia’s best interest.” 

The Prince was about to protest this, but Regis held his hand up, instantly squashing the words on his son’s lips. “If you wish it, speak to the Princess about keeping Prompto on the side as a lover. It is not unheard of for royalty and nobles to do such,” he offered as a consolation. Regis knew some in his court practiced this, but he himself couldn’t willingly do that even after his mate passed, his beloved Queen.

“Dad, I couldn’t!” Noctis looked downright infuriated like he had been slapped.

“Noctis,” his father kept his voice even, no stress while saying his son's name.

Prompto’s lip was trembling, a little red painting his face as it made his freckles standout, now clinging to his son desperately, eyes glassy blue. The blonde omega was scared he would be torn away from Noctis and banished to a faraway land, the King could smell the fear from where he sat. King Regis would never do that, it hurt even saying this much as Prompto was like a son to him as well. If he had known beforehand that they were involved, he would’ve delivered this differently. 

“I am sorry my son, but you are to wed Lady Lunafreya in a month’s time. There’s already forces at work to make this union happen. This was decided long ago when you were an infant, promised to each other.” His eyes shift to the slim blonde, he was lovely and charming, the older alpha understood what drew Noctis to him. “Prompto, you will remain at the Prince’s side, but as soon as he’s in wedlock you will cease this relationship, unless he and Luna decided to involve you. I am sorry.” Doom settled on that freckled face. “Two omegas cannot conceive.” This was common knowledge amongst the people of Eos. “The Lucis line needs a future heir, you do understand, don’t you?”

A soft hiccup was heard and the blonde cupped his mouth trying to silence himself as fat tears spilled down his face, leaving dribbling trails till the wetness hit his hand. He removed his palm from his mouth, lip going into a tight line, nodding rapidly and not voicing anything. He gave a deep bow, even as his heart was breaking.

Noctis eyes were wild, wide with rage and he frowned, his scent was sharp and bitter. “Excuse us _Majesty_ ,” he gave a shallow bow, face etched in a sneer and escorted both of them out and away. Retreating from the throne room as quickly as possible without running out.

Regis sighing, hand cupping his face as he felt like he had wronged both and drove a wedge between his son and himself. How could he overcome this misstep?

+

“Noct,” Prompto whispered as they lay in bed together, close to one another. Noctis laying on his back looking up at the intricate ceiling of his room, hands behind his head. Prompto was laying on his stomach, propped up on elbows as he looked down at his boyfriend with red rimmed eyes. “What are we going to do,” he whispered solemnly as he scooted closer, laying his head on that pale chest, cuddling close, arms wrapping around the other’s waist.

“I don’t know,” he says as his brave bravado is no longer present, only his worry showing as he lets his hand gently trail in that feathery blonde hair. “I don’t know –. If dad promised me to Luna, he’s not going to go back on his word, he’s stubborn and set in his ways.” Noctis sighed dismissaly and making a frustrated noise in his throat. “I don’t want to marry Luna, we’re only friends and nothing more. Besides, alpha women are scarier than the men.” He griped only to let out an exasperated breath as he felt the stinging bite of hopelessness. 

“I wish we could runaway and elope.” Prompto pouted softly as he drew figure eights on Noct’s slightly muscled chest.

Runaway – Run – Away!

The thought echoed and the Prince sat up as if hit with a thunder spell. It jolted his love and made him topple onto the bed. “Sorry Prom! Let’s do that!” He exclaimed.

“Do what, Noct?”

“Runaway, just the two of us. Leave Insomnia and we’ll have a fresh start, we’ll be together. How ‘bout it?”

The royal attendant’s eyes stretch and he flushes brightly. “I – I don’t know Noct,” he began fidgeting as he sat up and messed with one of his longer strands of blonde hair. “What happens if we get caught?”

“We won’t Prom, this is the only way.” His hands cupped that face, thumb stroking one of those pink flushed freckled cheeks. “This is the only way. If I wasn’t a Prince, then we wouldn’t have to do this, but this is the only way we can be together. I know it’s a lot to ask, Prom, but just think about it.” He guided that face over, lips meeting his forehead. “I love you.” He whispered shyly like always.

A smile finally touched Prompto’s face that night and he chuckled bashfully. “Same, I love you too, Noct.” He tilted his head up his lips meeting those full ones as he made grabby hands and pulled the older man to him. He sighed, breaking the kiss as he nuzzled into his scent gland, before nibbling the line of Noct’s neck. “I’ll give you an answer soon, promise.” 

“Kay,” Noctic said happily feeling hope bloom in his chest, slowly he lowered both their naked bodies down, so they could rest for the night. 

+

**Two Days Later**

“Okay, we like gotta go! Like now! We should totally runaway like to~day!” Prompto shouted in a panic as he was hauling ass down the hallway of the Citadel, as he had nabbed Noctis’ hand. Leading him the opposite way from where he was headed.

Prompto was wide eyed and Leide tomato red, his scent emanated embarrassment and something else, something Noct had never smelt before. He was trotting behind his lover as they came clamoring into his room. “What’s going on, why do we have to leave suddenly?”

“Well,” he began frantically as he was running about gathering clothing for the both of them. He’d practically lived in Noctis’ room since he was fourteen, almost all of his items were in the Prince’s room. “So, I heard through the grapevine that Lunafreya is coming within the week or you’re going to be sent to Altissia or – maybe it was Tenebrae. One of those three things are happening, not to mention Gladio,” he murmured hurriedly.

“What’s going on with Gladio?” 

The blonde gaped for a moment, then closed his mouth and shakes his head. “Nothin’, he’s being his usual weird self.” It almost seemed like Prompto had skirted the issue, Noct shrugged it off mentally as his boyfriend began speaking once more. “We need to go before you’re either shipped away or she shows up at your doorstep,” he’s shooting him an imploring look though it was mixed with impatience. 

“Okay, okay Prom! I’ll get packing, but we’ll need to sneak some provisions.” He holds his hands up, trying to disarm the blonde.

“Provisions? Liikkke?”

“Y’know like weapons and junk, maybe some curatives? Just in case, also some gil?” Noctis shrugged as he had only left the capitol a few times. Usually, the other servants made sure he had everything he needed when he did travel.

“Oh, yeah! Gotcha! We’ll totally need those things. Do you want me to round them up?” 

“No, I got this. Y’know, I’m better at sneaking about.” He teased as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“True, true.” A large smile came to his face. “Get going, I’ll finish up here,” he patted the Prince’s backside, giving a small love tap.

“On it,” he smirked. “Can’t believe we’re doing this,” his lips morph into a smile as he’s looking to his love. 

“I know, now get going!” He ordered with a small chuckle, finger pointing to the door. Prompto flushing from the twinkle in Noct’s eyes.

“Aye-aye sir,” he gave a mock salute before he tipped out of his room to round up those provisions. He went rushing towards the armory to go get the needed items.

+

It was several hours since anyone had seen the Prince and his retainer. Regis wanted to speak to his son, he had sent for him and was mulling over what he wanted to say. In actuality; he hadn’t spoken to his son in days which wasn’t unheard of, but usually it was due to him being busy with Kingly duties. Now, was an exception. The King thought giving him time would let his son’s anger abate so he could discuss the upcoming wedding, also Lady Lunafreya and her brother, Lord Ravus would be visiting soon within the coming days. 

He needed to converse with Noctis before his bride-to-be appeared. A loud, urgent knock came to his door in the waiting room. He turned, facing away from the window as he looked, smile on his face. “Please come in,” he called and the door opened revealing the servant. He looked to see if Noctis was there, but was disappointed in the fact he was missing, but the servant came deeper in, expression grim.

“Majesty,” he said, unable to find further words as they came over, arm outstretched as a note rested in hand. “Please read this,” they said with a small swallow.

Regis took it, thanking them softly as his eyes scanned over the note. The color drained from him and he reread it for a second time. His head shot up, looking squarely at the attendant. “Summon Gladiolus and have him come to the throne room. And do not speak a word of this to anybody,” he urged. 

“Of course, Majesty,” they bowed before scurrying off to find the Prince’s Shield. 

Regis couldn’t believe his son had ran away with Prompto to elope. The audacity of his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> ☆*~ﾟ⌒(‘-‘*)⌒ﾟ~*☆  
> More to come!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Second Run

To say Ignis Scientia was a busy man was an understatement, he was so ingrained in his duty and responsibilities that being busy was a way of life for him, more so, than the blindness that plagued him, that was a distant second. Though at the moment he was enjoying one of his infrequent moments of recreation with his cousin, Ravus, they were ‘fencing’ as they liked to call it. Though to any who watched it appeared like a fierce battle between adversaries and not family. 

Standing poised and still, right forearm bracing a dagger braced to it and left arm holding one extended. He could tell his younger cousin was trying to be silent and pray upon him, but Ravus couldn’t be completely soundless, though he tried. Bless him, Ignis thought before he heard the slight inhale of his breath and the air currents as the man moved, at the last second Ignis pivoted, spinning. Letting his right arm that braced the blade block the sword strike, Ignis held the left dagger, pressing it to Ravus' throat, not touching it lethally, but enough to get his point across.

An exasperated sigh was heard and the blade pressing on his dagger dropped with a chuckle. “I yield cousin,” he could hear the smirk in the younger man’s voice as he lowered his own guard. “Will I ever best you, Ignis?”

He gave a slight tip of his head and a nonchalant shrug of shoulders as he began to walk side by side with his King-to-be. “One day, I am sure, I am an old man compared to you.” 

“Ha! I do not think age will be a factor, you make it sound as if you are a decade older than I. Cousin, you’re only a few years older, if I round up, moreover, you are only as young as you feel.” Ravus gave the older man a look, though he knew the sandy brunette could not see it. “Hear me, Ignis,” he placed a hand on his shoulder making him gaze up, even though he could not see. “I appreciate everything you do in the name of duty for House Nox Fleuret, as my advisor and Viscount of your own house, you do it all selflessly.” He began, knowing he was proceeding into unsafe territory.

Ignis crossed his arms and a sigh left him, face conveying his clear loathe of where his cousin was going with the conversation. “Yes,” he says tightly, though there’s no real animosity in his tone.

“I know you are habitually doling out advice, but heed mine, cousin,” the pale blond says delicately. “I think you should take time for yourself and find a mate. You’ve proven you are loyal without faults, even your eyesight was something you forfeited in the name of Nox Fleuret." There was guilt in his tone. "I don’t want you to bare everything alone that will indeed make you an old man before you know it.”

His face was stone, but he listened regardless, Ignis gave the slightest of nods and a slight bow. “Of course Majesty,” he said formally and a sigh left Ravus, he could tell the future King was aware of his dismissal of the given counsel. “The day I find a mate will be all too soon.” He began to walk, now leading as he heard the rustle in the distance of the servant and Talcott standing. “Besides, shouldn’t you be courted as well? You are without a mate, dear Ravus,” he countered knowingly as he came before Talcott.

Head tilted over his shoulder as if looking in Ravus’ general direction, he could feel the slight annoyance rolling off the other. He handed his daggers to his young assistant as the other began to tuck the weapons away in a case. 

Another person shifted in the room and his head turned in their direction. “My brother will find a mate if they prove their worthiness. Not just any Alpha or Beta can have him, they will need to get passed me and probably you as well.” The new voice was Lady Lunafreya. 

“Oh Freya,” Ravus said grandly as he stopped before her and the servant taking a towel, nudging Ignis with it, offering it to the older man. Then he took one for himself wiping down. “Baby sister, you are too protective of me, shouldn’t I be the one safeguarding you? Furthermore, I think Ignis, would rejoice if he could pawn me off to a mate, it would be one less nagging mouth in his ear. Let me freshen up and then we’ll make leave, preparations are in order before we take our trip in the coming days. I was given word old King Regis will be discussing the engagements with Prince Noctis today.”

Lunafreya took hold of her brother, despite his protest at his sweatiness. She hugged him close and smiled. “I do not think Iggy would be overjoyed to have you whisked away, right?” She didn’t acknowledge the talk of her engagement, but her voice betrayed her, happiness oozed from her at the mentioned of the Lucis Prince. It was a sharp scent that easily overpowered the sweat from both himself and Ravus.

Shaking his head at his younger cousins, he smiled. “Correct Freya, though, I prefer, if he could lay off the pestering about me settling down. I am fine with my life as is, moreover, you two should be concentrating on your travels to the Crown City.” Arms crossing as he fixed the two with an expression, it mirrored one of a concerned parent. “I shouldn’t be at the forefront of your minds –,” he paused as he wiped the side of his scarred face, gathering the sweat that pooled there. “We need to make sure you are well prepared for your trip, when you come back we will be putting on the final touches to your wedding, Princess. Then readying for Ravus coronation as well.”

Letting go of Ravus, Lunafreya reached out hugging the blind brunette. “Thank you Iggy, for all that you do for Ravus and I. We would be lost without your guidance,” her voice was sincere, clutching his hand in hers.

“She is right,” the older Nox Fleuret sibling chimed in.

Taking a step back, bowing deeply to both. “You honor and humble me,” he stood upright. “I shall take my leave, we will convene in a couple hours. Till then your Graces,” he said with a wave as he turned and began to navigate, he could hear the footsteps of Talcott next to him. “Talcott, itinerary please.” He said gently. 

The young man shuffled next to Ignis for a moment, could hear a booklet being opened, no doubt his schedule. “Yes, Viscount Scientia –, let’s see.” He skimmed, the sound of a pencil scratching against paper was a reassuring sound to his ears. “In twenty minutes time,” the young man spied his watch for his lord. “You have a council meeting, after that lunch with Lord Ravus to discuss any matters he needs to oversee as he will not be able to make the council meeting due to ‘scheduling conflicts’.”

Ignis’ cousin rarely attends the meetings, Ravus being busy getting ready for his coronation, as of late. Once Princess Lunafreya is married and mated with Prince Noctis, it would then usher in Ravus being crowned as King, Lady Sylva, his mother, would be stepping down, and she felt it was time. Also, she wanted to dedicate her waning years to being Oracle, though her daughter was already embracing the role, but two active Oracles was better than one for the world of Eos.

“Then after that the rest of the day is dedicated to the preparation for the wedding, then in the evening there’s a dinner with the Queen.” Talcott said as he marked in the ledger, keeping stride with his master. 

“Understood, thank you Talcott.” Ignis navigated the castle easily as if he could see everything before him. He made his way to the room they reserved for him, for when he stayed in the palace. Talcott opened the door for him and he went in thanking him. 

His pet dog made a noise, panting as he came over to Ignis’ side. Kneeling he began to pet the black dog as it licked his face happily. He hardly went anywhere without his pet, the dog acted as his eyes sometimes when he allowed it or if Talcott was disposed, especially if he was navigating an unknown space. “Amicus,” he greeted it before he stood. “I’ll shall clean then we’ll head to the council meeting.” 

“Of course Count,” Talcott said with a bow. “I’ll set out some clothing for you.”

“I appreciate it,” he said before entering his bathroom. “Thank you, Talcott.”

Ignis came into his bathroom and began to disrobe out of sparring clothing he wore, muscle shirt came off then his loose exercise pants, along with his underwear, putting them in the baskets for the maids to get. Coming to the counter he pulled off the visor he wore over his eyes, wincing slightly as he saw a temporary haze of light, his one remaining eye wasn’t completely dead but it wasn’t operable, it would randomly pick up hints of light which made him wince from time to time as he wasn’t used to it any more. Darkness was something he knew intimately these past six years.

He moved away, hand going through his brown hair, slightly unkempt as he felt no need to truly style it anymore. He came over to the shower and readied it, getting it just right before he went in with a groan. It felt good over his body, soothing over the scars that littered even though they didn’t hurt anymore, but he still swore sometime he felt them. An aching, it was a deep down throb he would feel. Especially the scar over his left eye. 

Ignis made quick work, cleaning up. He felt rejuvenated, fresh and clean as he came out in the towel. He had another towel draped on his shoulders as he wiped at his wet hair. He dabbed with it as he came waltzing out, he could hear Amicus stir, the dog no doubt rising to stand. He could hear Talcott at the far end, probably turning his back to give Ignis his modesty, though it was unneeded. He rubbed vigorously at his hair before patting any stray droplets he felt cooling on his still heated skin, once he deemed dry he began to dress quickly. 

It went in order of: underwear, socks, slacks, button up shirt, suspenders, vest and tie. He made sure to button the end of his shirt sleeves before slicking back his sandy-brown hair, he was as ready as he could be, hair remained damp and slightly unkempt, but out of his face. Walking back into the bathroom, his bare hand touched, gently tracing the marble till he felt his visor, grabbing them he placed them on as he came out, quickly and snatching the last of his clothing. His gloves, he put them on and then patted the side of his leg. “Amicus,” he called and the dog was by his side in seconds. “Time?”

“Five minutes sir,” he answered as he was standing a few paces behind his lord now.

“Good, we’ll take the long way.” He said softly as he began to head to the exit as Talcott opened the doors for him once more. “Thank you,” he said as he went, their steps echoing in the hallway and along with drumming pads of the black hound’s feet –.

+

The day progressed for Count Scientia, the council meeting was tedious as nothing of importance was going on outside of the upcoming wedding and coronation. Once he adjourned the meeting, he went walking along with both his pet and Talcott, enjoying time between his engagements, he walked the grounds basking in the sun and having quiet conversation, it was nice to have such dialogue with Talcott, though he was his assistant he’d like to think of the young man as a dear friend.

Lunch came, he enjoyed his time with both Ravus and Lunafreya, today had many a rare events for him. Free time was something hard for the advisor to come by, but the day seemed to offer an overabundance of it. Deep down, he knew it wouldn’t last, today was a fluke. Ignis wasn’t foolish, herein, his days would be eaten up with meetings and planning for the very important events for his family’s kingdom. 

So, he treasured this time.

After the outside lunch, he spent the rest of the day running about with the young Hester lad in toe, even blind, Ignis ran a tight ship. Nothing slip passed him, Talcott acting as his eyes as they both made sure preparations were upheld to the Nox Fleuret standards.

The day ran into evening and soon the smell and warmth of sunlight began to dwindle as night approached. He could tell the bustle of the countryside slowing, as if someone dialed down the volume. He knew he needed to make his appointment with Queen Sylva, his precious aunt. 

The count did enjoy anytime he got to meet with her, it reminded him of being with his deceased mother and she treated him like a son.

Dinner was pleasant and intimate, a family affair as both his cousins were present as well. It wasn’t often that their family could meet like this and eat, the smaller dining hall was filled with merriment and joyous chatter, the evening stretched into night and before he knew it, he was excusing himself so he could leave and head back to his own home for the night. Though the Nox Fleurets insisted that he could stay, welcomed in the palace, but he insisted on heading to his manor –.

+

Afterwards, the days bled. Sometimes, in the darkness it was hard to differentiate, it seemed endless, after that day of simplicity, he was thrown back into his normal routine of constant demand and task mastering; managing and keeping order, being the upstanding advisor he was known to be. Trying to ease any burdens he could for his immediate family, it was his duty as being head of House Scientia –. 

Then the day came, he felt the sun’s warmth on his skin and the salt breeze of the harbor, gentle laps of waves, they were on the pier. He could hear the cries of the seagulls, the two were traveling by boat, it would be fastest this way to make it towards Insomnia. It was warm, but small send off, the two Nox Fleurets siblings were going to be gone for a few weeks, giving Lunafreya time to be with Noctis before their betrothal and for Ravus to solidify ties with the Lucis monarch. 

Without either of his cousins, his responsibility would grow exponentially, Ignis was prepared for this and didn’t mind. He and the Queen would be fine overseeing Tenebrae, though unofficially Ravus had been leading for a year or two now, ruling behind the scenes. Once wishing them farewell as their ship sailed away, he was ushered to the family car and driven back to the palace to get back to his responsibilities.

Again, the days began to blur once more in the darkness, up early then heading into the castle, going through the motions, and assist the Queen if she needed anything from him. During this time she did not, she was still capable and sharp, able to handle all with ease and finesse, a regality about her. He admired her for it, it reminded him of his mother, but that was neither here nor there, he pushed most musing aside as he kept his mind’s eye forward. 

Lunafreya and Ravus had only been gone for three days, he still had eleven days left till their return to Tenebrae –.

Talcott was ever capable, always arising and coming to his master’s aid, especially now. He was such a skillful man, able to stay astride with Ignis and his ever many endeavors, he knew he should give his assistant time off, maybe once things calmed for his family, he would. Talcott did go above and beyond for someone so young, he had taken over for his grandfather spotlessly, the transition almost unnoticeable except that Talcott seem to keep steadier pace than his grandfather, Jared. 

The Hester house had served the Scientia, as long as the Scientia’s aided the Nox Fleurets. Now the Scientia house was now considered a lesser branch to the royal line as his deceased mother was the younger sister to the Queen. His mother had married his father who was advisor to Sylva long ago, again he pushed his wondering aside as he was strolling about the grounds of his manor, and it was night. 

Another uneventful but full day, but even with the monotony he couldn’t find rest easily that night. Then again, he had been working, reading over the braille documents that Talcott had prepared especially for him. Ignis hadn’t attempted to lay down and rest yet. That was then, hours ago, now he was walking the gardens, staying on the gravel path as the sweetest of smells assaulted him, flowers in bloom. He must be near the gardens and greenhouse, he thought.

The cool air welcomed, the soft trotting of Amicus a few steps before him as he walked his dog. This eased him, made him relax. The stillness, having sedative effect on the sandy-brunette as it made his mind pause long enough to feel the weariness in his bones, how his body ached and longed for a good rest. Ignis finally let out a yawn, first one in the night and he felt the path wind, he was approaching the tree line he knew from memory, the trail would fork leading deeper into the outlining trees or he could continue staying within his manor’s yard. Though beyond the tree line was his territory still, but it wouldn’t be good to go that way in the dead of night.

Leash in one hand and his walking stick in other though he didn’t use it any other time, he carried it more out of habit then anything. He only ever took it with him when he did his night walks. Following the curve of the path turning away from the trees, he began to make course further in his yard. 

A cry broke out, shattering the tranquility and the advisor whipped his head over his shoulder as even his dog paused in its ambling. 

It was still once again and the normal nighttime lull resumed, a mental debate ignited and he chewed his scarred bottom lip thoughtful. Curiosity got the better of him and he began to head in the direction of the noise heard, unable to ignore what he caught. It sounded human for sure, he and Amicus went towards the foliage, pushing leaves and branches aside, the sound of insects now accompanied the night. Ignis used his walking stick feeling around as Amicus guided him, deeper in. 

As they journeyed, sound caught their ears and a scent, one that Ignis hadn’t smelt so freely in so long. Heat! Heat of an Omega! It washed over him and he cupped his hand over his nose. Even his pet, could smell it, dragging him along, pace quickening now. The dog now on the scent, guided his blind master to the source –.

Sounds of a struggle, commotion with growls and yells heard as it sounded like trouble. If only he could see the scene before him. 

“Let go! Leave us alone you bastards!” The voice sounded like a hellcat to Ignis’ ears, obviously they wanted to be left alone.

He could hear ripping, sounded like cloth, a jarring noise. Another cry of the hellcat, hissing before it sounded like they were meeting the earth roughly.

“Don’t you touch him! I swear –, please don’t! Ahhn!” The Omega was grabbed off the ground and shaken by the Alpha.

Ignis pulled a handkerchief from his pocket held it against his nose. He could smell two Omegas and three Alphas, maybe four. Unhooking the leash from Amicus he strode out, into the situation. “Leave the Omegas alone,” he ordered though nasally as he kept his nose covered, no doubt these Alphas had smelt the two and were trying to mate. “You are trespassing on private property. Leave now!” 

“We found these bitches first,” one of the Alphas snarled, but it sounded like their movements stilled as they regarded the blind man. 

“They obviously do not want your vile touch, release them!!” Ignis growled, feeling anger getting the better of him. Now Amicus growled, baring fangs and teeth as if knowing its master was angry and in turn responding. **“Release them at once,”** he barked and his own scent, that usually was undetectable flared and his Alpha voice used now.

The intruding Alphas buckled under the scent and tone used, the Omega falter from the voice as well and went weak in the hold they were in. They were dropped onto the grass and dirt.

Amicus barked and growled, standing before Ignis as the three Alphas retreated, Ignis’ intimidation, scent, and his will as a strong Alpha with the dog were enough to drive the weak ones away. 

It was quiet, he kept the handkerchief still pressed to his nose as he cupped over his mouth. “Are -. Are they gone?” His voice was soft but he kept his distance and could hear shuffling. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah,” they breathed softly and looked away. “Thanks for saving us, but my boyfriend is hurt, they clocked him on the head.” He could hear the alarm in the Omega’s voice as he spoke.

“I can help, I’m not like those weak Alphas. May I come over?” He asked cautiously as he could hear the subtle tremble in their voice. He wanted to assure the other that he wouldn’t act on his screaming instincts, for now he fought them and they were manageable. 

“Please,” they whimpered.

“Amicus,” he called as the dog relaxed and trotted over, Ignis came over, taking mindful steps till Amicus nudge him and he paused. Slowly lowering to his knees he reached out, feeling the heat emanating off the prone body. His other hand kept the cloth cupped over his face. “Can you guide my hand?”

Prompto blinked, not expecting that, but looked at the man next to him as Noctis laid unconscious on the ground between them. It was then he noticed the scarring on that face and the dark visor they wore. “You’re blind –. I’m sorry – I didn’t mean,” he said quickly and grimaced. “I speak before I think,” he confessed.

“Well, yes I am. It’s alright, been this way for a while now.” Ignis smiled behind the napkin as he tried to ease the Omega. He felt a small hand take his and guided it down, he felt warmth from the other’s hand and then damp heat as he brushed moist skin. “I need to ‘see’. Don’t be alarmed,” He dropped the cloth from his face into his lap and his other hand joined, touching over the sweaty face. 

His hands found supple cheeks, leading to cheekbones, then fine eyebrows and long lashes, full lips and slightly pronounced pointed nose. In his mind, he was creating an image of the Omega and from just the short exploration he could tell the other was handsomely-pretty. A rarity, not lingering on this deduction as he could feel his mind starting to grow fuzzy. Ignis’ two hands trailed into hair, tracing scalp as his lips parted in assessment, he felt a swell towards the back top and hummed. “No blood, which is good. Though your friend has a rather large bump, I can have him treated at my place.” he suggested. “It’s not far, just beyond the greenery.”

“Okay, I just want him to be alright. Those guys chased us here.” The blonde explained. “My boyfriend and I are currently traveling, we were just passing through.”

“Then you can rest at my home, I have plenty of space. Just a moment,” he reached into his coat pocket as he felt his throat suddenly dry up and he could feel the beginning of his own desires sprout. The Viscount ignored it as he unlocked his phone. “Call Talcott,” he commanded and moments later he heard it ring, then by the second ring he heard his assistant answer. Before the younger man could greet, Ignis spoke. “Talcott, I need your assistance at my manor. I’ll be coming in from the back.”

“I’m on my way Count Scientia,” he said hanging up. 

“Your name and your friend’s?”

“Um – I’m Coss and he’s Soren.” Prompto said softly, he and Noctis had come up with aliases while they were traveling, just in case. This was the perfect opportunity to use them. 

“Coss, will you please leash my dog Amicus, he will lead us back.” 

“Sure,” he got up and found the leash where Ignis had emerged from and then came back to the dog as it sat unmoving by its master’s side. Carefully, he latched the leash. “Done,” he smiled and Ignis held his hand out, feeling the tether dropped into his hand. He looped the end around his wrist, then picked up Noct as the body was limp. Slowly he stood up and adjusted the weight. 

“Thank you for your help –. Amicus, home!” He commanded as the other Omega rummaged, grabbing items and such, probably their bags if they were travelling, the sandy-brunette thought. He felt the dog lurch and lead as he followed, Amicus kept the pace measured for Ignis so he wouldn’t be tripped up.

“I got your stick,” Prompto said and the count gave a nod of thanks. 

He could hear the other’s steps behind him, the Omega in his arms scent was strong, more potent than any he had ever smelled before. Almost overpowering at this point as his mind began to tip, Ignis gritted his teeth and tried to take small breaths, not trying to inhale the aroma too deeply. Gods, he had never smelt something so alluring, it made his body heat and his lower half react, he could feel the brewings of desire, the instinct to mate and breed as he held a ripe Omega in his arms. 

He hadn’t felt arousal in ages, last time was before he lost his eyesight. He made an astonished sound and pushed the thoughts aside.

His manor, Ignis needed to make it home! Get the two un-mated Omegas to safety and away. Then he’d be right-minded once more.

He could hear the dual glass doors open, he made a sound of relief. “Talcott!” He barked, then cleared his throat as he tried to rid it of the grit he felt as his throat constricted. “Talcott, please take him.” He felt arms brace under that weight and then let go of the limp body, passing Noctis off. 

Ignis turned, enduring expression on his face as he sucked in a hissed breath. “I am sorry, but this is where I part. You understand, correct Coss?”

“Uh yeah, thanks for putting up with us. We owe you.”

“No need, you’re welcomed for as long as you like. Talcott,” he purred and cupped his mouth for a second, utter surprise on his scarred face. “Please get them set up in the guest room, fetch them anything they need."

"Of course, Count," he gave a nod, but knowing his lord couldn't see it.

Ignis continued to speak. "He was bludgeoned over the head, slightly concussed, I think. The curatives should help, Coss please go with Talcott, he’s a Beta. He will take care of you and make sure you’re comfortable. I should go,” he began to take slow steps backwards before pivoting and leaving quickly, steps hurried as he tried to put distance between –.

Arriving back at his room, locking the door without hesitation. Ignis groaned and felt like he’d combust if he didn’t get out of his clothes. His pants were unbearable, strangling the space between his legs, he worried his bottom lip, feeling ashamed for reacting that way. The thoughts didn’t last, the haze blanketing his mind, removing any such trivial feelings, he’d have to ponder this later.

He began to tear clothing off his form and he was bare without realizing. Ignis hadn’t felt this weak and shaken in sometime, want and need embedded in him, he hadn’t felt this in so long. He grunted as his hand felt hot and his length felt hotter as he began to touch himself. A moan spilled out, he tipped his head back, skull knocking lightly into his door. His hand moved quickly and clumsily against his flushed cock.

He had a feeling he wouldn’t get much sleep this night –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Ignis has been introduced! Woot, woot!(❛ัॢᵕ❛ั ॢ)✩*ೃ.⋆  
> We'll have one more set up chapter I think before any smut.  
> Sorry ^_^;
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Third Run

_“Prompto, this may not be the right time.” The blonde looked up, face flushed, eyes larger than normal and those blue pools twinkling in the pale light that spilled into the Citadel. He could see barely there hints of green flecks in those oceanic blue eyes and the freckles were adorable with the blush. His hand, tanned compared to Prompto’s speckled fair complexion moves up close to his face._

_He lightly traces the curve of his cheek with his gloved hand, bare knuckles touching the smooth skin. The blonde is frozen against the wall, his sight fixed on Gladiolus as he takes in a deep draw of breath, his lips parting. He was boxed in by the Shield, but his eyes convey curiosity and a bit of apprehension. “Gladio?” Prompto questions, as the air hung between them, he could tell the older man looked to be contemplating something._

_How had they gotten this close?_

_Amber eyes looked genuine in that moment, honest and open. He gave a little nervous smile as he opens his hand, cupping that face. “Prom –, I know the announcement of the engagement is still fresh in your mind, but would you consider being with me? I’ve always – wanted you, not because you’re an Omega.” He made sure to clarify, he didn’t want the blonde to think this was strictly about their dynamics. Truth be told he had always loved Prompto, ever since he came to the Citadel, something about him even back then._

_He still remembered the day, when Prompto had approached him and asked Gladio to help him lose weight, he wanted to be someone that could stand next to Noct and not tarnish the Prince’s image. Hearing that broke Gladio’s heart, and they talked or more like he griped at Prompto till the younger one finally confessed why he wanted to lose weight._

_**“I want to feel worthy next to him, I know he loves me as is, but I want – to look the part and not embarrass him.” He confessed in the smallest of voices.** _

_**“Did he say something,” Gladio had nearly growled.** _

_**“Oh no! He didn’t, it’s just something I want. Sorry for the selfish request, but I need this.” Prompto gave a desperate little smile and the bodyguard agreed seeing that face, made his heart hurt.** _

_Coming back from the memory he found his thumb tracing the corner of that mouth as Prompto was wider eyed than before if possible. Mouth open, gaping as he was in shock. Shit, did he break him?_

_“You want me?!” He squeaked and panic began to set in his scent and embarrassment. “By the Six,” he gushed began to bobble from foot to foot as he stayed boxed in. “Are you trying to move in because Noct and I can’t be together?”_

_“No, I wanted you to know my feelings. I didn’t mean getting together right now.” Gladio tried in vain to explain._

_His brows forked down and a look came onto his face, there were hints of anger and Gladio realized in that moment he should have not acted so rash. “I – I can’t believe you! And why would you like me? You never showed interest before, I thought you were my friend?!”_

_“I am your friend!” He attempted again but failed as those eyes glared up at him. A hiss coming from the small blonde, Noct had rubbed off on the other._

_The blonde was in full on alarm now, jumping from one conclusion to the other, this made Gladio recoil and move his hands off the wall. He felt those hands land on his chest giving a shove that made him heave back a step, giving the smaller man enough space to escape. He turned pouting. “I’m with Noct!” He shouted and began to hurriedly run away._

_In the wake of the outburst Gladio stood stunned and was unsure if he should give chase, but thinking Prompto needed time to digest the sudden news, he’d leave him alone. He sighed, deciding to go about his day like normal, though with his shoulders a little slumped as he was hurt the little Omega reacted like that._

_Gladio had imagined things would have turned out differently._

+

The memory was still replaying in Gladio’s mind, he felt like a fool. He had messed up, he should have waited before confessing to Prompto. Given him time, he knew that both the Prince and his assistant were together since the start of their secret relationship. He was the first to know, they trusted the Shield with this knowledge. He was happy for them, but also jealous Noct got the blonde. 

He swung his great sword at an invisible foe, slicing the air and thrusting the blade forward. He had been training for hours alone, this usually helped his jumbled mind, but today, not so much. He kept remembering the hurt and anger in those eyes. Gods, he fucked up!

If only he could fight someone for real that would take the edge off for him. The Amiticia heir didn't want to dwell on the complete rejection he got earlier in the day. He swung again, but paused as the door creaked open. Bringing the hilt of the large heavy sword to rest on his broad shoulder, Gladio waited for them to enter. The person peeked in, a servant scuttled in. “Sir,” they began and he gave an impatient nod of his head for them to continue. “You’ve been requested an audience with the King. Immediately.” They added swiftly

That made his thick brows raise and he dismissed the sword in a show of twinkling lights of white. “Alright, thanks.” He began to walk towards the door, nabbing his jacket uniform before heading out and following the servant. “Where is his Majesty?”

“Throne room, sir.”

Gladio’s brows raised once more and he hummed in thought. This was a sever matter if he was being summoned to the throne. 

What in the world could this be about?

+

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” the Prime Alpha and King began, his expression tight but not betraying anything as Gladio rose from the kneeling bow he gave on the steps.

“My king,” he said reverently.

“An important task is being granted to you, it is dire you succeed in the endeavor.” His green eyes bore down on the large Alpha before him.

“Yes Majesty, I will do as you’ve ask of me.” He was curious what would be order of him. It would be a good distraction from thinking about his screw up with Prompto.

“Please keep this contained, this is a confidential matter and must not be exposed. The Prince has fled Insomnia with Prompto Argentum, the news of the upcoming marriage between him and Lady Lunafreya has – not sat well with him. I fear he may have placed himself and Prompto in danger, they are both ill-prepared and too inexperienced to be on their own, I’m afraid.” Regis let out a sigh, before his eyes landed on the Amicitia heir once again, expression tired. “I am uncertain how much of a head start they have on you, but you must find them at all cost, Gladiolus. The Princess of Tenebrae and her brother will be here in the Crown City within days. We must have him back before they arrive.”

He was not expecting such an assignment, he thought this would be a typical summoning. This went well beyond what he imagined. Look troubled, before he gazed up to the King once more and nodded bowing. “I will find them. Thank you for entrusting this to me.”

Slowly, the Lucis King stood, cane in hand as he came down the steps towards the Shield. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. “Thank you, I appreciate you doing this for me –. You will need to be ready to move and if you need a team to help assist, it is yours Gladiolus. You can pick of your choosing and if you need other tools, so be it. Everything is at your disposal. I will inform your father and Cor of these current events, you will report any findings you have to either and they will relay in kind to me. Again thank you.” He gave that solid shoulder a pat before squeezing once, hand slipping away.

King Regis quickly descended the steps as Gladio watched dumbfounded for a moment, then remembered his manners as he bowed at the king’s retreating backside. “Of course Majesty,” he uttered as he watched the other quickly vacate the room to possibly attend to other matters.

He was alone, the troubled expression he had previously, came back tenfold. Did he drive Prompto away? Does Noct now know of his confession? Did he just cost himself his closest of friends, he let out a growl as his thoughts weren’t helping and it only added on to the idle time. He needed to move, react and get going. He rushed down the steps and hurriedly walked as he grabbed his phone. He knew who he needed to help with this. One ring then another before the phone clicked over. “Gladio,” the voice said.

“Nyx, I need you.”

“You going through a rut again?” He joked, laughing and Gladio almost growled at the Kingsglaive soldier on the other end of the phone. “Seriously, what’s up man?”

“I was given a request by the king himself, for a mission. He needs me to find two individuals, I need you and Crowe’s help to do it.” 

“Oh, so that serious, huh?” His voice lost all merriment as he lets out a sigh. “So, can you give me details now or is this sensitive?”

“Sensitive,” he said as he brushed past a servant as he was quickly leaving the Citadel, the day was gone and it was now late evening on the cusp of being night. “Can you guys meet me in an hour, I say bring whatever you think you need and civilian clothing. I think we’ll need to blend in on this mission, we might be travelling for a while.”

“Okay, question. How dangerous are these two individuals were going after?”

“Um – not,” he said thoughtfully, but he knew they were Crownsguard trained, well Noct was trained by the Kingsglaive as well since he could warp.

Hell, Gladio instructed both, Noctis and Prompto himself, but he knew that they wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe try and run, give him the slip once he found them, but they wouldn’t fight. Unless he did piss off Noct enough. For an Omega he was scrappy and could be aggressive if provoked, besides if Prompto did tell him about the confession then it could get ugly. 

Thinking in all these circles was giving him a headache and he let out a growl.

“You there?” It had been silent after Gladio’s strange answer. “So they’re not dangerous, right?”

“Yeah, not.” He said back, pushing his thoughts aside as he was finally leaving the grounds of the Citadel and was quickly heading in the direction of the Amicitia estate. “Harmless for the most part, look Nyx. I’ll give you the details once you and Crowe show up at my place.” 

“Understood, we’ll see you within the hour.” The line went dead after that and Gladio put his phone away. 

+

“They what?!” Crowe questioned disbelievingly as she stood next to both men. “What do you mean they ran away?!” She visibly let her fluster show as she looked at each of them as if they caused this. Gladio flinched a bit before straightening. “This is so stupid – ah oh well. Never thought I would have to use my skills to track down the Prince and his attendant – or should I say lover? When that happen again?”

The Shield’s brows were almost at his hairline, Crowe could be such a characters sometimes. Nyx was quiet, arms crossed, and finger touching his lip thoughtfully. Then he seemed to awaken. “Doesn’t matter, we should get to work since his Highness probably skipped town. Crowe you have your computer?”

“I do,” she said knowing where he was going with this as she grabbed it out of her backpack. Moving around she placed it on the desk since they were in Clarus’ study, pulling out the chair she booted it up. 

“What are you checking?” 

“Checking surveillance, seeing if the Prince’s car is gone. Hopefully they put a tracker on his car like the rest of the royal vehicles, but sadly if we can’t locate it then that means he’s clearly outside of Insomnia.” Crowe supplied as she began to log in and access her computer. Her fingers moving quickly over the keyboard only to pause as she used her mouse. 

Both, Nyx and Gladio hovered above her as she worked. “Shit, his beacon can’t be located.” A few more minutes of typing before rerouting her computer to the Citadel’s garage, to view the recordings. “Okay his car is gone,” she said seeing the current surveillance of the royal garage. “Let’s rewind back,” she began to make the recording go back hours, there was nothing as she went an hour, two and then several, she paused when it showed the Star of Lucis parked. “Damn,” she grimaced.

“Damn is right,” Gladio growled. “They got an eight hour head start on us,” he frowned as he had spoken to Prompto that morning. So, it seems like the little Omega left an hour or two after the confession. “Can you check the departure gates and their cameras?”

“That’s smart,” Nyx said as he leaned down, bracing the desk as he watched Crowe do just that.

“Give me a moment,” she said as she began to pull this up. “Just so you know, what I’m doing is – y’know not legal.” Lowering some glasses over her eyes now as she typed in several commands. “Kingsglaive don’t have access to the transportation department and all. Meaning I’m hacking some stuff.”

“Just do it,” Nyx said as various windows jumped up on her screen as she worked. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” She quirked her full lips and narrowed her eyes.

“Sorry Crowe,” he gave a half smile as he held up his hands, then returning to leaning over her.

“Well the king did kinda say whatever needed to be done,” Gladio said as he watched her work.

“Well if that's the case,” she said with a smile before chewing her bottom lip as she worked. Fingers moving in a blur over her keyboard as she types in various commands. “They should have tagged his car in their databank based on his license plate, hopefully their records are real time.” She said softly, continuing to work and the silence fell over the three for several moments. Then she clapped her hands before setting to work once again. “Ah ha!” She gave a small triumphant noise. “Okay, looks like his license plate was tagged at the west gate. That leads towards Leide Region,” she turned her head looking between both males.

Gladio grinned, almost had half a mind to plant his hand in her hair and give it a ruffle, but reframed knowing she would break his wrist for it.

“So now we have a heading.” Nyx grinned as he stood upright. 

The door slammed open and a blur came barreling at Gladio, he was tackled and the air knocked from him a bit. “Oomph!” He stumbled a step as he knew who it was, only one person would give him a tackling hug like this. 

His amber eyes looked down, spying his sister, Iris. “Take me with you!” She pleaded, but her amber eyes demanded at the same time. 

Gladiolus’ own eyes widen to rounds as he looked at the crown of dark brownish-black hair. He reached down pulled her away and lowered to be at her eye level. How much had she overheard? He wondered, before grimacing. “Iris –,” he began delicately as he gave her a piteous gaze, hoping she would understand. “I can’t, this is seriously important. I’m not sure how much you heard, but you have to keep this under wraps.”

She glared now, cheeks puffing in rosy anger as her shoulders hunched as he denied her. “Gladdy! You need me, I can help you find Noct. I swear, I won’t slow you guys down,” her anger was replaced by desperation, trying to sell herself to her older brother. “I know I’m in training, but I can be useful. I can track Noct’s scent.”

That was true, no one had a nose like Iris had, she had an uncanny ability at distinguishing scents and able to be far more sensitive than most. It was tempting but he decided against it as she was still going through her own training in the Crownsguard regime, she was still very much a child and green. Barely having a handle on herself even though she was a Beta. 

Frowning, Gladio shook his head. “Sorry kiddo, can’t bring you.” 

The angry pout she gave made the large Alpha buckle, Crowe and Nyx were mindful, holding back their laughter as the teenage girl made Gladio grimace in that moment. She went stiff, but instead of ranting at her idiot older brother she spun on her heels and left in an indignant march.

Once she was gone, Nyx sucked in a breath and winced. “You’re in trouble.”

“Can it!” He shot back.

“Now boys,” Crowe said from the chair, leaning her head back at an odd angle. “I hope you two aren’t like this on the road. I don’t wanna haveta settle any squabbling or what have you. If I do, you will get a foot to the dick,” she warned with a toothy smile. That made both straighten, cupping themselves in fear and they silently nodded, smiling as she shut down her computer. “Good, now we better head out. We got two Omegas to find.”

+

The trio had set out, taking a vehicle big enough for them to be comfortable in. Nyx drove with Gladio upfront in the passenger seat and Crowe in back. They had left shortly after doing the needed research on when the Prince left, what gate he left Insomnia through, now the hard part would be tracking him. They hauled ass in the SUV they were in.

Since Noctis was outside of the wall in his very fast car, it would take them a while to find it. 

They had thought about alerting the authorities and such outside of their jurisdiction, but that could prove dangerous for Noctis’ safety, it was best to keep things under wraps. 

On the off chance, there was the possibility that folks would figure out very quickly, that Noct was who he was, a person of importance, sooner or later as his car was a dead giveaway. His general appearance a dead giveaway, just about everything about him was so glaringly obvious, you’d have to be blind not to know. 

Unless, they had enough forethought to change something about themselves and tone down the air of Royalty about them, but Gladio doubted that. It was Prompto and Noct they were talking about, sometimes they could miss the bigger picture, it was due to the upbringing both experienced. 

But then again –, they could be crafty and Gladio knew from memory –. He just hoped they didn’t do anything dangerous or stupid till he found them. Hopefully they’d stay smart and safe, gods, especially Prompto as he would sacrifice himself for Noctis and vise-versa.

He almost didn’t hear his phone, till the third ring, he picked up and knew who it was. “Ol’ man,” he greeted as leaned against the door.

“How far are you?”

“Barely made it outside of the walls. Maybe passed them thirty minutes ago.” He informed as he rubbed his stubble. “We’re on our way towards Leide.”

“I figured son,” Clarus said as he was back home. The King had informed him and Cor of the situation, he had hoped he would catch Gladiolus before he departed, but missed him by some hours. “I read over your note. Cor has cleared you borrowing Nyx and Crowe with Drautos, he let him know." 

“Good, pass my thanks onto the Marshal for me.”

“Another thing,” the older Shield said as he could feel the conversation between he and his son drawing to a close. “Keep me informed of your location Gladio, I have friends all over that may be able to assist you. Since you’re headed towards Leide, you’ll be near one such friend if you go, staying the course. He’s close with _the three of us_.” He informed.

Gladio knew what that meant, anytime he heard his father reference _‘the three of us’_ he automatically knew that it meant, the King, Cor and his father. This person was a friend of all three, then he must be important, but why live outside of Insomnia?

He didn’t give it much thought to ponder. “I’ll send you his info in five minutes or less. Please utilize him if the chance presents itself.” 

“Gotcha dad,” he said easily. “Hey,” he said suddenly as he thought better to inform his father. “Can you and mom keep an eye on Iris, she overheard us earlier.” He listened and it was quiet for a stretch of seconds before a sigh was issued. 

“That girl,” he murmured. “Rest assured my son, we’ll make sure she’s taken care of. I know you’ll worry about your baby sister, she’ll be fine, promise. Concentrate on finding the Prince and Prompto, do that for me Gladiolus.”

“Understood and thanks dad,” he smiled as he knew the conversation was ending. “I’ll see you when I see you ol’ man.”

“Yeah, same to you son.” The line clicked, growing quiet as his phone went dark as he pulled it away. 

“What did your father say,” Nyx asked as he gave a fleeting glance. 

“Nothing much, but he’s going to connect us with one of his friends. They live out here, apparently, we’ll pass where they're at if we keep going this way. Perhaps, we should touch base with them, especially if they can assist us? What do you think?” He asked with a shrug. 

“Either it’ll benefit us or hinder, honestly it could go either way, man. We’re already at an eight-hour deficit and at this point we’re searching blind. Fuck it, let’s reach out to this friend of his. If they’re a friend of your father’s then they can’t be useless.” The Kingsglaive soldier gave a shrug as he drove along the dark path. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said before looking back to get Crowe’s opinion, but was surprised to see she was fast asleep now. It was getting late. Gladio figured she had a busy day of duty.

His phone chimed, buzzing his hand as he saw the information his dad sent. It was a text, unlocking his phone he pulled up the info. “Cid Sophiar. Lives at a place called Hammerhead – a car garage? Interesting,” he scratched his bearded chin. “Looks like my dad has let this Cid guy know we are on the way and should expect us, also told him the basics of what’s going on.”

Gladiolus was wondering how many would know about the missing Prince and attendant before this mission was done. Well if his father told Cid, then he should trust him as well.

“Okay,” Nyx said with a nod. “Hammerhead it is.”

+

Eventually the trio made it to Hammerhead, it was late, the middle of the night, but Cid and his granddaughter had waited up for them. They spoke and he offered them the RV to stay in for the night, ultimately, they would make up time and closed the distance, but it wasn’t going to happen that night. They retired, so they could start fresh –.

That morning they were up early, getting ready to head out, yet pausing to talk to Cid and Cindy. The granddaughter asked what the Prince drove, offering to call other garages and such to keep an eye out, knowing it would be a fancy car.

Gladio gave it, telling them about the Audi while Nyx gave the specifications and model. Cindy gave a nod and wished them luck, she’d get to work on reaching out to her contacts about the car.

That was good to hear, they’d try to see if they could follow the path, though the road had many routes and such, they wouldn’t give up –.

+

It was three days later before they got the call. “Hey Gladio,” it was Cindy. 

“Cindy hey,” he greeted as they were in Lestallum, it was early and they had just gotten some breakfast, about to head out to continue the search. It had been three days of no information or luck, they were searching all the bigger towns for now. “Whatcha got for me?”

“Looks like the Prince’s car been located, though it looks like it’s been abandon.” She let out a sigh.

“Where?”

“Well, funny enough I got it, I was called ta Galdin Quay ta tow a car away that was parked in the wrong spot, it was supposed to be parked in the long term. Anyways hon’, turns out the Prince and company took a boat, he flew the coop on his kingdom.” A growled curse erupted on the other end and she let Gladio vent for a moment. “Now, now!” She told the Alpha. “So, two thangs Gladio, ships leavin’ outta Galdin can only go two places: Accordo and Tenebrae.”

“Okay,” he breathed and waved for Nyx and Crowe to pack up. “Thanks Cindy, we owe you.”

“Darn tootin’, I’m kiddin’, you don’t owe me a thang.” She said happily from her side of the phone. “Jus’ happy ta help.”

“Thanks again Cindy, appreciate it.” He said before she bid farewell and the conversation ended. He turned looking to his companions and gave a hopeful look. “Looks like we’re headed to Accordo, Noct’s gotta be there.”

“If not, then what?” Crowe asked the burning question. 

“Then we’re Tenebrae bound.”

“It would be doubtful for the Prince to go there – or it’s brilliant, as no one would think to look for him in the one place he would try to avoid at all cost since it’s Lunafreya’s home. Unless he’s trying to make it to that hell hole Niflheim.” Nyx said thoughtfully as he crossed his arms.

“Well we got our work cut out for us, regardless. C’mon, let’s move out. Galdin Quay is a long drive from here,” gesturing for the two to follow. He was determined to find Prompto and clear the air –, oh and to find the Prince as well.

+

“Hey – Noct, you there?” 

Another groan left him and his eyes opened slowly, light assaulted his eyes and he winced, head pounding as he blocked the sun’s rays spilling into the room. A gentle breeze came in, the delicate scent of flowers was soothing, eased the pulse in his brain. He was so hot though, so damn hot! He was damp and he felt so uncomfortable, his body ached and he felt a deep need brewing in his stomach.

“Doll face,” he heard the dreaded nickname, but could hear the concern in the name. Prompto called him that for reasons and he frowned. 

“Don’t call me that,” he growled. 

The blonde leaned in smiling brightly and kissed his damp forehead, could feel his bangs slicked to his skin. “Good, if you can be grouchy then you’re fine.” The freckled blonde chuckled as he nuzzled his boyfriend affectionately. “You had me scared there Noct,” he whispered gently, voice serious.

Memories flooded back and his eyes widen, he sat up, noting his nakedness and Prompto’s, he felt dread run through him and began to check over their bodies. That pack of Alphas, his hands shook and he reached out touching Prompto’s arms. “You okay? D-did they touch you?”

“No, I’m fine. We were saved before anything could happen,” he said softly, cuddling Noct to his chest, stroking his damp hair as he began to scent him, trying to calm his nerves. “It’s my fault anyway, I forgot our suppressants back in Insomnia. If only I hadn’t,” Prompto murmured softly, but dropping the sentence as guilt fell on his shoulders. He had been feeling this way since they were put in the guest room.

“Don’t blame yourself, I should’ve double checked before we bailed.” He sat up cupping that face and kissing those lips, nipping them without thought. He could smell Prompto so clearly, it was making his thoughts slow.

The door clicked open before more could be said, Noctis gathered Prompto close as he covered their nudity as the intruder came in. Now that he looked about, where the hell were they?

“Ah! Talcott,” his lover greeted the brunette. Talcott as Prompto called him looked gentle with long sideburns and kind deep green eyes and freckles dotting his face, he gave a soft smile.

“Excuse me, Coss. Oh, Soren you’re awake, thank goodness.” Keeping his distance due to the glare Noct delivered in his direction, Talcott stayed in the doorway. 

The blonde frowned and bopped his boyfriend on the head with the flat of his palm, the tap barely disturbing a hair on Noct’s head. “Be nice,” he told him which made Noctis’ look morph from animosity to wide eyed wonder. What had he missed? “Talcott here is helping us, he’s been taking care of us. We were saved by his lord.”

Hearing that made the Prince stiffen. Lord, as in royalty? Fuck! He thought as panic cut through his heat, he was happy he wasn’t swimming now, but he knew the rational part of his brain wouldn’t last and the fever would take over.

Prompto sensed this and cuddled his love closer. “What do you say?” Prompto prompted with a smile.

“Thank you. Can you tell your Master he has my thanks for keeping – Coss safe,” he said stumbling to remember the fake name for Prompto.

The brunette gave a deep bow. “I will let Count Scientia know,” he breathed. “I came to check on you, do you need anything as of right now?”

“Nope, we’re good!” The Prince’s attendant said. Talcott gave another bow before silently leaving the two Omegas. Unhurriedly backing out the door, it shut with a soft click.

“We’re in a Count’s home?” Noct asked with a frown. 

“Uh yeah,” he shrugged. “We were in a pinch and he drove away those Alphas that attacked us. He was something else,” he breathed softly.

“Hey!” Noct pouted feeling jealousy as he recognized that look. “Don’t get a crush on him,” he grumped with an arm crossed. “It’s the same look you make sometimes when Gladio is brought up.” He teased, but was a little jealous nonetheless.

“Whoa now, I’m not! He was just cool is all and he saved us from those rutting Alphas!” The smaller man blushed brightly at the thought of Gladio, he still hadn’t told Noctis about the Shield confessing to him. Also, the confession made it easier to decide to run away as he didn’t want to acknowledge he still liked the Shield. It was bad to like Noctis and Gladio at once, better to live in denial. “Stop holding my kid crush on Gladio over my head, I’m like so over that,” he grimaced, shooting his own look at his boyfriend.

“Well, whatever! We should get outta here before he recognizes me or something. We are in Tenebrae and he knows Luna.” 

“Weeelll, Count Scientia – he’s blind, so no worries on him recognizing your face.” He looked to his boyfriend as the other was shocked to hear the news. “Beside we can’t go anywhere till your heat passes. Luckily, Talcott will get us whatever we need, I asked him to get us some suppressants, but you can’t take them till afterwards. It’s the safe and smart thing to do.”

Noct groaned and fell back into the bed and scrubbed his eyes. “Fuck!” He growled and could feel the prickling sensation over his skin. He pressed his thighs together and rubbed as he could feel the pang of want slowly burning. It wouldn’t be long till he lost his mind and became a sex-crazed Omega wanting to be fucked and bred. 

He hadn’t had a heat since he presented and that was horrible as he had no clue what was going on, that was before he knew he was an Omega. He never wanted to go through that again, but at least this time Prompto was around and he loved and trusted him. 

“Prom,” he whispered. “You have permission to do whatever, when the time comes. I’m letting you know now, okay?”

“Okay Noct,” he laid down cuddling close, one hand touching his boyfriend’s flushed face. Kissing his sweat sprinkled cheek. “I’ll be sure to take care of you. Promise doll face,” he murmured tenderly.

“Ugh, really?!” Gods he hated that accursed pet name, but he moved closer wanting to breathe in the other Omega’s scent along with the fragrance of flowers wafting in from the open balcony doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ꒰๑͒•̀ुꇵ͒•꒱و ̑̑ Gladdy's chapter with hints of Promptis!  
> Poor Gladio! Will Prompto face his feelings?  
> What will happen durning Noct's heat?  
> Well that's obvious, sexy times!!! XD
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	4. Fourth Run

Last night had been challenging to say the least, Ignis had gotten little sleep, yet he was at home and begrudgingly at that. The moment he reported in to Fenestala Manor, the royal castle, he was turned away the moment Queen Sylva caught sight of him.

She twittered gently while lovingly dismissing her nephew, sending him on his ‘merry’ way to get some much needed rest at home. 

Ignis was humiliated at being discharged for the day, unable to perform his duty, his aunt wanted him to be refreshed and to come back tomorrow. How awful! He let out a displeased hiss, but made no word of complaint when he was alone with Amicus, they were walking the halls of house Scientia, the maids and man servants doing their normal tasks as if he wasn’t there, he could hear them weaving about, busying around him. They would pause when he passed by, giving respect and greetings. 

He dipped his head and greeted back, his dog trotting beside him. 

Using his senses he was trying to locate Talcott, he didn’t want to stop and ask his other servants, not because of principal or pride, just wanting to see if he could distinguish the teen from the others. He was usually successful, knowing one person from another. Ignis did this as a test of his abilities and senses, wanting to keep them sharp, he refused to become complacent or feeble.

Since being blinded, his sense of smell had heighten, his hearing was acute, his palate able to distinguish the most complex of tastes and flavors, and lastly touch –. He derailed himself as thoughts of last night danced in his mind and heat flooding his face. 

That Omega’s scent was something else, it was like being on a bender, leaving him wrecked afterwards, the scent alone was unique. He smelled of fragrant cotton flowers, which was odd as it was something he associated with calm, but with those pheromones in bloom from his heat the gentle scent was ramped up and changed, there were hints of sweetness. That sweetness of – milk thistle were honeyed and made his mind crash, hard.

Ignis could almost smell it now, making his body heat and he fought against the honest reactions of his lower half as it wanted to react. His will alone and shifting his mind to other matters helped, he took the corner as he found himself at the wing which led to the guest rooms.

That blooming cotton flowers with growing milk thistle was faint on the air, but enough to make him recoil. “What the devil,” he grunted as he was shocked he had unconsciously and blindly came this way. He would need to make a mental note not to travel this way till that Omega –, Soren was it, was out of heat and the room thoroughly cleaned and deodorized.

He let out a sigh, turning to go the other way as he was still shocked he had unwittingly arrived, maybe his nose led him? Ignis wasn’t certain, but whatever it was needed to stop, immediately. 

“Count Scientia,” the gentle voice of Talcott called him from behind before he could retreat from the scent. He paused, due to his attendant and hearing the happy whine come from Amicus, as the dog’s tail wagged and he went over to his subordinate. “Hey boy,” he greeted, imaging the teen petting his dog.

It made the Count smile. 

“Morning Talcott,” he greeted as he turned in his direction. “How are our guests? Comfortable?” He asked expectantly.

“They’re doing fine your Lordship, Soren has awoken.” He could hear Talcott shift and move, a whiff caught his nose and he felt everything narrow. 

Ignis moved away, holding his hand up. “Your aroma, it’s of Soren’s heat.” He said feeling his mind go fuzzy as he took his handkerchief and pressed it to his nose like he had done the night before. 

“Oh! Apologies Count,” he said as he kept his distance. “I haven’t been close to him at all, except last night when I carried him and gave him a potion. He must have a strong scent as I’ve cleaned up since last night. Especially if it’s able to penetrate my clothes.” 

Penetrate. 

Ignis mind whirled at the simple word and his mind wanted to continue on that path, but denied himself. He nibbled his lip, he wouldn’t give in. He would stop this madness, if only he wasn’t such a bleeding heart and hadn’t taken them in. He was a Scientia and Nox Fleuret, they’d never turn their backs on someone in need.

He sighed, turning away, putting distance between him and the hallway that smelt of Soren. “No need for apologies, Talcott, when Omegas are in heat such as he, their scent glands overproduce during that time. It’s little wonder for you to smell like Soren.” He began to walk, Amicus taking strides with him. “Though I should keep my distance being an Alpha and all.”

“You did well last night my Lord,” the teen complimented, keeping distance from the Count as he followed behind. 

“Ah,” he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. “Hardly,” he admitted in a breath. 

“Do you need me to find someone else to see to Soren and Coss in my stead?” Talcott asked wondering if it would be best as he still had tasks to perform for his master.

“No, please remain with them. You are the best suited for this, for now your duties are suspended.” He turned giving a smile over his shoulder, knowing that the Hester heir probably was shocked to hear such. “Do not worry, you will be back at my side sooner than you think.”

“Um,” he hesitated and it made the blind man perk. 

“Yes Talcott, please state what’s on your mind.”

“W-well Count,” he began and Ignis remember that the boy was still young in some ways in that moment. “I do not want you to shoulder it all alone, the duties and responsibility.”

“Don’t worry I shall manage, I am capable.”

“I understand Lordship, but it’s my responsibility to make sure you are taken care of and rested. I do not wish for you to work yourself to exhaustion. I remember, before I took over, you did so with Grandpa,” he said softly and he could hear the frown in that voice. “I will give care to both Soren and Coss, but I will still uphold my duties to you.” His voice gained firmness before he realized how he addressed the Viscount. “Apologies, I did not mean disrespect.”

Ignis face was blank as he ‘gazed’ in Talcott’s direction. He slowly turned and took a few steps to the boy, reaching out he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. “So be it, but you will need to be sure to mask this scent if we continue to work together. I guess to make it easier on you maybe I can work from home. I will check with her Ladyship and we will go from there.” A large smile stretched onto his scarred face. “Thank you, Talcott. You’re a fine man.”

“Thank you Viscount Scientia!” He bowed happily.

“Come, I need to review some documents since I am not reporting to my Auntie, today,” he turned forward and began to walk, fingers hitching for Talcott and Amicus to follow. “Oh yes –, please do something about that scent, Talcott,” his mind was starting to drift once more as his body began to heat.

“Of course Count!”

+

Noctis arched once more, body moving involuntarily as he pressed his chest up as he withered on the bed. He gave gasping moans and bucked his hips, that wet hand was wrapped round, giving unhurried rhythm and he wanted it to go faster, but he was being teased badly.

Prompto kissed over his chest, moving away from that nipple and going to the other one, before his tongue pointed out and traced around the aroused nub, Noct pressed forward again with his chest, giving a gritty moan as his hands fixed in that halo of golden blonde hair. “Prom,” he called and those blue eyes flicked up and he whimpered, look pleading. 

The hand around his cock wasn’t enough, he needed more and he was too far gone to care about feeling self-conscious, asking his boyfriend to fuck him. The fever was clouding his brain and his body screamed, wanting the desire of joining. A snicker sounded as Prompto lifted and looked down, his hand continued to stroke the other’s weeping dick. “Noct,” he chuckled before lowering and biting one of those sensitive nipples. The Prince hissed, eye squeezing shut in pleasure.

“Uhn Prom! Do it, do it!” He begged as his body trembled and shook, the fever was too much and the ache growing stronger as he needed it. Wanting to be filled and destroyed, if not destroyed then melt and integrate with Prompto, but damnit he wasn’t getting it fast enough! “Prompto do it! Please! Fucking please!”

The attendant thought for a moment, he could let his fingers go back inside, but that would push Noctis quickly and close to the edge in little time. He wanted to draw this out a bit.

“Can’t rush this Noct,” he murmured against his pale chest before suckling on a nipple once more. It was so wonderful! A whine was issued in response. He was having fun with this as he had never dealt with Noctis in heat, yes, they had sex, but this was different for them. 

This was a new experience for the both of them. He decided he’d play with Noct, again he began to lower his other hand as he laid on his shoulder, only able to concentrate on one nipple as his hands busied. 

Prompto let his fingers finally trace home, again they touched the slick, leaking opening and rolled, massaging the muscle as he was enjoying this too much. He heard soft mews and those hips shook, beckoning silently and he’d indulge a little bit longer, keeping his finger outside of Noct’s body. Letting his fingers cover that tiny wet hole, a moan left his boyfriend and he grinned. He knew that the other Omega wanted those fingers back inside.

“Prom, fuck me!” Noct’s hand balled into the bedding. The blonde let out a sigh.

“You’re so impatient, won’t let me have my fun.”

“Fuck your fun!” He growled. “I will take it if I have too,” in that moment Prompto realized his boyfriend was starting to slip, the need making him irrational, but not the usual begging to be fuck irrational, instead growing more aggressive and demanding.

“Okay, okay!” He conceded as he let his two fingers that were massaging, plunge in, the body went stiff and clenched down on his fingers as he kept them scissored. He began to work them in and out, stretching the other, but was surprised to find how pliant the muscle was already, opening faster than normal. 

“Ahn ohn! Prom, Prom!” The Prince bayed, head tip back and eyes squeezed shut as his adam’s apple stood out and the fine lines of his neck emphasized due to the stress. The blonde smiled, but knew he would need to move, he let go of Noct’s dripping flushed cock as he slowly moved from lying beside his boyfriend. A sound of protest came and he only smile back in response. He moved swiftly, sitting on his legs, between those parted thighs as his fingers kept moving in and out, once he found the perfect spot, he wrapped his hand around, stroking once more. “Uhn Prompto!”

His palm rolled, fingers moving in a wave inside those wet walls and he tried to press his fingers deeper, finding the hidden prostate and trying to enter the second entrance. His one finger barely nudged in and a curse was muttered from the other. Those hips moved, rocking and fucking his cupped hand. The blonde, leaned forward using his leg muscles as he was over Noct, he let his mouth teased those sensitive nipples, yet again, suckling those light brown nubs, alternating between both.

“Fuck me, need it deeper!” He groaned huskily as he opened his eyes, blue meeting blue. He reached and touched, that warm body over his, hand touching a hip. “Please,” he begged. 

“Not yet,” Prompto’s own voice lost its playful note it had a moment ago. A protest was building on Noctis’ tongue, but those eyes kept him quiet. “I want to make you cum first this way, then I’ll give you what you really need. You want that Noct,” he asked.

A nod was issued and the freckled blonde gave a loving smile. Another deposit of slick came out of Noct, pooling below and soaking the sheets. Prompto pulled his fingers free, then added three and a shout rewarded him then a whine as Noctis came further to life, body wiggling and jumping, rutting and squirming, his flushed cock grew rosier in the blonde’s hand as he still stroked him out of sync with his pumping fingers.

Noctis was losing his shit, it was happening quickly and he was unraveling under Prompto’s touch, but those fingers knew his body well. They had been lovers for years, it was only natural they knew where to touch one another. He whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as he trembled and arched, hips rocking desperately up and down, fucking that tight fist and riding those fingers. “Ahn! Deeper! Gods, deeper Prom!” Vaguely he was aware he wasn’t himself, hadn’t been since the fog of lust clouded his brain, he wanted those fingers to touch further in, but knew it was impossible. Only Prompto’s cock could go that deep, he whined and felt the word ‘dick’ on the tip of his tongue, but it died.

Prompto’s mouth was over his cock, taking him completely and suddenly. Noct arched, mouth wide and his hands flew to feathery blonde locks and gripped as he thrusted twice and he came with a helpless pitchy moan, as he stilled, body taut with frozen muscles. It was like he could feel life leaving him and the fever with it (for now), as his boyfriend sucked every drop he spilled out his cock. A pathetic whimper came blubbering from the Prince’s lips and he fell back limply as the blonde, sat up, smug and thumbing his lips.

“Blow jobs always get you,” the blonde smirked happily as he was all smiles and happiness. “Though quicker this time –, must be the heat making you far more sensitive. Which I ain’t mad about.” He mused, with a thoughtful look before the grin returned to his freckled face.

Noct panted, eyelids heavy and feeling drained. It wasn’t a lie, Prom had a wicked mouth, skilled and unparalleled. It was like the Six had given him the gift of fellatio and Noct could never complain about that. He was trying to collect himself, the edges were softening now and he was feeling normal, with hint of mortification. The fog was ebbing away and he realized how shameless he had been, a brat. Humiliation was now replacing the fevered haze.

He rolled away, facing from his boyfriend as he hid his face hoping the pillow would suffocate him or something. The bed shifted and the blonde moved closer, spooning the slightly bigger body. “Wanna continue?”

“No,” a muffled response.

“We’ll have to eventually. I mean the feeling and heat will come back,” the other Omega stated softly near his ear as he wrapped his arms around that pale waist, nestling his lips in damp black hair.

“I know.”

Prompto sighed, figuring Noct was going to be a brat for the moment as he would sometimes avoid things or situations, he was boisterous for an Omega, but other times he could be downright avoidant. So, instead of pressing the matter, he gave in, since his boyfriend was in heat and probably warring with himself about something. The attendant pressed a kiss to that sweat slicked hair and moved off the bed. 

“Well since we’re taking an impromptu break, I’m going to clean up and round up some food for us. Sounds good?” He asked and he placed his hands on his narrow hips, looking expectantly to the bed. 

An arm flew up, delivering a thumbs up, approval from the Prince. 

“Alright then, I’ll get going then.” He was about to go, but paused. “Oh, if you get horny while I’m gone keep the fires going for me,” he winked as Noctis rolled over glaring at him, but flushing. Prompto snickered and scurried away, leaving his boyfriend alone to his thoughts. 

+

When he had finished showering, feeling clean and refreshed, he put on light linens that were cool and breathable, white with off-white pinstripes. They were casual wear if you weren’t going out, could almost be considered pajamas. They were loaner clothing, Talcott was laundering their clothes. 

The blonde sighed, leaving the bathroom and hearing the soft breathing of Noct as a flowery breeze blew in, warm yellow light came spilling into the room as white drapes flutter by the caressing winds. 

There room was gorgeous and better then the motels they’d been shacking up in, it was now a distant memory, this even put the Galdin Quay resort to shame. Prompto glanced once more at his snoozing boyfriend before stepping out onto the balcony, peering out at the estate they were on. It was beautiful landscape, Tenebrae held an allure and splendor completely different from Insomnia, the Crown City was a bustling metropolis while here it was rolling hills of green, giant fairytale forests with colossal and impossibly tall trees. Plant life littering all and villa styled homes and the magical Fenestala Manor, that floated effortlessly above a bottomless gorge, he had only seen it in pictures, but it was enough to stick out in his memories.

His blue eyes twinkled, maybe he could talk Noct into settling down here instead of making it to Niflheim. He remembered that place, it was where he came from before he was summoned to Insomnia by the King, Noct’s dad. He felt fate had been smiling down on him since then, even now, as they were running away from home. His thought paused as he heard a bark and his eyes searched, then spotted under the shade of a large weeping willow was the Count, Talcott and Amicus, the dog.

He pushed from the stone of the railing and decided to see them, maybe thank the Count once more and score some food. The blonde scurried along, quickly leaving the guest room they were in –

Prompto hurriedly with difficulty navigated the house, which was a maze, how the blind owner circumnavigated it was beyond him. He was on the lawn making strides as he noticed the young-looking Count’s head turn in his direction, quirking a brow before ‘looking’ to Talcott. 

“It’s Coss,” he heard the teen tell his lord as the blind man nodded, placing his cup of coffee down. “What can I do for you, Coss?” Talcott said as he began to make for standing, but the blonde held his hand up, keeping him seated from the gesture.

“Well,” he said shyly as he tucked his arms behind his back as he let his blue eyes shift from one brunette to the other, his focus on the Count. “I saw you guys having breakfast and I wanted to see the Count again.”

That one sea foam green eye widened in surprise hearing that, but quickly lowered. “Yes, please take a seat.” He offered as he knew the table had two additional chairs, his hand making a sweeping motion to the seats. 

“Heh, okay.” The blonde Omega was delighted as he came around and pulled out a chair. Amicus, the large black dog came over, tail wagging as he placed his jowl on Prompto’s knee. “Awe, hey boy,” he cooed as he petted the animal, scrubbing behind his ears and petting his head vigorously. The pet gaffed affectionately, thriving off the attention.

That made Ignis arch a brow, his dog was only friendly with his family and Talcott, Coss must be something special if his dog was instantly coddling up to him. He could feel the same reaction from his own assistant, he smiled. “So, what is it you want with me, Coss?” He asked quietly, as he folded his hand under his chin as he ‘glanced’ in his direction. 

“Oh, yeah! I wanted to thank you again for taking Soren and me in, we really appreciate it. You too Talcott, you guys are great!” The blonde got up and closed the distance, wrapping the blind man up in a hug. “Thank you for saving us and opening your home to us,” he said softly as his hands trailed in sandy brown locks.

Ignis was shocked as his face was buried in Prompto’s chest and he got a deep whiff of Soren’s heat and the blonde’s scent. He smelled cotton flowers and milk thistle, mind turning murky as he gave a nuzzle of his face, enjoying the contact, but realizing what he was doing. He kept his arms at his side stilling, catching Coss’ scent. It was buried under Soren’s, yet Coss smelled of geranium and ulwaat berries, his scent was sweeter, but elusive against his boyfriend’s potent scent. Even if the Omega had just showered as Ignis could smell soap, it wasn’t enough to drown out what his nose could pick up. Before he could react, the small body began pulling away.

He missed the heat and was surprised he craved the touch, he was probably starved for affections as it had been years since he had been intimate with another. Last night replayed in his mind, he touched himself repeatedly until he was tired and boneless, masturbating, was like reopening a wound and he needed to put closure to this, shut down this side of himself again. These Omegas were already messing up his routine.

Prompto chuckled as he released Talcott from the hug, the teen had hugged back, unlike the Count. It made the blonde a bit sad Ignis didn’t really respond, but he pushed it aside chalking it up to Omega things. “I know it’s not much, but we’re grateful to you guys. Once Soren is back on his feet, we’ll skedaddle.”

“Where are you heading?” Ignis asked before he could stop himself, he cursed, it wasn’t his place to ask. If he inquired then he’d be further involved and invested, he didn’t need or want that.

“Niflheim.”

“Why?” He asked lifting his cheek from his fist.

“Soren wants us to settle there.” The freckled blonde answered.

“Please sit,” Talcott offered as he looked equally concerned as his master. “Would you like brunch? We have plenty,” the teen offered as he tried not to worry or fret from the answer that was given.

The Empire was on the verge of collapse, without aid from neighboring kingdoms that country would have fallen long ago, it was the black sheep out of the world of Eos. Ran by a loony old man, the emperor, the High Imperial Chancellor tried to do what he could to keep the country afloat with the senile Iedolas Aldercapt at the helm. It was troubling, that they were going there, it would be hard for either of them to find work and Omegas weren’t treated kindly there. 

The concern showed on Ignis’ face as he looked pensive. It wasn’t his place, although he felt compelled to meddle in their affairs, it wouldn’t sit right with him if he let them go to Niflheim without saying at least a little something. “Why don’t you stay, that - the country is in turmoil. You could stay in Tenebrae till you find your bearings.”

“I don’t know,” Prompto held a croissant in hand, as he looked nervous. “I know it’s not the best place, but Soren and I want to go there.”

The Count wanted to argue this with facts about the state of that land and how the economy was so poor. Yet, he reminded himself that it wasn’t his place and the two Omegas were adults, he let their fate rest in their own hands. 

“Well I won’t try to change your mind, but if you and Soren decide otherwise, then you can stay till you get on your feet.” Ignis said as he reached for his mug and drank deeply from it. “I have the room here,” he stated as he licked his scarred lip.

The blonde gave a bright smile, the croissant before his lips. “Okay, thanks Count.”

“Please call me Ignis.”

+

_He walked down the corridors, clutching the box in hand and nibbled his lip. In his other hand was Carbuncle, the wooden statue his father had given him. Carbuncle gave him the courage to see his new friend and give him the gift he had found for him, hoping he would like it. He prayed the older boy would like it, maybe even wear it and he clutched the figurine closer, the hard contours of wood digging into his hand._

_If felt like forever walking to the guest room, but typically he knew the distance wasn’t that long. His nervousness, even at eight years old made it seem like he was journeying far and wide, instead of down a few halls. Noctis felt silly, smiling and shaking his nerves away with a shake of his head._

_He hugged the black box closer and came to the room, pausing outside of it. He knocked and waited, it was quiet before he heard a voice call out, deep and exotic sounding to his ears. “Coming,” seconds later, the entry opened to reveal the bespectacled boy. He was clearly in his late teens and he smiled at the child, coming to kneel before the small Prince. “Prince Noctis, what brings you to my door?” Ignis asked as his green hazel eyes twinkled and his lips were pulled into a genuine smile._

_The Prince pouted, round cheeks growing fuller as he looked up, blue eyes showing obvious displeasure as his cheeks colored with pink. “Iggy,” he whined. “Call me Noct –, please.” He implored as he placed his occupied hands on his hips, as he looked to the other. The teen gave an amused chuckle._

_“Sorry Highness, it keeps slipping my mind. Did you come by for story time, Noct?”_

_The pout left, but his lip stuck out as he thought for a moment, but remembered why he came, he shook his head and turned shy. “No,” he whispered softly. “You’ll leave later today and I wanted to – to see you,” his voice grew quieter as he spoke, bashfulness getting the better of him. He really liked Ignis, he was nice and didn’t treat him like he was annoying (like Ravus did). He read to him and spent time with him, he was a bit freer with his time then the Nox Fleuret siblings, as they had to keep with their mother as they were visiting Insomnia, apparently, the Queen was discussing important matters with his dad, the King._

_So, Noctis was pushed to the side, while Luna who was older by four years could sit in on these chats and discussions with her family. Noct wondered why Ignis didn’t get to go, it was weird, but he didn’t mind or care too much as he got to hangout and play with Ignis. It was always fun, a blast in his opinion. Coming out of his thoughts, he bounced from one foot to the other because of his nerves._

_“Noct?”_

_The boy let out a small sigh, dramatic sounding, even for his age. “Can I come in?”_

_“Of course,” he raised from kneeling and stood out the way as Noctis came marching in, he saw the items in the child’s hands as he waltzed in, making straight for the couch. Ignis closed the door and came over settling down as the Prince moved close, nestled to his side. He knew he shouldn’t encourage this, but the Crown Prince was adorable and he found himself weak to his whims, even when he snuck into his room at night, being afraid of nightmares and shadows. “Noct, what do you have there?”_

_“This,” he started, opening up his hand, showing the small white single-horned creature. “You know Carbuncle,” he displayed the wood carved figure._

_“Indeed, I do,” he gave a single nod. “He helps you be brave.”_

_“Yep,” he smiled widely as he was happy Ignis remembered._

_“So, why do you need to be brave now?”_

_That made the smile shrink. “Well,” he said nervously, before he looked away and presented the black box, with the black ribbon tied around it. “Please have this,” he said as he felt that larger hand brush his knuckles and he flushed further. “I hope you like it.”_

_Ignis blinked his green hazel eyes as he carefully pulled the ribbon and then tenderly opened the box. He let out a surprised gasp, staring at the contents. “Noct, did you get this for me?”_

_The boy flushed further, but nodded wordlessly as he looked up. It was quiet for a stretch of second before Noct’s big blue eyes looked up. “You don’t like it?” His voice squeaked, as he felt his world shrink in that moment._

_The teen gave a small touched smile and he ruffled that hair. “I adore it, I’ll wear it always.” He said as he carefully pulled the necklace out, it was silver, the thin chain glittering in the light and the charm a small skull, it represented the Lucis’ family and their kingdom. He felt delighted to get a gift from the child Prince._

_A large shocked smile made home on that round face, sapphire blue eyes twinkled and he launched himself, hugging Ignis tightly as he giggled. The teen surprised as his glasses were knocked askew by the excited boy in his arms. Noctis pulled back and his hands took hold of that face. “Thank you for being my friend, Ignis Scientia,” he felt proud remembering how to pronounce his friend’s full name._

_“No, thank you for the lovely gift.” Another smile came to the sandy brunette, as he gave a nod. “Of course,” he said happily. “Noct, will you put this on me?”_

_The small boy nodded and stood on his knees, taking the necklace, moving cautiously and with purpose, leaning in he brought it around that neck. He struggled, three to four times before he got the clasp to connect, securing the jewelry as he grinned. Without thought he leaned in kissing Ignis’ cheek. “Thanks Iggy.” Nuzzling his face with his._

+

The dreamlike memory faded as Noctis woke with a groan, he pushed sweaty bangs from his face as he felt the warmth brewing beneath the surface. The heat would take him again, it had been forever since he thought of that. A distant memory made real by his mind, he knew why the old memory came to the surface. Count Scientia, was either a relative to Ignis or Ignis was the blind aristocrat. 

If only he had paid attention to the who’s who, of each kingdom in Eos. Then he would know the identity of the Count for sure.

He felt a blush settle, he wasn’t sure if it was due to the fever of the coming heat or recalling that Ignis was his first real crush (though back then he didn’t know why he followed the teen around so much). He had met the teen when the Nox Fleurets had come to visit his homeland. This was before he discovered he was an Omega and before meeting Prompto. 

What were the odds?

It would be a twist, if this was Ignis’ place and he wondered what he looked like now, would he remember Noctis? Does he still own that necklace or was he only humoring him because he was the Prince? It was dumb to dwell on this, so silly. He had bigger things to worry about, like making it to the Empire and –.

His thoughts stopped as the door opened and Prompto came in with a tray of food. “Hey, doll face, you’re back with us again?” The blonde said as he placed the tray down on a table, as he kicked back, closing the door.

“I really do hate that name,” he groused, but gave a labored smile. “Where’ve you been?” He said wiping sleep from his eyes as his boyfriend closed the distance.

“Shooting the shit with Talcott and the Count, they’re really cool guys.” He said as he sat on the bed as Noct crawled close. 

“Oh, I guess that’s cool.” The Prince said as he looked away for a moment. “So –, um – weird question. Well not really –, what’s the Count’s first name?”

The freckled attendant arched a brow before shrugging it off, it was a strange question, but he figured that maybe Noctis was seeing if he heard or knew of him. “Ignis –, Ignis Scientia.” 

It was him, he looked up at the ceiling, mind spinning while he nibbled his lip. He hardly registered the bed dipping further as Prompto moved slightly over him, the baggy lounge shirt he wore dipped towards Noct’s face and he smelled something that made his mind instantly haze. The scent was none other than – 

Alpha!

It was faint, but he took hold and inhaled deeply and moaned. He couldn’t stop his reaction as his nose filled with the deep scent, it was bold roasted coffee with cardamom and earthy spices, that was at the surface below that was musk and he groaned deeply. Alpha. Ignis he hoped, thoughts fleeting as he took hold, flipping Prompto on his back. Noctis loomed, hard cock and damp thighs, as he was getting wet. He leaned down sniffing the shirt again, nose buried and nuzzling. 

“N-Noct?!”

Those eyes shot up, the blue barely there as his eyes were dilated and pressing his nose to Prompto’s neck, starting to scent him, his nose filling with the geranium flowers and berries, it made him hiss and he nipped possessively at his boyfriend’s scent gland before he was a mindless mess again. “Why do you smell of an Alpha?” He needed an answer quick.

Prompto did love a possessive and territorial Noct, jealousy from his lover would make him laugh most times (he found this side of him cute for some reason), but now this was different. He swallowed, licking lips. “I hugged him in thanks,” he said softly as he was straddled and those hips began to grind on him.

“Ignis?”

“Yeah.”

A growl erupted from the Omega above him and Prompto yelped, then Noct was leaning down and sniffing his shirt again, his head was up and he was looking down. “Take your shirt off,” Prompto gave in, removing it quickly as Noct took it and breathed it in deeply, eyes closing. He moaned, trembling above as he grew wetter, leaking profusely. “Uh, touch me.” He demanded in a gentle moan, his narrow hips kept rocking, trying to find friction.

The blonde felt weird (okay, maybe not weird), but (kinda) guilty. Noct was drunk off Alpha pheromones and instead of feeling jealous or possessive, it turned Prompto on, his hands took life and touched Noct without hesitation. Was this bad he liked these results? Prompto debated this for a half second. 

No, this wasn’t bad. This was – magical.

His hands wrapped around that begging cock and his love bucked hard, gasping into the shirt pressed to his face. Prompto felt hard himself, his one free hand hooked into the elastic waistband of his pants and hiked them down, his cock springing out, this time he’d fuck Noct. Licking lips, he’d give it to his boyfriend, he felt his own wetness trickle out. 

This would be a magical round for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is back! Yay, oh and there's a connection between he and Noct!  
> Wonder what will happen next, will Noct get over his heat and go to Neflheim?  
> Or will things develop before then? Stay tuned!  
> σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	5. Fifth Run

His back rested flushed with the wood of the headboard, the pillows had been knocked aside as he needed the sturdiness to support him. His freckled hands gripped a hip and the back of his boyfriend’s neck as he pressed up slow and deep, controlling the tempo so this round could be dragged out. Noctis was riding Prompto’s dick, a little lazily but still moving as he was chasing his orgasm. 

Prompto didn’t want his boyfriend to finish so soon, not when they just started and he licked his lips moaning as he tipped his head back and his hand left the nape of that long neck, rubbing Noct’s swollen scent gland before descending and cupping a shoulder blade. Leaning in he began to lap and suckle at one nipple, his tongue tracing the hardness.

“Hahn Prom! Ohn fuck me,” Noctis begged as he carded his hand in blonde hair and the other pressed the shirt to his nose still breathing in Ignis’ coffee flavored scent. “Deeper,” he whined and his head tipped back, he jerked and continued to use his thighs as he rose and then fell, sheathing that cock as it hit his second entrance. Noct could feel the slick leaking out in thin streams, he wondered if it was the scent of the Alpha or his heat or combination of things. He didn’t dwell, not when Prompto gripped his hips and began to rock harder in, the blonde’s legs moved, propping against Noctis’ backside as he dug his feet into the bed and fucked up.

The Prince’s eyes closed and he whimpered, his memory had never been so clear as he pictured teenage Ignis.

Light brown hair, sweeping bangs going to the right, his features so handsome. Piercing cool green eyes and his amused smirk and lips flushed a fleshy color, bottom lip plump. Nose pointed but wasn’t big or stood out unattractively and he had a pronounced chin and cut jawline, the long line of his neck and lastly the necklace he gave which rested on his sculpted sternum, he remembered the day he gave it to Ignis, cuddled up to him and staring at the twinkling silver. That memory burned deep, never to be forgotten. 

Now that Noct was a man he had imagined Ignis every once in a while, when he was alone, this was a first time actually imagining him during sex, but the Alpha was attractive and he couldn’t help it, not when he was getting foggy-brained on his pheromones from Prompto’s shirt. A trilling moan spilled from him and he gasped, his eyes opened and he found his boyfriend biting his chest leaving his mark on his pale skin. 

Leaning down, but keeping the shirt in hand, taking hold of the side of Prompto’s face and guided him up, their lips met messily. Noct began to roll, not lifting his hips as he wigged that cock inside, grinding, feeling it as it touched his saturated walls, he whimpered into the kiss, nipping and fighting for dominance. His lover battled back just as hard, he felt those hands brace and he was moved, laid down as Prompto was quickly over him with practice and fluidity. 

No loss of connection, that long dick stayed buried in his boyfriend and Noct moaned in appreciation as he closed his eyes and let his head roll, exposing his neck to the freckled blonde. 

“Noct,” it was always interesting to hear grit in Prompto’s tone and then he heard the undeniable purring growl come from the other Omega as he was nipped, scent gland lavished. Prompto had a hold of his ass, cupping and doing short hard thrust, grinding into the spots that made his Prince sing and Noctis was doing just that, mewing and whimpering.

His mouth remained agape as he felt his spot hit over and over as Prompto moved, striking and making everything feel intense and good, the fever was unbearable, but better as he was fucked. A ragged moan tore out of him as he trembled against that freckled body. “Haahn mmm Prom!” Cracking his blue eyes open, they were slivers as he was getting close already, he whimpered. “Cl-close!” He choked out, face flushed as moans came unchecked from his mouth.

“Do it Noct,” the blonde groaned into an ear, his own sounds mingled with his boyfriends as he rolled his hips, striking and hearing the lewdest of wet squelches as his cock drove into that dripping body, the Prince was wetter than normal, ass and thighs soaked. Even Prompto’s pelvis was saturated. “Want me to cum in you?” He purred. 

“Uhn, please want it inside.” He begged and turned his neck presenting it as he nuzzled his face into Prompto’s shirt and breathed in the scent, the word Alpha was on the tip of his tongue and he fought it. He moaned low and felt his eyes shut, squeezed tight as his moan hitched and he arched, then stilled as he began to come, orgasm wrecking him as he jerked and strained against Prompto as he cried out loudly.

His ass clamped down and his small cock throbbed, pulsing hot between them as they were pressed flushed. He could feel his release hot and thick coat their bellies as he whimpered, he keened and murmured soft nothings.

The blonde bit his lip, sucking in a breath before a groan tore out of him as he managed three rutting thrusts before he spasmed and shook equally as much as his boyfriend as he began to feel each blessed pulse of his cock as he emptied. He mewed and his head bobbled as he swam in his orgasm before he collapsed. “Oh, my fuck, mmm that was fucking amazing,” he purred deeply like a well-fed cat as he panted.

Noct was panting as well, breath falling into the shirt as he took in that faint scent. It was losing its potency already and felt hair triggered alarm at the thought. He needed more of this intoxicating scent. 

It was silent between them, both enjoying the quiet afterglow. Though Prompto had enough forethought to roll them, laying on their sides as he slipped out wetly which earned him a sigh from the other. He chuckled, his breathing was almost normal now as he noticed Noctis nuzzled into the shirt breathing in the smell of the Count. 

It was funny seeing this, Noct had been so against Alphas as long as he had known him, only a few Alpha he associated with and the rest he’d bristle at. Prompto wasn’t so guarded around them as he knew they were just normal and never bothered either of them. Gladio was the only Alpha that the Prince called a close friend, but he acted like he couldn’t trust any of them outside of his small inner circle. 

Prompto always tried to figure out why Noct had a distaste for Alphas, but he figured it was the fact that Noct was raised as one until it was discovered after his presenting that he was an Omega. He wasn’t sure, but he chalked it up to that, feeling that his boyfriend had felt jilted or something. He met Noctis after his presentation and first heat.

His thoughts shifted as he felt a hardness poke into him and a mewing, his blue eyes lit up as he moved back a bit, scooching as he assessed his boyfriend. His eyes traveled over the pale planes of skin, snowy white and soft, his eyes trailed down seeing a forming love bite blooming on that chest and a proud smile etched onto his face. His eyes continued down, following the dip of his stomach and finally landing at the junction between his legs, his smile changed to endearing. A hand drifted and he took hold of that engorged small dick and began to stroke.

Teasing touches, letting his blue eyes flick up and Noct was looking at him, pupils blown wide and his mouth parted as he rolled slightly on his back. “Prom – Prom,” he moaned before his eyes shut and his brows forked down. “It won’t go down, ahn! Help me,” he whimpered as he half thrusted and bit his lip. “Please –! Please,” he groaned roughly.

“Shh shh,” he wormed closer. “I got ya buddy, don’t worry.” He soothed softly as he kissed over that clammy skin as Noct was breaking out in fresh sweat. “I’ll ride you this time.” The blonde smiled as he maneuvered the other on his back as he moved to straddle over that lap. “Why don’t you touch yourself while I get myself ready and going for you?” He suggested with the littlest grin as Noct moaned in response and his hand clamped over Prompto’s, taking over stroking his cock.

+

The morning was bright, glowing orange-yellow rays spilling in to the room as the balcony door remained open and the curtains swayed in a gentle dance. Prompto woke as the light spilled across his closed eyes, highlighting over his face as it twisted in unpleasantness, wincing and groaning. He rolled onto his side away from the light as he cracked his tired eyes open. 

He was exhausted, Noct was insatiable. 

The attendant had made his ward come multiple times, each instance he would stay hard or be soft for few fleeting minutes. It gave Prompto little reprieve and he felt it now, body achy with heavy limbs and sluggishness. He groaned, slowly crawling towards the edge of bed so he could get food and water for them. 

With the sex marathon that happened yesterday they hadn’t hydrated or eaten the food that Prompto had brought. It was probably all bad now, he slowly came tumbling out of bed with a disgruntled groan as he was a pile of freckled flesh. He whined as he pushed up and scratched his tender sides. 

By the Six he hurt, especially his balls and dick.

He looked back seeing Noct sleeping peaceful, which was a blessing.

Oh Gods, was Noct the embodiment of an Incubus, he had almost drained the life from Prompto. He didn’t know his love could have such a vivacious heat. 

Prompto was ill prepared. Feeling foolish, thinking he could sate an Omega on his own because he was one. 

If Noct wasn’t in heat he could, but this – this was ridiculous and draining. He wished he had packed some of their sex toys, but they were in hurry to leave Insomnia, they only brought what was important. Stupid of them to leave such crucial toys behind. Stupid indeed.

He blinked, when did he get dressed? He was on auto-pilot, he shrugged, going toward the door and cracking it open. Nabbing the tray of uneaten food, he began to navigate the Scientia estate. 

+

Ignis was on his phone speaking into it as it transcribed his words. “Auntie, I apologize for doing this. I have house guests that I am hosting for, I will work from home, but if I am needed at the Manor, will you please let me know? Again, apologies.” He was pacing in his study, in front of the window as he felt the light touch over his face as he stopped and placed his hand on his hip, the other cradling his phone. He sighed, he felt guilt bathed him as he sent the message.

He was committed now and he sighed, he knew his Aunt carried around her secret smartphone, only family knew about the number which were himself and his two cousins, her children. Ignis teethed his lips, but scoffed at himself as he put his phone into his back pocket. 

Leaving the security of his study, Ignis ventured and decided making breakfast for himself would be a good way to settle his nerves. His legs carried him, muscle memory as he routinely navigated. He came into the kitchen, pushing the swing door cautiously as he heard the quiet. 

The kitchen was his domain in the house, the one area that his servants rarely came to as they knew their master liked to cook when he wasn’t busy. Most of Ignis’ meals came from the castle, but when he was home long enough he cooked and usually Talcott would assist. 

He heard laughter bubble up and it was adorable, but unrecognizable. He slowly came in, casting his senses out and turning his head slightly. 

“Sorry Talcott,” it was Coss, Ignis ascertained. “Making you cook for us, I really never cooked anything except frozen food.”

“That’s no good, hopefully you didn’t eat that stuff regularly.” Talcott said fretfully as he was maneuvering around the kitchen from what Ignis heard. 

A tired chuckle sounded and there was embarrassment tinged in it. “Well Soren and I have that college diet for sure, we kinda preferred it versus the fancy stuff. Also, we’re creatures of convenience.”

“Definitely no good,” Ignis announced as he fully came into the kitchen as he strolled in. “Talcott and I will provide for you and Soren, making sure you get your nutrients and sustenance. Most frozen meals do not have adequate vegetables or nutrition,” he shook his head, tsking softly. 

Prompto had been splayed on the counter, draped tiredly with his disheveled head on his arm. He perked like a chocobo and slowly drug himself off the stool as he got onto his feet. A bright smile came to his face. “Morning Count!” He greeted cheerfully with a wide smile, the sandy brunette mirrored the look giving his own smile. 

“Morning Coss, how are you doing this morning?” He asked, curious how the other had been since yesterday morning. 

“Oh, I’m alright.” He yawned, unable to hide his tiredness. “Just a bit worn out,” he was sheepish.

Before he could retort, Ignis caught the cloud of potent whiff of Omega and his senses narrowed. His body moved, nose leading him and he was against that body, nose pressed against a neck as his mouth watered and his body reacted. He breathed deeply, taking in everything he could. He nosed over the scent gland and groaned, his one eye fluttering closed as he took in the heady aroma of Coss’ boyfriend, Soren.

Hands braced him, touching his arms and keeping him in place. “Ignis?” Prompto whispered softly.

The gentle ask of his name brought him back from his stupor. He gasped as if taking his first breath of air and moved. “I – I – I’m sorry,” he placed a hand over his mouth and frowned as he took more steps away. 

“Count Scientia.” Now it was Talcott and he felt shame on his shoulders, his assistant had taken a tone and it cooled any residuals in him. He took further steps back and created bigger distance between he and the blonde.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto apologized as he gripped his shirt tightly and flushed. “I didn’t clean up this morning. I must reek of Soren,” he murmured sounding so small.

Coming back to himself Ignis shook his head subtly. “No,” he said firmly. “I should have been prepared, I should know that there’s a possibility that you’d smell of your boyfriend. It’s only natural, since he’s in heat.” He ran his fingers through his hair and nibbled his lip. “I am sorry, please do not feel like you’ve done wrong.” He felt his welcome expiring and he felt he needed to vacate the area.

He turned, taking a few steps and felt a hand catch him as it stopped his retreat.

“Don’t go,” it was Prompto. He was guided to turn and his instincts screamed at him, his mind however froze him to the spot as he was pulled close and hugged, standing stiff and unresponsive, well almost. His pants were tight and he tipped his head back, taking in shuddered breaths. He breathed through his mouth, trying not to inhale Soren’s scent that saturated Coss.

The chocobo blonde had reacted before his mind caught up, his Omega instincts didn’t want this Alpha to run off, it was like he was fighting potential rejection and he found it silly as his mind caught up. He laughed nervously and didn’t know if he should let go or not.

“Alpha,” it was a cloying call that made Ignis turn his head in the direction of the new voice. It was deeper and made him shudder as he felt the draw and could smell him clearly. It was Soren, the Omega that had sent his senses ablaze with just his milk-thistle and cotton flower blend of pheromones, it was him. He could smell his musk and slick, in that moment he cursed his blindness wishing to see the Omega.

Prompto tighten his grip on Ignis before looking towards Talcott and there was understanding, an exchange of eyes between them and they moved. The blonde intercepting Noctis as he was thankful the other had a sheet draped around him. “C’mon let’s go back to the room.” He urged.

“Alpha,” Noctis whined softly as he had a soft keening sound trill in his throat that made Ignis stomach flip and he wanted to close the gap between them, but he abstained. Coss and Talcott keeping him grounded. “Ignis,” Noctis purred, trying to beckon him. Again, he felt a heavy pull, his jaw tightened as he clenched it, wanting to jump his bones for claiming, mating, and breeding.

The instincts were strong.

“You should go back to your room,” Ignis felt the grit in his voice as he had to force the words out and he felt proud he could resist for now. “Go,” he advised. “Coss please take him.” There was a slight begging in his voice.

The blonde was shocked that the blind Alpha could hold off and he was thankful to the Count, most Alphas would be foaming at the mouth wanting to be with a ripe Omega and fuck them silly. It was a thing to behold, one that could resist instinct and he smiled, feeling reassurance and trust with Ignis. “On it,” he said before gently guiding the whining Prince away. 

The other called out, saying Alpha and Ignis, crying for him, a throbbing pulse resonated in Ignis and he bit the inside of his mouth tasting blood. He was so turned on and wanted to follow. Instead he let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging and a growl vibrate through his body.

It was quiet and he felt Talcott still standing before him, he almost wanted to growl a warning, but he knew it was his spiked Alpha tendencies. Instead he adjusted the shades over his eyes and sighed. “Please make them something to eat and I will go to my room for now, no need to worry about me.” He need the distance.

“Of course, you did well.” The teen commented.

“Not well enough,” he groused testily as he was disappointed in how poorly he had been doing as of late. “I shall see you later,” he waved and left through another entry point of the kitchen. 

He exited quickly, walking as he wanted to calm his body and ease his nerves. He hated feeling so powerless to his secondary gender. He opened the door and closed it to his bedroom, locking the door. He undressed and as he could hear his dog snoring, no doubt napping at the foot of his bed.

Going into his bathroom he climbed into the shower and turned on the overhead faucet and felt the cold assault him, welcoming it. Aimed his face up into the spray, basking in the cool as he was trying to force his body to kill the desires within. 

Gasping and groaning, feeling the chill going into his bones as he combed his hands through his hair. He braced the wall letting rivulets cascade down his body, but his cock didn’t flag and he growled. “Bloody grr,” he gritted thickly as he reached down and turned the water to warmer temperatures, not wanting the risk of sickness. It was lukewarm at best.

Ignis let one hand brace the tile wall and his other wrapped around his length and he groaned, clenching his teeth as he began to stroke and he gasped, mouth falling open as he worked his hand quickly. Not wanting to waste precious time or water. He rolled his wrist and going over his length as his hand channeled him in a perfect grip, he moved his hand in exactness, rolling and thumbing the head. He sighed and a murmuring moan left him, keeping his voice hushed as he pleasured himself.

He felt his knees bend a touch and he let his hand leave the wall, his forehead now his support as he let his hand drop, rolling his balls. He panted and growled, closing his one eye as he let his mind paint sensations. He could smell Soren’s heat, yet imagine Coss lithe body as the other had been pressed to him earlier. 

This was wrong!

Ignis couldn’t stop this as the need took over, the rush of desire and wanting to taste the completion as he spilled his seed. He licked his scared lip as his labored breath echoed and he didn’t try to hold out. His cock sounded slick due to the water that was running from the shower, he was thankful for the wetness. He gasped again and worked himself faster as he needed something to push him over the edge.

He made a sound and let his balls go, he bit his lip and slowly brought his hand in back and slipped a finger in, it was tight and his ass didn’t readily yield to him. That was fine, he let his finger push deeply in and then found his prostate, he rubbed and his hips jerked as he now actively fucked his hand. 

He continued to toy with his nerves in his ass as he stroked and his moans came out in short sounds, echoing off the bathroom walls as he continued to pleasure his body. He tipped his head back, as he imagined hands touching him and glancing over his body. Two Omegas, the though made him shudder.

He imagined heat and a body cradling his cock, with those thoughts his voice rose as he began to come, his voice spilling in a throaty cry as he jolted and felt his seed shooting out in splatters as he came hard and emptying out. His finger ground into his spot, prolonging his orgasm –.

The guilt came back as soon as he recovered enough of himself.

+

It was lunchtime before Talcott and Ignis encountered Prompto again, the blonde seemed even further haggard and tired as he ate lunch with them. The attendant made sure to shower this time, washing any traces of Noct off. He was quiet, yet when he did speak he was subdued sounding. “Is everything alright Coss?” Ignis found himself asking as he took a drink, then lowered it as he waited for a response.

“I’m just exhausted, trying to ease Soren’s heat has been draining. Sorry was that TMI?” He laughed before he fell quiet as he took another bite. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. “That was TMI,” he said eventually and his eyes shifted. “I wish there was a way to make him calm down, this is too much for me to handle.” Prompto laughed again, but it only sounded of pure tiredness. 

“There is a way,” Ignis proposed.

“There is?”

“Indeed,” he said as he slowly got up as Talcott shifted in his chair. “I’ll just be a moment, I am unsure if I have it on hand. It’s something that my mother’s family uses, something to help with heats. A secret recipe if you will.” Moving he began to head to his room hoping he had the cream on hand, he hadn’t used it since Ravus had been in heat, that was about a year or so ago.

He came into his bathroom and opened the closet feeling around, touching over vials, canisters and containers. All labeled in braille as he read with his hands. “Ah ha,” he said as his hands closed around a metal canister, one that had no label but the intricate pattern and the Nox Fleuret family crest. Pulling it out he kept it tucked in hand as he began to leave his room and bathroom, heading back towards Coss and Talcott.

It didn’t take him long to come back to the two, he sat down and presented the round container, putting it down before Prompto.

“This paste is something the Omegas in my family use, it lessens the symptoms of heat. Makes it bearable,” he explained as he gave a smile. “I may need to make more, it should help Soren. Should lessen the fever.”

“Oh em gee!!” Prompto exclaimed excitedly as if he got his second wind back and he moved, cuddling Ignis as he nuzzled and hugged him. It jarred the blind man, his hands fixing to the blonde, steadying himself as he was embraced. He flushed, but smiled. “You are the best! I swear, you’re so amazing!!”

“I am no such thing,” Ignis disagreed, but ‘looked’ up as those hands carded through his hair and he leaned into the touch. His eye closing, loving the touch and feeling betrayed by this sensation. Maybe he had denied himself too long, touch starved as it were. “I need to employ better control over myself,” he confessed.

“What do you mean?”

“Earlier this morning, I got into your personal space which was untoward behavior and I apologies for my brutish actions,” he breathed guiltily. “This is only the smallest token of my apology.”

“Nah,” Prompto waved off as he still had Ignis in his arms and thought about letting the older man go, his Omega tendencies to comfort and be close to Ignis were overriding his typical responses. He didn’t understand why he was running up and touching the other so much. Was being around Noct’s heat affecting him? “You’re fine man,” he waved the apology away. “No harm no foul.”

He didn’t know if Noctis’ hormones played a part, but he didn’t care to think about it since he had something that would calm his boyfriend’s hyped up libido.

Talcott watched quietly as his eyes taking in both, he could see the red paint his Lord’s face. 

“We should give Soren the paste, before he has a resurgence of his heat.” The Count suggested as Prompto let go and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he agreed and took hold of the metal. “Come with me,” he took hold of that hand and pulled the brunette up from his chair.

“I shouldn’t,” Ignis took clumsy steps as he was pulled and he heard Talcott shift to stand, following behind them.

“You’ll be fine, if you’re so worried why don’t you cover your nose.” 

“I shouldn’t,” he repeated.

“You’ll be fine, I believe in you and you should totally believe in yourself. You’ve had several instances to seriously give in and you haven’t. Ignis don’t worry.”

“I –. Alright, if you insist.” He was guided. 

Ignis paused Coss before they could enter the wing where their guest room was located. Fishing out his handkerchief and tying it around his face, he was thankful the small Omega didn’t try to take his hand again, he was having a hard-enough time with his jumbled desires and his growing need for contact. The cloth did the trick, blocking the majority of the smells as they came into the room. His hand was grabbed and he was steered once more. Ignis was lead to the bed and made to sit as he was near the sleeping Omega. He felt the other put the container into his hand. 

“Will you give it to him and I’ll watch, just in case there’s something special about this stuff.”

“There isn’t a special way to take this, he just has to ingest it.”

“Oh, well since you’re already there might as well.” Prompto shrugged and Ignis sighed, it sounded long-suffering. The freckled blonde chuckled and patted one of those broad shoulders.

Placing the container in his lap he gently reached out, hands touching damp skin and he was shocked by the hotness, the other was sweating and sticky to the touch. His hands molded over, feeling out and exhaling as he was touching shoulders and he let his hands trace, fingertips trailing and a moan came from Noctis. “Shh,” Ignis soothed as he cupped that face and was gentle, thumb caressing smooth skin. “Soren wake up,” he cooed. “Talcott will you fetch a cold compress?”

The teen silently observed till he was called on, awakening as he was taking note of how gentle his master was he nodded. “Yes,” he said before scurrying off to fulfill the request. He knew the Viscount was taking precautions and plus Coss was there, he laid his worry to rest. 

Feeling cool fingers on his fevered skin, his blue eyes parted slowly. The haze thick, Noct groaned blinking as he wished the warmth would pass along with the stomach churning and the insatiable desire, he needed these pains and discomforts to die. He moaned, feeling his legs close and squeeze as he rubbed his thighs together as he woke. His mind was sluggish, not supplying the question of why Ignis was waking him and not Prompto.

“Hey buddy,” there was his boyfriend’s voice, as always cutting through the fog like a ray of sunshine. His eyes shifted to his lover and he licked his dry lips before letting his deep blues fall on the blind man.

Noct whined and leaned into the palm stroking his face, giving a small pleased sigh as this Alpha was touching and giving him attention. Luckily, Noctis wasn’t as far gone as he could be. He had some of his wits. Smelling the aromatic coffee scent and cardamom made him purr, nuzzling into those big hands. “Ignis,” he murmured.

He took in those features, shocked to see so much scarring around his eyes. He wondered what had happened to him and he wanted to scent him, pull him close and coddle. He couldn’t tell if that’s what he wanted to do or the Omega in him. 

“Soren,” his rich accented voice said his fake name.

Oh yeah, he was Soren and not Noctis Lucis Caelum the Crown Prince of Insomnia. He wanted to snort, but he simply stared up into that face. Regardless of the damage done he could see he was still a beauty, he reached out and wanting to yank the cloth away from his face and view the rest. He wanted to trail his hands over and trace those scars and soothe. 

His hands landed but Ignis quickly covered his hands with his own, touch gently as his palms were cradled. “Don’t remove this,” he whispered. “This is helping me stay in control,” he explained and a small sound left Noct.

“Kay,” he whispered as he slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard and pillows. “Why,” he paused clearing his parched throat. “Why are you here?”

“I came to give you something to help ease the strain of your heat. This,” he reached for the metal, lifting and showing Noctis. “This is something the Omegas in my family take when they go into heat. It eases the symptoms. All you need to do is ingest it.” 

The dark-haired man took it, opening it and looked at the contents, it was lavender-blue paste. It looked creamy and he dipped his fingers in and got the last bit. He opened his mouth, sucking the floral tasting substance down and sugar bloomed on his tongue as he hummed. “It tastes interesting,” he said as Ignis moved, standing up.

“Is the container empty?”

“Yep, ate the last of it.” Or more like melted on his tongue.

“I need to make you some more, in the meantime you should hydrate and rest, before your heat recovers once again.”

“Okay Doctor Specs,” he breathed and he could tell the other gave a small smile under the bandanna he wore. Talcott came in with the wet towel in hand, he cautiously came over as Noct laid back down placing it over his head. 

“There,” the teen smiled as he stepped away and then was replaced with Prompto. 

“Sleep babe,” the chocobo said as he kissed his Prince before standing up. 

“Will do, come back soon.” He whispered. “Thanks everyone.”

The Count gave a dip of his head before hightailing it out of there with both following him as they left the Omega so he could rest. 

“What do you need to make the ol’ family recipe?” Prompto asked as he closed the bedroom door as he followed behind Count Scientia. 

“Well some of the ingredients I have growing on my land. The rest will be located at one shop in town. I’ll send Talcott to retrieve it.” Ignis said as he left the wing and untied the cloth from his face as he led the group, going towards his study. 

“I want to go, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Coss are you sure?” Talcott asked as he looked concern.

“Yeah, we can gather faster together.” He said as they came into the room, from floor to ceiling covered with books as shelving made up the walls. This was Ignis’ study, where most of his work was conducted when he wasn’t at Fenestala Manor. 

“Talcott,” he called and the darker haired brunette sprang into action as he gathered a note pad. “If Coss wants to go, please take him, he’s right you know. Two looking for the ingredients will be much faster –. Are you ready,” Ignis asked.

“Yes, Count Scientia,” the teen stood ready with the pad of paper and a quill in hand. 

“I will need the following,” Ignis began, going over the detailed list with exact measurements to go with each item. To Prompto it sounded complex, but Talcott diligently copied it all down. “Please go to Auburnbrie’s Hutch, speak to the owner Kimya. She will guide you two.” He began to ready some Gil for them handing over more than enough.

“Alrighty,” Prompto grinned as he looked towards Ignis. “We got this, be back before you know it!”

“Yes, we’ll hurry back.” Talcott assured as he didn’t want to leave his master alone with Soren, he was worried. A feeling settled in the back of his thoughts, nagging as if leaving would be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everything has been getting in my way as of late.  
> Ugh! My writing time has be heavily reduced due to work and other junk but it's all good.  
> Sorry for any mistakes this chapter may have, it's late and I proofread in a hurry.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	6. Sixth Run

“Safe journey you two,” Ignis waved as the car began to roll out of his drive. He listened until the sound of the engine and wheels were far away enough, only a distant hum in the background, he turned entering his estate and closing the doors. Like always, the bustle of his staff buzzed around him and he greeted, but didn’t amble around as he went straight to his study. Entering, he shut the door and crossed the room, taking a seat, he sighed.

He leaned back for a moment and closed his one eye, taking a moment to himself, he had so much to do and he couldn’t afford to dawdle any further. Letting out another breath, he cracked his eye open and sat straight, head tipping forward as he felt a strand of hair brush his forehead. He reached out, bare hands touching over and feeling out the documents, reading them and seeing what needed his immediate attention versus items that could wait.

Technically nothing could truly sit, but he’d work it in due time. Some decrees had more priority over others.

Ignis began to diligently work, going over state affairs for his Kingdom, filling in for his soon to be King, his kin Ravus. Ignis got to work, burying himself in it.

+

Talcott worried his lip as he drove, they were almost at the outer edge of town or more like the next town over. Auburnbrie’s Hutch was an hour away which pitted the worry deeper in his gut, leaving his Lord alone with a heat induced Omega wasn’t sitting well with him. It was asking for troubles, the other staff were instructed to leave the room be and that it was Talcott’s responsibility, which it was, but with him not being onsite that meant his Master would take up that mantle of attending to Soren’s needs. 

And he prayed to Shiva that his Lordship didn’t attend to _**those**_ type of needs. 

He sighed and let his green eyes flick over as his GPS told him his destination was on the right and he let the car glide down the cobblestone streets and took the turn as instructed. He came into the small parking lot and rolled into a stop, he grimaced before looking into the passenger seat, next to him, Coss slumbered. The poor Omega barely made it out the Scientia drive before he succumbed to sleep, he snoozed softly, arms crossed and head dipped. He really was exhausted and the teen felt guilty having to wake him. 

“Coss wake up,” he spoke softly, hand outstretched as he shook one of those bare shoulders as the freckled blonde made a whine. He laughed, finding it amusing and cute. “Time to shop.”

“Uhn we here?” 

“Yep,” the brunette said as he began to open his door and climb out as the Omega gave a half stretch and a yawn, climbing out as well. “Still have the list?”

“Mm? Oh yeah, totes!” He smiled cheerfully as he fished in his pants pocket and pulling out the detailed list, already looking wide awake. He unfolded it, almost pressing the paper into his nose as he read. “Okay we need the following: lavender oil, remedy, vitality drops, Mandrake flowers, Megalixar, purified salt, and fine slimy oil – eh ew, that sounds disgusting.” He laughed before smiling at the younger man.

“Well –, it does come from one of those flan creatures, they’re vicious.” He began to come around the car, going to the shop’s door and opening it waiting on the blonde. Prompto came trotting over thanking Talcott as he entered the sleepy shop. Talcott could see the excitement painted on that face as earthy aromas of spice and potpourri hit their noses.

“Whoa!” Prompto exclaimed as he began to bound over and look at the knickknacks and bobbles. 

The teen kept focus as he looked about, but went straight towards the front counter. An old woman sat behind it in a rocker, pipe in hand as she inhaled and then blew out green smoke. “What ye be looking for child,” she asked not making a move to get up and simple looked him up and down, her eye critical.

“I – Coss,” he called and the man perked and came bouncing over list in hand. “We are needing several items.” The list handed to him and then he offered it to the old woman, she leaned slightly forward, but Talcott had to stretch over the counter so she could take it. “We need various ingredients ma’am.”

Her graying eyes scanned over the list as she took a drag of her wood pipe and she gummed it, before letting out a hum and looking up at the two. “These are not for mere lads such as ye? Who they be for?” Her eyes narrowed.

“My master, Viscount Ignis Scientia.”

Recognition dawned on her face and she nodded giving a toothless smile, Kimya stood up and dusted her haunches. “Ah! I shall get to work laddies, these item aren’t on the floor. Be patient with ol’ Kimya, your lord is one of my best customers and I’ll get his parcel ready. Tell him I expect my usual payment outside of money,” she hunched over, holding her back and using a cane as she waddled away.

“How the heck does he know this lady?” 

The teen gave a shrug. “Good question,” Talcott blinked as Kimya slowly and steadily disappeared into the back rooms. 

+

Ignis phone chimed with a text message, he prompted the phone to read it aloud as he paused on picking up the next document to work on.

 _“Dearest Ignis, I’m pleased to hear you are entertaining guests at your home. I do wish that you forgo your duties with visitors about, please give all your attention to them. That entails being a good host my dear nephew, enjoy your time and do not fret, our mother Tenebrae will be alright without one of her knights._ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° _Please enjoy your time maybe one of your guests will potentially swoon you._ (•̀⌄•́)” 

The sandy brunette frowned and could practically hear the queen’s giggle in his mind. She was the biggest instigator out of the family, pestering about him finding a mate and settling down.

He groaned and began to speak, having his phone convert his talk to a text message. “Indeed, Auntie.” He had no clue what he was agreeing to, but it sounded like the correct response. “I will relax during this time, but I should return to your side well before Ravus and Freya return from Insomnia. I Promise. Thank you for being so understanding. I will speak with you soon.” He sent that with a long-suffering sigh.

Why him?

He was about to return to work when another text message chimed. He quirked his lip and began to play it. Instead of it being the Queen, it was Talcott.

 _“We’ve made contact with Kimya, she says to send the normal payment outside of gil? Do you know what that means, please let me know if it’s anything I can handle right here and now.”_ Ignis smiled, he was fortunate to have Talcott as his assistant. Very fortunate, he sent his own message reassuring the Hester heir that all he needed to do was get the items and come back safe. The payment was nothing for him to worry about.

Ignis placed his phone away in his pocket as he stood, it was time to gather what he needed to make the Omega crème that would help Soren. He had to get his half of the list going. He began to think, mentally logging it all.

Sheep Milk  
Fine Cleigne Sugar  
Tenebrae Oak  
Ulwaat Berries  
And Sylleblossoms 

Those were all ingredients he had on hand, though some were in his yard, growing either wild or in his gardens. He groaned, arching his back with hands planted in the small of it as he began to move. He should do this now, that way he could concoct this and give to Soren when Talcott came back.

Soren –.

He teethed his lip, when had the other last eaten? He thought and frowned. Omegas only had a one-tracked mind when heats came, so it was suffice to think that maybe he hadn’t eaten. No Talcott had made them breakfast, but did he and Coss eat? Ignis wasn’t sure. The sandy brunette groaned once more, rolling his head as he popped his neck. It was just one more thing for him to do, but he’d do it nonetheless. He had taken in both Omegas and it was his responsibility to take care of them as long as they remained in his house –.

The Count didn’t waste time, going out back with a small basket in hand. Going to gather the ingredients he needed.

Ignis had Amicus with him and his long-cane, feeling out as he navigated, the warm light rained on his skin and he welcomed the feel of sunlight. It was nice and not too hot, he always enjoyed the weather as it was always just on the right side of comfortable. The breeze caressing and he hummed, feeling pleasant as he closed his blind eye. 

It was nice, a good break from all the work he had completed.

Taking some moments, he came back to himself and began to walk, his large black dog stood and trotted beside him, patient as always. 

He came to the out cropping of the tree line, using his cane as he made sure to steer clear of uplifted rooting as he used his nose to find the oak tree native to his country. It didn’t take Ignis long and he found the large oak, he walked carefully, using his cane, hands and Amicus to find one that wasn’t well above his reach. 

Breaking some twigs off, he took about four of them. His faithful pet lead him out as he was thankful not wanting to take any spills. 

He placed the wood safely in his basket. He mentally checked off the Tenebrae Oak. Next would be the Ulwaat berries and then Sylleblossoms. Crossing his grand yard, the grass springy under his dress shoes as he headed towards his fruit and vegetable garden. He’d ask the gardener where the Ulwaat berry bushes grew –.

+

Ignis came into the kitchen, unloading his basket. He had picked up more than what he had needed. The gardener wanted to boast about how well the gardens were doing, Ignis being so indulgent, gave in, listening to the excited man as he was dragged around for a good twenty minutes as he was given extra items outside of the berries and Sylleblossoms.

Even though it delayed him he still chuckled, finding amusement, he set out the veggies in one pile then the ingredients for the Omega crème in another. The blind man moved, navigating easily as he washed his hands then began preparing, pulling out a good sized double boiler and filled the bottom pot with water, double checking that he didn’t overfill as he put it on the stove, it clicked over, setting the electric burner to low. Checking the dial with his finger as there was brail to signify low, medium and high. 

Next, he placed the smaller pot into the boiler pot, he listened for water splashing out and hitting the electric burner. No sizzle. Nothing came and he smiled. He gathered the rest of his ingredients grabbing the sheep milk and fine Cleigne sugar.

Ignis moved and took out his liquid measure, the cup appearing different from the normal as the scale was on the outside with a leveler that raised as he added liquid. He poured the sheep milk and heard the leveler move with an audible tick. He mentally stayed mindful of his pouring, the ticks his guide. He paused and placed the glass jar down, corking the milk for now. He let his hands tell him where his pour was at, touching the scale, he smirked and felt triumphant. Three cups, exactly what he needed.

Coming to the warming pots he poured the milk in making sure the measuring cup touched the lip of the boiler as he did so. He didn’t want to make a mess, it was best to move slow and steady, best prevention to making a mess.

He came over doing the same as he went to his water filter and got a cup of hot water, he was careful not want to burn himself as he moved back to his work table in the center of his kitchen where the other ingredients waited for him. Ignis got his speaking scale out and measured one cup of sugar, then rinsed the wood, flowers and his bushel of berries in the sink.

The count worked quickly now, adding the water into a blender along with the sugar, next he methodically plucked the petals of the Sylleblossoms, he added it in with the water, sugar and finally the berries. He blended them, wanting all the components to be puréed. He added the blue-purple slurry to the warming milk, he then began to strip the bark from the sizable twigs he had gotten, exposing the white of the wood. He tossed them in the pot once he cleaned them of their outside. 

For now, he was done concocting the Omega crème until Talcott and Coss returned with the last of the ingredients, then he could finish this later. Having it on the lowest setting to simmer would be fine to leave. Now he needed to make some food for Soren, he was unsure if the Omega had eaten since he came here.

Ignis got to work, using the veggies the gardener had given him. 

+

Noctis was bored.

He was thankful he could actually have a thought right now, he felt like himself –, well almost. He still felt shitty, like he was suffering from the flu, but he could be thankful he wasn’t out of his mind with lust and wanting to be fucked to oblivion. Whatever that stuff Ignis had given him cut through the heat like it was a hot knife, that man was amazing.

Something else really. A good something else.

A small smile tugged at his lips, he was happy to learn Ignis was still nice and caring. 

But what had happened to Ignis? If he had his phone he would have searched the internet and read the story about how he obtained his scars. Noct wish he had his phone, but he and Prompto left them behind. They didn’t want to be tracked, he knew it was possible so they left them just in case. He thought long and hard, trying to remember if he had heard something in the past. Noctis couldn’t recall ever hearing anything about the Nox Fleurets from his past that concerned Ignis.

A knock sounded making him jolt and he was curious who would knock. If it were Prompto, the blonde would have barged in and Talcott would knock, but were they back from shopping already? Noct didn’t know as Prompto told him he would be stepping out for a while. 

“Come in,” he called and slowly the door cracked open. 

Guardedly, Ignis head came poking through and he had his face covered with the handkerchief again. Noctis snorted, holding back his laughter, the other did look a bit ridiculous. “Pardon,” Ignis began as he came slowly in, but pausing at the door, he had a tray in hand. “I thought you might be hungry, I do not think you’ve eaten since coming here. Have you?”

“I –, oh.” Noctis said thoughtfully as he touched over his bare stomach. “I haven’t,” he answered.

“Ah, thought so.” Ignis said as he bumped the door with his body as it clicked softly closed. He strode over and came over to the bed. 

Noctis scooted over and touched over the bed, making sure that the bed was dry. Now that he thought of it, he felt slightly gross, he felt a layer of who-knows-what on his skin, feeling suddenly nasty. Made him shudder, skin crawling and he scratched at his oily hair. “Please take a seat,” he found himself saying as he pouted, flushing hotly.

Ignis parked, settling on the bed with the tray of food in his lap, facing Noctis. He began to transfer the tray over and Noct took it with a quiet thanks. The Prince moved the large clear mug of water onto the nightstand and picked up his spoon, the large bowl of soup before him smelt good and he felt the pains, the deep-down rumble of hunger. Dipping his spoon into the golden-brown broth, he stirred, kicking up rice and assorted veggies. Typically, he’d frown but he was starved and he didn’t have the energy to be ungrateful. He brought it up, spoonful and taking the bite, he felt the liquid rice, veggies and – meat, coat his mouth in deliciousness. 

He groaned and chewed, feeling his stomach twist at the first taste of food in days. He was so hungry almost to where he wanted to be ravenous. Noct reframed and took his time, if he ate in a hurry, he’d have to deal with upset stomach. The Prince didn’t want that.

Getting another spoonful, he readied the bite but noticed Ignis shift and he paused.

“I should let you eat,” the Count began to lift from his seat, but was halted as a hand gripped his arms. 

“Wait –, stay.”

The sandy brunette heard the distinct embarrassment in the voice, it made him curious. Why was the Omega uncomfortable? Did he do something or was it something else? Or was Soren the easily embarrassed types, Ignis liked that idea more and it was cute to imagine.

Ignis sat back down and was quiet. 

“Thanks,” Soren said and Ignis ‘looked’ at him. “For looking out for us. Al – also can you tell the cook that this soup is delicious, really tasty.”

Smiling he gave a nod. “Message received, the chef now knows that you like it. I was unsure if you had any dietary restrictions.” 

Noct blinked around the spoonful, he chewed thoughtfully before his eyes rounded and he gaped for a second. “You?! You made this?”

“Indeed,” he gave an amuse grin (though Noct assumed as Ignis’ face was covered) and tipped his head back as he braced his weight and leaning back on his hands. “Surprised a blind man can cook?”

“Yes – I mean no,” he made a sound of fluster and Ignis laughed, it was pure delight. The tension and quiet gone for now between the two. “I am amazed,” he pouted.

“Apologies, I was making jest. Honestly, this was a hodgepodge dish. I used veggies from the garden and used some left-over Behemoth Tenderloin and used Chickatrice stock. I added a bit of saxham rice to give it a bit more substance, I’m glad you like it.” 

Liked it? No, he loved this. The tasty flavor, it was amazing and if he said he whipped this up like nothing he was colored impressed with the Tenebrae advisor. Noct didn’t even mind the assorted vegetables in the dish, they were cut so fine and small he couldn’t distinguish what from that. Well except the colors, but that was about it. “It’s really flavorful, thank you Ignis.”

“No need to thank me, you needed to eat.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He agreed as he took a few more bites. He swallowed licking his lips, it was quiet for a second. “The others, have you heard from them?” He reached for the mug of cool water, gulping it down as he felt the fires of his throat quenched. Not only was he hungry he was thirsty as well, parched and didn’t even know it.

“Talcott messaged me saying he and Coss made it to the herbalist shop. It’ll take them a bit, Kimya is not as spry as she used to be.” He crossed his leg, hands cupping his knee as he kept his back straight. “I haven’t heard anything else and that was almost an hour ago.” He gave a shrug.

“Good to hear, I guess –. Can I ask,” he tried to fight the question bubbling up, but he wanted to know. It was out of sorts for him to pry, but he wanted to know. It wasn’t like himself to ask a stranger like this, Ignis was a stranger and an Alpha, yet he felt comfortable around him. Like he had when he was little, his hand lifted and reached, he touched the small space between his sunglasses and handkerchief, touching the scarring.

Ignis jerked and his hand flew up, cupping those probing fingers. Even though Soren hadn’t voiced the question, Ignis knew what he was asking. His head dipped down and to the side, recalling memories.

“Not one for politics?” The question was laced with amusement. “If you do not know, I am related to the Nox Fleurets, I do hope you know them?” He teased.

“I do,” Noctis groused out, but he smiled in good humor. “I don’t live under a rock.”

“Just checking dear Soren –. Years ago, my cousin had a stalker.”

“The Princess?” Noct asked, interrupting the older man. A headshake was his answer before Ignis began again.

“No, my other cousin, Ravus. We were making ready to leave the manor when a man approached, he trespassed. The stalker wanted my cousin and was apparently obsessed with him. Desiring to whisk Ravus away so they could be together with no one to get in the way. He was touched in head and no amount of dissuading could calm him. He pulled a knife, wanting to be rid of me as he felt threaten and so we scuttled.” There was a pause, sigh was let out. “I made the mistake of underestimating him, I didn’t want to hurt the fellow and he took advantage. He bathed my face in acid.”

Noctis was wide eyed and he felt the deep desire to latch himself onto Ignis and scent him, he suppressed the urges as he was shocked at how possessive he already was. It had been years since he had seen Ignis, but these feelings, were they his or the Omega in him? “I’m sorry,” he choked out.

Giving a shake of his head, the brunette dismissed the apology. “It quite alright. That was six years ago,” he fanned in front of his face with his hand, dismissing the apology. “I am fine,” he supplied.

“Don’t you miss your sight?” He asked, but then clacked his teeth closed, no longer wishing to blubber about any further. Noctis needed to corral himself, damage control at the forefront of his mind. He was asking too many deep questions to an absolute stranger.

Graciously Ignis chuckled. “I do,” he answered simply. “I’ve had my sight long enough to remember what the world looked like and I can visually piece together what people look like, well if I get permission to ‘see them’.” He waved his hands before him and Noct remembered what those large hands felt like on his face, he flushed. “Are you still eating?” 

Looking at the bowl, it was empty. Strange he didn’t remember devouring it and he blanched, shaking his head, but reminding himself his host was blind. “Nope.”

Taking the sterling silver tray, Ignis moved it and placed it in his lap. “Do you need anything else? More refreshments? Anything?”

“A bath,” Noctis mumbled and began to shift, scooting to the other side of the bed. “Some fresh sheets.” He moved away from Ignis.

“Ah, understood. Are you well enough to shower Soren?”

“Don’t know,” he slowly rose on unsteady legs and wobbled, he felt his head swim and the world tremble. He braced his forehead, his usually spiky hair hung limply, falling into his eyes. “Uhn damn, don’t feel too well.” He mumbled weakly.

Ignis placed the tray on the nightstand attentively before he was up and coming over, he reached out his hands and steadied the Omega, holding his arms. “I got you, please sit down.”

Noctis sank back down onto the mattress, sitting and Ignis took residence next to him. “You’re still hot to the touch, strange. I guess your heat is stronger than the average?”

“Yeah –, maybe.” He shrugged. “I haven’t had one since I presented, I’m always on my meds.” 

“That’s no good, you should allow your body to go through it’s cycle. You shouldn’t take medication to forgo your heats, do you take birth control with the placebo pills?”

“I do take pills and suppressants.” He frowned. “Heats are a pain in the ass, having to deal with them every three to four months is bullshit. I skip those sugar pills and take only the real stuff, it keeps the heats away which is fine by me and the suppressants.” Noct quirked a brow, lip twisted in disbelief as he thought. Heats were the worst thing in the world.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to offend.” 

A sigh left the Omega and he leaned into the larger body. “You didn’t – I just,” he clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to say more awkward things, he had done enough already. He sighed again. “I hate heats.”

“I understand.” It was quiet again and then Ignis cleared his throat. “How about this? I help you clean and I ask the maids to tidy up, would that suffice?” Noctis thought about this, turning it over in his head, the idea of Ignis washing him made his heart speed up and his pulse quicken, he could feel a pull in his groin and he made a displeased sound. “Sorry too forward, I know,” Ignis said feeling like he offended the Lucian heir further. “No funny business I promise,” he held his hands up, showing he was harmless.

It was Noct’s turn to find enjoyment. “I know, you’ve been pretty upstanding. You’ve had plenty of opportunities to take advantage.”

“Coss said the same thing –.” A pause. “Can you make it to the bathroom?”

“Yeah, if I crawl.” The raised eyebrows he received made him chuckle and he smiled, teeth showing. “No, I’m kidding! I got this.”

“Aren’t you a playful one. Well, wait for me there and I’ll rally some maids. Don’t worry you’re safe with me.” He assured before he moved, giving a small pat on the shoulder, he went around gathering the tray before he made a hasty exist. 

Ignis headed towards the kitchen, disposing of the dishes. He made sure to check on the fruit and cream mixture, using his hearing as there were no bubbles breaking the surface. That was a good sign, slowly bringing it up to a temperature at a lethargic pace meant he could leave unattended as the flavors married. Deeming it okay to go, he left the kitchen.

The Count searched out some of his servants, quickly locating three as they giggled and had hushed conversation, no doubt gossiping about some such or other. Not trying to key in or eavesdrop on the conversation, he emerged swiftly and lowering the cloth from around his face. “Vanille, Penelo, and Rem,” he called, the trio snapped to, urgently clearing up the chatter. Before any of them could greet him, Ignis began. “Ladies, I require your immediate assistance. Our guests that have been staying with us need their room tidied, can I count on you three?”

“Of course, Lord Scientia,” it was Rem speaking up first.

“Good! Now we will need fresh bed linens and I require a large basin. Will one of you bring me this, I will be in our guests’ room as well.”

“Yes sir,” Penelo answered with a curtsy to her blind lord. “I’ll grab the sheets as well.”

“I thank you three ladies,” he dipped his own head bowing to them. “Vanille and Rem, please follow me.” He began to stride ahead of them, raising the handkerchief back over his nose as he went down the hall.

“Oh my gosh,” Vanille whispered though Ignis could hear her voice as clear as day. “It smells like apples and pears,” and there was sniff of the air.

“There is, my goodness –. Is this what an Omega in heat smells like? I was thinking something – more – I don’t know.” Rem shrugged, also speaking in a whisper.

“I was thinking the same, I was imagining musk and pheromones, not fruit.” She said a bit more loudly as her fellow maid held a finger to her lips, reminding her to be quiet. Ignis found it entertaining as both women were Betas, he knew that Betas had dulled senses compared to Alphas and Omegas. Also, it was proven that their smell functionalities worked differently as well, to Ignis, Soren smelled of cotton flowers and milk thistle, the pheromones were there, but they were masked under the earthy flower and plant scents.

He paused, as he came before the door. He knocked and waited, a muffled answer of ‘come in’ was issued and he opened the doors, letting both women in first. He followed after them, leaving the door open. 

Crossing the room, he came into the bathroom, door slightly ajar.

“Sorry to barge in, the door was parted.”

“No worries Specs,” Noctis said with a smile as he sat at the vanity. It would be weird to sit on the toilet with Ignis helping him clean up or the lip of the tub, he didn’t have the strength to keep balanced on his tender ass. “Come in.”

The vanity would do.

Seeing himself for the first time in days, he was shocked to find he was clammy and pale, hair limp and stringy with grease and sweat, he looked rough. Bags under his eyes, he was lucky to wash his face before Ignis came in.

The brunette took a seat on the toilet. “I’m waiting for a basin so I can clean you.”

“Mm,” he acknowledged as his face heated. “Thanks for taking care of me. I know you have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“No. I do not.” He could hear the uncertainty in that voice, he wanted to reassure the other. He wasn’t doing this out of obligation. No, he was doing this out of kindness, simple as that.

“Right,” he breathed sounding sarcastic, but there was thankfulness an undercurrent of a tone. 

A knock sounded and Ignis ‘glanced’ towards the door before turning his head in Noct’s direction. “Are you decent?”

“Decent enough.”

“Please come in Penelo,” he beckoned and slowly the petite blonde came in. She gave a bow as she looked to both men, her face bloomed in red as her eyes landed on Noctis. The Prince blushed in response and gave a sheepish wave, a painful smile stretched his face, he rearranged the towel draped over his lap, covering up further.

“Excuse me Lord,” her voice nearly squealed. “I have the basin.”

“Ah thank you, can you fill it with warm water?” He said as he braced his knees and stood, long and tall, the woman looked dwarfed before him.

“Oh yes Count,” Penelo began to do as requested. Ignis began to gather up towels and placed them on the vanity as water running was the background noise.

Noctis watched, his dark blue eyes shifting and watching the sandy brunette as he navigated with little effort. He wondered how long it took Ignis to learn where everything was, he never seemed to have any sort of misstep. It was incredible. He felt his mind beginning to blur and his eyes were growing heavy, they followed the moments of the blind man and he licked his lips unconsciously.

The Crown Prince watched as Ignis began to roll up his sleeves, showing the lines of his forearm and he felt a rush course through him. Just seeing a bit of that skin revealed, showed the other took care of himself and was fit. Maybe even muscular.

The water stopped with a snap of the faucet turning off. 

“Let me Penelo, will you please guide me?” 

“Yes sir,” she smiled and gently place a hand upon his forearm, gripping as she led him the few steps. Noctis felt a hiss in the back of his throat, but he kept it down, not making a sound as he was distracted. He could see the muscles outline in pinstripes, fine tailored clothes. Ignis was handsome, physically appealing –, no he was more than that. Noct understood he was fucked in that moment, he swallowed and licked dried lips again.

“I’m good now, thank you Penelo.” He said lowering the tub of water. The maid bowed to both before walking out hastily to join the other women refreshing the bedroom. Ignis was kneeling and he reached, turning the chair with Noctis in it towards him, before grabbing the towel and soap. 

He dipped the towel gingerly, lathering till he felt the foam of bubbles cover the cloth and his hands, he tipped his head up as if glancing at the dark hair man sitting before him. “Will you do me the honor of sitting in the basin?”

“Uh what?” Noct arched a fine brow and made no move. Ignis’ hand dripping soap and wetness, outstretched to help Noct in. 

“It will be easier to clean you this way, I can’t exactly see what I’m doing. You understand, don’t you?”

“Damn can’t argue that. I guess that’s why your Ravus’ right hand man?”

He felt the beginnings of correcting Soren of his casual address of his future king, the reprimand dying on his tongue, dismissing it to the fever the other still carried. He heard the shift and slowly the sound of a foot dipping into water followed by a pleased moan. His hand that he held outstretched, though he felt foolish was finally grasped and he guided the other down. 

With the younger man now sitting, another moan sounded and it made the Alpha flush, he was thankful for the cloth over his face. He began to gently wash over that soft skin, cleaning the filth away as he worked, scrubbing in small gentle circles. He heard a soft sigh as he worked, washing over that slender neck and getting to those slight shoulders. With both hands wiping and scrubbing, he was getting the details of the other’s body build.

It was quiet, which Ignis didn’t mind, but he felt the need to make conversation. His mind was drawing a map of Soren’s body in his mind and he didn’t need that mental image. So, a distraction was in order.

“Where are you and Coss originally from?”

The trance Noct was in was ruined, he awakened and blinked. “Coss was born in Niflheim, but he’s more of a Lucian than anything. I’m from Lucis,” he supplied not wanting to speak about being from the crown city. 

“Which part?” Ignis asked as he finished up scrubbing Soren’s back, his hands glided towards the front and he felt the other shudder. “Apologies, you must be cold? I’ll move faster.”

“Yeah,” he lied. In all honesty, he reacted to Ignis’ touch, his hands felt like silk with them being wet and soapy, trailing over his heated skin. He felt a fingertip touch his nipples and they perked up in arousal, he bit back a moan. Noctis’ body was sensitive and he was reacting easily, popping a boner faster than he normally did. He cupped his cock and repressed the urge to hump his hands, he was still heavily influenced from his heat. Maybe that cream stuff was wearing off? There wasn’t much left of it when he ate it. 

Noct was grateful for not having to answer exactly where he was from thinking Ignis got distracted, he wondered if word had gotten out the Crown Prince was missing, if it did there would be a manhunt for sure. He laid his worries to rest, so far there seemed to be no one searching for him and the world didn’t know of his disappearance. Maybe Crownsguard or Kingsglaive could be searching, he figured his father kept things quiet and under wraps for now.

He wondered if Luna knew yet or if she was already in Insomnia. 

Ignis was aware that the other hadn’t answered his inquiry and it made him wonder. Was Soren and Coss trying to start anew, maybe leave their old life behind? Was living in Lucis not all it was cracked up to be for them? He wondered and he felt worry pit, he didn’t want them to go to Niflheim as those living conditions would be rougher for both Omegas. 

“Instead of going to Niflheim, why don’t you two stay here?” He asked as he scrubbed that taut stomach, he paused and decided not to torture by going further down, he’d leave it to Soren.

“How do you know we’re going there –? C-Coss said something,” Noct murmured, guessing Prompto had blabbed. “We wouldn’t want to impose and besides we’re strangers. Why would you open your home to us?” He cursed himself knowing he sounded oddly suspicious.

“Your concerns are valid, it would seem strange a person you do not know asking you to remain with them, would be questionable.” He smiled as he gently guided Noct’s arm up as he began to clean it. “Are you aware of the empire’s state of affairs?”

“I am, they’re not doing so hot nor do they treat Omega’s well there. I know.” 

“Ah, well I would rather you and Coss be safe. You two are adults and can make your own choices, yet I just wanted to express an alternative to you.” He gave a nod of his head before washing the other arm. “You two seem like nice gentlemen and I would like to think I am a rather good judge of character. That’s why I am opening my home to you.”

Noct felt guilty, they had been lying to Talcott and Ignis. If the Count knew the truth, they would be shipped back to Insomnia and he’d have to marry Lunafreya. The lies had to remain, he couldn’t stay. He made up his mind, once his heat spell was over they’d leave and that would be the close to this chapter.

He let out a sigh feeling that sadness bite at him. He felt the same when he was a child and Ignis had left his kingdom all those years ago. It was silly to feel this again, it had been twelve years, but he felt it again and he chuckled at himself. Why was he getting upset? 

“What’s so funny?” Ignis asked pausing at washing Noct’s feet.

“I’m happy you’re giving us other options,” he lied again. 

“Of course,” he could hear the smile in Ignis’ voice. “It’s only right thing to do.”

He was too nice. Too sweet and it ate at Noct, he frowned. Thankful for the other’s blindness.

“I’m done washing –, well except the intimate areas, I shall leave it to you.” Handing over the cloth he waited for Noctis to take it from him. Standing he went over to the tub, he reached out and began to touch, looking for something. Noct watched as his hands landed on a porcelain pitcher. He moved turning on the faucet of the tub as water ran he rinsed the soap from his hands. He waited then filled the pitcher with fresh warm water. He came back and knelt. “Did you finish washing up?” 

Noct had been ‘cleaning’ and he was turned on from it. The grace the older man exuded was beautiful, it was ridiculous that the mundane had him watching with heavily trained blue eyes. He was excited, cock hard and he was flushed, what he wouldn’t give to have those hands on him.

He shook the thought away and coughed. “Yep,” he answered, keeping the arousal out of his throat. “We done?”

“No –, apologies. I still need to attend to your hair.”

“It’s alright Iggy,” he breathed and the man tilted his head.

“Iggy, didn’t know we were on those terms Soren?” He could hear the pleased tenor and there was a playful chuckle.

“My bad,” Noct said as he squirmed and flushed. He felt mortified, but that was nothing new. Since being around the other again and long enough to where he wasn’t in heat haze, left him in a constant state of uncomfortable. This Alpha was dangerous, he made Noct like him and it only had been a bit of time.

He couldn’t be smitten already. That was more like Prompto’s thing and not his, to fall fast and hard.

“Quite alright, you can address me as such. My family does,” he smiled as he took hold, his finger touching over Noct’s neck as he moved to stand on his knees and was now behind Noctis. His fingers caressed that slender neck, he felt the adam’s apple bobbled under his touch as the other swallowed. “Dip your head back for me.”

Sweet Eos he was smitten, his face burned and he fought wanting to give his neck to Ignis, present his sent gland. The whisper of his voice and the smell of flavorful coffee on the air, he could feel lost in the clouds off those simple things. He obeyed and leaned, letting out a soft sigh. He felt the first drizzle of heated water, the blind man taking great care not to drown him.

Getting his hair wet the advisor placed the large pitcher down and reached for the shampoo. He poured a fair amount before he let his fingers comb through, distributing the soap. He let both hands take hold and moved closer, allowing Soren to hold his head upright. He stood on his knees and began to lather, cleansing the hair.

Noct bit his lip, those hands were heaven in his hair and he fought to keep his eyes open as he leaned back. He could feel the heat of that body and that scent, it made him feel unconcerned which wasn’t a good thing. Nails scrapped over his scale and he moaned, arched and he bit his lip again. He squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he choked out, sounding breathy as he did so. “Feels good,” he confessed and he heard a chuckle.

“I’m pleased to hear,” his hands ran through, tracing and massaging as he was gentle and loved how those strands felt around his fingers. They were smooth and soft, not because of the wetness and shampoo, but he could tell the other had nice healthy hair. “Almost done,” he guided that head up and scrubbed with his short nails the nape of his neck, getting the base.

A purr came tumbling out of Noct and he arched, shuddering. Those hands were magnificent against his body, it was hard to stay calm with them touching.

A smile touched Ignis’ lips, he was happy he could give Soren comfort. It made him feel pleased and Ignis felt foolish for it. It was still nice.

Before he knew it, he was done, tipping the other’s black hair back and using the pitcher to rinse away the suds. Then he guided the younger up, standing as he rinsed the soap off, with the pitcher. He earned another pleased moaned and then rinsed each foot off before he got out the tub. He wrapped a towel around and got a soft thanks from Soren. He gave a wordless nod as he gathered up the basin and dumped it.

“I’ll dry off, can you see if the ladies are done?”

“Of course,” he began to head towards the door and cracked it open and poked his head out. It was silent. “Rem,” he called and no answer came back and he went back inside the bathroom. “They’re gone.”

Noctis came up, standing behind Ignis, gently touching his back. He peered over that broad shoulder and saw that his room was cleaned, bed made and looking ready for him. The room fresh smelling and he was thankful. “They do good work, they have my thanks.”

“I’ll let them know.” Ignis moved and took hold of the basin. “I let you rest for now. I’ll check on you later,” he began to leave the bathroom. “Until then,” he waved over his shoulder.

“Yeah, see ya then.” Noct waved and nibbled his lip.

He couldn’t catch feelings for Ignis, couldn’t afford to –. 

+

It had taken too long at Kimya’s, Talcott had felt too much time had been lost. He hadn’t heard any further communication from his master and it worried him. What if –? He let that line of thinking drop and sighed as he got into the car. Coss doing the same as he held the parcel of ingredients.

How long had they been there? Almost two hours? He checked his phone and it confirmed it, two hours and some minutes had passed. The old woman had been back there for one of those hours and then called both back to help her search which took another hour. The shop’s back storage was disheveled and packed full, it was any wonder she could find what she had before requesting their help.

He shook his head and sighed, car started. He sent a quick text message and began to back out. He informed Count Scientia he was on his way back. 

As he began the long drive it was dusk, the sun would be dropping soon. They’d make it by nightfall which was dangerous as the roads were windy and dark. He would have to drive metered and cautiously, this would add on top of their hour-long commute. Damn!

His phone chimed and he grabbed it, looking as he read the message. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the typical text ‘safe travels and “see” you soon.’

That was reassuring to read. 

+

Ignis had put away the milk-fruit mixture and washed up, he made himself some food and made enough for his two guests along with Talcott, he had heard from his assistant about forty minutes ago, driving in the dark took longer he knew and he hoped they came back safe.

He wrapped up Soren’s food and left it in the fridge, just in case the Omega wasn’t hungry. 

Venturing back, going to the guest room and pulling the cloth around his face again, covering his nose and mouth. It was always good to err on the side of caution.

It wouldn’t be long for the Omega crème to wear off, then he’d revert back to his previous symptoms and poor Coss would have to deal with it. 

Knocking on the door, he waited for the low rumble of Soren’s voice and waited –.

No response, he slowly opened the door and came in, not hearing any sort of movement. The room was still, usually he could hear a person’s breathing, but it was silent. “Soren?” He asked the air, he lowered the cloth from his face and wasn’t assaulted with the scent of the Omega. It wasn’t heavy on the air which meant he had been gone for a while, but where?

A walk? Or was Soren lost in the estate looking for him? 

Ignis moved, he needed Amicus and he went towards his bedroom knowing his dog would be there. He came to it and yanked the door open. Clamoring in and pausing, he inhaled deeply and it was instant. The heat was in his room, but how?

A slick sound caught his ears and he gasped, it was the Omega in his room, pleasuring himself by the sound of it. 

“Ahn,” oh lords! That one moan lit Ignis on fire and he pressed against the door feeling his legs lock, body frozen, he gasped. He could paint a picture of the other in his mind without having to see and it was vivid. He swallowed thickly, tongue becoming useless just like the rest of him. He was ensnared. “Ignis,” it was a call, a beckoning.

“S-Soren,” he stumbled as he pressed flushed and felt his body firing off arousal signals, as he reacted in seconds and he cursed softly. 

“C’mere,” the voice was heavy, laced with desire and want. “Need you Ignis,” he whined and then he heard the slick movements again, the sound music to his ears, loud and echoing. He shook his head, the only thing he could do while his instinct to breed and mate were clawing, screaming in his head as his mouth salivated and his tongue grew fat and lazy. “Iggy,” Soren summoned him once more, and he felt his foot slide a hint forward, but that was as far as he would go. He’d be damned if he closed the gap. An impatient growl was issued, very unlike an Omega and it sent a simple thrill through him. “Alpha,” a growl of demand.

“Soren no,” he rasped weakly and he pressed closer to the door, trying to merge with matter and fuse through to make his escape. His cock throbbed in his pants and his body rose in temperature, he could feel sweat pricking his skin and a groan escaped, the other’s scent was syrupy on the air, feeling like it put a coat over everything. 

Noctis had dazedly came here, the scent of the Alpha was strong here and he wanted to be surrounded, comforted by the smell. He came to the master bedroom, nosediving and rutting the bed, touching himself and trying to get off, he couldn’t find completion, he needed Ignis. Wanted him buried deeply in his body, so, he laid in wait and was finally rewarded, but now he was being denied again by the same Alpha. 

That wouldn’t do, it was bullshit.

He could tell that the Alpha was trying to uphold something, but in his haze filled mind of fevered desire it made no earthly sense to him. 

So, he’s made the decision for this fickle heat partner, he pulled his fingers free of his body and took his hand off his dick, getting onto his feet. Noct felt slightly unsteady, but glided across the room as if he had warped, hands out and reaching, touching the other, Ignis’ one eye widened and the Crown Prince nuzzled against him, his cock touching his clothed thigh. “Alpha,” he purred as he inhaled and nosed the brunette’s scent gland, he nipped and suckled, the raised spot.

A sound left the Count and his breathing hitched, it was what he wanted to hear. Noct move back and he let his eyes take in the other. Ignis was stiff, unmoving, except for his expanding and compressing chest as he breathed, they were heady pants and he was the brightest of reds, the flush decorating his ears and neck. Leaning in, the Prince began to nuzzle once more and lick, he let his hands busy working the shirt open as he effectively got the buttons popped open. His hands had worked upwards and he got the collar, lastly, parting the material, his eyes caught twinkling silver. Noctis’ eyes had wonder glaze over his blue pools, pausing his heat muddled mind. What stared back was the necklace he had given him twelve years ago, he felt his heart pound and he felt emotions flood, mixing with his hormones as he began to pepper that skin.

He nipped and kissed, mouth attacking his chest, neck and sternum. Sounds poured from above him as the blind man supplied pleasured hums and he felt encouraged. “Hahn, you still have it,” he whispered and began to lick, and then lavished the area where the skull charm rested. He devoted himself there, wanting to worship the area.

Noct started to suckle and kiss a path down, once he left enough blooming hickies. 

Ignis was lost, the statement Soren made confused him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt those lips travel down and he bit his lips, groaning. He should stop this, needed to stop before they crossed a point of no return. They were on the brink, if only he could get his – everything to function, but it all refused and fought him. 

A zip caught his attention and his sea foam green eye opened in shock, he dipped his head down as if he could see what was going on, but instead he felt it. A super-heated hand pulled his cock out and he gasped deeply, he felt the air punched out his lungs, then a wet tongue glided over his hot cock and he sucked in a deep breath, he felt a tremble and a groan.

He was doomed. 

They were beyond the point of no return. 

That supple mouth latched to the side of his dick, underside, base to tip and he moaned, his hands squeezed dark strands of soft hair. When had his hands moved, diving into Soren’s locks. He felt flickering licks to his crown and he moaned, giving a small thrust, before licking his lips and apologizing. A snickered was the only response he got before he felt a nibble towards the base of his length, getting the currently deflated bulb a tease, it made Ignis’ toes curl before he growled, that mouth took him down without warning. 

Soren now was choking him down with a soft gag.

Ignis knew there was no turning back, right now he questioned why he’d wanted to before.

+

Talcott entered the house, coming into the front entryway as it was dark. 

It was well afterhours and all the staff had left already, they only worked during the daytime and not through the night as Count Scientia wished for them to be home with loved ones and family, it was considerate of him, that was one of the many things Talcott admired about his master.

Closing the door, he locked it as he guided Coss to follow him and they went towards the study.

Arriving, he gave two gentle raps of the wooden door before he came in. He entered with the door wide open and was surprised, not finding the other at work, which was strange. Talcott arched a brow as he came in and the blonde followed. “My Lord likes to work in here before going to bed. It’s still fairly early for him to call it a night.”

“Do you think he could be checking up on Soren?” Prompto supplied with a little shrug. As he placed the paper-wrapped package on the desk. 

“It’s possible,” he tried to keep his worry repressed, not wanting to think the worst.

The twosome went deeper into the large home and headed to the guest wing. Coming to the room, the brunette let Coss open the door and he waited as he stepped through and then he followed a second later.

The room was dark, illuminated by moonlight, but no Soren or Ignis to be found.

“Umm,” Prompto said as he whirled around. The shadows on his face made his concern look deeper than it was. 

“We should go find Count Scientia, he may know where your lover is.” Talcott didn’t hesitate as he began to backtrack and head towards the master bedroom, clearing the house in record time, due to the teens racing steps and Prompto’s speedy shuffling.

They came to the double doors, it was cracked and light spilling out. Strange, these doors were closed either with Ignis inside or if he was away from his room. They were never jarred.

Something was wrong, reaching for the doorknob he lightly placed his hand on it, but he paused as sound crept out. They were sounds of pleasure and Talcott felt dread wrap around his heart in that instant. He drew his hand away as if burned and he let his dark green eyes meet oceanic blue.

Prompto heard those sounds, knew them all too well. It was Noct and he felt panic fill him, his face was blank and he reached around Talcott and gently pressed the door open, it swung with little effort and was soundless, light made their eyes hurt for a second before adjusting as they stood in the dark hall.

The Prince’s boyfriend watched, feeling his stomach bottom in his feet and the dizziness set in. There before them was Ignis and Noct.

Both laying on their side, moving with each other, naked bodies withering and the intimacy made Prompto feel sick, he swayed and felt hands steady him. He would have thanked the teen, but he was in shock. His lover, was fucking – wait no, they were too sweet for it to be fucking, it almost looked like love making. They were slow, Ignis grinding his hips in swivels and pressed flushed to Noct’s backside, as he kissed and lick at his neck, ear and face. His one hand touched, trailing over his torso and hip, feeling the damp skin as his hips ground against that ass over and over again with his cock.

The Omega, had a leg halfcocked over Ignis’ firm thigh.

Ignis was whispering between kisses and licks, being overly attentive and sweet. Noctis was whining and half turned into the bed, biting sheets and gripping them in fists, his moans were wanton and pleasure filled, no discomfort or denial. 

The image before him was loud and clear, Prompto reached pulling the door up without a noise and he began to quietly walk away. Footsteps followed and he felt a hand on his shoulder, he paused as he hung his head. “Coss?” The teen was at a loss and searched his face.

He gave a hallow laugh and shrugged. “Soren does what he wants, don’t sweat it.” He said watery, his smile wobbled. “I’m heading to bed –, I guess we won’t be needing that Omega whatever, wasted trip, right?” He shrugged, yet the smile was humorless, hurt more than anything. “Night Talcott,” he patted the speechless teen’s chest twice before he moved away slowly, body language sad as he disappeared.

Talcott stood dumbfounded, the worst had happened. His master had fallen, given into his Alpha instincts. 

He had destroyed a relationship –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh another update and within a week of the previous chapter.  
> What the hell is going on? I was super determined to get this out.  
> That's all there is to it.
> 
> So Igs... He finally gave in...  
> Don't worry folks next chapter will go into the actual sex he and Noct have.  
> Damn, poor Prom!!! Guh, hurts my heart to hurt him.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	7. Seventh Run

Ignis had fallen, failed all of them and he felt the hollowness in his chest. Sentiments feeling like he was drowning in the cold of the ocean, his lungs heavy with regret.

He had failed Talcott, his close friend and attendant, the teen believing in his ability to resist temptations and execute restraint.

He let Soren down, giving in as the Omega was addle-brained and fever-struck with heat. Soren was not in control of his actions and had given into his body’s desire to be with an Alpha. Ignis should have resisted, instead he went along with the flow and he was rendered weak for that.

This was a blow to his self-discipline, he felt inadequate and lacking.

Even though his world was black and colorless, he opened his one eye and winced seeing sparks from hot light break through the darkness for a fleeting second. He could still feel the echoes of gratification hum through his body and remembering those desperately pleased moans of pleasure, forever burned as a memory. Now wasn’t’ the time to recall carnality, he focused on the wrongs he had committed. 

His biggest failure –, betraying Coss and his trust. The Omega had trusted him around his lover and he messed up royally. 

Ignis knew without a doubt he had single-handedly caused ruin, forever staining their relationship or he had just ended it. He felt the crushing weight of guilt and it made it hard to breathe. 

He assumed, Talcott and Coss had discovered them at some point in the night, it was obvious as he hadn’t heard from either since yesterday’s last text message. The Count wanted to growl and yank his hair angrily, mad at himself and his weak will. 

Was he that touched starved? Possibly?

Yet the truth was loud and obvious, Ignis had been lonely and hadn’t realized it. Yes, he was surrounded by family, friends, and colleagues, yet he was missing something. A companionship. He had been in denial for so long and the moment a ripe Omega was before him he collapsed, folding like paper, giving in to his instincts and base desires.

He had favorited both Omegas, he couldn’t deny that and he knew without a doubt if things were different and neither were together, he’d have gone for Coss. The other was open and friendly, he shined brightly and lit Ignis’ dark world in the short time he knew him. He felt attracted to him more than his boyfriend, Soren. Yesterday was his first true interactions with Soren and the other seemed guarded, making him harder to gauge. He wasn’t as open as his lover.

Ignis cleared his head, he was thinking of useless things and he didn’t have the luxury for that. What he needed to do was seek Coss out and speak to him. Apologize –, at this point it wasn’t about damage control it was about doing the right thing and owning up to the mistake he had made.

Even if Coss didn’t want to hear it or see him, he’d face this head on.

Ignis got out of bed, finding sleeper pants and a robe, he didn’t attempt to dress. His instincts screamed at him to remain, but he ignored them as he fortified his need to meet the blonde Omega. He left his room as Soren continued to rest in his bed, soft snoring a gentle melody as the door closed behind him with the softest of clicks. 

+

Prompto would have spent all day in bed wallowing, but the moment that gentle knocked sounded on his door he knew it was Talcott checking on him. Gods, why was the Count’s attendant so-so sweet?

The freckled man wiped the crystallization of old tears and the newly forming ones from his eyes, getting out of the large lonely bed as he opened the door and smiled as brightly as he could. Before he could deliver his most chipper of greetings he was hugged tightly by the Beta and he froze, baffled for a moment and then it sunk in. 

Talcott was being there for him and giving him silent support.

The blonde slowly wrapped his arms around the teen and pressed the bottom half of his face into that broad shoulder, he felt the sting of tears and he cursed softly. When would the tears end, this sucked! Heartache was so stupid and he hiccupped, Prompto felt lower now, being comforted by a kid.

He was pathetic –.

That was earlier this morning and now he was in the kitchen, eating oatmeal with Talcott. They hadn’t really conversed, just merely kept each other company. It was nice, not having to talk, but just sitting and knowing someone was there, silently supporting. The attendant’s presence alone was nice and it eased the pain he felt a bit.

It was a little comfort. Better than nothing.

He watched as clumps of cold oatmeal fell in a plop from his spoon, he wasn’t really hungry and forcing himself to eat almost half, so he wouldn’t make the brunette worry or fret. He didn’t want to be a burden on top of everything else.

Talcott stood up and smiled. “I got your bowl,” he took it before Prompto could play with a new spoonful of goopy clumps.

“Thanks man,” the blonde gave a half grin, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Of course,” was the polite response he got in return. “Would you like to accompany me today? I have to make a few runs about town,” he said as he rinsed the bowls out and then started to wash them.

Nodding, a small true smile made home on his lips. “Sounds good, it would be nice to see the sights. Maybe take a photo or two.”

“We’ll head out in a bit,” he smiled back only for the easy expression to melt away as the door opened and Ignis appeared, he looked disheveled and ravished, it was unfair to look so good as he combed a hand through wild ashen brown hair. He was gorgeous even unkempt and Prompto felt mad to think this.

It seemed the older man focused his ‘gaze’, falling upon the small blonde. Then as if ‘seeing’ Talcott he cleared his throat and looked about nervously, appearing out of sorts which was unheard of for the Count. “Talcott,” he began softly, voice barely above a whisper. “Can you grant me a moment with Coss, I wish to speak to him.”

The younger brunette frowned openly, but gave a stiff bow. “Yes, of course Viscount Scientia,” he said formally which made the blind man wince at the cool tone. Talcott eyes connected with Prompto and he came around, grimacing as he placed a hand on the slight shoulder, squeezing as he then left the space, giving the two privacy.

When the door swung close it was still, silence blanketed the kitchen.

Ignis looked troubled, brows forking then lowering as he pondered and he let out a tired sigh, moving as he came around. The Omega watched with wide oceanic-lavender touched eyes, the man’s robe fell open revealing a hard body as he scratched his hair sheepishly and settled in the stool next to Prompto. He faced the Omega, but turned away in shame. Another exhale came from him and he cupped his hands before him, resting them in his lap. He turned and ‘stared’, both ruined eyes were open for once, bright aquamarine and dotted with white murkiness. 

“I have wronged you,” he began somberly, voice sounding octaves deeper. “I don’t want your forgiveness,” he stated strictly. “You and Talcott believed in me yet I failed you both with flying colors. I committed a transgression against you, I am truly and deeply sorry for my weakness.” The hurt was evident on his face. “I wish I hadn’t wounded you Coss.”

The brunette paused, licking lips as he thinned them for a moment, creating creases around his mouth. Prompto remained quiet, feeling like more was to be said, he waited as he sat numbly, unable to react at the moment. He had his own hands cupped in his lap, feet resting on the bar of the stool he sat in, his own body facing Ignis. 

“If you wish it,” he started up again as he straightened and lifted his head, blind eyes fixing before him as he let his ‘gaze’ focus. “I can arrange for you and Soren to stay elsewhere if you like, I’ve interfered enough.” 

The blonde blinked as if coming out of his numbness, his shoulders went from sagging to up and straight, he frowned. It felt like Ignis was trying to ship them off and not deal with the mess he made. The hell?! “Can’t do that,” he supplied firmly. “You can’t ship us out, that doesn’t fix this at all. Getting rid of us won’t solve the situation, jus’ cause we’re out the picture.” His voice was calm, but there was a snappiness to it.

Ignis’ mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide, before he quickly closed it. His mind was scrambling. “That was not my intent Coss, I swear it.”

“Well it sure as hell sounded like it –, trying to pawn us off.” There was a slight growl and he bared his teeth. It was his turn to sigh, trying to collect himself. He was mildly surprised at himself, instead of his typical response of accepting it, maybe tossing out apologies, and saving the agonizing for later when he was alone. That was how he usually dealt with uncomfortable situations, but not this time. Prompto felt angry and it wasn’t at Ignis per says (maybe a little anger), but he was ninety-five percent mad at Noctis. “Jus’ cause you’re out of sight doesn’t mean you are out of mind. Yeah, you fucked up, like really **FUCKED** up –, but Soren and I can’t go. Now that you’ve done the deed you gotta stick around till his heat passes.”

Again, the Count did a comical impression of a fish out of water. “Coss –.”

“Listen,” the blonde interrupted. “Since you’ve been with him, his body will want you around. If you abandon him right now, he could go through withdrawals and that can put him through some serious heat pains. Also, I can’t sub in at this point, once an Omega has an Alpha during heat they become super territorial and clingy to said Alpha. Omegas will try to ward off other Omegas from their partner and mating space.” Prompto’s expression dropped and another breathy exhale left him. “I can’t be around him right now.”

Unless Noct –, he stopped his thoughts and his expression grew further depressed.

Ignis could hear the sadness and the gravity of those words settled upon his shoulders. He remained quiet and the silence between them was damaging. After a bit he found his words, “perhaps I can supply him with the Omega crème, it seemed to help before it wore off. I’ll get some Alpha dampeners for myself.”

“Yeah, you go do that –. We done?” Prompto didn’t care for the other’s plans.

“Yes –. For now.”

The scraping of a stool and the air of geranium flowers and ulwaat berries assaulted Ignis, he breathed in deeply, nose following as the freckled blonde left the space without another word. The blind man felt true melancholy settle in his chest, he had ruined so much with one night of passion. He sat unmoving, till the door closed and then opened a moment later, hearing the careful steps, it was Talcott by the sound of it.

He didn’t move from the stool and waited as the teen came around and settled where Coss had once resided. 

It was again quiet and the Viscount hated these moments, they were painful. He cleared his throat and straighten. “Did you get everything I requested from Kimya?”

“Yes Count, I brought the supplies to your study. I can retrieve for you.”

“In a moment,” he held his hand before him, as if keeping Talcott rooted in his seat. “Be frank with me.”

Silence met him, yet Ignis waited patiently as he knew the darker brunette would be warring with himself. The teen was trained to keep his opinions to himself, but he was encouraged from time to time by his Lordship to be forthcoming. 

“Y-you’ve hurt him – and possibly his partner. Soren may not realize it now, but he will eventually. He’ll have the same regret that you’re feeling right now –. How are you going to fix this?” He asked softly.

“I am going to finish making the Omega crème and if you could purchase some Alpha dampeners for me, it would be most appreciated.”

“That’s not what I meant my Lord,” he whispered. “And you know it.”

He could hear ‘stop deflecting’ in his attendant’s voice echoing in his head and he deflated before the Beta. His head hung with his hands cupped tighter in his lap, knuckles white, the sandy brunette worried his lip. “I am unsure on what to do.” Ignis confessed softly. “I was thinking if I created distance it would help, but it seems I cannot do that. Apparently, I need to reeducate myself on Omegas.” The Count let out a loud sigh. “I am what you would call between a rock and a hard place,” he gave a short-lived laugh, but it was humorless.

“You are,” Talcott easily agreed. “You’ll need to mend this,” his arms crossed over his chest as he tilted his head to the side. “I’ll try to help anyway I can, but I know I won’t be able to provide much support in this – issue.” He spoke delicately as his deep green eyes lowered.

“Thank you, Talcott,” Ignis got up from the stool and began to make his way to the refrigerator. “I shall come up with something, right now I am rather stumped. I know Coss is sore with me and Soren could potentially scorn me later, but I’ll do what I can to alleviate the damage I have created.” He reached into the fridge grabbing the partially made crème, pulling out the glass container it resided in. “Could you grab the components you purchased yesterday? I should finish making this so things don’t become worse.”

“Certainly,” Talcott gave an unseen bow and quickly left the kitchen. 

Placing the glass bowl down, he braced the wooden work bench, weight leaned as he hung his head. Everything was such a mess and he was clueless on how to fix this. 

He had never been in such a predicament. Ignis was truly lost on what to do.

+

Noctis had been up for a while and he tried, but failed to go back to sleep. That was unheard of for him yet he knew the reason –. It was due to the heat. He rolled over, groaning as he could feel the simmering of warmth and truly hated his body for making him like this. He hated being ruled by hormones and the like, not having his usual control was driving him crazy, yet one thing came out of it that wasn’t bad, he had gotten Ignis.

He wasn’t so blind to know that what had transpired wasn’t necessarily good, but it was worth it. He didn’t feel guilty for having Ignis and he knew somewhere deep down Prompto would understand and assume it was due to his raging heat, all would be forgiven and forgotten. Besides they couldn’t remain here forever, Tenebrae was a layover for them and they’d be moving on soon. 

It was best to indulge in the Count while he could –

His thought traveled back to Ignis, Noct would love to be coddled and wooed again, hearing his sweet nothings and gentle words. It sent a chill up the spine, making his toes crinkle and his bottom arch up as he could feel a dampness between his thighs, face flushing prettily.

Ignis was good, so so good.

Wetting his lips, Noctis’ dark blue eyes closed as he remembered last night’s fevered encounter. The blackness behind his eyelids disappeared and replaced quickly with motion, color, and sensation. It felt real and he let a moan escape as he felt Ignis, his thoughts were that heated to where it felt like he was having the Alpha once more. He could feel the damp slick coat his cheeks and thighs. 

The memory incased his mind, playing out like a movie –.

_A body met his as they fell onto the soft firmness of Ignis’ bed, Noct mewed quietly as he felt scarred lips press to his cheek and then jaw, the brunette mapping his skin with his lips as he was receptive to the attention. He enjoyed it, though his nature wanted to simply get to the part where they were joined, but this also appealed to his Omega side as well, making him preen at the attention. “Uhn Ignis,” he moaned as he exposed his neck._

_Those lips found his neck, nipping the swollen scent gland and pressing full lip kisses, wet and teasing as he murmured another soft moan._

_A chuckle floated from the older man, enjoying that he could make the other sound so wanton already. He pressed a tiny kiss to the point of Noct’s chin. Then finally after all the teasing and messing around, their lips met and it was phenomenal, making both feel overwhelmed with sensation. Ignis felt the warm sweetness of that plump pout as they let their lips roll over each other, leisurely tasting one another and lapping, there was slowness in the movement as they learned and explored._

_Giving and taking, mouths pressing, meshing with little breaths and sighs, Noct’s found Ignis’ back as he scratched down those broad shoulders. His desires burning through him and his want to get to the main event spurred him on. He broke the kiss with a fevered moan and let his hands cup that face, locking it in a grip as he peered into those surprised blind eyes._

_“Fuck me,” he purred and nipped at those scarred lips before he devoured that mouth, the kissing resumed wetly._

_Ignis didn’t get a chance to say anything, easily swept into the heat between them. His hands wrapped around pulling the smaller body closer as he began to rock and grind, their cocks were flushed, smashed between their bellies. The sensations felt amazing and slick, their precome making small pools, and Ignis groaned as his head began to fog further, furl in lust. The Alpha wanted to mate and breed, the instinct growing stronger and he growled softly nipping delicately at Noct’s lips._

_“Soren,” he murmured, letting his hand glide down, tracing pale smooth skin as he mapped down and visually imagining that body in his mind’s eye._

_Noctis felt his heart jump, he wished he could tell Ignis his name, but that would spell trouble and possibly stop this session._

_Those soft hands grazed his side and then trailed over his hip, tracing the curve of where his cheek and thigh met. Ignis shifted a touch, not directly over the Crown Prince anymore as he let his hand land between those legs and Noctis moaned. “Lift your leg for me,” he whispered breathily as he traced that leaking entrance, the tip of his finger dipping slightly in before leaving as he rolled the pads of his fingertips, teasing that ring. Noctis complied and folded one leg, parting it. “Thank you,” Ignis purred with a smirk and the Omega felt his heart bounced while a stream of fresh slick sloshed out. “I’ll begin,” he warned._

_“Alright,” barely getting the word out before he felt that single digit sink deep and Noct moaned. Suddenly lips planting against his body, the Count kissing downwards before finding his small dick and lapping at the weeping head which made him jerk and bay noisily. “You’ll make me cum,” he cried as another lap collected the dewing drops from his cock._

_“That’s the plan,” Ignis purred as he smirked again, a chuckle highlighting his voice. His finger began to slowly pull out and then slide forward, then curled pressing against his lubricated walls and Noct whimpered. Those lips puckered and pressed, kissing his flushed head before another lap met his sensitive flesh and he shuddered, then cried as he jerked as he was sheathed inside that hot mouth._

_His body trembled violently as a second finger stretched him further and blubbers of a pathetic moan escaped as those digits rolled in him, seeking and finding his prostate. He fisted the sheets, whimpering, swearing softly and riding against that hand. Noctis fucked unhurriedly into that mouth and on those fingers. “Uhn Ignis,” he moaned or begged, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. That mouth was so warm, but little suction met his dick. It was like the other was simply holding his length in his mouth. “Fuck –, please, please suck me.” He whined._

The thought ended as the click of the door interrupted his thoughts, the Insomnian Prince felt so hot and his hands kept raking against his thighs, resisting the temptation of masturbating to last night’s memory. 

The Viscount came in, carrying a tray and closing the door behind him as he came straight over. He seemed like he was listening to a distant sound before making a puff of air as if he confirmed something. “You’re up, morning.” He greeted sounding like his usual self and not the smug sultriness he carried from last night, it was like a douse of cool water to Noct’s thoughts, but his arousal didn’t flag.

“Yo,” he greeted, not ashamed that he was horny as he sat up. Since Ignis couldn’t see it, then no need to feel ashamed about it.

“I brought you breakfast,” Ignis sat down and placed the tray in his lap, his nose wrinkled as a flush colored his face. That was the only reaction he made towards Noct’s heighten scent. “You should eat,” he urged as he twisted and held the tray out.

“I can do that,” Noctis reached out taking the tray, fingers brushing over the other’s hands before he took the tray and sat it in his lap, he grunted as it weighed his cock down. His blue eyes looked and he cocked his head to the side, seeing the familiar looking crème. “Is that stuff? The fluff that helped with my heat?”

“It is,” the sandy brunette confirmed.

Picking up the crystal bowl he began to spoon the Omega crème with berries mixed in and eyeballed it as he studied it. “Is there a reason for this? Not wanting to have a repeat of last night?” He asked boldly as he felt a shudder run through him, it was like he was rubbed wrong and bristle like an angry cat, but he made sure to keep his tone his usual flat delivery.

“Precisely.”

“Why?” Noct asked, feeling his Omega nature rebelling as he wanted to fling the bowl over his shoulder and pounce Ignis, wanting to demand attention and affections. His own will fought his Omega nature, but he could feel the ‘why is this Alpha denying me again’ bubble inside his mind as a repeating thought. He tried to keep his nature bottled up and needing to be rational for the moment.

Ignis whipped his head around, blinked his one eye before letting out a long sigh and it sounded so painful to the Prince’s ears. “Coss,” he breathed simply. “We’ve hurt him,” he murmured.

Hearing this made him perk, before he frowned and glared at the other. “We hurt him? Why would he be hurt, we didn’t do anything wrong.”

A groan was issued as Ignis slouched. “Well he is and we’ve made a mess of things,” his response was clipped and short. “You were unfaithful, if you didn’t know.” The truth was lobbed at him in such an accusatory tone. “We made an error in judgement and committed a transgression against your lover. He’s hurt and mad.”

“Hmph,” Noctis tipped his head back with a roll as if he was annoyed to hear this. “Tch, I can’t believe he’s mad. It’s natural for an Omega and Alpha to come together. He should know this.” His tone was agitated, and he frowned as he leaned back, his head rested against the headboard, breakfast forgotten. “Do you think you could call him for me? I should talk to him.” He said after a moment of quiet.

“Not sure he wants to see my face –, but I shall do as requested.” Ignis stood up, robe fluttering as it remained open. “Please be sure to eat that, we do not need further incidents.”

“Will do, thanks for doing this. ‘Ppreciate it.”

The blind man gave a nod of his head venturing out wordlessly to go find the blonde Omega. 

Noct sat, head still leaned back as he looked up at the high ceiling as he thought about the situation. He tried to take himself out of it and see it from Prompto’s point of view. Maybe his boyfriend was upset due to the fact that normally he detested being around unknown Alphas. One particular Alpha had left a bad taste in Noctis’ mouth ever since he was a kid, wary of any new Alphas he encountered from then on. The only Alphas he had been comfortable with were his father, the King’s court and Gladio, yet Ignis was different –.

The Viscount didn’t give off the presence of an Alpha, he wasn’t all show or bluster, but calm exuding from him. He portrayed reserve and elegance. He was how Noct remembered him and even now with the situation being bad (apparently), he was still willing to take care of Noct and ready to face Prompto. That spoke volumes to Noctis.

The Prince was off track in his thoughts, unknowingly heading from his contemplation about Prompto’s anger and instead returning to thoughts of last night, he flushed hotly –. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, feeling his cheeks warm as he wanted to be knotted again, fucked into the mattress as he was ass up and mewling below. It was awful to behaved like this, but Ignis gave into his needs and he relished in it. It was fitting to give into such an indulgence.

His thoughts traveled, and he could almost feel those skillful fingers dragging out and hooking the rim of his drenched hole –.

_“Ignis please,” he mewed and he gasped breathily as they came sliding out again, this time leaving him completely._

_“Alright dear,” was murmured huskily into his dark hair. Noct could hear the growl threading those two words as he whimpered softly in response. Then he felt that tip press against his leaking entrance and then the pressure, he took a breath as his body gave under the stress and slowly he was widen, opening for the Alpha. He felt the crown sink in before the rest, the girthier length sank in and he groaned deeply, neck extended forward as he strained against the sensation as his fingers fixed in sheets as he close-fisted._

_When Ignis settled against his backside, pelvis flushed with his ass he was trying to regain his air as he huffed dramatically. He whimpered as kisses were peppered against his neck with teeth pinching his scent gland, he saw stars and hiccupped as his air was punched from him. Oh gods everything felt good and amplified for Noctis, he dimly was aware of a pleased hum from the older man._

_He could feel the pulsing sensation of the throbbing cock. It’s veined length twitching and stretching and opening him up, as he adjusted to it._

_“Feels heavenly inside you,” was delivered low and breathy. “You’re saturated my dear, so wet and soft.” He felt a nose nuzzle into his nest of hair and he warbled a soft moan. “I’m going to move, you want that love?” He purred as his hands moved, one sliding under him and the other slide from between their bodies to rest on his hip._

_“Please Iggy, move for me – hahn.” Those hips drew away and then they were swiveling forward which made Noctis’ toes curled as he whimpered loudly and shuddered as he was already feeling good. Ignis was filling him, stretching him and easily reaching his second entrance. He gasped, mouth gaping as he felt already overwhelmed with sensation as Ignis felt so different from Prompto. Larger and fuller, he could feel the details of Ignis’ cock against his walls. He turned his body into the sheets a bit, hands scrabbling to regrip as he was rocked powerfully and gradually with each thrust._

_Every drag and press were touching all his most sensitive of spots, making him stutter and forgetting to breathe as he was taken. His cries grew and became frantic, the fever he had, finally felt like it would be squelched rather than suppressed. Noctis whimpered, his own hips worked in tandem with Ignis’, both moving fluidly like old lovers as their bodies were readily well-matched with one another._

_“Soren,” the name sounded wrong to his ears and he had to bite his tongue to keep from spilling the truth. “Mm you’re swallowing me whole, you want my knot, lovely?”_

_Hearing Ignis whisper such lusty words made Noct grow wetter and he nodded, gasping vocally as he gripped the sheets more. “Shit yeah, need it! Give me your knot!” He felt lips over his shoulder, neck, and face, it was a mix of kisses, licks and bites. All of which riled him up further, he could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he couldn’t last like this! “Knot me! Knot me – please gods!!”_

_A labored chuckle teased the outer ridge of his ears. “Not yet sweetheart uhn – mmn in due time. I plan on wrecking you over and over, one sweet release after the other.” He purred adoringly, before he traced the tips of Noct’s ear before biting down, nibbling the curve of it. “Ohn Soren.”_

_He wouldn’t be able to contain himself as he was being grounded into and lavished, his body was going to be wrecked like Ignis had promised. The Crown Prince turned further and bit into the sheets as he cried. The other was grinding into all his sensitive nerves, milking him of every sensation and wringing every filthy sound from him as he was rendered helpless. The thin blanket did nothing between his teeth, he wasn’t any less quiet. The Omega tugged at the cloth and moaned, feeling Ignis adjusting as he was now mounted over him._

_Noct let the cloth fall from his lips as he whimpered, he could feel the pressure building and the heat spurning it on, he would be coming soon. He pressed his face into the covers growling as he felt every inch glide in and slide out, he could feel his thighs trembling and Ignis supported him, easing the strain on him. That arousal was acute, nailing him repeatedly in his prostate and second entrance in one stroke, guiding him to a strong orgasm._

_Ignis was amazing and pushing Noctis to be a mess of spent nerves and limbs._

_That cock in him began to go further in, but stopping as the gradually growing bulbus knot wasn’t ready to pop in yet. It bumped his redden puffed rim, trying to slide in but Ignis was mindful, making sure it didn’t enter him yet. The brunette was panting against his ear, soft growls escaping him in rarity. It was a turn on and Noct could feel how horny he was, it was more than the heat, it was amazing being with the Count. This was so satisfying and new, it was strange to be with someone who didn’t know him, but they seemed to read and be receptive to all his current needs._

_Noctis hummed before it turned to a moan, that soon bled into a strangled sob as his wet eyes squeezed shut while his entrances clenched down and began to release. A new flood of slick came oozing out as he began to let loose ropes of hot seed, painting below his body and onto the sheets. His voice became a jumble of sounds, messily spilling out of his mouth as he clenched the blankets and tugged, body tight with his orgasm as Ignis eased in his pace, moving gentler._

_“That’s one darling.” The Alpha purred seductively as he continued. Noct could feel the different trails of wetness –._

A knock sounded on the door and Noctis came out of his thoughts. Flushing hotly as he felt his legs rub together and slick seeping into the below blankets he sat on. He was naked, covered by sheets and the tray of untouched food. He cleared his throat, but the desire was still there, clouding him over as he could feel phantoms of it. The Lucis heir finally found his voice after a stretch of seconds. “Come in,” he beckoned. 

The double doors opened cautiously, Prompto came in head ducked down, he closed the doors behind him as his head slowly lifted. His lighter blue eyes meeting darker before he chewed his lip and turned away. “You wanted to see me – so we could like talk or something,” he huffed.

“Yeah.” Noct missed the chance to think about his boyfriend’s point of view and seeing it from his prospective. Winging this conversation would be impossible and unfortunately, he was bad at winging it during such talks. He knew he could be emotionally stunted, but –. Noctis stared blankly, the heat of his earlier thoughts gone as those eyes fixed angrily at him. He swallowed, words lost in that moment. He was fucked –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn that was a long break between posts...Sorry about that.  
> It was unintentional, I got a new job which killed my fic writing time.  
> I did most of my writing while at work before I got promoted...I know, awful.  
> Anyways I also had participated in Ignoct week and nearly killed myself doing it.  
> That made me lazy for awhile and now I'm getting back into the swing of things.  
> Well I'll see y'all. Thanks for sticking with my finicky ass. Appreciate ya! ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃
> 
> My mistakes are my own, will correct later...
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	8. Eighth Run

She had been in the Lucis Kingdom for six days, but in the Crown City for about four. Lunafreya huffed, walking down the halls with her lady-in-waiting Maria at her side. It was evening now, dinner had been delicious and the company pleasant, but there was something very wrong.

Four days and no Noctis. 

Where was he?

It was frustrating, she let out a collective breath and placed a hand over her heart. It was unbecoming to be worked up, she needed to exude calm and tranquility. Though the situation was distressing, she had yet to lay eyes on her beloved. She wished, no, longed to see Noctis and wanted to be near him. It had been so long since she had seen him, she was eighteen the last time and Noctis was fourteen.

All those years ago.

It was a meeting of nations, all the rulers attended from each country and she had accompanied her mother. It was a fresh memory in her mind, seeing him smile as he looked to her, bright eyed and all teeth as he grinned. It made her heart aflutter and she remembered after the warm greeting that he asked where Ravus and Ignis were.

Her brother remained behind as this was around the time Ignis had been attacked and blinded. She felt guilty that she was happy and enjoying herself, but she knew deep down that Iggy would want for her to carry on as normal. He didn’t want his cousin to worry.

She remembered the ample time they had spent together. She met his friends, Gladio and Prompto. The four of them palled around and had copious amounts of fun. 

Luna had prayed to see him and capture that magic like before, having fun and enjoying each other’s company. This was a time of reacquainting themselves and goofing off, she had no real duty, except, being around her fiancée and appreciating their time together.

Yet he was nowhere to be found. Something was wrong, so deeply wrong.

King Regis wasn’t forthcoming, and it was gravitating her into a headspace she didn’t want to be in. It was bothersome and tiresome getting the runaround. Not only was Noctis absent, but she hadn’t seen Prompto or Gladiolus which was strange as well. Something must have happened. It didn’t take much thought to draw that conclusion. 

Besides, the King continued to feed her falsities about his son’s whereabouts and if she wanted florid speeches she would go to Ravus for that.

Lunafreya had no time for games, either she would see her fiancée or figure out what was going on.

While making way with Maria beside her, she slowed as a familiar face marked the halls of the Citadel. Her mouth dropped open and a wide smile came to her face, she took handfuls of her dress and with a burst of speed she left Maria’s side. “Please go on ahead, I shall meet you later.” She knew the servant wouldn’t be able to keep pace as she sprinted away.

Her heels clacked as she took a corner then another as she spotted the slender figure. “Lady Iris,” she called happily. Finally, a friend! 

The younger of the two turned and smiled, she pivoted and ran. 

Both collided into an embrace and laughed, Lunafreya smiled brightly as she combed hands through dark hair affectionally. Not only had she kept in contact with Noct via notebook but even had one going with Iris as well. Though the communication wasn’t as maintained, but she looked to the young Amicitia as a little sister.

“Oh, you’ve grown so much, so beautiful.” Luna cooed as she looked down. 

Iris smiled and squeezed tighter. “Not as pretty as you,” she giggled.

“Oh, you! How have you been Iris? Well, I hope?” The two scented each other in a friendly way.

“Same ol’ y’know, well I’m training now to be a Crownsguard.” Iris shrugged as she let go and they stood before each other. “How are you Princess?”

“I’m _fine_ –,” her blue eyes lowered as she flattened her lips in thought. “To be honest, I do hate to be a nag, but I am feeling rather frustrated as of late.”

“It’s about Noct, isn’t it?” The Lady Oracle’s eyes widen, and she blanched as she smooths her non-wrinkled dress, was she that transparent? Iris nibbled her lip, looking around as she wanted to see if they were alone. “Come with me,” taking that hand she began to guide the Alpha along with her.

Lunafreya was surprised, but followed obediently. She should have sought out Iris days ago, finally she would get some straight answers. Oh, bless it day! She was led through countless corridors, before finding one of the many elevators. The teenaged Beta hit the button to go to one of the lower levels.

The two came out and again she was guided, given a gentle tug as they went about. This floor was quiet. Hardly any servants and staff traversed the hallways. They gave little suspicion since there were not many around. The Amicitia led them out to some doorways and came into the foliage of the courtyard. It was quiet and still; the night had put a tranquil dampener on everything.

Both came to settle on the stone bench. 

Iris took a swallow of air as she looked up, big amber-brown eyes focusing intensely on her Highness. The stare reminded Luna of Gladio and it felt a touch unnerving. “Noct’s gone.”

That made her blink and flinch at the two words uttered. “Gone? What do you mean?”

“He fled, he ran away.” 

“But why?” Lunafreya couldn’t hide the hurt and felt the Alpha in her curl up, feeling rejected and unwanted. Had she done something to upset her beloved? What could she have done? The rejected scent was palpable.

Could it have been the absence and distance? Or – she didn’t know, and it ate at her in those moments. Her scent spiked, sharp with anxiety and hurt. 

“Lady Lunafreya,” a soft hand fell to her shoulder as her head shot up, blue eyes twinkling with moisture. “I’m not sure, I didn’t hear the full story when my brother was discussing it with two Glaives. They went to go retrieve him and I had only overheard so much. He left with Prompto days before you arrived.” Iris gave a compassionate expression as her hand rubbed small circles into Luna’s bare shoulder.

“Oh, it could be the marriage scared him off. Perhaps, he was unaware of this. I have known this since we were children. Ravus had alleged, that the King was telling Noctis about the betrothal, I assume it was the first he heard about it.” She was fretting, pouring over the last week’s information. 

She could assume many things, but it was best not to. Not until she knew, what was what with her own ears and eyes. Luna didn’t dare draw conclusions as she would need to investigate this and find Noctis. Where to start searching though?

Without thought she reached out touching Iris’ shoulders. “Please, I implore you, mi ’lady. I beg of you, tell me all you know. I must learn what I can, to locate Noctis.” 

The teenage Beta’s eyes widen, slowly she nodded. “Okay Lady Lunafreya,” she exhaled slowly. “Last thing my father heard,” she felt guilty for eavesdropping, but as they say desperate times –. “My brother had narrowed down two locations, they found his car in Galdin Quay which is a beach port south of here. Anyway, Noct could be traveling towards either Accordo which is where Gladdy headed to. Or he could be heading to Niflheim.”

The blonde’s heart dropped hearing that. Niflheim. Why the empire?

That place was dreadful for Omegas, especially Omega men! She couldn’t fathom the reasoning behind it, it made little sense.

Maybe Prompto had convinced the Prince? It was possible, but surely the attendant would know that Niflheim was a danger to them both.

“Do you think he’d go to Tenebrae at all?” Lunafreya asked and Iris shrugged.

“I don’t know princess,” her hands rested on Luna’s own as she tried to console, smelling the Alpha’s sharp scent. “It could be a possibility. I mean no one would think to look there –. It’s like hiding in the open.”

“What should I do,” she inquired softly and frowned as her head hung. “I want to search for him, but I don’t want to cause a commotion. I know King Regis didn’t alert me for a reason, he probably didn’t want me to feel this way.” Luna felt heat flood her face as she rubbed her lips together in thought, she tried to drive back the emotions, but they rebelled against her.

Iris could only look on in concern, feeling such worry for the Lady Oracle. She felt guilty for causing this pain within her, she knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn’t keep this from her friend. “I think you should search for him, get to the bottom of this. I think you two need a heart to heart.”

“If I search –, it could possibly start a commotion and rumors.” 

“To hell with the gossip, if you wait around you’ll only be torturing yourself.” Iris scooted closer, wrapping an arm around and drawing Luna close. The blonde let her head dip, resting against a small shoulder. “You love Noct, right?”

“I do,” she whispered, and Iris smiled.

“Then go find him, you’ll never know if things will work out if you don’t act. Don’t let dumb stuff like rumors or duty get in the way. C’mon,” her hand tangled with the older woman’s. “Let’s go snag us a Prince?”

Lunafreya’s head perked up, eyes widening as she peered into amber pools. “You’ll search with me?”

“Duh! Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help?” The younger one giggled and smiled brightly.

The Princess flung herself at the Amicitia heir, hugging tightly. “Iris! Thank you!” She pulled back and cupped that heart-shaped face in hands. “I must inform my brother and we must devise a plan of sorts,” her thumbs traced round cheeks as Iris flushed. 

“Okie-dokie,” she grinned with a thumbs up, it reminded Lunafreya of Gladio.

+

**…Days Later…**  


Things went shitty and pretty quickly according to him. Noct had only been away from home for about eleven days and his world had already been turned on it’s head. He was pretty sure Prompto hated him and Ignis was only putting up with him until he got through his heat (which was on the mend). 

All in all, it sucked ass. It wasn’t shaking out like it was meant to be.

It wasn’t all bad. Ignis was spending time with him, but he was forced fed the Omega crème stuff to keep him behaved and they didn’t have any further sex which was stupid to Noct’s inner Omega. Personally, Noctis was okay with not sleeping with Ignis, but deep down if he was presented the chance he’d take it (with Prompto’s consent this time).

He was – now – starting to feel an inkling of guilt. He guessed.

He was still mad at his boyfriend; the blonde didn’t have to be so – upset or hard on him. Also, Prompto should be totally understanding and what he said (more like yelled) was uncalled for from what the Prince could remember. Noct didn’t appreciate the shit that was said, it cut below the belt. 

They had fought two days ago –.

_“Oh my gods, why are you such a selfish asshole! I can’t believe you Noct! You’re such a dick!!”_

_“I’m the dick? The asshole? Excuse me for fucking Ignis –, I was going off instinct. You shouldn’t even be mad. It makes no sense!”_

__

__

_“The hell ever! I have every right to be pissed! Listen, I ran away with you to be with you, ya dummy! Do you not realize how much I love you?!”_

__

__

_“Prom calm down, you’re getting too loud” Noct put his hands before him, pumping them for his boyfriend to lower his voice. Prompto bared his Omega teeth and growled at him, threateningly._

__

__

_“Ugh! Seriously?!”_

Noct came out the memory as he leaned against the porcelain of the shower stall he was in. He sighed, maybe he was being unfair and maybe he was being a shit. The Prince crouched, curling in as he went into a ball and pinched the bridge of his nose. The guilt was thick, obscuring his throat as he felt a knot form there. Maybe, just maybe he was a dick.

He had fucked up and badly. He slowly realized, it was like the dawn was breaking for him. He had been thinking about it for days, just now that he was calm. He was realizing that despite hormones and his childhood crush on Ignis wasn’t worth it. He silently cursed his body and hormones, he felt suddenly betrayed by his own skin.

Noct spent a few more minutes in the shower before coming out. Grabbing the towel and drying his hair, shortly followed by his body, he moved mechanically. Lost in thought, memories of the fight still displaying vividly in mind.

_“Are you jealous?! Is that what this is, you fawning over Ignis?” Prompto smelled wrong and Noctis bristled. He felt protective of Ignis in that moment, Omega instinct and tendencies clouding his brain. “You want his knot, don’t you?!”_

_“What?!” The freckled blonde’s voice cracked, and he went red in the face. “No!”_

__

__

_“You’re blushing! You do like him, this is like Gladio all over again!”_

__

__

_“Don’t you fuckin’ flip this on me Noctis!” Prompto snarled as he snapped his teeth angrily at his lover. “I knew this would happen,” he snipped furiously. “It’s bad to talk to you right now, you’re territorial! Y’know what talk to me when you’re not Alpha drunk Noctis, I can’t deal with you right now.” The other Omega turn, glaring over his shoulder before the door slammed loudly._

__

__

_Noctis couldn’t help but watch the door like a hawk, ready to pounce to defend his area and wanting Ignis to return. He growled, deep in his throat a warning –._

He groaned as he tipped his head back and grimaced, he sounded so petty during their argument. He was like a child. Or a rabid animal. Noctis wanted to blame his hormones, they played a part, but he knew the excuse wouldn’t fly. He had gotten worked up because Prompto had tried to vent his feelings and he felt attacked, also the fact his lover had never spoke to him like that was also part of the equation. 

The Omega in him felt protective and territorial, trying to defend the space that smelled of Alpha. The inner Omega in him preened and postured, happy to have ran off his lover, but now he realized he was in the wrong and he had been foolish. 

He had reacted terribly and now Prompto didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He hurt the blonde and created some static between them. 

They weren’t broken up (he hoped), but still it felt like a separation. He hadn’t seen Prompto in days which was unheard of. They were hardly ever inseparable and now that his head was clearing after a week of heat, he realized how awful everything is/was. 

Ignis was the only person to keep him company, but the Count tried to keep every interaction as formal as possible. There was a distance and he was seeing their exchanges for what it was. Ignis kept him company, simply just to keep his Omega happy. 

Noctis did try to get to know him (and flirt), but nothing came of it. It was stiff conversation and politeness. It stung his pride a bit that Ignis only stayed around to keep an eye on him and to sate his instincts as the Alpha. There was little to no interest and it made him deflate. He remembered his teaching from when he was young, knotted Omegas needed said Alpha around to keep them content. If abandon they become aggressive especially towards other Omegas.

“Imma goddamn idiot,” he murmured as he scratched his wet hair.

He was now coming off his heat, thank the Six. Now he could roam around and stretch his legs. Also, he could find Prompto and make up with him, then they could be on their way to Niflheim. 

Noct could put this whole Ignis fiasco behind him and then he and Prompto could be happy again. 

It all sounded so simple and easy. In the Crown Prince’s mind, it should be easy. He could moonlight his lover and gloss over the fight and life could move forward. 

He was dressed for the day and he began to leave Ignis’ room for the first time. He needed to find Prompto, it was time to make up.

+

Ignis was making brunch with Coss’ help, surprisingly. Despite his misstep less than three days ago, they were pleasant with one another. Ignis tried to be honest and understanding. He could tell even without sight; the Omega had been bothered for days, but he tried to be upbeat. He could commend him for his actions.

After he had informed Coss that Soren wanted to speak, he had given the couple privacy for their talk. 

Unfortunately, they had went at each other’s throats and Ignis found the Omega clinging to him, angry tears soaking his shirt, snarls and gibberish. He let the man vent until he deflated, melted against him and all Ignis could do was absorb the blame or tried to.

Instead Coss came out from his thoughts long enough to apologize and feel sheepish for losing it. Also soaking his dress shirt in snot and tears.

_“My bad, I didn’t mean to go off the deep end. I jus’,” he sighed tiredly, and his fist tighten to white knuckles in Ignis’ dress shirt._

_“Please continue,” he urged gently._

__

__

_“Soren is an idiot –. He’s – a brat,” he tried to rationalize. Ignis unable to see yet felt those hands clench and unclench his shirt. “Gods, you still smell like him, you two really scented each other.” He commented offhandedly. The blonde’s face pressed closer into the Alpha’s chest._

__

__

_“Apologies,” the Viscount tried to pry away, but he was fixed to the spot. Coss kept a hold on him._

__

__

_“It’s cool –.”_

“Ouch, shit!” Ignis ‘glanced’ over his shoulder, wiping his hands on his apron as he came over to the other. He shouldn’t have drifted off like that, he should have kept an ear out. His hands tentatively touched the small of the Omega’s back and he crowded around the smaller male.

“You alright,” he asked as he felt the younger man turn. 

“Yeah, I splashed some of the hot water on my hand.” Prompto blushed at their close proximity. He wanted to be mad at Ignis, but he couldn’t find the heart. Alphas were weak to Omegas, they had little to no defense against one in heat. Ignis was nothing short of kindness and care, he knew that the Count felt guilty for his actions. Prompto was mad at Noctis more than he was with Ignis.

“We must act quickly,” he blindly took hold and felt accomplished at his accuracy as he nabbed the other’s wrist. Leading him to the sink, turning on the cool water. “Which hand is it,” he inquired. 

“The one you’re holding.” Smiling, he guided the hand under the frigid waters as he felt it run over both their hands. “Feels better already,” the Omega cooed.

“Good, we’ll cool the wound and then treat it. I do have a first aid kit in here.” The brunette continued to cradle Prompto’s hands in his as he let the water soothe the burn. He let it stay for another minute before getting the kit.

Prompto leaned into Ignis, faintly smelling Noct’s scent on him along with his own. He could smell how integrated their smells were and how they complimented one another. Ignis smelled of spiced roasted coffee while Noct’s subtle cotton flowers and milk thistle didn’t clash, it made Prompto dizzy as he could bask in the aroma. It almost made him forget his troubles, but he awoken as the water turned off and realized he was leaned heavily into Ignis.

The blind man was flushed but made no complaints as he accepted the closeness. Prompto wondered what the Alpha was thinking in the moment. He couldn’t help but blush himself as he was embarrassed of his behavior. He missed Noctis, but he wasn’t over his anger either or hurt. He wasn’t going to go crawling back, Noct needed to come to him and apologize. He needed to give a legit apology, he wouldn’t accept anything half assed. 

“Coss would you like a potion?” Ignis asked. “It maybe preferable versus the bandaging and ointment.”

Shaking his head, he smiled. “Ah no need man,” he scratched at his hair bashfully. “Will you bandage me up though?”

“Of course,” Ignis smiled. “Please take a seat while I fetch the kit,” he went towards the pantry and refrigerator. His hand reached out tentatively as he felt around patting for a moment before locating the tin on the wall. “Ah. Here it is.”

Prompto watched from where he sat, taken in by how Ignis carried himself despite being blind. It was amazing, the way he moved and navigated. It didn’t seem like he was sightless. Ignis took a seat and scooted closer as he gave another one of his handsome smiles. The blonde reached out wordlessly, hand resting on Ignis’ thigh. He felt butterflies doing something like this, but it was necessary, so his hand could be bandaged. “Thanks, Ignis.”

“No need to thank me.”

“No, it’s the right thing to do. Thanking you, I mean,” Prompto corrected. The Omega felt that hand take his as he observed Ignis intently. He watched as he rummaged, finger glancing over the braille labels and finding the right one. His hand opened the ointment and began to gently add the viscous jelly. It stung for a second then soothed. His blue eyes watched. “How do you do it?”

“Do what, pray tell?”

He didn’t mean to ask aloud, but it happened. “I know you can’t see.”

“Yes, because I’m blind.” He answered with a smile, no bite to his words.

“Yeah –. You’re able to navigate and do everything perfectly. How do you do it?”

“Oh that,” he chuckled as Prompto sighed as he took Ignis as being smug. “I was not always this – fortunate. It took time, ample time and patience on my end. Lots of stumbling through the dark and relearning how to be independent again.” He licked his lips and looked thoughtfully as he paused on mending the blonde’s wound. “I am not perfect, far from it. I am just as human as any other man or woman. I still stumbled about, I did with Soren.” He finished softly before applying the ointment over the redden skin. “I am not without my mistakes.”

Prompto was shocked and his eyes were rounded but lowering as he looked bashfully away. “Yeah –, I guess that was a stumble, huh?”

“Indeed it was,” he sighed as he put the jar away as he rummaged for a bandage.

“You didn’t do it again since then, it was a one-time offence.”

“Regardless it was wrong.”

“I agree with you. I can tell you’re sorry about what you did, unlike Soren.” He confessed. “That’s what I can’t wrap my head around. He’s always been distrustful of Alphas, but you – I don’t get it.”

“Really? Hmm, how odd.” Ignis mused as he gently held that hand as he carefully wrapped the palm. “I know I am to be around your lover due to our mistake –, but I don’t get that impression from Soren after interacting with him. I get the inkling he wants to learn about me.”

“Weird. I will say you are different than any Alpha I’ve met.”

“Am I? That could be good or bad, depending on how you view it.” He was enjoying this as they’ve had small talk here and there but now was actual conversation between them. It made Ignis feel hopeful that he could repair the strain. 

“You’re an oddball Iggy. You don’t showboat, and you seemed to control yourself –, well –, for the most part.” He sighed as his hand was bandaged and caressed gently in those larger hands. He flushed and gently pulled his hand away. “You’re kind and considerate, I sound so lame right now. I –,” Prompto shrank on himself as he curled in, feeling foolish. 

Why was he so twisted up over Ignis? He couldn’t like him –! Just couldn’t! Prompto hated feeling this way, this strange attraction. 

“Thank you Coss,” Ignis said softly as he reached out, hand trailing against a heated freckled cheek. 

The door creaked open and Ignis’ hand fell away, busying putting the kit together again. In walked Noctis as he surveyed the kitchen, his eyes fell on the two at the table. He frowned. The prince came waltzing in, his boyfriend’s shocked expression following as he closed the distance. 

“You’re feeling better? Should you be out and about Soren?” Ignis asked.

“Um yeah, the heat is just about gone. I hope I don’t stink still. Do I?” 

“No, you smell fine,” Ignis stood up as he went to put the kit up, relinquishing his chair so Noct could take it. 

“Can I talk to you – um C-Coss?” He stumbled to remember his boyfriend’s fake name. Was he ever going to get it?

Those oceanic eyes sharpen, narrowing dangerously. “About?” 

“I want to apologize and to discuss our departure from here. I want to make up with you before we go to Niflheim.”

Ignis overheard Soren and dropped the first aid kit as he tried to affix it to the wall once more. “Apologies,” he told the couple as he knelt on the ground to pick up the mess he made.

Would Coss be leaving so soon? Ignis didn’t want that to happen just yet. Did he have a right to feel that way? 

It was selfish, he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real... I'll try to update regularly.
> 
> My mistakes are my own, will correct later...
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	9. Ninth Run

Prompto blinked as they sat before each other in the kitchen. Noct wanted to talk and apologize so they could leave and make it to Niflheim. This was something Prompto wasn't expecting to happen so soon, nor would it be resolved so quickly. He began to idly trace the bandage on his hand, the weaving a distraction as he waited for Noctis to break the ice.

The prince sat, twiddling his thumbs before he turned and watched Ignis move about the kitchen with perfect synergy. He cleared his throat. "Ignis can you give us a moment alone?" The blind man paused for a second, registering the request made.

"Certainly." He turned off the stove and made sure everything would be fine before he made for the door. "Please let me know when you're done or if you need anything." Both omegas could smell the slight hesitation coming from Ignis, but his expression remained rather neutral.

"Will do," Prompto spoke up before nibbling his lip in worry, a fidget of his. The swinging wooden door closed with a soft swoosh as the alpha exited. It was now the couple occupying the kitchen. "So –?" The blonde omega trailed softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Look Prom," Noctis began after a stretch of silent seconds. "I know we said a lot of hurtful things to one another. We weren't thinking." The blonde huffed at that, but he made no further attempts to interrupt. Even though, Noct could be a brat or jerk, he still needed to give him the time and respect to speak. Even if what could be utter could be construed as stupid.

"I know I should have talk to you about Ignis, I didn't. I messed up and we y'know –, did it." He gave a shrug of his shoulders as he scratched at his wild black hair. "It wasn't right, and I betrayed you –."

Prompto listened, though his eyes stayed down as he continued to pluck at the cloth bandage that was around his hand. He worried his lip as he listened and felt his ears perk at key things that Noct said. He kept quiet, no mockings of any sort, only listening to what was said. Messing with his bandage helped, it was a slight distraction, yet, not enough to fully pull his attention away. He was able to hear it all and gather the details.

"We both hurt one another. I'm sure your sorry, like I am." That made Prompto's head shoot up, eyes round and disbelieving. If anything, Prompto wasn't sorry. He had no reason to be sorry, it should be Noct feeling remorseful, not him. 

"You haven't apologized and I'm not sorry." He breathed softly.

"What?"

His scalded hand came down, palm slapping the table, the wrapping around his hand cushioning the blow. "You heard me! I'm not sorry for what I said. I wasn't in the wrong. You were, Noct," he finished calmly, curbing any further outbursts. 

"Prom listen, I'm trying to say I'm sorry. You're not making this easy." Noct’s scent was one of discomfort as he felt attacked.

"Why should I make it easy?" Prompto seethed with a small hiss, he bristled and looked ready to pounce. He wasn’t his usual self, more aggressive than his normal docile demeanor. His scent was of soured fruit and dried flowers, a sharp contrast to his normal smell. It made the prince reel. 

Noctis closed his blue eyes, taking a deep breath before letting it out nasally. He slowly composed himself, not letting the other omega under his skin. He wouldn't allow it, or they'd be back to the same place they were when he was alpha-drunk off pheromones. He needed to salvage their relationship or else they would break before getting anywhere.

"Prom-Prompto," he sighed, looking to his lover. He wanted to be petty, but it wouldn't be any good. So, Noct decided to stay calm and talk. The blonde was in an especially fiery mood, it was strange to say the least. Out of the norm, but then again, Noct had never been in these degrees of trouble. "I follow now; you're still pissed off at me. Look, I should have been honest since – y'know, Ignis was here." A brow was raised, the freckled omega appeared curious.

His arms crossed defiantly, and he raised his chin, lip jutting out as he fixed a piercing look. "Explain."

Noctis' mind was scrambling, trying to come up with what to say that wouldn't cause further damage. Should he confess that Ignis was his first crush? Did it matter? Maybe it did, but he should come clean – or maybe not. He grimaced and swallowed.

"Noct you're stalling."

"I'm not." He frowned as he shot his own dubious look. He rolled his lips in thought as he was coming up empty on what to say. Words were escaping him in the moment, he wanted to tell Prompto the truth, but failed. He shrugged and sighed, looking defeated. "I mean, he's an alpha. The heat –, I-I wanted, no, needed an alpha." He rolled his fist in one palm over and over again.

Now it was Prompto's turn to sigh as he continued to stare at his prince with his oceanic eyes. "Dude, I need you to come clean with me. Like for real, I can tell you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Okay, you're not telling me something –, you're withholding. Please don’t give me half-truths; it's the same as lying." He pointed towards his lover’s hands. "Noct you're fidgeting right now. You only do that when you're lying or not saying everything. Which is it?"

A scoff accented from his lips. "Damnit," he breathed. He was tired of going back and forth, he wanted this fight to be over. "Ignis was my first crush! There! Happy?!" He felt flooded with relief, but it was short-lived as Prompto stared wide eyed at him.

The attendant's eyes looked away, hiding his hurt under a veil of blonde bangs as he worried his lip. The reveal though trivial was still enough to knock Prompto down a peg, though confessing had hurt him, Noct could tell easily. The blonde thought he knew everything about his boyfriend. 

_‘How did I not know this? Why hadn't Noct told me? This explains so much,’_ he thought before looking up. Eyes showing passing emotions as they came one after the other, it was a kaleidoscope of feelings. "Woooww –, and you've given me shit about Gladio for so long." It wasn't a comment directly issued at Noctis, but the tone was enough to hit its target. He could see the wince in those dark sapphire eyes. "Lo and behold, you've carried a torch for Ignis this whole time."

"This is different from you and Gladio. You would ogle at him around the Citadel, you do that in front of me." 

"Double standards, much?!" Prompto bared his teeth, hissing as his eyes narrowed. "You have no right. Yes, I liked him and maybe I still do, the difference is I never acted on it because I was with you. I love you, Noct. I ran away with you, not him." He countered while shrinking, folding in on himself as he deflated. "I just don't think you love me as much as I love you." 

The thought of parroting back and rolling his eyes was a stinging response, but Noctis didn't. The severity in Prompto's tone kept his snide behavior at bay, instead, a desperate edge began to creep into his gut. He felt nerves jumbling and hairs standing up on end, this scared him.

It was dawning on him now, what he could lose if he didn't mend this. He could lose his longtime lover and best friend. Noctis needed to fix this and fast before he lost Prompto for good. He couldn't lose him over something like this. Yes, Noct liked Ignis, but he loved Prompto.

He wouldn’t run the risk of jeopardizing his relationship further. 

He was scared now, worried about losing his lover. He slowly reached out, hesitant as his hand gave small quakes as he pressed his hand to Prompto's.

"I know this is our second time getting into this. I've dragged you through the mud and expected you to be cool with everything. It's not – c-cool and I'm sorry." Noct licked his lips and grimaced.

"Noct," Prompto started, but stopped. "I – this, what now?" He felt a little hope now that an apology had been uttered, but there was still work to be done. Everything wouldn't be fixed instantly.

It would take time and transition like everything else. 

This couldn't be hurried or the new foundation that they would be starting to rebuild would be weak.

"You're right Prom, about everything, I mean. I should have been honest since the start. The moment I found out we were in Iggy's home. I should have told you that he was my first crush and I've still thought about him. It’s stupid of me," he lowered his head in abject shame. He let out a small sigh as he hung his head and leaned heavily on the table with one arm. “I met him years before you and before I presented. His family came to Insomnia for a visit. I grew fond of Ignis in that short time, I didn’t have many friends being the prince and all –. I know this isn’t an excuse, but I wanted you to know.”

This was big of Noctis to even say this much. Prompto stared, nodding for him to continue. “Keep going.” It was a rare instance to have Noctis talks so openly, normally, he would clam up and fall silent, unable to convey thoughts and feelings during tough situations.

“When I found out this was his estate, I was curious about him and –,” he trailed off as he blushed heatedly. His scent was one of bashfulness and embarrassment. “I wanted to see how he changed, but maybe I shouldn’t have been so curious while in heat. It amplified everything. Smelling him was a mistake.”

“That’s my bad, then.” Prompt interjected. “I let you have that shirt, I thought it was funny seeing you like that. Getting alpha-drunk and all.”

“No –, I should have controlled myself and told you about our history.” Slowly Noct looked up, connecting their blue gazes. “I’m sorry Prom, this is all my fault. By the Six, I hope you can forgive me.”

The blonde hummed, feeling a little ache in his heart, yet feeling like they were going in the right direction now. “You’re not a hundred-percent forgiven, but –.” He left his sentence open to add dramatic effect. “You’ll get there with time, I’m still mad and all, but I’ll work through it and we’ll keep talking, right?”

“Yeah.” Noct gave a hesitant smile, his milk-thistle and cotton flower scent was hopeful. 

Prompto gave a small smile as he was happy to hear they’d keep talking and working through this together. His own ulwaat berries and geranium flowers was bright and fresh, bit heavier smelling than normal but still pleasant.

There was a quiet stillness between them before Prompto fake coughed to break up the silence. “So –, Niflheim? You still down to travel there?”

“Yeah,” Noct answered simply as the air about him changed, eyes sharpening in thought. “I was thinking we could leave in a few days. What do you think?”

“I-I I don’t know. I was thinking maybe we could take roots here.” 

“In Tenebrae? No way, Luna lives here and if we get spotted then we’re done for.” Noctis said waving the idea away with a dismissive hand. “I know the empire isn’t great for omegas and the economy is shaky, but we’ll make it.” Noct could see the hesitation into those bluish-lavender eyes. “I promise Prom,” he tried to come off confident and to exude reassurance. 

The blonde looked away and hung his head, feeling a thread of guilt. He didn’t believe in Noct’s words fully, not with the betrayal so fresh. Also, his memories of his earlier life before meeting Noctis was one of sadness while living in Gralea. He wanted to believe everything would be alright and fine in the end, but life could be full of unknowns. “It seems risky,” he found himself saying, conveying his thoughts.

“It does,” Noct agreed easily.

“We could settle here, Tenebrae is rolling hills and dense forest. Here, we could live a simpler life than in Insomnia or Gralea.” 

“It’s risky here as well, what if I’m recognized?” Noct countered as he frowned but remain patient.

“You could be recognized in Gralea as well. That’s always going to be a risk,” Prompto sighed as he reached out touching his lover’s face. “You do standout doll face,” he teased. It felt like a lifetime since he had uttered the nickname.

Noctis leaned into the touch, pressing lips into the warm palm as his eyes flickered towards the blonde omega. “I do standout, huh?”

“That you do buddy.” A fleeting smile was issued before his hand slipped away. “Maybe if you grew a beard or something, then no one would pay you any mind and we could stay here. This place is paradise for omegas.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

A lull fell between the two, the conversation closing as nothing else could be said. Noctis stood up feeling like if he’d stay longer he’d overextend his welcome. “I’ll fetch Ignis.” He began to leave as Prompto stayed seated. Going to the swinging doors Noctis paused as he looked back over his shoulder. “Can you think about what I said about leaving in a few days?”

Prompto awaken from his thoughts looking at Noctis, blinking before issuing a nod. “Yeah, I’ll think about it – and give you an answer. Promise,” he assured before Noct nodded and then disappeared behind the door.

+

Two days had passed, and it was now the third. It was storming in Tenebrae which was a rarity he had learned from Talcott. The grayness washed over the usually blue clear skies and put a haze over everything. It didn’t help his jumbled mind; Prompto was in a fog much like the kingdom he was in. Even with Noct’s apology and their continued conversation eating up the majority of the days, it didn’t ease his mind.

Inside there was something gnawing at him, but unlike before it was unidentifiable which irked him to no end. He couldn’t understand why he felt so dissatisfied –. The thought of leaving Tenebrae didn’t sit well with him. Prompto felt depressed because of it and it was noticeable. Noct and Ignis easily picked up on it because of his traitorous scent, even Talcott had distinguished the sour notes. Prompto tried to keep himself even, but lately it was a struggle and he blamed Noct. It was all his fault in some way, pure and simple.

Grunting from exertion he moved, getting off the sofa that was in the guestroom he and Noct shared. He took hold of his camera a gift he had gotten years ago from his boyfriend. He smiled at it, the memory a treasure as he began to leave the room and venture deeper into the manor.

Being in the Scientia estate, he realized he hadn’t explored the vast land since arriving. Prompto paused holding his hands up before him as he counted the days since they ran away. “Um.” His eyes drifted skyward in thought before he perked. “Oh! Thirteen days since leaving home,” he hummed as he continued his walk. It only took less than two weeks for his world to be twisted and turned this way and that. Funny, he thought as he opened one of the many patio doors going out. 

The soft sound of rain greeted him, and he smiled. A true smile. The muted colors of the spanning yard, with the misty rain was welcomed.

Prompto took a step out, the fresh dewy air filled his lungs and a calm washed over. Yep, coming out into the rains even with the distant thunder soothed him. Taking some landscape pictures would do wonders for his cloudy disposition. 

+

“Ignis, do you know where Coss is?” Noctis asked as he had combed every part of the house. The study was the last area to check and he only found the sandy brunette. 

“Breakfast was the only time I’ve been around him today.” The count shuffled his paperwork into a neat pile to finish later. “When was the last time you’ve seen him?”

“Same as you, this morning for breakfast.” 

“Has Talcott seen him?” 

“Uh he said the same thing, hasn’t spotted him since. Damn where’d he go?”

Ignis stood up and his dog shifted as well as he began to move. “Perhaps he’s venturing around the landscape?” He offered as he began to come towards Noctis.

“In this weather?” Noctis asked incredulously as he saw the rain falling in gentle sheets from the large windows.

“Well Soren, if you were unable to locate him in the house, I can only imagine he’s walking the grounds or he went to the greenhouse.” He stood before the omega. “Coss has an air of frivolity about him, I don’t think a little rainwater would keep him indoors.” He slipped passed and walked, Amicus affectionately brushed by Noctis as he followed his blind master.

Noct made a disdainful sound as he followed. “So, how can we find him quickly?”

“It sounds like the rain isn’t coming down hard. If the grounds are not too saturated, Amicus here, can locate him rather quickly.” He let his hand trail over his pet’s head. “Is there a reason you’re searching for him?”

The question wasn’t too prying, but it got under the Prince’s skin. He looked away, trying to come up with something to say. Anything really, but he was left with nothing except the truth. “I wanted to speak to him about continuing our trip.” 

Ignis hummed hearing that, slowing his stroll as he fell in pace with the omega. “To Niflheim,” he stated factually. “If you don’t mind me inquiring, what was his input?” It wasn’t his business to pry, he had already meddled enough in their affairs. He even knew he shouldn’t be asking, yet, he wanted to know what Coss had said to Soren. Ignis didn’t like the fact he was so wound up about the blonde. His mind consumed with him, not an infatuation but an attraction. 

There was a heavy sigh next to Ignis as Soren scratched at his hair, casting his gaze upwards to the count’s profile. “He hasn’t agreed to it yet. I was hoping he would have given me an answer by now. I wanted to leave yesterday, but nothing has happened.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching in on himself. “We’ve been talking,” he flushed feeling flustered. He nibbled his lip as he pouted.

“Continue, please.”

Noctis was shocked. Right now, he realized was the first time Ignis had actually encouraged him to talk. After their one night together, the alpha kept all conversation to a minimum. What had changed, Noct wondered.

“There’s still a distance between us and he’s been moody.”

“I’m aware of it as well. Coss hasn’t been his archetypical self –. All in good reason.” They arrived at the backdoors, opening them as misty air cloaked the two, Ignis inhaled deeply. The fresh damp humidity, a welcome as he enjoyed it, the sound of rain a gentle melody as he basked for the barest moment. Leaning down he began to pet Amicus, his mouth near the dog’s ear. “Find Coss,” he commanded gently, and the dog began to scent. 

Amicus led them off the covered porch into the rain, the wetness began to hit their heads and shoulders.

“I apologized,” Noctis blurted as they took slow measured steps as the black hound led them. 

The brunette cocked his head before dipping it in thought. He was quiet, before his tongue licked his bottom lip. “Indeed, you did.” He agreed, the thoughtful expression lingered. “But it takes more than apologies to make a loved one come around. You must be patient and not push for what you want, Soren. Coss has had his foundation rocked and he needs his time to make it right with you and within himself.” 

Noctis scoffed in annoyance as he let out a breathy exhale. “I am giving him time –, but it just –. Damnit.” The frustration was evident, Ignis didn’t need eyes to see it.

“Is being in Tenebrae so awful?”

“It’s complicated,” he huffed. “Besides you wouldn’t understand.”

“Perhaps you are right. I don’t know your stories or who you two are.” He chuckled while keeping pace with Amicus. “There I go inserting myself in your affairs. I do really need to learn to mind my own.”

The crown prince gave a small laugh as well. “Yeah, maybe. Anyone ever tell you that you’re hella nosy?”

Ignis shrugged as the easy smile remained. “I may have heard something from my dear cousin.” 

+

Prompto was heading back to the house when he spotted both Noctis and Ignis together in the yard. He paused staying in the tree line, hidden away as he watched them. He lifted his camera which was waterproof thank the Six, aiming he zoomed in. He watched as the alpha cracked a smile and looked to be laughing. It was a sight that made Prompto flush, heart hammering in his chest. With the rain, Ignis’ hair was down, currently fallen from his pompadour to hang in razor-layered fringes around his face.

He was absolutely stunning with his disheveled appearance, different than his normal neat and orderly display.

Click-click went the camera as he snapped two shots. Then he zoomed out, taking pictures of both men. They looked good together, as soon as the thought formed in his mind he felt a jealousy bloom. It was messed up, so messed up because he thought for a fleeting, crazy moment he was jealous that Noctis was with Ignis.

Not because he thought the other omega was flirting, but because he wasn’t the one making the alpha laugh.

What the hell?!

Prompto made a disgusted noise towards himself before he came clamoring out of the bushes. Amicus barked as he emerged, the black dog came happily trotting over as the blonde dropped to one knee to pet the wet animal. “Hey boy!!” He greeted as warmly as he could, not wanting to dwell on his weird (misplaced?) jealousy. “What are you doing out here?” He baby voiced the dog.

Amicus made a happy huff before he licked and bumped into Prompto. The blonde chuckled and continued to scrub his fingers behind the dog’s ears. 

Ignis could only smile fondly as they grew closer. “We were pondering where you got off too?” The expression stayed on his face as Noctis crossed his arms and grinned.

“Yeah, you disappeared.” 

“My bad, just wanted to take some landscape shots before y’know we left or something.” He sighed, keeping his voice light as he lessened his petting of the black wet fur. “Not sure how long we’ll remain here before we truck along.” 

The viscount’s lighthearted air dipped hearing that, while Noctis smiled. “Coss have you been thinking about what I said?”

Honestly no, he hadn’t.

Prompto gave a small metered smile as he slowly rose from his knelt. He nodded his head, lying nonverbally. “Yeah,” he answered simply. “I know we’re a day overdue, but maybe we could head out soon?” 

“Of course, we can,” Noctis was growing excited, face stretching further in happiness. “We can take off as soon as you’d like. Today even!”

Ignis was shocked to silence, only able to quietly observe as he listened to the couple’s back and forth. Something felt off, it was something in Coss’ voice that triggered this feeling within him. Soren hadn’t realized as he was getting what he desired and was overjoyed with the sudden outcome. Ignis wanted to protest this, yet again, he thought about all the interference he had caused thus far, and it stopped him from even quivering his bottom lip. He was stone still; an outsider and nothing more.

It pained him to know that even now this was coming to an end. Especially with Coss, who he wanted to have stay a little longer. This was a selfish wish.

“Today would be fine,” Prompto forced a smile, but his eyes shifted to Ignis for a moment before settling on his boyfriend once again. 

“I’ll start packing then.” Noct turned away and went back into the house as he left both. 

It was quiet between the two as they remained outside in the elements. With the Lucian prince gone, the air deflated from Prompto. “Sorry Iggy.”

“What for,” he asked as he tipped his head curiously, still feeling down about the sudden developments.

“For making a mess of things,” the freckled photographer breathed. “And for lying to you, we've been dishonest.” That made Ignis fix a concerned look upon his face, lips parting and showing a hint of white teeth. He was about to ask for clarification, but instead a hand landed on his shoulder. He was pulled downwards, and he felt a set of thin lips brush his cheek, they lingered. “Thanks for everything.”

With that the warmth and fleeting scent of ulwaat berries mixed with geranium flowers left his space. The hurried steps departed as the omega left him alone with Amicus. Ignis could smell wet dog along with his own scent of confusion and apprehension. 

Coss had lied? About what? 

Ignis wasn’t sure he could identify the deceit, only knowing the couple for some odd days. Had he been so blinded? He’d been too trusting, letting strangers in, unknowing of the dangers they presented. He was shocked by the confession, since it came from the sweetest omega he had ever met.

What was the lie? 

Perchance, it would be best to let the two go; whatever lie they kept, should stay hidden. Ignis didn’t need to know what the truth was. In his core, whatever secret they kept would be world-changing and he was content to keep things the way they were.

He could remain ignorant, unknowing of the truth. Even if deep down a voice screamed for him to stop Coss from committing to a heinous mistake.

Ignis made no move from vacating his yard. The heavens boomed above of the coming storm –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...this...I don't know...come talk to me on tumblr about the chocobros. I love them all.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	10. Tenth Run

“I suggest it would be best to leave in the morning. It will be night soon and taking you to the trains right now is ill advised.” Talcott told the omega couple as he put bowls of food down before them. They were dining on king’s stew with added vegetables, the modification made the dark-haired omega sneer in dismay. Noct already began picking around the veggies in his bowl. 

Ignis sat at the head of the table, listening in silence.

“Shit, we wanted to take off today.” Noctis groused as he scratched his head. Rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Prompto sat, spooning his hearty soup as he ladled a bite. Since the agreement, he hadn’t said much while contemplating the upcoming departure. He let his eyes flick to Ignis, watching as the count ate quietly. He could sense the shift in the brunette’s presence, the blonde understood why. Ignis seemed to be wary, no doubt, Prompto had set off an alarm in the other’s head. It was the least he could do; letting Ignis know that they were liars and the fact he had gotten sucked into their mess was because of their deceitfulness.

Using these false identities seemed like a harmless idea, a way to protect themselves on the road. They never thought they would be sidetracked while they made their journey to Gralea. Encountering Ignis had cause a disturbance in their world and the nobleman’s; now Prompto felt guilty. He knew, buried in his heart that the blind alpha was hurt in some way with the deceit.

The freckled omega hung his head, spying Ignis as he watched him eat sedately. 

“Well with the rain it would take us longer to get there. Besides, we should go in the morning, it will storm for the rest of the evening and into the night.” Talcott explain as he sat across from Noctis. “Soren we’ll leave first thing, promise.”

“Alright then. Do you know if the weather will clear up by morning?”

“It should,” Ignis finally spoke. He took hold of his wine, taking a long drink. “Then you can take your leave.”

Talcott’s mouth hung open for a split second, he heard the sharpness in the tone. It was unlike his master to respond so moodily.

Noct picked up on it as well, frowning as he leaned on an elbow, about to open his mouth to retort. Prompto reached out placing a hand on his lover’s thigh. When Noctis looked to him he shook his head, silently telling him not to engage, and gave a small reassuring smile. The crown prince calmed, standing down as he took a bite of behemoth meat.

Prompto’s eyes lingered on the count as he took another bite of stew. His face remained emotionless, the rest of the meal carried on with seldom words, the atmosphere a delicate one. The blonde continued to watch the alpha as he ate his dinner before excusing himself, the first to finish. 

That was the last time Noctis and Prompto had seen Ignis for the night –. 

+

Morning arrived, Ignis was greeted by Talcott, his attendant no doubt checking up on him after last night. 

The teen beta asked if his lord wanted to bid the two omegas farewell. Ignis declined, refusing to see them off as he dressed for the day. The viscount informed him that he’d be returning to Fenestala Manor to assist the queen and attend to his neglected duties.

“Coss and Soren have been too much of a distraction, I need to see to my responsibilities once again. The Princess Oracle and the King will be returning soon with the Lucis Crown Prince. Then we’ll be preparing for their wedding. I am sure my schedule has fallen behind with preparations and I will need to make up for the loss.” He had just showered and was buttoning his dress shirt before pulling his suspenders over his shoulders. 

“Understood your Lordship,” Talcott addressed respectfully as he stood in the doorway. “I shall return as quickly as possible.” The darker brunette wanted to say more, instead he gripped the door and frown before bowing. “I take my leave.”

“Please be safe in your travels towards the trains.” 

“Of course, Count Scientia.” With that the door closed with the softest of clicks. He was alone with Amicus, it eased Ignis’ mind knowing his world would be plunged back into normality. He could resume his routine without the omegas around, especially, having concerns for Coss. He straightened, ready to take on the day. Hand patting his slacks, “Come Amicus,” he called.

The twosome left, Ignis began to compile a mental to-do list in his mind. His cousins would be back fairly soon, and he needed to be ready. Another thought came to mind, it would be nice to reacquaint himself with the Lucis heir once more. In the darkness behind his eyes, he could conjure an image of Prince Noctis, though it was of an eight-year-old. He wondered what type of man the Prince had become; back then, the prince was shy, kind, headstrong, stubborn at times, but generally a quiet soul and lonesome from what he could tell.

That was the first and last time he had met him; he was eighteen back then. At twenty-four, Ignis was supposed to journey back to Insomnia with his family. It was ill-timing then, Ignis became blinded before the family trip and remained behind with Ravus while Lunafreya and his Auntie Sylva traveled. It would have been nice to see Noctis one more time.

He gave a small sadden smile, his gloved hand touching over the skull pendant on his necklace. He’d wear this always.

+

“Oh, Ignis dear.” The royal advisor heard the excited chipper of his beloved Aunt, the queen. He turned away from the servant as he heard the swish of her gown sweeping against the polished marble.

“Your Grace.” He pictured the wrinkled face smiling, before arms embraced him as he was held against the petite woman. Her infectious happiness was contagious, and it was nice; different than the up and down spiral he had felt lately. His former guests were the cause of his turmoil. This was refreshing, and he found himself hugging back, sagging against her.

“Dear boy,” she cooed as if sensing the tension as it left his lanky form. “How have you been, Ignis?” She drew back, but her hands captured his elbows. Sylva’s pale blue eyes searched him, looking at his scarred face.

“Tired,” he answered with a little air escaping him. 

“Your guests I assume? Hosting that exhausting?” 

“Indeed.” The brunette nodded but was greeted with a giggling response. He perked hearing that as his Aunt laughed behind her hand. “Majesty?”

“Come with me,” she ordered tenderly. Nabbing and interlocking their arms as she took a step. “Ladies you are dismissed for now.” She told the servants as they bowed to the queen and young advisor. They went their ways and the Lady Oracle began to guide her nephew, taking a step as he fell in line easily. He supported her arm as they walked and Amicus at his other side following obediently. “Was having two guests so harrowing?”

Now that they were alone, he could address her informally.

“They disturbed the regularity of my days, kept me from my duty. I was to stand-in and assist you with royal matters. I failed you in that regard.” Ignis was met with another giggle and he frowned in confusion. “Auntie?” He found himself asking again.

“Silly,” humor tinted her voice. “If you had not liked either, you would have removed them from your home. My dearest nephew,” she began softly. “Even though you claim to be disrupted –, I know you and I am knowledgeable in the fact you do not trifle with just anyone. These two, though troublesome as they may have seemed, sounded like they added liveliness and shook up your routine.” Queen Sylva leaned, cupping her mouth to whisper pausing their walking. “I feel this was needed, sometimes you act as if you have a stick up your bum.”

“Auntie!” Ignis cried in mortification as she let out a belly laugh. The viscount flushed, trying to recover. “Please auntie,” he tried to keep the discomfiture to a minimum, but he knew there were hints of it in his scent. Sylva continued to laugh, enjoying teasing her nephew. 

“Do I know them?” She finally asked as she calmed down, but still wearing a large smile on her face. 

“No ma’am, I – I didn’t know them until we accidentally met.” 

“Oh?” This piqued her interest. 

“They were travelers that stumbled onto my grounds, they were being attacked. I stepped in, it was the right thing to do.” Ignis explained while the Queen listened, her flaxen blonde brows rose. “They weren’t doing well, beyond exhaustion. I took them in, so they rested before continuing their travels. One was sick,” she didn’t need to know about the heat. That would only lead to more explanation on his part. “Today they left,” he finished quietly.

Sylva gave a nod as they came to a parlor and sat on one of the traditional chaise lounges, she could hear the subtle unhappiness. They faced each other, and she took his hands into her own. “It sounds like you were their knight in shining armor, stepping in and saving the day. Was there more? Sounds as if you liked them.”

“They were pleasant for the most part.” Even though his eyes couldn’t see, Ignis could still sense the look she gave before she issued a dramatic sigh.

Rolling blue eyes, she squeezed his hands. “Listen Ignis,” she began, leaning close, the jewels she wore bobbled and clicked with her shifting. “It seems to me that these strangers as they may have been, meant more to you than you are trying to lead on. Were you attracted to either of them or both?” 

He gasped, drawing back in shock as he wasn’t prepared for such a point-blank question. He felt a blush heat his face and he tried in vain to gain his composure. He failed. “They were involved.” The excuse was weak, and he knew it.

“Pish-posh –! Packs exist precious nephew. You act as if sharing is something out of the question.” The woman sat straight as she fixed a haughty look upon him. “Is there a way for you to keep in touch with either?”

His head dipped, and he shook it ‘no’ in response. “No ma’am.”

It was her turn to be stunned. “You let an opportunity slip away? Oh –, Ignis!” Her brows furrowed in worry and her lips turned down. She really wanted the best for him and hated that he pushed others away. The queen wished with all her heart that her children (Ignis included) to find love. Lunafreya her one and only daughter was the closest to having her very own mate. Now Ignis and Ravus needed to follow suit. 

The pale blonde wanted to say more, deliver sage advice, but a knock paused her. The two turned towards the sound. “Come in,” she addressed in a queenly voice as she rose, standing tall. Ignis followed her lead, as the door creaked open and a female servant came in curtsying to pay respect.

“My Grace, the Princess has arrived home. We were unaware of her coming.”

“Freya?” She questioned as her blue eyes widen. The advisor mirrored his aunt’s expression, he was shocked. Why was she back early? What had happened in Lucis Kingdom?

“What about his Highness, Lord Ravus?” He asked. 

“As Lady Lunafreya has told us, he remains in the crown city of Insomnia, he still attending to matters.” The servant bowed lower to the royal family. “The Princess has returned with two guards, her lady in waiting, Maria and the Lord Shield’s daughter, Lady Iris Amicitia.”

“That’s it?! So little protection,” the Queen breathed as the shock had yet to vacate her expression. Concern etched onto her face and she took bundles of her dress. Thought filtered across the monarch’s mind, she would need to have words with her fearless daughter and reprimand both children once they were safely back home; it was foolish for them to separate. Taking hurried steps, she brushed by the servant. “Excuse me,” she breathed as an afterthought and slipped out the parlor.

Ignis moved, doing the same and excusing himself as he caught up along with his dog, who scampered at his side. Normally, he would advise his aunt that her current behavior was untoward, but these circumstances were unnatural. There was reason to be concerned, the Princess, had travel virtually alone back home and left her brother in a foreign country. It was all alarming.

The queen, despite her age hurried along as her nephew kept in stride –.

They went from one side of the castle to the other, climbing stairs and going down winding hallways. Eventually, they wound up in the Princess’ wing and clamored down the antechamber, coming to her double doors. Her Majesty threw open the doors with little concern and the surprised expressions of three faced her. The queen panted as she closed the distance, embracing her daughter tightly as she was relieved to have eyes on her. 

The advisor followed in, keeping a distance, so the mother-daughter duo could speak. 

“Freya are you alright, love?” Her eyes were worried, voice holding an edge. “What happened, why did you leave? Did Prince Noctis do something?” She volleyed several questions all at once at her daughter.

The younger oracle laughed. “I am fine mother. Here –, let me explain,” she drew her breathless mother over to the small loveseat in her bedroom. “I’ve learned some rather – disheartening news.” Lunafreya’s eyes shifted while Maria issued her a pained smile, encouraging her to continue. The elder attendant resumed her tasks, unpacking the luggage.

Lunafreya spoke, divulging of what she learned in Insomnia and explained what happened. Ignis didn’t detect any hurt in her voice, but regardless, he still felt an emotion creep over himself while listening, devouring her words. Slowly brows forked down, and his lip thinned, he felt fury overtake him. Hearing of Noctis desertion, rather than speaking to Luna about his reservation made him angry. 

The prince had changed from the honest boy he had met to a selfish one. 

“Whoa,” Iris breathed pinching her nose as she stood close to Ignis, she fanned the space before her as the alpha’s anger overcame the area. The blind advisor awakened from his internal struggle and tipped his head in her direction. His anger changed to one of humiliation, it was rather unbecoming to freely emanate his scent so strongly.

“Apologies milady, I didn’t mean to let my emotions overtake me.”

“Iggy,” Luna called with a smile. “Please do not be upset, I am sure Noctis has his reasons. I do plan on searching for him and hearing the why behind the disappearance.” Lunafreya seemed perfectly fine, nothing in her voice or smell betrayed her or showed any ill feelings. Ignis composed himself and gave a low bow.

“Apologies Freya,” he sighed. “My behavior was rather unsuitable.” Turning he bowed toward the Amicitia heiress. “Forgive me Lady Iris, I did not mean to work myself up in your presence.” He acted contrite a second time. 

The teenage beta smiled waving him off. “Don’t sweat it, I’m a-oh-kay.” Rocking on her heels as she studied the advisor for a moment before turning back to both Queen and Princess.

“Darling, should I speak with King Regis and stress how uncouth it was to leave us in the dark, especially, you my dear?”

The young oracle shook her head and squeezed her mother’s hands. “No mother. I am sure Ravus had delivered choice words with his Majesty. I tried to quell his anger, but you know how brother can get,” she laughed, but calmed. 

“I do know how your brother gets.” Sylva shared her own smile. “Ravus means well,” she uttered softly. “You plan on searching for your Prince?”

“I do, with Lady Iris’ help. Her brother, Gladiolus is searching for him in Accordo and we thought best to conduct our own. I would like to begin here in Tenebrae. Searching our smaller towns and villages for Noctis and Prompto.” 

Hearing the plan to hunt for the Lucis prince made Ignis grow concerned, but before he could voice it the queen spoke. 

“Seek the truth Freya, you will achieve peace of mind once you have a heart-to-heart with Prince Noctis. Whatever you need, please use. Ignis will be sure to provide all that you want for your journey.” Gazing at her nephew she watched as he tipped his head.

“As you wish it Your Grace.” The sandy brunette gave a deep bow.

+

With the new turn of events, Ignis had to redirect his focus and get Luna ready for her upcoming search for her runaway groom. All of it gave him a headache, putting his own thoughts and issues on the backburner. 

He worked tirelessly, picking out the guards that would accompany her. Securing proper transportation and making reservations for her at the local hotels in those towns, along with many other tasks. For now, the wedding was slated for a later date, but Ravus’ coronation would still happen without a hitch. 

Ignis wished Talcott were here; but alas he was transporting Coss and Soren to the nearest train station. Which was a trek as the station was located around the gorge facing the back end of Fenestala Manor. It had a close view of the castle, but took hours to get to, even by car. The large bottomless basin was wide, making the drive there and back, over several hours. 

He had heard his phone ping several times throughout the day as he had worked. He hadn’t spared it any moment of his time as it chimed during his day. 

Finding time to himself, Ignis grabbed his phone readying to check the scores of texts he was sure to have. The count wondered if Talcott had sent him any status updates. If anything, Ignis expected messages saying that Talcott was heading back with the car; the texts were probably hours old –. 

Before he could even review the texts, a servant interrupted. “Excuse me your Lordship.” Ignis turned and slipped his phone into a pocket for later. He straightened and gave his undivided attention. He gave a dip of his head for them to continue. “A guest has arrived and demands an audience with the Princess’ guest the young lady. He claims to be her elder brother and there are two others with him.”

Another visitor? Already? 

The royal advisor sighed tiredly, his day would never be over. It was already night, he could smell the coolness in the air and by the drop of temperature he could tell it was late in the night. “I shall greet him.” Turning the opposite way, taking long strides in the direction the servant had come.

“He’s in the main foyer Viscount Scientia,” the servant said as they followed behind.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. Please relay this to the Princess and Lady Iris. I feel he will want an audience with his younger sibling.” Making a quick decision, he turned his head to ‘look’ back over his shoulder. “Please have Lady Lunafreya and Lady Iris come to my study, I shall escort our newest guest there.” 

“As you wish it.” They bowed, leaving to fulfill the blind man’s request. 

+

“Welcome –,” Ignis greeted as he entered the high ceiling foyer, giving a shallow bow. “– to Fenestala Manor; home to the Fleuret royal family. I am Ig –.” 

“I know who you are,” Gladio interrupted as he thumbed his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. “I remember you when you came to Insomnia a little over a decade ago. Where’s Iris?”

This was unquestionably Gladiolus, Ignis remembered him well when he met him twelve years ago. The junior Shield made quite the impression back then. 

Much hadn’t changed, he was still rude and short with his remarks. The smaller alpha thought.

Ignis withheld his annoyance and simply gave a tight smile. “Ah well, I’ve requested that she meet us in my study.” He explained as he turned on his heels to backtrack, using little informality as possible, he waved for the trio to follow. “Please this way,” he urged. “May I inquire who your companions are?”

“This is Nyx and Crowe.” Gladio groused as he trudged next to Ignis. “They’re Kingsglaive, who are accompanying me.”

Ignis gave a nod and a simple sound of acknowledgement as the threesome kept with him. Lady Iris had divulged that her brother was searching for the missing prince and that he had two others with him. Now that they were here in the flesh, he could guess why they were here. Either their search led them here or they were collecting Iris. 

If Ignis was a betting man, he would put all his chips on the latter. 

Even without sight, he could feel the simmering anger of the other alpha. It was palatable. The clatter of their shoes echoed, no further words were exchanged as they went. Luckily, the silence wasn’t bothersome and the trip gave Ignis enough time to organize his thoughts, the truly first time he had done so today. Reaching out, he touched the door, patting it before finding the knob and holding the door open for the others to enter. Coming in, he quickly took a seat. 

“Please make yourself comfortable,” he encouraged as he gestured blindly to the chairs and sofa. Hearing shuffling, he could tell Gladiolus’ companions took a seat, but the Shield stayed looming before the desk, Ignis could feel it.

A quiet settled once again, this one an unnerving silence as he could feel the tension –.

He was about to address the room when a soft knock pulled all their attention. “Please come in,” he called as the door creaked open.

“Gladdy!” Iris moved passed the servant as she came clamoring in, launching herself at her brother. He easily caught her petite form with little strain and hugged his younger sister back. Entering behind the beta was Lunafreya, the princess casting her gaze around the room taking in the two siblings and the two Kingsglaive. Smiling at both as she gave a wordless dip of her head in greeting. 

“Iris,” the tension easily left with his sister’s name uttered from his mouth. Gladio easily set her down and inspected her with a quick sweep of the eye. He let out a sigh as he crossed his arms, fixing her with a stare. “Iris, y’know why I’m here. You can’t just leave without permission, I know you want to help search for Noct. I get it,” he began only for the teenage girl to also mirror his stance.

“Then you know I can’t go back to Insomnia. I made a promise to Luna that I would help her search. Listen, Gladdy we’ve come up with a plan.” She began only to get a groan of disapproval.

“Excuse me Gladiolus,” the princess interjected softly. “I feel responsible for Iris leaving home. I had implored her to tell me Noctis’ whereabouts, unfortunately, I could not get clear answers from his Majesty. I do understand this is a delicate matter to find and recover the Crown Prince, but I wish to conduct my own search. Iris was going to accompany me while under the guise of my duty. We were going to visit other districts within Tenebrae as an oracle pilgrimage. I need her help.” Lunafreya’s look was one of pleading. 

Ignis was silent, simply listening for now. If need be he’d step in, but he knew that the Shield would be respectful towards his cousin. 

“Lady Lunafreya,” Gladio started only to stop as Iris jumped in.

“Gladdy! C’mon! Just tell Mom and Dad I’m in good hands with Luna. We’ll have guards accompanying us and we’re staying in Tenebrae which is an allied nation.”

A groan was issued, and he could hear the younger man shift, resolve breaking. “Iris.”

“I’ll be okay Gladdy, seriously.”

“How bout I go with ‘em?” Nyx stood as he volunteered himself. “I can go and keep an eye on them. You and Crowe can continue on without me.” The hero looked at the two women giving a wink before letting his steely gaze travel back to the Crownsguard.

No words were uttered as everyone waited on Gladio’s response –.

With a loud defeated sigh, the older Amicitia sibling rolled his eyes. “Fine –, as long as Nyx goes with you **and** you give me time to convince dad. That’s going to be hell, ugh.” He groaned. Iris launched herself, hugging her hulking brother tightly. With his little sister happy he gave his own smile.

“Thank you, Gladiolus, I agree to your terms.” The small blonde smiled at the bigger alpha. 

“Are you sure about this?” Ignis asked, this Kingsglaive soldier was an unknown. He could be a threat to the oracle. 

“I am Iggy, do not worry.” He could hear the confidence and happiness easily in her voice, it eased him a thread. 

“Understood milady.” He bowed, his mind already whirling with the adjustments he would be making for his cousin’s upcoming trip.

+

It was late by the time he made it home, the chauffeur dropping him off in front of his estate. He was told before he was let out and escorted to his front door his car was back. That meant Talcott had dropped off both omegas at the train station and had probably went home for the day. He earned it if he drove all day. 

Entering his manor, he sighed as it was good to be back. The stillness a welcome, something he had missed since housing two omegas. He began to go deeper in as his dog followed closely, he took his phone out determine to check his text messages as he hadn’t had a chance to do so. He navigated easily as he began to unlock his phone with a swipe. He hummed, smelling something pleasant on the air. It was sweet and familiar.

Strange, what could it be? Following the scent, he felt it leading him away from the direction of his quarters and to the guest rooms. Ignis fumbled distractedly with his phone as the smell grew, it was fruit berries on the air along with flowers. Slowly the realization struck him as he came to a stop. 

Opening the door, the count was slapped with the smell of ulwaat berries and geranium flowers, strong and enjoyably overpowering. His phone chose that time to read the last text he got from Talcott. 

_‘We had to turn back because Coss went into a sudden heat during the drive. I got him checked out by the doctor, they said it could be due to the fact he had missed his suppressants before I supplied him with some when he first came to stay. I got him in bed and to rest after I gave him some omega crème. Doesn’t seem to be taking with him. The doctor said this should be a short heat since it came on with little warning. Please stay away, they’re back in the guestroom.'_ The message ended, and the sandy brunette frowned, cursing technology in that moment.

Damn. He was frozen as he heard the whine of a needy omega in absolute heat. He felt it straight in his groin, his mouth salivated at the thought. 

Coss was in heat –.

“Ignis! You’re here, good! I need your help,” Soren said, the relief evident. Ignis was grabbed and pulled in, the door closing behind him with a resounding click. 

The alpha found himself trapped again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this last Sunday/Monday....Didn't happen.  
> So here it is now a week later. I'm on a roll right now with this fic.
> 
> Yay! Lots of FFXV characters in this chapter! Woot!  
> So, Iggy getting snared again...Sexy times ahead!!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	11. Eleventh Run

Oh, how he wished he could see in these moments. 

Ignis landed on the bed with a bounce, sprawled out gracelessly as he felt the bed dip with weight around him. He really wished he could see both omegas as they loomed over his form. He felt like a piece of meat on the chopping block and they were the cleaver, readying to strike. All he could do was look blankly up, no images or light filtering in. 

Nimble fingers plucked his shades from his eyes as he blinked, the air making his lid react. The one open eye, the other remained closed for now.

“Gentlemen,” he swallowed the forming lump in his throat as he could feel his body react to the pheromones of both omegas. Even though Soren was over his heat, from days ago, Ignis could still smell the cotton flowers and milk thistle in the air. Soren’s aura was an undertone to Coss’ floral and fruity scent, it complimented the very air. He could feel his mind drift to more primal urges, the alpha in him wanting to mount and breed, dominate both while making them messy with his spunk. He cleared his throat. “Ahem! Gentlemen please.” He tried again, but it was sorely in vain.

Ignis needed to stop this before he was too lost to his hormones and their intoxicating pheromones. The thought of Coss whispering to him that they were liars was dancing in the background. He should put up a wall, but the thought was dashed in an instant, fingertips touched his neck. 

And then another set of hands landed on his face, followed by lips touching his, startling Ignis from his thoughts. Being blind in this moment was a disadvantage. He wasn’t fully aware when they descended upon him. The kiss was different from what he had previously experienced and he could only surmise it was Coss kissing him. Thinner lips on his as he began to melt under the ministrations, the feverish feel was overwhelming his mind, beginning to slip a little further.

Coss’ words were drifting away, leaving his mind from the sensations and the growing desire igniting in his belly. It was daft to be swept away so easily, but he was weak to affections and attentive touches. Ignis couldn’t oppose this as if it was Shiva’s will. He was powerless against two omegas.

Their smells made his walls come crumbling down and the fact he was a rather touched starved alpha didn’t help matters. Ignis knew he should have had better disciplines. 

When a tongue slipped passed his lips, his mind jumpstarted again and he broke away. “Wait, wait, wait!” He began in a panic as he bolted upright, voice engrained with grittiness. “I should leave before I cause additional troubles. I need to go,” he tried to push from the bed, but felt hands on him. A low throaty growl met his ear and he was turned away from the sound of it, facing away from a growling Prompto.

Noctis sighed, holding that handsome scarred face. “Igs listen,” he huffed as he squished his cheeks in hand, making the advisor’s lips pucker. “I can’t do this myself.” Letting go of that face he sighed again. “I need help easing him through this and we talked beforehand. Promise.”

“I need an alpha’s knot,” Prompto mumbled as he crawled closer and nosed Ignis’ jaw. “Besides his dick isn’t big enough.”

“Excuse me and my tiny omega dick.” The prince groused unhappily as he frowned. Sulking as he felt his pride hurting after that comment, and with Prompto in heat it made it difficult for Noct to get him off with normal means. Noctis had succeeded a few times before Ignis had shown, but it took a combination of attacks to achieve completion for the blonde.

Ignis almost laughed, snorting into a fist to stifle the laughter. He knew better, keeping his chuckles to himself. Clearing his throat, he groaned as he felt a mouth close on his ear and begin to lavish it. “Uhn –! Still we – I! I shouldn’t –, this is a horrible idea.” A soft sound left him as he leaned into the blonde omega as he felt Coss press against him. “You don’t want me – you only want my –,” he let the sentence hang.

“That maybe.” Another set of hands came to his shoulders, sliding unhurriedly over his chest. “But we both like you and we find you attractive, Ignis.” Noct whispered teasingly, trying to entice the Scientia noble.

“Yeah,” Prompto cooed in his ear before pressing needful kisses over the scarring around his eye.

Noct was surprised to hear that Prompto was interested in Ignis, he thought he was playing it up for the blind alpha’s benefit. This was something they had **not** talked about. After the prince had tried to fuck Prompto, he found out it wasn’t going to work. After he got his lover to come, he knew immediately that he wouldn’t be able to sate the other alone without difficulty. It sucked to realize he was lacking, but it was a truth, nonetheless. So, they discussed, talked about how to get Prompto satisfied and to get that itch that heat causes scratched.

In conclusion, they came to the consensus that Ignis would relieve Prompto of his bodily cravings.

Now Noctis felt a niggling of something else. Jealousy perhaps? Or –. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he watched the two kiss, more like, his boyfriend attacking Ignis once more as he metaphorically kicked the feet from right under the blind man. Ignis was helpless, Noct witnessed. Was this how it was when he pounced the alpha days ago?

Somewhere inside he heard a tiny begrudging _‘ yes ’_. It was a distant whisper as he was occupied with the alpha and omega before him.

In his mind, he felt like they were out of arm’s length. Even though, Noct felt the brush of Ignis against his skin as the alpha was lowered to the bed; Prompto dominating the chamberlain. His deep blue sapphire eyes watched as he took it in. The omega didn’t waste any time, taking residence in Ignis’ lap, kissing feverishly as his pale body flushed prettily from heat. Noctis observed, following the details as he felt a throb against his breastbone, it hurt.

Ignis let his gloved hands trail down, cool leather on a freckled back, dipping and curving in its wake, goosebumps prickling to the surface. When their lips broke for a moment, Noctis could see tongues and teeth, it was a sight and it made his cock stir. Fresh slick gush between his cheeks and he felt a traitorous warmth brew. He felt wounded and jealous, but it wasn’t lingering like it should be. The crown prince frowned at that and hummed to himself, it was peculiar. 

Were his desires overriding his feelings? Possibly? Maybe? 

Noctis was feeling another pull, something he could not identify, and it was strange. It almost felt primal, but it was a foreign instinct that dissolved all pains to nothing more than a bad aftertaste. The taste fading from his palate and only this urge remained. 

Whatever it was, was unimportant. Noct was too distracted for self-analyses. 

This was a thought for another time; the two tangled men before him seemed to awaken to his presence. Ignis broke away with a growl, looking tussled from the energetic kissing. Prompto nipped his throat as the brunette turned and opened both clouded aqua eyes, ‘gazing’ at Noct. “Soren, we haven’t forgotten about you, darling,” he beckoned with his tone and finger. “C’mere.”

It seemed Ignis’ apprehensions were paper thin, or they were that convincing. Or both. Noct thought fleetingly as he felt another flood of wetness between his cheeks. 

“C’mon babe,” Prompto murmured in a syrupy thick voice. It was like seeing him drunk, the constant flush on his freckled skin and the dilation in his lavender-blues. Noctis followed the slender lines of his body, seeing the sweat patches that dotted his skin and how his chocobo inspired hairstyle was flat and damp against his skull. His lover looked totally ravished. 

Beholding both was a sight. A wet dream. Noct felt his ill-feelings fizzle away into puffs of smoke, overcome with his heighten desire to have a taste of the two. Maybe he could have Ignis’ knot again, he moaned feeling his rim twitch in anticipation. Moving he began to arrange both, to Prompto’s dismay. The dark-haired omega sat Ignis up and settled behind him as he began to let his hands roam over that surprisingly muscular form.

“Get his shirt,” Noctis encouraged his boyfriend as Ignis was still fully clothed.

The brunette cocked a brow, ‘looking’ over his shoulder at the omega behind him. “Someone’s eager.”

“Not as much as him,” he answered cheekily as he knew Prompto was thirsting for a knot. The fact the attendant had been so tolerant was showing how strong his control was. Noct would have broken down a while ago if he were still in heat. 

“Damn buttons,” Prompto pouted in frustration as it drew his boyfriend and count’s attention. With a growl he ripped the shirt as buttons flew in all directions as he purred in satisfaction. 

“Oh dear,” Ignis breathed while seeking hands ran over his torso, worshipping his skin. Those nimble fingers traced deep grooves, outlining all his definition before taking hold of his chest and squeezing the firm muscle.

“Uhn fuuc-ah,” Prompto murmured with a cloud of wonder sparkling in his gaze. His eyes grew, and his mouth dropped open as he took in the tan flesh below, dotted with beauty marks and power.

“I know right,” Noctis panted as he brushed his lips over the scent gland behind Ignis’ ear, making the older man groan softly. The earthy smell of cardamom-cinnamon spiced coffee filled his nose, but beneath it was pure alpha musk. “You should see the rest of him,” he purred with a lick against the raised spot.

+

It was late, an ungodly hour, but back home in Insomnia it would be hours behind the time zone they were in. Gladiolus had just finished conversing with the Lord Shield, his father, Clarus. He told his father of Iris’ wishes, even had the man on speaker so his sister, who was still in the room could chime in. There was a lot of stubbornness going around as the three of them conversed; it was normal for an Amicitia to be like that, but it still gave Gladio a headache.

Clarus wasn’t convinced yet and demanded that Iris be shipped home immediately. The two siblings had a lot of work to do to change their father’s mind.

He groaned, settling on the couch in the guest quarters he was in. Fingers pressing on his temples with gentle pressure. Iris scooted closer as he spied her from the corner of his eyes. “Shouldn’t you get some rest kiddo?” He grinned at her as he reached out ruffling her hair affectionately. 

“I will, I will!” She took hold of his wrist with both hands, pausing him. “I’ll be outta your hair before y’know it.” Iris gave her own grin at her big brother. “Besides, I’m staying with Luna tonight.”

“Is that really appropriate, I mean –,” he trailed off sheepishly as his cheeks colored.

“Omg Gladdy!” She instantly knew what he was hinting at. “Don’t be gross! Luna and I are friends. Jus’ cuz she’s an alpha doesn’t mean anything. She’s totally head-over-heels in love with Noct and it’s strictly platonic between us –. You’re the worst!” Iris reached over smacking his knee with a puffy cheek pout.

Gladio held his hands up placatingly. “Okay! My bad,” he said with a down casted look of submission. “Sorry, I was in overprotective brother mode.” His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back into the couch, slouching against the cushions. “So –?” He alluded.

Iris glanced at him with brown-amber eyes, her expression was pensive and concerned as she wrung her hands together. Gladio sat in attention at this as he observed his sister’s mannerisms. This little bit was telling. “Gladdy, if Lunafreya and I leave soon, I want you to check out something for me. It could be nothing or it could be something. I-I don’t know –.” 

“Of course, Iris. Whatever you need me to do,” he said sitting up, hunching over as he rested elbows on knees and hands cupping. The Shield was all attention now. “I’m listening –.”

+

“Oh gods!” Noct groaned as he sucked in a noisy breath before biting his plump bottom lip as a high whine left him. How had he gotten to this point? It was a series of events for sure. First stripping Ignis of his clothes, lots of messing around, touches here and kisses there, they were a tangle of bodies as they teased and gyrated –. 

Now Noct was just about face-sitting on Ignis, the alpha sucked him off while toying with his dripping ass. 

He thrusted shallowly into that mouth as his hands came up, bracing his knuckles near his mouth and chin, he panted. Noctis wasn’t going to last with these ministrations. He trembled and moaned as that mouth greedily sucked him down to the base, he let one hand fall into messy ash brown and clenching it tightly. His hips bucked forward with more power, thrusts changing from shallow to penetrative.

The prince hummed with each rock of his pelvis, his eyes were heavy lidded, the blue almost consumed by black. His breath was coming faster now, audible pants as he began to fuck that mouth. Noctis was growing closer and that mouth turned greedy, suckling him to the base and demanding to taste him, he rutted his hips with more force. 

“Fuck uhn Ignis,” he moaned brokenly, a whimper slipped out as he squeezed his eyes shut and took a cruel grip of hair. Those three fingers were pressed to the base knuckles, rubbing mercilessly against his prostate and it made him whine musically. 

“Don’t let him cum Iggy,” Prompto breathed softly as he had been working his own self open, so he could take the alpha without discomfort. He knew with this heat there would be no such thing, an omega’s body was ripe to accept with little resistance. He’d been watching Noctis and Ignis, he wasn’t over the betrayal, but it was a far-gone thought. The heat was to blame for it, but he couldn’t be bother with dwelling on that, instead he was enthralled by them.

They were gorgeous together and Prompto had always been weak to pretty people.

Seeing Noctis thrusts, his ass dimpling with each move, and how Ignis groaned around him, sounding ravished and fucked out already was delicious. It stroked something within the blonde omega. Prompto wanted to have Ignis withering under him either by taking his knot or fucking him with his own cock. The thoughts were poisoning him, and he could feel it boiling over, hot and dangerous. 

Had Noct felt this way? He could easily assume so, especially, with his boyfriend crushing on the Nox Fleuret advisor, he could imagine it was amplified. No wonder Noctis had Ignis fuck him during his heat.

For Prompto it was base and instinctual, he was deep down attracted to the ash brunette, but it wasn’t a strong one since he barely knew him. He could see he was handsome though.

Ignis pulled off with a wet pop, lips redden and glistening. He groaned as his fingers slipped unhurriedly out and took hold of Noct’s narrow hip. The Omega whined, shuddered violently as he was suddenly without touch and his orgasm was denied.

“Damn it I was close,” he barked.

Prompto growled, he pressed to Noct’s back as he embraced him from behind. “You can wait, this is about me. Don’t be a brat doll face,” he purred as he nipped Noctis’ scent gland, his mouth latched on suckling as the dark-haired omega sighed in his arms.

The alpha below could imagine the two above him, pressed close and touching one another. He heard them kiss, messy and wet as they were seated on his torso. His inner alpha was fighting his will. He wanted to toss them off and mount Coss since he was honey on the air, sweet and ready to be bred. His cock was aching for it, but he tried to calm himself as he was clearing his head.

Sucking Soren off had put his brain in the clouds, being so close to his lower half gave him a strong whiff of his scent and the musk went straight to his libido. 

Movement made Ignis come back to the here and now, he snapped to attention with blind eyes. Soren moved off his chest and Coss moved further south. He felt a hand take hold of his cock, stroking it and teasing his knot. “You’re dripping Ignis,” Coss purred and he moaned in response. “I’ve never taken an alpha cock before.” He punctuated his words with a move of his hand. The slender form raised up and positioned over the large length. 

Ignis hands shot out, taking hold of angular hips as he helped guide. Slowly he felt the head of his cock breach Coss’ body, entering and steadily gliding in. He heard the omega whimper above as he let gravity lower those hips as he swallowed almost all his length. “Move slowly, don’t rush it.” He breathed. Ignis had said something akin to Soren when they had first became intimate. “That’s it –, slowly now.”

Prompto moaned as he bottomed out, his ass was flushed, but not taking the knot yet. 

Ignis raised his hand, tracing the contours of freckled skin and feeling how his body trembled. His hand came to rest against his face and stroked. “Do you need time to adjust, love?” He let his hand cradle a cheek.

Prompto felt an electric current from the soft tone, it made him arch. He keened softly and nipped the thumb. “Just need a minute.”

“Alright,” the viscount soothed. Ignis let his hands move and caress over what he could, outlining his willowy body. He touched over Coss’ face as he began to map his features. “I want to see your face,” he murmured as he was gentle in his exploration. 

Noctis watched and felt turned on, he unhurriedly touched himself, stroking his own cock and keeping his desires burning. Seeing those hands feeling over Prompto’s face reminded him of his time with Ignis. He had his own face traced as the blind alpha was trying to see him, it was intimate, and it made him coo for more. He heard his own sounds mingle with the two –.

Prompto was set off, a fever had rolled over his form from the attentive touches. He moaned and began to rock, hips lifting a few inches as he came up a little on that dick before settling down again. He moaned, feeling stretched out as he had never felt so full in his life and it easily hit his second entrance, the wetness that he felt coating Ignis’ member began to leave his body as he panted, trying to contain his excitement.

The times before with Noctis were barely enough to ease his pain and desires during his heat, now he felt a comfort at having an alpha. 

Though deep down this wasn’t the alpha he wanted, an image of a large long-haired alpha came to mind. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the Gladio visual. He bit his lip and whimpered before his eyes snapped open and he let Ignis fill his mind. 

The blonde rose and began a pace, fully lifting off and almost loosing that cock before he slammed down with a moan. He arched, and his mouth flew open as he began to take what he _needed_. Prompto wasted no time and began a swift tempo as he bucked, and his hands affixed to Ignis’ stout chest. The alpha below gasped and held those hips tightly.

“Coss! S-slow down!” 

He shook his head, remembering the man below couldn’t see. “No! Endure it – uhn soo good,” he purred as he worked up and down, swerving his hips while he continued. “This is what I need Iggy,” he panted.

“I should’ve warned you, when Coss wants it he kinda takes it.” Soren chuckled as he came closer, petting Ignis’ hair. “Will you suck me again Iggy?” He asked softly.

“Do it, I wanna see it.” The omega gasped and moaned as he found that angle that eased the hunger within him. His voice grew in volume as he began to drop harder. Thighs and ass clapping, sounding like fleshy damp slaps, Ignis whine below as he took it. The brunette was a heavenly image below, he looked how Prompto wanted. Loosing it and only able to hold on and out. It was driving the blonde wild. It stroked his inner omega and made him boast as he continued with the demanding rhythm. He was getting drunk, fingers clutching as he lifted and dropped, swallowing that length whole as it touched deep. Inner walls, his second entrance and prostate were punched in one wet go. He gasped and cried aloud. “Please Ignis!” Prompto breathed wantonly.

“Of course – anythin’,” he whispered breathlessly. He felt a thumb trace his bottom lip followed by a spongy head as he took that small cock back into his mouth. Ignis moaned, feeling a cloud of headiness envelope him, he suckled that omega dick down. Soren felt amazing on his tongue.

The sound of Soren crying out made Ignis loose himself in both omegas. He’d let himself drown in their pleasures –.

+

It was morning, Noctis groaned as he stretched feeling the aches and pains in his body. This was a good soreness, one he wouldn’t complain about. He slowly sat up, hair all over the place as he pushed his wild bangs from his eyes. Ignis was nestled between them, curled around Prompto, playing the big spoon. It made Noct smile, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

Chuckling at himself, he began to get out of bed only to make Ignis stir. The brunette rolled onto his back and slowly cracked an eye open. “Soren?” He yawned.

“Yep,” he leaned over as he rested a chin on the man’s chest. He felt a hand pet his hair and he melted happily. 

“I’m surprised you’re up before any of us –.” Ignis paused as if remembering something and groaned. “Oh damn, can you tell me the time?” 

“Um,” Noct peered across the room spying the time. “It’s like eight-something.” He shrugged as the man bolted upright. 

“I should have reported in hours ago! I’ve never been late,” he began to scramble. 

“Maybe the Queen will give you a day off? I think she’d be willing to give you one.” Noct suggested casually as he got out of Ignis’ way. 

“She would, but I’ve already taken enough time off as of late. I shouldn’t take anymore.”

“What about Coss?” That gave Ignis pause as he blinked, and realization came over him. Slowly he sat on the bed next to Soren and sighed. 

“I-I forgot,” he mumbled as he ‘looked’ to the other. “I’ll see if they need me at the castle, if not then I’ll stay.” He parted his lips in thought, a sliver of teeth showing. “If they do need me, I shall scent some clothing for him, so he can use. It should ease him, correct?”

Nodding the Prince smiled. “It’ll help.” The omega got up and gathered up Ignis’ clothes and then shoved them at the count. “Here, go find out if you can stay or not.” He said shyly.

“Will do –. What will you do in the meantime?” 

Noct scratched his belly as it growled. “Get some grub – and bring it back here. Just in case he gets hungry too, now get going.” He smiled, his pleasant mood bleeding into his words. He was given a nod and smile as Ignis dressed quickly.

+

The Crown Prince of Lucis strolled in to the kitchen, scratching his stomach and yawning largely as he looked an utter mess. He wore a threadbare shirt with boxers as he smelled of various scents and sex. He was pleased and the sleepy smile on his face made Talcott pause from the eggs he was cooking. 

“Hey Talcott,” Noctis greeted as he sat at the island looking at the beta’s back. 

The dark brunette could smell everything, and it made his nose wrinkle for a moment as he adjusted. The teen set the eggs off the fire and to the side. He reached for a mug of coffee and sipped. “Morning Soren, how’s Coss?”

“Oh, snoozing away.” He yawned as he scratched his head. 

“Good, I’m glad he’s resting. He had me worried yesterday. I thought he was running a fever, he was so out of it and sweating profusely.” He sighed as he looked away in thought. “The food I’m cooking is for you guys to eat for breakfast. Coss'll need to stay fed during his heat.” He took a swig of coffee.

“Make some for Ignis as well, I’m sure he’s starved out.”

That made the beta choke and he covered his mouth as he barely swallowed his coffee. “Lord Scientia is here?! I thought he’d be back at the manor –,” he trailed off thickly as he cleared his throat. “This is-isn’t my business, but – did he?”

This made Noctis sit up as he met eyes with the assistant. “He did.” The Lucian heir read the different emotions on Talcott’s face as he could see the numerous flickers. “It’s cool. It’s fine between the three of us. No drama, promise.”

Talcott gave an incredulous look before it changed to something else. He arched a brow as he looked concern. “Okay –,” he said slowly as his dark green eyes flicked to Noct’s blue. “Will you and Coss stay though?” Noctis frowned at the question and was silent, unable to answer such a query. The seriousness in the teen’s eyes made him wordless. “Please don’t hurt my master, he’s a good man. Don’t break his heart.”

+

Coming into his bedroom, Ignis plopped down on his bed as he began to call his aunt. It was early enough in the morning for him to know that she wasn’t involved with anything major. No council meetings or the like, she could be working on various decrees or maybe spending time with Lunafreya. Oh, this would look bad, he thought as he remembered their guest from Insomnia and the whole fiasco with the missing Prince Noctis. 

This was an inconvenience. Ill-timing and all with them looking for the runaway groom, but he couldn’t fight the smile on his face. His aunt’s words echoed in his head. 

_‘You let an opportunity slip away? Oh – Ignis!’_ The whispers of disappointment which he heard etched into her voice was a mantra. He heard the words over and over again. 

Before he could give it more thought the phone clicked over on the third ring. _“Hello beloved nephew. The phone was buried under some decrees,”_ she giggled. _“I thought something happen, you usually report in before the sun rises.”_

“Apologies auntie,” he began formally as he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. The queen was such a jovial woman, she met his admission of guilt with a laugh. “You remember my guests?” He felt his nerves suddenly come to the forefront. This was unheard of what he was about to do. Maybe even forward, but again the conversation he had with the queen echoed in his head. He wouldn’t let this slip through his fingers like sand.

Ignis would try and if it worked out he could find something meaningful. 

_“Why yes, I do.”_ Sylva was at attention now on her end. She clutched the phone tightly in hand waiting for more.

“Due to circumstances they’re back and – and,” he was feeling a flush highlight his cheekbones and ears. How juvenile!

 _“You wish to spend time with them? Yes?”_ The blonde woman held her breath waiting for an answer. She was saddened that the two who twisted her nephew up so much had gotten away. They must be something if Ignis had slept in and was calling about them, she would demand to meet these two later once he sealed the deal. The queen was ecstatic to hear they were back, the fates were smiling on Ignis.

“I do –,” it was the softest confessions and she could hear the sheepish tone. How adorably sweet! “I-I want to try auntie. See if this can be something.”

The brightest smile came to the woman’s face as she clutched the phone tenderly, as if she were hugging Ignis. _“Please take this time, I command it.”_ She giggled once more. _“If this works out, I would love to meet them.”_

“Ah, yes of course,” he nodded his head as he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and he smiled. “Since I’ll be out for some days, I’ll send Talcott in my stead.”

 _“Understood. Please enjoy your time nephew.”_ The conversation began to wind down as they both said their parting goodbyes.

When Ignis hung up the phone, he felt hope blooming in his chest as he thought of both omegas. He began to plot on how to possibly court and woo both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say I love my rendition of Sylva! She's the best!  
> Ignis needs all the encouragement. Wish this guy luck!  
> More ~~smut~~ to come...
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	12. Twelfth Run

There was a noticeable shift in the air which gave her pause. The northern winds from Niflheim seem to be blowing into Tenebrae, it was unwelcomed as it felt like a coming change. Lunafreya detested the chill as she felt it in her bones and couldn’t help but to hug herself.

The oracle could see the signs and she prayed to the Six above that it was a change of good, thus far, it didn’t feel like it would be promising. 

The first sign was the following day when she joined her mother and guests for brunch. 

Sitting down, her baby blue eyes scanned the area and she notice one empty chair. It made her blink, where was Ignis? She whipped her head from side to side, searching the dining room for him. The blind advisor was nowhere to be seen. She leaned forward, looking to the head of the table while pursing her lips. “Mother,” she called as the older blonde came to attention and spied her daughter.

“Yes darling?” She cooed happily.

“Where’s Iggy?”

That made the queen jump a bit in her chair as she smiled brightly, beaming as it illuminated the room. “Your cousin is taking some time off. He has some personal matters to attend to.” She winked and the smile inflated even further. Hearing this made the princess blink. “Talcott will be acting on his behalf for a number of days. He will be here shortly.”

When had Ignis ever _willingly_ taken anytime off? This was all rather strange. She was happy to hear he would be enjoying personal time away, but it was unheard of. Lunafreya figured she would have seen him at least, maybe witness her mother ordering him away to go relax.

Ignis would surely make a stink about it, it would have been comical. A highlight to her morning, but she hadn’t seen sight of him atall. 

From that point Lunafreya’s day progressed quickly. She went through the motions, but with both Amicitia siblings and the two Kingsglaives acting as her pseudo-entourage along with Talcott, kept her from dwelling on Noctis. It was lively and she appreciated the distraction, but once night fell and the quietness settled she was alone with her thoughts. What plagued her lately was why Noctis ran away, would she be an awful mate or was there more? 

The not knowing was beginning to wear her down.

The second sign appeared the following day after a night of restless thoughts and eluded sleep.

Lunafreya noticed unconsciously that the man, Nyx Ulric, was always watching her. It wasn’t obvious, but positively subtle, she was unsure how she even noticed. His steel blue gaze appeared as if he was looking at the space around her, assessing the surroundings and the oracle believed it, except when their eyes met. He would calmly turn his gaze away and dexterously converse quietly with Crowe, trying to pretend he wasn’t spotted. 

By the looks of it Crowe was rolling her eyes at him and saying facetious words in annoyed breaths. “If you keep it up she’ll catch on,” Crowe ‘whispered’ to Nyx only for the man to give her a flat look. 

It was a curious thing, they played eye tag all day. Nyx was ever elusive, playing it cool each time he was caught. 

The third sign was how agitated she grew. It was easy to give the impression of poise and grace, always the image of calm. Luna could feel the alpha in her, brewing in the background and ready to strike when she needed to be fierce. Luckily, there was never a situation for it, but since Iris had revealed Noctis’ disappearance she could feel her inner alpha. It had been sometime since she could feel the primal pull.

It was currently hurting and angry. 

She tried to keep it at bay, but it was scratching at the surface, readying to bust through. She wished her cousin was around to confide in. Ignis was always the pinnacle of structure and control, the princess oracle always looked to her cousin in awe. Ignis was her pillar and gave guidance when the instincts were eating her alive and she was burning as the teeth sunk in.

She remembered when Ignis had helped her when she presented all those years ago; the first ever alpha oracle of her line. It was unheard of, just like Noctis being the first omega heir. They were unique, yet also outcast amongst their family. Luna had Ignis to help guide her, whereas Noct gained Prompto as a companion.

Remembering her younger days wasn’t heightening her mood, but she came back as Gladio’s phone rang, piercing the atmosphere as they were having downtime, hanging out. It was an hour after dinner. She was getting to know the two glaives and reacquainting herself with Gladio again, it had been several years since they were around one another. The last time, he was a teenager in a man’s body, filling out in places and awkward in his own skin. She was eighteen at the time, he had to be sixteen or seventeen.

That was a long time ago.

Her mind was a jumbled mess as of late, typically she was crystal clear and kept her train of thoughts on track. The junior Shield picked up on the second ring, making Luna come back to the present.

“Hello dad,” Gladio began with the room falling to a hush. The large alpha gave an apologetic expression before he turned his back on the group. Iris stood up coming close to her brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She was attentive, trying to eavesdrop on what her father was saying. 

Lunafreya really did try to mind her business, but it was hard. Gladiolus remained in the room, trying to speak to his father with utmost respect as he tried to convince him that Iris should stay. It didn’t seem like his words were swaying the older Shield as they spoke. 

Lunafreya could feel the agitation building within, as the conversation was dragging on in endless loops.

“Father,” Gladio began again respectfully, but he was failing and faltering in his words and tact. 

“Give it here Gladdy.” Iris plucked the smartphone from him and began. “Daddy,” she said in a sweet voice. She rocked on her heels as she spoke.

There was a lot of back and forth between father and daughter, as the blonde alpha listened she could hear the impatience and growing annoyance in Iris’ voice. She would drag her words, whining slightly as she spoke, getting flustered. It was making Luna fidget in her seat as she tried to remain where she was.

“Grrr dad!! Seriously – hey,” the beta teen cried in surprise as the phone was snatched from her hands.

“I got this kiddo.” Gladiolus cupped the phone, muffling it. She couldn’t take it anymore and got up, coming to the Amicitia siblings and interrupting them. A tight smile came to her face as she held out her hand. Gladio blinked, mouth falling open in shock as the oracle waited for the phone. “Here you go Princess.” His voice was one of disbelief.

Taking the phone, she pressed it to her ear. “Greetings Lord Shield,” her tone was controlled and clipped. She easily emulated when Ignis was annoyed as she huffed, not hiding her displeasure. 

_“Lady Oracle,”_ Clarus breathed in surprise as he wasn’t expecting to be talking with any of the Nox Fleurets. It was shocking, but he should have anticipated this.

“I wish to speak to you about Iris remaining with me.” 

_“Princess Lunafreya I do not –,”_ the older alpha was cut off by a brisk tone.

“I will speak dear sir, you will listen and listen well!” Her voice grew stern, her pretty face pinched in annoyance and a determination solidified her stance. “I did not say anything about the dishonesty I had endured being with you and his Majesty. I shall say it now, Lord Clarus. Leaving me in the dark and unaware was a disservice to my family and myself, I had expected to be received with truth and rapport, yet I was not. This had bred disquiet within me along with my family.” There was silence as she licked her lips. “This has shaken the bond between house Fleuret and Lucis. At this time sir!” Her voice grew a touch louder as she clenched the phone. “I expect full cooperation from you and his highness, I will have Iris by my side as I search. You all owe me at the very least this courtesy!”

It was quiet in the room and on the other end of the phone. Lunafreya huffed feeling guilty having such an outburst in front of her guests, it was required to be so direct. It was the only way to get anything to happen. She took another collective breath and steeled herself.

“Do we have an agreement, sir Clarus?” She asked.

 _“Yes, Your Highness,”_ he conceded softly, Clarus’ tone was chalked with grit. It didn’t matter as her inner alpha preened at the victory. She continued feeling ashamed about losing her calm in front of her guests. It was the only way to be done with the situation.

“I bid you farewell. Gladiolus will relay when we take our leave. Thank you, Lord Shield.” The older alpha gave his own brisk goodbye. She hung up and handed the phone over to Gladio. “I apologize for injecting myself into the situation. It was not my place. I hope I didn’t upset your father too much.” She cringed. “I do also pray you do not get an earful for my meddling.”

The Shield laughed and smiled, it eased her worries. “Naaw –, you’re fine Lady Luna. The old man needed to hear it and the situation has grown outside of their containment. I feel I owe you an apology.” He sighed as he looked down at her and scratched his long wild hair. “I wanted to find Noct before you came to our Kingdom. I failed and Altissia didn’t yield any results.” His amber eyes looked troubled.

Lunafreya felt the same as the larger alpha, but she didn’t display it. “Things will look up, with two groups searching we will find him.” She smiled assuredly.

+

Slumber did not find her, and she was feeling restless yet again. Lunafreya wished she could sleep like Iris did, she rolled over and looked to her friend as the beta slept peacefully. Quietly she got up, tossing on a robe and making soundless steps to and out her door, she closed it silently behind. Maybe walking the manor would tire her out, she prayed it would.

She ventured, walking down the corridors which were empty saved for the few overnight servants and the occasional guards. They bowed, and she gave a nod in passing as she walked –.

She left her wing of the palace and came to the shared spaces. Lunafreya barely registered where she was at until spotting a familiar form. Speeding up she came to walk at the man’s pace. “Sir Ulric,” she greeted with a smile. 

He blinked and grimaced for a moment before he looked away. “Princess – shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I should ask you the same?”

He made a face which made Luna smile and gave a small chuckle. He sighed before giving a side glance to her. “I was hoping to get a nightcap.” 

“Oh,” it was her turn to be thoughtful, cupping hands together, before taking strides in front of him. “Please follow me,” she beamed at him while spotting a faint hint of pink to his cheeks. It was adorable, but she instantly banished the thought. “My brother has his own selection; would you like to partake, Sir Ulric?”

“Nyx –. Please call me Nyx,” his slate colored eyes soften. Lunafreya found herself nodding wordlessly as she looked up to him. “Thanks Princess,” he gave a lopsided grin. “I’ll enjoy your brother’s stash as long as you drink with me?”

Typically, she wouldn’t drink unless it was a glass of wine here and there, for the most part she rarely drank, but maybe having a spirit with Sir U – Nyx would soften her anxieties and quiet the alpha in her. Something about this man made her want to say yes. So, she did. “I will have one with you.”

“Thank you, Princess.”

“Luna, please call me Luna,” she emulated his response and he caught it. He chuckled and smiled. 

“Will do.” 

Lunafreya walked side by side with Nyx, leading the glaive to Ravus’ sitting room. Her brother used it as a study or quiet space, when he needed to collect himself. She knew he wouldn’t mind if she used it and shared some of his spirits with Nyx. 

Coming into the room the Kingsglaive soldier opened the door for her and she thanked him. He entered behind and whistled. “Whoa,” he took in the glass display that sat behind the bar. Nyx walked over and immediately went around, opening the glass door carefully as he took one of many bottles. “This is a lot harder than what I was looking for. I’m used to cheap beer,” he said reading the label. 

“Is it too much?” The petite alpha asked curiously. 

“No –,” he put it back and took another bottle. “I’m feeling really spoiled right now,” he flashed a wide smile at her, showing teeth. “Do you have a preference?”

Shaking her head, she came to take a stool, sitting as Nyx played bartender. “I do not. I’ve only dabbled with wines and not spirits.”

“Understood Princess,” he breathed charmingly as he grabbed another bottle and didn’t even spare it a glance. “Whiskey it is,” he mumbled as he dipped below, disappearing from view. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” she stood up trying to see him. She only spotted the top of his dark hair.

“It was amazing seeing you in action.” He came up with two glasses before disappearing again.

“What do you mean?”

“You put ol’ Clarus in his place, most of those higher up alphas have never been silenced except by the King. You didn’t let the man get a word in,” he laughed as he came up depositing a large singular square ice cube in each of their glasses. It took sixty-percent of the cup. Luna blushed feeling mortified, she was going to say something before those eyes captured her. “It was impressive, you have a fire within –. You should let it be seen more often.” He began to pour the brownish-gold liquid. 

“I-I,” she tumbled over her words as the red grew higher on her cheeks. 

Nyx pushed the glass towards her as he smiled, and a twinkle caught in his eyes. “Princess,” he purred as he raised his cup up. “Cheers to the fire within? Yeah?” 

Lunafreya swallowed and matched his expression, smirking at him as she decided being so careful wasn’t helping her in the present. She raised her own glass up and had it clink to his. “Yes, to the fire!”

“Cheers!” They celebrated in unison. 

+

She had never known a morning to be harsh, this was a many of first. For one thing, she had never felt the weight of another draped on her and two, she woke with a slight aching of her head. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but when she did her blue eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, clutching the sheet to her bosom. 

In her twenty-four years, Lunafreya would have never thought to have woken naked to a man she hardly knew. A man who gave little indication that he was an omega. Nyx slumbered on, undisturbed as Lunafreya went on autopilot next to him.

This was the fourth sign and the princess was losing it! So many thoughts filtered across her racing mind. She had sex with an omega male and it wasn’t Noctis!!!

_What have I done?! I am never having a drop of whiskey again!_

_I was saving myself for Noctis! What if he learns of this transgression?!_

_What if we get discovered?!_

_By the Six what if he wasn’t on birth-control?! This could be a scandal!_

_How will I be able to look Nyx in the face when we travel?_

_Oh, lords that man has a wicked mouth, no Luna stay focused!!_

_This is ridiculous!! Seriously, how could – I!?! An Oracle should never act this way!_

_I need Ignis here! Now!_

The princess was back in her night gown and robe as she came to the door, she looked back at the sleeping soldier and worried her lip. Opening the door, she left soundlessly as the door closed softly behind.

Nyx cracked an eye open with a sigh, rolling onto his back as he stared at the ceiling for a stretch of seconds. The omega rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes as he groaned. 

He knew he fucked up.

+

Ignis woke feeling the bodies next to him, surrounded on both sides. It was an amazing way to wake up and he smiled as he pressed a kiss to Coss’ shoulder as Soren spooned him from behind. 

Today was the third day of Coss’ heat and it had been rather good. 

He had never had so much sex in his life, but beyond that he was getting to know both omegas a bit better. At least personality wise, he was learning about them through interacting so much between Coss’ heat spells. Ignis learned that both were adorably awkward, yet there was a difference. 

Soren was the type to mumble, then fall silent and wanting to curl up due to humiliation. 

While Coss would bashfully laugh it off and roll with the gawkiness. Trying to play it as cool as he could. 

Ignis enjoyed this and in spending time he realized that Soren wasn’t as bad as he had originally assumed. He felt a little ashamed about writing the omega off in the beginning. They did have a rocky start. Yet he still felt bad about not wanting to get to know Soren and keeping him at arm’s length while fawning over Coss. 

Ignis was finding them both equally cute. He learned that underneath the bratty behavior that Soren would display from time to time was a quiet soul, thoughtful and caring. He would treat Coss sweetly while the blonde would be goofy and bubbly, treating the other just as kindly. They really were sweet on each other.

The viscount wondered if he should intrude, he wanted to be with both and maybe establish a new pack dynamic. It felt so selfish to want this and to be apart of them, but he knew they liked him and it seem strange. Why would they want him, he was a handicapped alpha? Hitherto, he could not fight the pull of attraction he felt growing within himself.

Besides, they wanted him in some capacity, but it still boggled the mind. 

He would overthink it, instead of letting his instincts guide him and his emotions play a part. Ignis would try his hand at courting them, but he didn’t want to strategize. Ignis desired to have this happen as organically as it could.

So far, he had done things he normally wouldn’t. For one he was skipping out on work and being absolutely lazy, which was unheard of. Only getting up to get food and water, use the restroom and wash up when he could. It was nice, refreshing being with the couple. 

He even allowed Coss to top him which was a first for him.

The feeling was engrained deeply into his mind and the filthy things that Coss said made him come undone rather quickly. It was amazing for both, while Soren watched and pleasured himself.

The vividness of bottoming played heavily on his remaining senses. Ignis felt the stir in his lower half, feeling his cock grow and thicken. He nosed into soft blonde hair and pressed kisses behind Coss’ ear and on the puffed-up scent gland. Teeth scraping gently as he rolled his hips, pressing firmly into Coss’ backside.

The small freckled blonde sighed and moaned, scooting back while cozying up closer to Ignis.

He couldn’t stop himself, his hands groped softly at his chest, feeling how taut it was between the pecs before feeling the softness around his nipples. Fingertips toying tenderly with those pert buds, pulling and twisting as they grew hard. Ignis liked how they transformed with his touch, the way they turned to stout nubs. He wished he could suckle them, feel them on his tongue, but this would do for now. He played with them for a bit longer before letting his hands trail softly down taking hold of those hips. His fingers splayed out feeling the slight difference in skin texture. Ignis could guess it was old stretch marks. 

He let his hands trace over the soft skin before taking a grip again and grinding into that pliable ass. The slender body against him stirred again and a soft sigh came from the omega. A quiet yawn was heard and then a coo. “Iggy?” Prompto questioned sleepily as he felt the hardness pressing into him. He moaned as he was slowly waking, feeling the wetness between his cheeks already. 

“Yes sweet,” he murmured into his shoulder before pressing butterfly kisses to the freckled skin. 

“Ya up already in more ways then one?” 

“Ah, indeed I am, apologies darling.” Ignis was met with low laughter as the blonde was slowly waking up. 

“Mmm don’t be sorry babe, it’s an awesome way to start the day.” He moaned as he rolled back into Ignis’ front, humming as he bit his bottom lip. “Morning sex is the best way to wake up. Better than coffee, yeah?”

“I concur with that, but coffee is a close second.” The brunette smirked as one of his hands traveled towards the center of those hips, hand enclosing as he felt that cock twitch in his palm as he began to stroke. “Does it feel good love,” he nosed his hair as the blonde whimpered. He began to move his hand up and down slowly, feeling as precome oozed from the tip of that heated head. 

“Yeaah it’s good,” Prompto bit his lip and hissed softly. He groaned, closing eyes as he fucked that teasing touch, unable to fight the movement in his hips. He felt the alpha’s thrusts let up with his own grinding to please him. “Is Soren still asleep?”

“Indeed, I do believe so,” Ignis panted, voice dropping octaves as he tightened his grip a hair and that made the omega sing for him. He relished in the sounds as it turned him on further, cock thickening. He groaned and began to plant kisses down and behind his neck. “He hasn’t stirred.”

Prompto sighed, arching as he could feel those kisses all the way between his legs, he squirmed and made high pitched noises he wasn’t too proud of. Then he felt a suckle on his scent gland, he couldn’t hold back the surprised sound as he felt new slick trickle out. “Uhn Ignis,” he whimpered. 

The omega wanted more, needed more and Prompto knew he’d be over his heat soon. Right now, he was quickly falling under the currents of lust. Ignis’ own scent surrounded him and blotted out everything else. The normal coffee aroma the other carried as his natural smell was a tinge. The alpha smelt of spices; coriander, nutmeg, cinnamon and clove were heavy along with the unmistakable musk of arousal. It was heady and made him float, he was becoming alpha-drunk.

Ignis smelled so different from Gladio, the Shield smelled of burning pinewood and peppercorns. Thinking of the large alpha’s scent brought Gladiolus to mind and Prompto gasped, hips wiggling in a come-hither welcome. “Fuck me, please.”

“You sure, Coss?”

Hearing Ignis’ voice instead of Gladio’s brought him out of his thoughts and he grounded himself. “Yeah, need it.” He whispered back. 

“Alright,” was the gritty response given. He felt that thick and long dick rut, the column of flesh nestled between his cheeks and he moaned as he felt the wetness spread. “Can I kiss you?”

“Uh huh.” Prompto turned his head slightly, looking into the one blind eye. He closed his own oceanic-lavender and pressed a kiss as he let one hand come into soft strands of pale brown. He groaned as he opened his mouth and let his tongue dip, he kissed leisurely and led as Ignis followed as they let their mouths mesh slowly. The attendant felt one hand leave and move between their bodies and he groaned, anticipation filling him as he felt Ignis take hold of his cock.

“Do I need to stretch you?”

“No, just go for it.” He encouraged as he wanted to be screwed silly. He banished the thoughts of Noct’s bodyguard as he mentally readied himself for the advisor. “Please.”

“I won’t keep you waitin’, not with you begging so sweetly.” The alpha murmured dreamily.

The omega felt that cockhead kiss his slightly abused opening and pressed insistently against; until it gave in, sinking in heavy and hard. Prompto’s eyes widen and a loud gasp came out of his mouth as Ignis slid home deep inside. His body stretched around that girth and he trembled as he gripped the pillow, he felt each inch till that pelvis rested against the cushion of his ass. The blonde moaned, body giving tremors as he gripped the bedding and Ignis’ hair.

Pulling that panting face down he groaned into the kiss as their lips met, demanding and desperate all at once. Prompto eager hums with their lips meshing heatedly. Mouths overlapped while tongue met, and smacking occurred, no graces were given as they kissed. It was a lustful caress between their bodies, the alpha began to gently pull out, testing the waters as he gave tiny pushes, driving in. 

Coss broke the kiss with a ragged moan with Ignis groaning in unison as he continued, the body against his was receptive and welcoming, he rolled his hips as he began a tempo for them. “So wonderful, you feel good around me.” Ignis sounded so desperate, a rasp to his voice.

“Ohhn,” Prompto sighed loudly, rolling his own hips back to meet against those thrusts, feeling the slick growing viscous between them. He squeezed his eyes closed as he tumbled into the depths of pleasure. It was great, so pleasing. They were moving in perfect synchronization; when Ignis pulled back, Prompto gave pause as the alpha was sliding forward. He was met with seamless gyrations as they came together at the halfway point. Before that length could draw outwards again, the blonde clenched and gyrated his ass in intricate rolls which caused the brunette to hiss in pleasure.

Prompto felt out of his mind good. Ignis was driving into his prostate with each thrust, punching his second entrance, he whined before chewing his bottom lip. His eyes squeezed tightly as sounds came tumbling out of his mouth, no words just whines, whimpers, and throaty moans. He wouldn’t be able to last, not with how everything felt so unbelievably amazing. Prompto also couldn’t keep the images of a half-naked Gladio from popping into his head. It was unfair the other alpha chose to plague him now.

He felt guilty for having these thoughts. He wanted to banish them and only focus on his current lover.

“Wha –? Iggy?” Ignis suddenly stopped, panting musically in his ear. Pulling out caused Prompto to whine as he felt his juices squirt out, coating his thighs and ass, he shook. “Ignis?!” He questioned only to get a labored chuckle in reply.

The freckled omega felt his body maneuvered, laid on his front only to be guided with his ass up. He rose onto unsteady hands and knees and felt more of his slick gush out as he realized what Ignis was doing. Before he could say anything, he felt that dick reenter and slam in, it made him shout and rock forward. 

“Heavenly,” the older man hummed as he took the omega from behind. His hips pumped, gaining a hard and fast pace as he took him. “Hahn,” Ignis huffed. He could tell that Coss would probably tap out soon, if his volume was any indication. Besides, he knew the omega liked it rough and quick unlike his boyfriend. Ignis could feel his knot thickening at the base of his cock. “You’re wonderful Coss!”

“Uhh fuck!” Prompto was crying out now, tears in the corner of his eyes as he felt each deep strike. It was stupid good, and he shut his eyes tighter as he was near hysterics. “Ohn Gods! There fuck!!” Prompto couldn’t banish Gladio from his thoughts now. Due to one of his most cherished fantasies, he always imagined being fucked from behind by the Shield. He just knew that the alpha would manhandle him and make him go wild with desire. 

This was pretty close to reality. 

“UHN! Iggy ha-harder, please harder!” He begged. “Faaaster! Deeper!” He begged breathlessly.

“Anythan’,” he growled as he tried with all his might as the omega grew wetter as he sloshed with each pound of his hips and cock, Coss was growing wetter, saturating with each draw and thrust. Ignis let one hand trail the length of spine, following the curving dip of that freckled back. The count took hold of the slender nape and guided Coss back into each powerful buck, reining him into every forceful thrust.

The omega was crying out now, no moans only shouts. 

Noctis groaned as he made a displeased noise rolling over and waking. “Noisy,” he said as he frowned, cracking an eye open. He pouted as he was simply ignored by the two. He made a small whine as he tossed a pillow over his head.

Ignis was dimly aware of the other omega, unable to pull his attention off of Coss as he continued to fuck the other silly. He was on the verge of his own release. He could feel the walls constricting around him as he maintained his pounding. 

Prompto was arching his ass up higher, a hand snaked between his legs, instantly fondling his cock. Prompto worked his dick quickly while he choked on strangled moans, the small blonde went face first into his pillows, unable to hold himself up any longer. All his moaning made his mouth slacken as he was getting lost in the ecstasy and fantasy. 

No guilt could be found, imagining Gladiolus pounding the daylights out of him, his body willingly accepting the treatment, needing it as he was on the cusp of release. 

He was getting close, achingly so. He whimpered, his hand thumbing the head of his weeping cock as the crystal droplets kept dripping out. It added to the sensation, making him grow sensitive as he neared his completion. He felt the ache settling in his lower half, the building pressure as he was tasting his oncoming orgasm on the back of his tongue. 

He could imagine the gruff growls and grunts from Gladio, he had heard him train enough in the past to get an idea of how he would sound in bed. Ignis was completely replaced with Gladio. His imagination began to overtake him; the body that mounted over his sweaty back, the way that damp chest pressed to his drenched one, and those toothy nips, those kisses showering his shoulders and neck. It was all Gladio in his mind, Prompto gasped as his orgasm was approaching faster than before.

The blonde let out a whimper between his pinched lips as those hands gripped and parted his cheeks as he was plowed, his hand hitched in his strokes as he felt the throbbing of his own cock. Prompto felt the swell of that length in him, the knot bumping his rim, the alpha was close too.

Ignis heard the start of the shower, dimly aware Soren had left them. When had the other omega slunk off? The alpha couldn’t be bother with that knowledge as he growled and fucked with all his worth into that willing body. 

Coss had been so receptive and sweet this round, it was little wonder that Ignis could barely contain himself at this point. He felt his knot pressing on the ring, trying to get admittance with each press of his pelvis. Coss was a flood of slick, soaking all of Ignis’ lower half. The only thing to keep Ignis from locking his knot in would be Ifrit himself, with all this wetness, he’d be able to glide in effortlessly. 

That thought alone was a motivator.

Ignis growled once more as he felt the wave peaking within himself, orgasm at the apex. Hips ramming, forward and urgently as he popped the bulb below his cock in, swelling and locking in place. He groaned and tipped his head back as the sound poured out, cascading from his lips as he felt completion. He felt the release crashing over him, taking him under its pressure and pulling him along. 

Every pleasure and sensation resulted to this bone-deep gratification. Ignis experienced every wet pulse emptied into the shuddering omega, heat leaving him and filling Coss, coating his welcoming walls. He jerked and bucked as he was held in that damp heat as he was bared down on. He could tell the omega was coming as well. Over his loud panting and decrescendo growls, he heard the sharp gasp from Coss below.

_“ Gladdy!! “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy... This was a part I've been wanting to write since the beginning.  
> Finally made it. I think I need to make my motto be "Give Ignis a break 2k18".  
> I should feel guilty, buut I don't. Next chapter is already in the works! :)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	13. Thirteenth Run

Without realizing, Ignis suddenly became aware he was now at Fanestala Manor, he had gone through the motions of dressing and arriving. Being on autopilot had served its purpose, he vaguely remembered telling _Coss_ some partial truth as he slipped out of bed. The omega didn’t notice the duress he unleashed on the blind alpha, nor aware what he uttered. If anything, _Coss_ seem sated and blissed out, far-gone as he purred happily. It was easy for Ignis to slip away even as alarms were now sounding off in secession in his head while his alpha grew worried, cowering within.

Ignis didn’t want to think about this, he was brave when it came to situations that weren’t directly involving him. It was easy to tackle issues and problems that weren’t his own.

This involved him, yet, he wasn’t ready to see the truths. He frowned at his own cowardice, he could feel a swirl of tension. All complex and negative, shame in his belly, hurt in his heart, and anger brewing all over. This was their deceit and he was fooled long enough; the truth came shouted out and the pieces tumbled into place. 

The more he tried to fight his mind the more he thought about it.

He had been harboring the Prince and his lover, the mystery was solved. Ignis now knew, why they were so-so desperate to make it to Niflheim and why they spoke so little about themselves. It all made sense.

It hurt he got wrapped up into this, he needed to confirm his suspicions without tipping his family off just yet. Lunafreya would be devastated once he came clean, for now he needed to confirm who was who. 

He needed Talcott, the teen would have to be his eyes. 

Unhurriedly, he began to come out of his thoughts as he trailed behind his aunt and cousin. 

“Lunafreya, will you postpone your search for a measure?” Queen Sylva asked carefully. “You see love, your brother will be coming home in a number of days and we will have his coronation. We’ll need you there for the crowning.”

Lunafreya took leisurely steps with her mother as they walked side by side. “Of course,” she answered simply as she paused outside of the room where her mother was to enter. “I shall remain here until then.” She smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek before letting her go. Once the door open and closed, Luna latched onto her cousin’s arm. “Iggy! I am so glad you’re here. I’m pleased Talcott sent the text message to you, requesting your presence. I know you’re enjoying some time off, but I wanted your guidance.”

The advisor was yanked, tugged along as he was set into a quick pace alongside his petite cousin. He took hurried strides as he made sure to not falter and stumble about. “Freya, what’s happen?” He asked as he hadn’t been manhandled in sometime by her, it was reminding him of their adolescence.

“We must go where no ears can hear, this is a private matter cousin.” Lunafreya kept her voice low as she spoke, hushed whispers as she gripped that larger hand in hers.

“Understood.” Ignis put his own worries aside as he strode side by side with the princess. He was curious, wondering what had gotten her wound. It was rare for Luna to be in such a state, he kept his worries at bay since she didn’t seem downtrodden, but rather afflicted. As he pondered their steps slowed and then stopped as she opened the door. “Where are we Freya?”

“My quarters,” she said as they crossed the threshold and the door shut behind them. “Maria should be attending to other matters and our guest are being entertained by Talcott.” 

“Ah,” Ignis said nothing more as he was lead to the spacious alcove that housed her small sitting room set. She guided him to sit on the loveseat where they settled. “So, what’s on your mind?”

“I’ve,” she began hesitantly as her blue eyes darted. A frown came to her face as she squeezed her cupped hands together. “I was intimate with the Kingsglaive as of last night. I am no longer – pure,” she finished as she pouted.

Ignis blinked before the realization dawn on him and he flushed. “Oh,” he said at first which made Luna stare at him. She was expecting a more dramatic reaction, not stunned speechlessness. “Alright,” Ignis began after he let the air hang between them. “You’ve had coitus with –?”

Latching onto the open-ended question she scrambled to answer. “Nyx.”

“Ah yes Nyx, the beta.”

“Actually, he’s an omega.” Lunafreya flushed brightly.

“Is he –,” Ignis started only to stop. “That’s unimportant. We’ll get to that later, how did this happen?”

Her soft blue eyes casted sideways as she thought, recalling the events. “I’ve been struggling to sleep lately, the situation with Noctis has unsettled me.” Lunafreya saw Ignis visibly stiffen, she wasn’t sure if it was due to her cousin feeling angered at the Lucis Prince or something else. For now, she pressed on. “I wanted to traverse the halls until I grew tired, while doing so I ran across Nyx and he was in search of a nightcap. I led him to Ravus’ study and let him make himself a drink. He made me one as well.”

“Freya were you intoxicated?” His voice grew small and concerned as he asked.

“Oh no!” She waved her hands to disband the thought. “I only had one glass and it was enough. It made me feel woozy, but Nyx had more than I. He may have been under the influence. I did wake with a headache, but I was not hung over. It may have been from being up till the wee hours.” She explained. “Even when inebriated, Nyx was still considerate and gentlemanly.”

That was a relief to hear. Any anxiety and possible anger deflated before it could balloon. It would be another thing added if his cousin was taken advantage of. He still had to ask another question. “Who initiated?”

“I did,” she whispered bashfully. This was a twist Ignis wasn’t expecting as much as Luna had fawned over Noctis throughout the years, he hadn’t expected her to do such a thing as being the instigator. He ‘looked’ at her conveying with his expression for her to continue. She sighed and reeled. “As he kept drinking his guard diminished. He – he, which I am not blaming him. He –, Nyx let his scent come out, it was so inviting. He smelled of aspen, rosemary-sage with the sweetness of spearmint. I was not prepared, and it caught me, I found myself nestling into him and closing the distance. From there I kissed him.” She grimaced. 

Lunafreya rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes as she inhaled deeply. A whiff caught her nose and she sniffed once, then twice.

Ignis straighten in his seat, there was a shift in the small blonde. “What is it? Do you smell something?”

“I do.” She confirmed and leaned in, scenting Ignis before she leaned back. “Iggy, have you? Is that why you’ve been gone? Did you find someone?” Her eyes grew big, sparkling with excitement as her problems went on the backburner.

The brunette cursed mentally, in his haste he didn’t shower or really wipe down well. He had retreated as quickly as he could from his estate, he couldn’t smell _Coss’_ scent, he had grown acclimated to it. This was bad. “Oh um –,” he was at a loss. “Yes?” He shrugged with a cringe. 

“Who is it and do I know them?”

Ignis sighed tiredly as his shoulder sank. The moment he finished with Lunafreya he would need to search out Talcott. 

Oh, and a bath was desired.

“Freya focus, this isn’t about me, but you.”

She straightened in her seat, hands cupping and shoved between her thighs as she blushed. She could smell omega all over her cousin. “Yes right,” she confirmed only to give a small curious smile. “After my issue is discussed I would still like to know about you and this mysterious lover?” Her cousin groaned and grew defeatedly. There was no possible way for him to skirt the issue. “You’ll have to fess up cousin.” Lunafreya could smell the slight panic rolling off of the advisor, she giggled into her hand.

Clearing his throat, he tried to maintain his decorum, but he could feel the fire burning under his cheeks. “How will you be able to face Sir Ulric?” He asked and that made the blonde sober up. 

The Oracle’s lip thinned in thought as she pondered this. Ignis felt inclined to suggest something in case she was empty handed, but he knew better the moment she made a small thoughtful sound. “Ah, well.” She broke the silence. “I should speak to him in private, let him know if he speaks of this we will both be held in degrees of trouble. As well, set some guidelines about our upcoming journey. I will Let him know this was a one-time thing and I shall not overstep again. That’s all I can do.” Luna’s lips twitched into a small smile. 

“Sounds like a plan,” he couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Well if you need me.” He began to lift from the loveseat they sat on only to feel a hand fall onto his arm, pulling him back to sit. 

“Not so fast Iggy,” her expression was one of curiosity and mischief. “So now that I’ve divulged my affairs, tell me yours.” One fine brow arched up and the brunette could sense he was caught.

“My love life isn’t anything to report on and I am no subject matter expert about matters of the heart.” Ignis began stalling on what to say. “This – thing – this fling will probably not go anywhere.” His head hung, he could be honest at least with his feelings and thoughts. Just not who they were. “I’m being used for a knot and nothing more,” he breathed solemnly and gave a small strained smile.

He knew his words were crude, but truth before him did not soften the blow. The truth was he was being lied to and used.

+

Prompto woke to the sound of a fork and knife scraping on china, he yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. Cracking an eye open as he spied Noctis stuffing what looked like a pancake into his mouth. Breakfast sounded amazing! “Mornin’!” The prince greeted with a wave of his fork.

Slowly the blonde sat up. “Heyaz,” he yawned again as he rested his back on the pillows and headboard. 

“How ya feelin’?” Noct asked as he swallowed then licked his lips of syrup. 

“Um –, good! The heat feels like it’s wearing off which is great. I don’t feel like I’m going crazy in my own skin anymore.” He pulled his knees in and rested his cheek on them as he looked sideways at Noctis. “So, like once I’m better we’ll go –?”

Noctis gulped his milk loudly, it almost sounded painful with how audible it was. “I was thinking,” he began slowly, thoughtfully as he lowered his eyes. It made his lashes stand out against his deep sapphire orbs and pale skin, giving him a doll-like appearance. “Maybe we can stay, what do you think?”

“Fo’ realsies? You mean it Noct?” His head shot up in shock.

“Yeah, I do.” He murmured as he was still consumed in his thinking. “Only if you want to. This place isn’t bad and maybe we can,” he trailed off as he grew quiet. His face tinted a shade of pink as he looked guilty.

“Maybe we can what?” Prompto asked, looking expectantly at the other omega.

“Possibly form a pack with Ignis.” The look he received from his boyfriend made Noct panic over his words. “Not like a life bonding or claiming! Nothing like any of that!” He waved his hands before him to dispel the thoughts Prompto may have had.

The blonde blinked and scratched his tussled hair. “Wow,” he began distractedly. “He’d have to y’know court us.”

“I think he has been trying, you may have been too out of it, but I think Ignis was going for it.”

“Oh –.” Prompto wasn’t sure what else to say, his brain continued to be fuzzy. It wasn’t hazy enough for him to not know that there would be a lot of factors with this pack dynamic. It also brought up the thought of Noct’s attraction for Ignis. They still needed to work through their own issues as well, that would need to come first before anything else. 

“Prom are you attracted to Ignis at all?” Noctis asked as he moved the tray onto the nightstand as he glanced at his lover. “Or was that just fluff you were feeding him?”

He had been fighting this line of thought, but now Prompto needed to indulge in it. He sighed as he scratched his hair and sunk behind his folded arm, face half hidden. He could see Ignis was attractive, even with the scarring. He was downright gorgeous, and he was curious why no one had claimed him. Ignis is a strong alpha, but he was more than his secondary sex. He was brilliant, caring, thoughtful and just overall an amazing person. 

Ignis was genuine, probably the sincerest person Prompto had ever met. 

The blonde omega easily got along with him and found he could talk effortlessly with the man. Not only that, he had been affectionate since square one towards the alpha, it was like second nature. Prompto frown and groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“Well?” Noct asked impatiently.

“First we need to make up like by a thousand and ten percent.” The blonde’s blue eyes took in how his boyfriend began to fidget next to him. It was a little malicious but seeing him squirm gave Prompto satisfaction. “We’ll need to come clean about who we are.” He maintained the eye contact with the other omega, he could see his mouth parting to say something, but he beat him to the punch. “Yeah I’m attracted to Iggy too–, maybe not as much as you.” He snickered only to make Noctis blush.

It helped to downplay his feeling for the moment. It gave him a little bit of deniability about liking Ignis.

The prince ignored his sudden bout of awkwardness, wanting to have this conversation since it was important and the fact they were alone. “We’ll fess up to him.”

“Do you think he’ll want us after we give him the truth? Wonder if he’ll rat us out to Lady Lunafreya, I mean we did dirty deuce his cousin by skipping town. That’s pretty harsh.” Prompto tipped his head in thought as he made his lips a thin line.

The Lucian heir shrunk hearing this. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that too.” Noct looked to Prompto and gave a small smile. “You willing to take that risk with me?” Noctis held his hand out, the blonde instantly dropped his palm in his. Their fingers tangled and Prompto leaned close, faces inches away. Both smiled, squeezing hands together.

“Totes,” Prompto beamed happily. “Ever at your side.” He touched his forehead to Noct’s.

+

“Talcott can you do this for me?” Ignis asked as he pushed his visor up to rest on the bridge of his nose. 

“Of course, my lord,” he could hear the slightest tremble in his voice and the viscount cocked his head.

“What is it?” He asked softly, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“If I confirm your suspicions, then what? Do we alert her Highness?” The teen beta asked quietly. Ignis could imagine a younger version of Talcott wringing his hands, something he had done as a lad. Sometimes he wished he could see his assistant.

“No.” The sandy brunette sighed softly as his lips parted showing teeth. “That will be a last resort. If I can, I would like to convince them to come forward on their own.”

Talcott shuffled his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets, he could feel his gut twist. This was dangerous territory they were treading into. It could backfire withhold such information and it made the darker brunette nervous. “What if they confess where they’ve been?”

“Then I will deal with my family and tuck my tail between my legs while asking forgiveness. I’ll take full blame,” he cupped his hands before him and worried his lip. “You should not be drug further into this, this favor I am asking of you, Talcott is rather steep. If I had my eyes,” he whispered painfully, and his demeanor was blue, wounded as he let the sentence hang. 

It was enough! He’d do this for his master and he had hoped, dreamed that the two omegas would be kind to Ignis. They were cruel, playing on an impaired man’s weakness. “Ignis,” he spoke, and it was rare to use the count’s given name. It caught the alpha’s attention easily, pulling him from troubled thoughts. “My lord, I’d do this no matter the consequences. We Hesters have served house Scientia for years. We – I won’t fail you.” He gave a bow. “I promise it.”

“Thank you, Talcott,” Ignis sounded a touch livelier. “I do appreciate you being my eyes.”

“Of course, master.” He bowed as Ignis pushed from his chair.

Ignis felt relief, Talcott was such a good attendant and wonderful friend. He counted his blessings that he had such a capable young man at his side. He would be up a creek without him. Ignis began to leave his office with the teen in toe along with his dog Amicus. The group left, walking down the corridors. Ignis was going to make a stop towards his room (the one the Nox Fleurets kept for him at the manor) to clean _Coss’_ scent from him. It wouldn’t be good if anybody else questioned him about his love life, he didn’t need that kind of trouble.

“Please start on the task as soon as you are able.” An afterthought occurred. “Thank you for covering and taking care of my duties, reflecting back I shouldn’t have skirted my responsibilities.” He mumbled the last part to himself.

“Count Scientia please don’t thank me. It’s my duty.” 

This caused Ignis to smile, despite the crummy situation. He’d always be thankful to Talcott, no matter what –.

Laughter began to echo in the halls, they were boisterous and without regard. The viscount could easily distinguish they were the guests. 

No doubt milling about. If only they knew –.

Ignis began to pass the group of three, he could tell by the different set of steps. He identified it was Gladio with the two glaives. “Morning,” he greeted firmly with a dip of his head. 

“Good Morning,” Crowe began before her two companions. 

“Hey,” Nyx greeted casually as they drifted by, a scent caught on the air. 

Ignis continued his walk as he began to slip into his own thoughts once more. He was thinking about how he’d face both omegas and how to act. For now, he couldn’t confess he knew who they were, he had to tread carefully or –.

The blind man was grab, snatched off his feet as he felt the air rushing around him before he felt solid stone meet his back. A snarling face loomed as his shades were knocked crooked. 

“Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!” Crowe yelled in a panic. “Gladio, what the fuck?! What the fuck!?!”

“Hold on kid!” Nyx took hold of a struggling Talcott keeping the teen away. “You don’t wanna get tangled between two alphas.”

Amicus growled just as threatening as the alpha before Ignis’ face, he could smell the roiling anger of spicy smoked wood. It overwhelmed Ignis in that moment and he gained some wits back after a quick second or two. “Amicus hold,” he called as he dangled a few inches off the ground, held tightly by his collar. He felt that grip tighten, knuckles digging into his adam’s apple. The dog continued to vibrate with a growl, back hunched and ready to launch at Gladiolus if his owner gave the word.

 **“What the fuck did you do? Where the hell is Prompto?”** The Amicitia words were so low and controlled, even his alpha voice didn’t reach the others which was good and bad. The alpha voice was entirely directed solely at him. It made Ignis bristle for a moment, but he kept himself glued together. He needed an out, but most of all.

Gladio just confirmed who _Coss_ is. That was some damning evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This was accidentally finished tonight.  
> Time for bed! See ya next time! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	14. Fourteenth Run

The current situation was a hair-trigger away from exploding. Ignis could hear Talcott struggling against Nyx as the omega kept him held easily. 

The advisor began to weigh his options. They were slim pickings for his liking. 

One: Try to talk some sense into the larger alpha, but the nobleman’s scent betrayed him. Gladio was raving mad, probably couldn’t be reasoned with and was beyond words.

Two: If things dwindled down to this option, he didn’t know how well he’d fair. Besides if emotions got high it would turn into a pissing contest easily between two alphas, Ignis couldn’t afford that. Didn’t want to come to a fight, but it could very well happen.

Dangling Ignis could practically tell the alpha was near foaming at the mouth, his furious scent was one of jealousy and protectiveness. It made the blind man curious, the complexity and notes he could detect in Gladiolus’ scent were unveiling layers, adding onto the thousand-piece puzzle Ignis was unwillingly constructing. 

Gladiolus was in love with Prompto; he could read it all in his overbearing scent and how it blotted everything else out around them. It made Ignis spaced out, mind spiraling as he recalled the fatal _‘ Gladio! ’_ that Prompto near screamed as he came from their joining. 

It all connected. 

_These two idiots were pining for each other –, oh bother!_ Ignis thought with a mental groan. 

And here he was caught in the crossfire of unrequited love, runaways, and taboo relationships, they had strung him along and including his family, now was enough! He was over it, so damn over it all! He could feel his anger now starting to consume him. Option two was starting to sound better as the seconds ticked by. In his mind he began to think of various ways to knock the hold off of him, even as Gladio pulled him closer and they were nose to nose.

Both alphas panting as the situation grew heighten. Gladio could see the shift in Ignis, the man’s docile demeanor was evaporating like rain on a hot summer day. 

**“Jus’ what the hell? Why do I smell Prompto all over you?”** Even through his raging, the Shield still kept his voice low and out of earshot for the others that watched on. In the back of his head, Gladio stayed aware of the growling hound that was behind him.

Ignis smirked and his inner alpha was trampling over the sensible part of his brain. He rose easily to the bait as he bared his own teeth, he was beaming and arrogant all at once. **“I gave him my knot as requested.”** He used his own alpha voice, matching intensity. In a flash Ignis wedged his arms between Gladio’s forearms and pushed, breaking the hold as he landed lightly on his feet. He moved quickly, ducking as he spun facing the larger man.

They squared off, Ignis stood ready as the Shield rounded on him and he could feel the heated fury off the other. 

**“What is the meaning of this nonsense?!”** A new alpha voice cut through the hostile static, it was like a douse of icy cold water. It quenched the fires and Ignis instantly buckled as he fell to a knee, bowing.

Talcott did the same along with the glaives and took the piss out of Gladio. He quickly fell to a knee too.

Nyx hissed and hummed, no doubt withholding a whimper as he was more susceptible to an alpha voice. Lunafreya took hurried steps as she approached the group. She surveyed all kneeling forms, even Amicus calmed as he came near Ignis’ side and stood protectively as he whined, as if asking if his master was okay. 

“There will be no conflict within **my** home. Someone had better speak up about what the dickens is going on?” Luna stood at the center, regal and fierce as she frowned. “I will not stand for fighting!” The lady oracle was respectful, deciding to suspend use of her alpha tones as it had a visible effect on Nyx. She felt bad, but she had to defuse the situation. Get to the bottom of the issue between both alphas.

She was concerned for her cousin most of all. Ignis was clearly wounded, so hurt he was easily being lured into fighting! If he was well, he would have found a peaceful solution. Her eyes fell on her kin, studying him and she could easily read his emotions. Luna could pick whiffs of vexation emanating from Ignis, the princess had never seen Ignis act this way.

Ignis felt ashamed for his behavior and getting swept away. He was beyond embarrassment and he lowered his head further to her. It was quiet and he swallowed the lump in his throat, he’d have to come clean about the altercation. His lips parted to speak, but instead Gladio spoke first.

“I guess I let the alpha get a hold of me. I was a real knothead and invaded the _heatstall's_ personal space. I wasn’t expecting him to buck up or get any _tail_.” Gladio growled the last part as he bristled catlike. Luna and Ignis’ eyes narrowed at the jabbing insult. “I’m just worked up lately and took it out on him. Sorry Luna.”

Bowing deeper, Ignis decided to go along with the lie even if he wanted to bite out his own remarks. He hated this, but he was grateful to the brute. “Yes, I got taken in by his cockiness and I do apologize. I should go clean up like I was planning to do. Apologies milady.” He stayed put, seeing if she would dismiss him. 

It was quiet for a pregnant moment and the small blonde let out a drawn out sigh. “Please.” Luna’s arms began to buoyant up and up. “Please stand,” she was feeling flustered with everyone kneeling below her. Cautiously, they all rose around, all towering over her and she let out a breath. “I cannot believe y-you two –, going all alpha.” She stood before them, hands resting on small hips. “Please try to contain yourselves and don’t act like rutting animals.” Her eyes rolled before she huffed. With a wave of her hand she waved them all away. “Please be mindful, I shall see you all later.”

The sandy brunette took careful steps, shuffling away from the fold before Gladio would try to pressure him for info or beat his head in. “I’ll see you later Princess.” The count bowed. “Again apologies.” With that Ignis began to retreat from the greater group. “Amicus come,” he called and he felt his dog trot next to him and Talcott following behind. 

Gladiolus’ amber eyes narrowed watching as the blind alpha left the space. He resolved himself to find out what exactly the hell was going on. Iris was correct in tipping him off days ago–.

As they walked further away and got out of earshot, Ignis tipped his head over his shoulder towards Talcott. “No need to confirm now, the Lucian Shield has affirmed my suspicions.”

“Really?” The Hester attendant questioned quietly, not wanting to be overheard. 

“Indeed.” Ignis sighed feeling pained at the dishonesty. Maybe deep down he was holding out hope. “Coss is Prompto and Soren is the runaway Prince Noctis.”

Talcott sped up his stride matching his lord’s pace. His lip thinned for a moment, freckled face twisted in worry as Ignis was blank and emotionless. “Will you confront them soon?”

“I need time.”

+

Talcott had sent word back to the Scientia estate that the viscount was going to be out for several days; staying at Fanestala Manor and the teen would be at Ignis’ side. So the two omegas were entrusted to three sweet maids while their host was gone. This gave them time to talk, discuss their relationship, healing the wounds between them and chatting about opening their relationship up to a pack –.

“You think something is going on with the Nox Fleurets? Maybe why we haven’t seen Ignis in three days?” They were walking the grounds, holding hands as Prompto was days over his heat. They were both feeling stir crazy and began to head into the tree-line and following the dirt path.

“Yeah,” Noctis affirmed. “It makes sense, that he’d eventually get called away. I’m sure Luna went to Insomnia and then found out I was gone. Maybe Igs is dealing with the backlash. It’s hard without being connected y’know?”

The blonde nodded. “I wonder if he and Luna are close.”

“Well from what I remember they are –. I-I wonder if she’s upset or hates us.”

Prompto could hear the worry in his boyfriend’s voice and he let go of his hand only to place it on his shoulder. He squeezed and smiled. “Dunno, but if we take that plunge and somehow convince Ignis to be with us then we’ll both face Luna, ‘kay?” Noct gave a small nod, looking hopeful. “Besides, what I remember from back in the day, I don’t think Luna could ever hate you.”

“Yeah, maybe she’ll be hurt for a while?” He shrugged, and it eased the guilt some. “Thanks Prom,” he leaned in, pressing a kiss against those lips. “Love you,” he murmured shyly as he flushed. The blonde cozied deeper into his side as they walked down the uneven path. The natural curve of land had them venturing deeper in, the trees fatten and elongated as the forest grew denser.

“Love you too,” Prompto murmured happily. “About that pack thing, I know we’ve been talking about it for days now and were pretty dead-set on having Ignis join us, but what about in the future if we decided to include another?”

That made the Prince pause. “Another?”

The blonde flushed and smiled. “I’m just saying if you’re open now, you could be open in the future to someone else.”

“Huh?” Noctis snorted, brow arching incredulously. “Um – oh-okay,” he scratched his head and smiled as he chalked it up to Prompto being weird. “C’mon Prom.” He squeezed that hand in his and gently tugged him along, wanting to explore more of the Scientia land and breathing fresh clean air in. 

It was nice to be outside even as the maids cleaned their room –.

+

For a blind runt, he sure was hard to track down even if they were in the same damn castle! Three days of tailing after Ignis and trying to either get him alone or gleam the location of his missing friends, but there was nothing gained. The advisor had kept a rather low profile, evading the Shield by keeping busy. Gladio couldn’t outright ask anything about Ignis, it would seem suspicious. Besides the other alpha was already on high alert as is, especially from their altercation. 

Gladio had to play his cards right and be patient, he couldn’t fly off the handle. He had to be smart and play it cool which wasn’t his typical style. The Amicitia heir knew he could be impetuous, instinctual, and brawny; most assumed he was a knotheaded alpha, but he could be more than that. He knew when to exercise caution, now was one of those times.

Earlier in the evening, he had to break away from Crowe and Nyx, telling them he’d contact them later. He guised it as saying he needed time to himself. They accepted easily, and he was left to his own devices, he left them in the dark about his discovery.

Gladiolus gave Iris the bare essentials of details. Telling her to keep quiet for now, about the possibility of confirming her suspicion of the count. He was grateful to his baby sister, but now it was up to him to find Prince Noctis and Prompto.

After dinner he had overheard Ignis and Talcott talking low. Apparently, Ignis desired to go home at least for the night, but the blind man said nothing of Prompto or Noct.

This was his chance; the viscount had been avoiding his home.

Gladiolus had kept a distance as Ignis walked through the manor, making his way to the grand foyer where he had met the chamberlain almost a week ago.

Ignis carefully went down the steps as a car was loitering out front. The brunette climbed in as Talcott sat in the driver seat and Amicus was already in the car. The footman closed the door once Ignis was comfortably in. The car began to amble on the cobble stone driveway, slow and cautious before looping around the intricate fountain. The small limo began to make for the long bridge that extended over the large gorge Fanestala suspended over. 

Gladio sprinted out, looking left and right. He hadn’t thought this through, but luckily, he could improvise. 

Running to one of the guards he hopped onto the man’s chocobo and winking at the stunned guard. “I’m borrowing him for a bit, I’ll bring him back soon!” He grinned and tutted, making the giant land bird dash as he began to follow. The guard could only gape as he left the driveway swiftly.

He made sure to keep a good distance from the car, not wanting to tip off he was following. 

Once he crossed the bridge he fell into the cover of the tree-line, following closer but hidden as he kept stride. 

It wouldn’t be long, Gladio would get his answers.

+

Gladiolus tethered the chocobo near water and under a Tenebrae oak tree, where a wealth of gysahl greens grew. The swordsman rifled his hands through the feathers and cooed softly at the bird for a job well done. 

Beforehand he made sure to do a perimeter check of the premises and turned his phone on silent. He found that Ignis’ estate sat on a hefty plot of land, there was trails around the property leading to nice views. His backyard inside the tree-line consisted of manicured shrubbery and trees, with beautiful bushels of flowers here and there, but an abundance of Sylleblossoms. There was also a greenhouse and outdoor garden full of fruits and veggies.

The estate itself was a little bigger than the Amicitia family home back in Insomnia. 

It was a two-story home and Gladio kept to the shadows as the moon was the only provided light. Most of the house was dark, save for a balcony on the second floor. He could make his entrance there, but he’d have to wait.

So, he waited and waited –.

Gladio’s nerves were wearing thin, the light never went off, so he took a chance. He got closer to the house, seeing the iron trellis spanning the whole side towards the balcony. Eyeing the vines, he noted that the ivy that grew was harmless and he began to climb, with difficulty. The cross pattern of the trellis was almost too small for his feet and fingers as he scrabbled up. His pace was quick, but a miss placing of his foot made him slip as his fingers tightly held on. “Shit!” He snapped his mouth shut, keeping quiet as he slowly got his footing secured. He paused his movements and stopped breathing, praying he wasn’t heard. It would be a bust if Gladio was caught now. He couldn’t afford that, not when he was so close.

The Amicitia heir watched for movement and listened out for any sounds. Instead the lights finally went out and the sound of a door shut. 

He thanked The Six as he let go of the breath he was holding. He kept still for one more moment longer, sweat began to prick his skin as he waited. Deeming it safe to ascend upwards, he continued to scale. He wasn’t far, only a handful of feet left.

Pulling himself up and climbing effortlessly he came to the top of the iron trellis, his amber eyes peered into the room and no movement caught his eyes except the fluttering sheer white curtains. Gladio hoisted himself up and over, he landed soundlessly on the tips of his boots. Calmly he rested on the whole of his feet, he took another cautious glance and no life resided inside. 

The room smelled of cleanliness, the fragrance of fresh washed linens and gentle scents as if aired out. He began to walk in as he kept his senses out, listening and watching. As he got deeper in he sighed as he relaxed. Gladiolus was alone, thankfully.

He scanned the dark room, eyes instantly drawn to a light source as his eyes adjusted. The illumination came from the spacing between the closed door and the floor. He could hear a shower going and picking up the aroma of soap and heat. He turned towards the bathroom but made no further attempt to go to it. In that second, he reacted too late as a form rushed him and he barely faced it.

Gladio was tackled and lost his footing from his quick pivot, the move off-balancing his body. Falling with a solid thud and the air knocked out of him from the added weight, it took him a second to recover.

“Oof!” He grappled with the person, they were considerably smaller, and they tumbled, rolling towards the balcony. Though they weren’t as strong as him, they were slippery as fuck. “Sonva –,” he growled, flopping onto his back as the man took hold of his shoulder in one hand and raised a fist.

Moonlight beamed on the two, taking hold of a throat, the Shield was going to press on their scent gland to immobilize them. It was a known pressure point and very vulnerable. Gladio paused at the sight above. There was Noctis above him readying to strike and his Prince’s fierce expression melted to confusion.

“Gladio?!”

The Shield’s hand fell from the thin neck and landed on the floor, both palms were flat at his sides. He groaned, eyes rolling. “Finally found you princess.”

The body that was poised to strike plopped down on his lap, sitting. The weight made the alpha grunt. Noctis crossed his arms and frowned as he glared down at the older man. “Why’re you here?” Noct’s tone was accusatory. 

“Oh, gee I wonder –,” he breathed sarcastically as he looked upwards at his charge. Gladio’s own eyes changed from honey to hot, he glared back. “If some shitty prince hadn’t of ran off, we wouldn’t be in Tenebrae.” The swordsman had the itch to place his hands on Noct’s small hips, he fought the urge.

“Well excuse the shit outta me you knotless dick.”

A growl vibrated the large alpha as he was annoyed with his bratty prince.

The bathroom door clicked open and the light came on, blinding the two as Prompto emerged. He wore a soft fluffy robe of white while patting blonde hair with an equally thick towel. The omega took in the scene of the two, his oceanic eyes widen in disbelief. “Gladio?”

Gladio easily tossed Noct off his lap as he was up instantly and crossing the room, coming towards the freckled blonde. “Prom,” he whispered reverently. 

“Ouch,” Noct whined dramatically. He rubbed his now tender ass, landing hard as he was disregarded in lieu of his boyfriend and Shield. He watched the atmosphere around them melt and a softness settle, an aura developing. This was different than before, he had never seen the two like this.

Noctis wondered, what had changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another accidentally finished chapter...  
> Two done in like a 48-hour period. Go me!  
> Anyway I hope this eases your hearts some.  
> Until next time! (╯3╰)
> 
> PS: If you curious about the meaning of the a/b/o insults in this chapter they can be found here --> [Tumblr Link](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/post/173753518870/what-are-some-omegaverse-slurs-curse-words)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	15. Fifteenth Run

Noct slowly rose onto his feet watching the two as they stared at each other. He frowned as he came unhurriedly over and just observed. It was like the two were frozen. Prompto stood wide eyed, lips parted and pinking as his cheeks were flushed with a ruddy glow, the freckles standing out prettily. Gladio towered easily over the omega, his arms were raised and ready to pull the small body to his. Hands open, ready to receive Prompto into an embrace.

The prince rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. “You both gonna hug or what?”

That seemed to awaken them as they blinked, the trance broken. The pink blush began to spread and redden, going down to Prompto’s collarbone and up towards his hairline. The blonde began to sputter as Gladio’s arms went straight at his side and he made an unreadable expression. Prompto began to scramble away as if the situation was too much to bear.

“Prom.” Gladio turned as the small omega dashed by and disappeared out the bedroom door. He was about to react and go after, when a body jumped onto his back, stopping him instantly. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Noct’s legs wrapped around his middle while arms circled his neck. 

His prince typically did this as a strange form of control, something he never grew out of since they were kids. The Shield was sadly used to this. “Noct, jus’ what do you think you’re doin’?”

“Stopping you from going after him. Seeing you has overwhelmed him and I’m making sure you don’t screw anything up. Besides we can’t have you stomping around in Ignis’ house and giveaway who we are.”

The bodyguard could feel puffs of breath on his ear as Noct spoke. Gladio absorbed this and hummed in thought. “How do you think I knew to come here? Whatever ruse you got going on is over, Ignis knows y'alls identity.”

The hands resting on his shoulders dug into his skin with stubby nails and he hissed softly as surprise and panic came strongly through Noctis. “How? We were so careful,” his voice sounded small. Slowly those limbs unwound around him and the Lucian heir got onto his feet again. He pouted as he remained close to his Shield.

“Not sure, but you two weren’t as careful as you thought you were. What were you thinking? Shacking up with Lunafreya’s cousin and deceiving him? Was this part of your plan?” The large alpha sat on the bed, resting a hand on knee as he looked up towards the standing younger man.

The omega sat next to his oldest friend and sighed. “It really wasn’t our intention.” Noctis was flustered and quiet, his normal spunk gone at the moment. “We were honestly just trying to make it to the Niff territory. That’s it.”

“That’s a stupid place to go, especially for two omegas.”

“Yeah, I know.” Noct looked towards Gladio as he leaned forward and rested elbows on knees. “We wanted to elope.”

“How romantic,” the alpha groused sarcastically as he met eyes. He studied the small form next to him, really paused and took him in. Just from observing he could tell there had been a shift in the omega. Gladio could always tell when something was up since he knew Noctis for just about all his life. Even the brief look he got of Prompto was telling too. “Seriously, what’s happened since I last saw ya?” Reaching up, his hand carded into the deepest of black as he ruffled that tuff of hair. Gladio felt the need to comfort the other as the air was taken out of Noct's sails.

“I should be asking you the same, because you and Prom were weird.” He leaned into the touch and sighed as he took a moment to reflect for a micro-second. His sapphire eyes rolled upwards meeting amber. “What’s – happen – huh?” He questioned brokenly. “Well – we forgot our suppressants in Insomnia.” The alpha’s eyes widen and Noct could see the silent alarm. “Hey-hey don’t worry! We both survived our heats with Ignis’ help. We also have new suppressants.”

That didn’t placate Gladio one bit, instead he swelled and his eyes narrowed to slits.

**_“I gave him my knot as requested.”_ **

“I’ll kill that bastard!” The blind man’s words from days ago echoed tauntingly in his head. The alpha was seeing red, the protectiveness he felt for both Noct and Prompto flared.

**_“I gave him my knot as requested.”_ **

“Whoa, stop! Big guy!” Noct was latching onto the behemoth and clinging desperately. The omega moved, springing into action as he weaved around, locking legs and grabbing hold of that whiskered face. “Look at me,” he commanded. “Hey! Look at me, **alpha**.” His voice commanded once more, this time imploringly as he used the _omega influence_ on his friend. The omega influence didn’t give as strongly as a hard-wired reaction as the _alpha voice_ , but it was enough now. The filter of anger that awash those amber eyes melted and Gladio blinked as Noct cut through the rage. “Glad your back, can’t have you go Rambo on Ignis.”

“And why the fucking hell not?!”

“Listen, if you wanna be mad at anybody, be pissed off at me. I started this whole thing and I initiated stuff with Ignis first. This whole thing is my fault and we drug Ignis through the mud and back. I’m sure he’s probably feeling used right about now –. Specially, if he knows who we are,” the guilt flashed on that pretty face and it dampened Gladio’s mood even more.

“Alright, uhhn.” He groaned as he cupped his prince underneath, supporting him, falling back onto the bed with the other perched in his lap, plopping as he sat. “Ugh! You’re either gonna give me a heart attack or a headache tonight. Okay Noct, start from the top this time with details, hopefully, I won’t fly off the handle this go around.”

“Alright, will do.” The Lucian heir stayed in his Shield’s lap, letting go of his face as he crossed his arms and looked into those eyes. “So–.”

+

Prompto couldn’t believe it. Gladio was here and had found them!

The confession from weeks ago came fast forwarding back, he thought about that fateful morning. Gladio coming to him all soft and sincere, he felt his heart drumming against the bones in his chest. He was mortified about bolting out of the room, there he goes again running away for the second time. The story of his life, ugh! How could he face him now? If he kept running Gladio was going to assume he was avoiding him or worse, disliking him.

He couldn’t face him right now and it drove the blonde absolutely crazy. His current embarrassment was trying to make him keel over. If only he wasn’t a drown omega at the moment, he’d go outside and clear his head. Prompto was only in a robe with sopping hair and a plush towel around his neck. Right now it was too cool to go out unless he wanted to run the risk of getting sick. He didn’t want that, he had just got over his heat.

Prompto needed something, maybe tea to calm his nerves. Ignis almost owned every variety of tea known to man. 

Making a beeline for the kitchen, he quickly crossed the expanse of the home and came to the swing door as he pushed it open. Going in he felt a calm roll over him, the thought of tea as insignificant as it was eased him. Gave him comfort.

The omega jumped as the shrill whistle of a kettle startled him. His heart almost rattled out of his body. 

There stood Ignis, turning off the stove, wearing loose pajamas. He wore a long sleeved button up with matching pants, the pattern was striped. He looked absolutely cozy.

Prompto came deeper in smiling. “Hey Iggy,” the blonde greeted warmly.

The brunette removed the kettle off the stove and went to the island where stools resided. “Would you care for some tea? I needed something to take the edge off. It’s been a long week,” he breathed gently. “I’m steeping a lavender chamomile, I hope that suffices?” He took a seat, lifting of the kettle lid as he added a few cubes of ice to bring the temperature down, then he added the metal steeper.

“Sure! Tea sounds perfect right now. I got the mugs,” Prompto went hurriedly over to the cupboard as the alpha remained seated. He grabbed two and came over settling. 

“Thank you. It should only take three minutes to be ready.” Ignis cupped his hands on the bar as he sat. He was faced forward and both eyes closed at the moment. 

It was quiet, unnaturally so. Prompto was unnerved by it, something felt off. He chewed his lip as his mind scrambled for words. “What made the week long? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I do not,” Ignis’ voice was soothingly soft. “There was some family dramatics and some unplanned guests. It’s – been.” He held the breath before letting it out along with the words. “Eye opening. I’m seeing things clearly for what they are, I’m questioning what I should do and how to tackle it.”

Talk about vagaries, Prompto thought. He assumed that Ignis couldn’t disclose, but he wondered if it had to do with him and his boyfriend. 

Of course it did! That’s why Gladio was here, but how did the Shield know where to look? 

“Tea should be ready, could you pour it? I would hate to make a miscalculation and end up scalding us by attempting to pour the tea.”

“Oh yeah, I got this.” Carefully taking the ceramic kettle, he delicately began to pour the steaming contents into each small cup. The smell of robust lavender and gentle chamomile perfumed around them, filling their lungs with herbal tranquility. It smelt good and reduced the attendant’s rumination. “Here you go Iggy,” Prompto gently placed the teacup and saucer before the blind man. Prompto’s eyes watched the barely there steam wafting off the surface of the brownish-yellow water.

Ignis moved, grabbing a jar of honey, then a round tin and placing it between them. He popped it up with a metal whoomp sound, as cookies greeted them. “Please have some, they’re lemon-lavender. They compliment the tea.” He took one, placing it on the side of his tea saucer. “Also, there’s honey if you need it.”

“Thanks, Ignis.” The brunette simply nodded, biting into the iced shortbread. He gave a soft hum at the flavor before chewing and sipping soundlessly. The alpha was unusually quiet. It was enough to distract Prompto from Gladio’s sudden appearance. “I’m surprised your home, didn’t know you’d be back.”

“Oh, really? Sorry about that, hope I’m not a bother.”

That was weird. The omega wanted to say he was ecstatic to see Ignis. Not seeing him for days felt strange, it was crazy how quickly he became accustomed to the alpha. “No man, we missed you and were wondering when you’d be back.”

The brunette laughed briefly before taking a humming sip. That was odd as well.

Distracting himself, Prompto added honey to his tea and then bit into the crumbly treat, but the icing gave the dry cookie a sweetness that made his taste buds sing. He then drank, and it was a match made in heaven, so much so, he felt the draconian would love it as well. The cookies and tea took his mind off Ignis’ uncanny behavior and Gladio being within the house.

Thinking of such, has Ignis interacted with Gladio since he arrived in Tenebrae? 

How much did Ignis know? Were he and Noct busted?

The last thought made his eyes bug largely as he slurped his tea, Prompto felt suddenly troubled as Ignis remained silent.

+

The audible air that left him made him feel bone weary, it took everything in him not to sling Noct over his shoulder and then search for Prompto and do the same, he was feeling deep down territorial. Gladio gave it his all, fighting the urges of his alpha. He wanted to defend both from Ignis, the blind alpha was a threat. “By Ifrit’s balls! You both – guh!” Tonight, was testing his restraints. He wasn’t known to be this controlled, not when it came to the two omegas.

He could feel the oncoming headache. Noct rolled his eyes looking at Gladio’s dramatics as nothing more than bothersome. 

“Oh c’mon?! You’re mad about all that, but what about you?” Noct griped, pouting as his cheeks puffed up as his brows narrowed.

“What have I done?!” 

“Oh, you know what you did."

“For fuck’s sakes, what did I do? I have no Eos clue what you’re referring too.”

“You and Prom giving googly eyes to each other in front of me. Since when have you liked him?” Noct pushed him even as he sat in the man’s lap. 

“What are you, a five-year-old?” The long-haired man rolled his eyes. “Okay Noct,” he was shoved again, and he barely moved. “Knock it off!” Gladio was pushed again and he growled, hands clasping Noctis’ arms to keep them still. “Stop being annoying for two seconds. Listen, I’ve loved Prompto since I’ve met him. I know you two are together and I respect that, I wouldn’t dream of coming in between what you two have. So, stop acting like some territorial brat.”

Noct grinned as he broke the loose hold and crossed his arms. “Knew it! That’s why you wanna kill Ignis.” 

The Amicitia heir looked away as red colored his cheeks. “Yeah –, the thought of him with someone outside of you only grates my ass. If Prom must be with another, I would trust him to my Prince.”

“Uh – wow, that was – um – sappy.” The omega found himself matching the same color of red as he grew shy and scratched his head.

“Shut up! Why does your mouth always ruin everything?” Gladio snorted, keeping himself from laughing. He was surprised that Noctis took the confession so well about his feelings for Prom. He thought the other would transform into a hellcat and claw his eyes out. Instead he made a harmless jab, typical Noct. “Besides.” He scratched at a grizzled cheek. “Maybe I should take Prom for myself since you’ve got a thing for that advisor-guy or maybe, I should try and put my name into this pack thing you’re thinking about doing.”

“Huh? Wha –? Don’t joke like that you knothead!” The flush grew ruby on those pale cheeks as the blue stood further out. 

Gladio laughed, leaning back as he braced himself with his arms. Noct blinked and slowly he felt the infection, a smile crept onto his face as he began to chuckle as well. Being around his Shield again reminded him how much he missed and enjoyed spending time with him. It was good to be around Gladio once more.

The door cracked open with a gradual creek. It paused the sound of laughter as the twosome looked to the door. In came in Prompto as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes. They were inflamed colored around the rim and the white of his eyes were shaded pink. His normally bluish eyes looked closer to lilac. The blonde hiccupped, roughly rubbing at his dripping face as he tried to contain his cry.

Both Noct and Gladio were up, coming over as they crowded the attendant. “Prom what happen?” The alpha asked as he came close and the omega latched on. Prompto looked to Noctis, so much sadness emitted from him as he stared at his boyfriend. 

“He knows who we are. I’m s-sorry Noct!”

+

Ignis finished the last of the tea, but it didn’t soothe like he’d wanted. The conversation with Prompto hadn’t gone the way he thought it would. He groaned as flashes of light broke through and stung his eyes, he winced in pain. This sensational ache wasn’t anything equivalent to what he felt.

He could hear the drip-drip-drop of the spilled tea. He’d get that in a moment, wipe up the mess made. Tipping his head back he again replayed the conversation that just took place.

_The count just finished his second cup of lavender infused chamomile. He placed the cup down and licked his bottom lip feeling the old scar residing there. “I just decided that my issue should be approached head on.” He heard the shift, no doubt catching Prompto’s attention. Ignis carefully reached out taking the delicate kettle. Finding his cup, he poured, refilling but leaving room as he mentally mapped it. “How long have you loved Gladiolus?”_

_“ What? “ The single word was breathed so small. Obviously, he had caught the other off guard._

_Good._

_“How long have you had feelings for him, Prompto?”_

_“Y-you know?” It was delivered softly as well, barely an utterance. “How did you know?”_

_Ignis took a sip and steeled himself. He figured Prompto was unaware of what had happened between them when they were last together. The omega was coming off his heat. He was also blissed out in the best way possible, but the damage was done. Ignis got hurt in the aftermath. “You gave me a clue –. The day I left, that morning when we were joined. You called out Gladiolus’ name when you released.” Ignis slowly cracked his eyes open, lips parting as he made a thoughtful expression._

_“I did? Oh gods, Iggy.” A trembling hand reached out touching him and he pulled gently away. “I am so sorry.” He could hear the cracking of his voice, it was as if he could sense the recoil. “I’m sorry Ignis.”_

_A tired sight came from him as he raised his blind eyes to ‘stare’. “It’s alright. I do not need your apologies. What’s done is done and I am made wiser for it. I will not be so trusting again.”_

_Prompto whimpered, his scent souring, contrasting to the usual fruity-flower aroma he presented. That sweetness he radiated was always welcoming and comforting. “Ignis I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear.” Now it was acrid and pungent._

_It cut his nerves raw, just to hear the apology. He couldn’t trust it, they lied to him since inception. He took in a lungful as he tried to keep his own scent and emotions contained. The alpha within was hungry, wanted retribution for the suffering he endured. He didn’t want to fall, become susceptible to his instincts. They were primal and downright wrong._

_“Please stop! It’s over and done now.”_

_“Ignis! Uhn!” He was unexpectedly gripped by the pajama shirt. A damp crown of hair nested under his chin and a face pressed solidly into his chest. The omega clung to him, tears soaking into his thin shirt._

_The alpha in him hesitated, wanting to comfort the omega. Instincts! Damn them!_

_Taking hold, he began to pry the small hands off him. “Let go Prompto. Crying will not fix this. I get it, I was means to an end and nothing more.”_

_“No-no-no! You’re wrong! It’s my fault, you don’t understand! We want you, we really do!”_

_A crack in the façade made Ignis twitch as he paused on removing the white-knuckle grip from his shirt. He stopped breathing. What was this? What the hell did he mean?_

_“Noct and I –, we want you. A pack, please join –. We- we please,” he hiccupped as he was struggling to form words. “We wanted to form a pack with you.” His pleas ending in a tearful sob._

_It didn’t make a lick of sense. The blind viscount’s eyes were wide with unbridled shock. He could feel the crawl of the alpha over him, it didn’t believe in these words. It was false hope, they were trying to build him up again only to kick the feet out from under. Ignis would not allow them to pull the wool over his eyes. He let a hint of his animal peek through his scent, changing to bitter notes._

_Who’d want someone broken and damaged? He was unsuitable to be someone’s mate, let alone two. He wanted to shout shut up to Prompto’s absurd babbles. Ignis didn’t._

_“Liars, all of you! I can’t trust your words or your wretched prince!” Breaking the hands from his shirt he created space between them again as he felt Prompto curl in his chair. “I can’t trust you! I want you both out by morning! Leave my family and me alone! Go away!” He waved his hands before him, brushing the blonde away._

_He sensed the other’s inner omega tumbling down into depression. The stool pushed back loudly, dragging as the younger man stood, in his haste Prompto knocked over his teacup. It clattered on the surface as it spilled its contents._

The count came out the memory. He wanted to stay collected, but the alpha was dragged out. Only a taste of it was seen, but it was enough to make him feel guilty for even addressing Prompto in such a way. 

Now Ignis prayed to be left alone –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying...so tired...this is done! Or at least this chapter.  
> There maybe some mistakes. I tried to proof, but I'm straight up tired.  
> I'll (re)proof later... Hardly slept the night before... I'mma catch some zzz...  
> (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzz
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	16. Sixteenth Run

The night was long for the trio; Prompto recapped the encounter with Ignis, trying to recite as best as he could through his tears and painful shuddered breaths. From there, the two omegas were shaken by the guilt and blatant rejection, the sting felt painful. Gladio found himself huddled around Noctis and Prompto which was surprising as his prince was normally territorial. Instead of being the bratty and demanding omega he was known to be he was quiet and solemn. The Shield gently ran his hand endlessly through Prompto’s sun-kissed blonde hair crooning softly as the other sniffled weakly and curled closer between them.

The alpha had never felt so protective before of either. It was downright territorial and base, he wasn’t used to such possessiveness. He was watchful of them, but not like this –.

Noct was trying to be strong for Prompto even though he was hurting. The alpha saw this, he could commend Noctis for doing this. It made him feel proud, but the elation was overshadowed by his protectiveness and desire to get his hands around Ignis’ throat. Seeing Prompto crying, disturbed something in him and seeing Noct wilt also shook him. Gladio stayed close, curled around them until they fell into an uneasy sleep. 

He had little rest over the night, watching over the two omegas as they slept. Gladio kept them cozied and warm against his form.

They hadn’t done anything like this since they were children.

Morning came too soon. The sun came up rudely over the horizon, landing against the alpha’s face, and disturbing his slumber. The Shield woke first finding both younger two still cuddled up. He groaned, rubbing the gritty sleep from his eyes as he slowly tried to move, not wanting to disturb the omegas. He sat up with arms outstretched above his head, back arching with a pop. Another groan tumbled from his lips as he barely got any rest, it felt like he had blinked, and it was morning. When had he fallen asleep?

He sighed and turned onto his side, giving Noctis a good shake to wake the heavy sleeper. 

The Lucian heir stirred and growled before a sliver of his eyes cracked open, the blue looking deeper than normal. Instead of his normal grogginess there was clarity. Slowly he rose and carefully nudged Prompto. The blonde stirred as well, both looking exhausted with bags under their eyes. They had fitful rest and it showed. 

“C’mon,” Gladio muttered. “We need to head out and I have to inform everyone you’ve been found.”

Noct’s head ducked, black hair falling into his eyes as he pressed his lips together. His troubled expression was obvious and Gladio reclined against the headboard as Prompto stayed curled on his side, awake but unmoving.

“What do you wanna do?” The Shield asked. 

The question made Prompto roll onto his back, eyes glancing to his lover as he was curious.

“I wanna try talking to him if I can.” Noct lifted his head up and bit his lip. “Also, there’s Luna, I need to talk to her as well –. I’m not sure who I’ll run into first, but I gotta do this before anything else happens.” His eyes shifted looking up towards Gladio as Prompto sat up. “Will you give me time before notifying my dad?”

A grin cracked across Gladio’s scarred face and he snorted, large hand landing in Noct’s hair as he ruffled those silky strands. “Yeah, of course. Just don’t try to bolt after talking to everybody, ‘kay?” He joked. Gladio made sure to bottle up his alpha, he knew better than to go against Noctis at this point. Though his gut told him that approaching Ignis wasn’t a good idea.

“I won’t,” Noct smirked back as he slapped the hand from his hair. It felt good that his Shield was acting normal. It helped all his swirling emotions as they whirled inside.

“We won’t,” Prompto chimed in, sounding small but determined as he looked between the two of them. “No more running, we’ll face it head on.” He gave a tiny shaky smile as he felt the opposite of brave. He was scared what the future held, now that they were outed. He tried to push that aside for now as he reflected on last night. “Sorry I lost my head back there,” he flushed feeling ashamed. 

Noct gathered him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his tussled hair. “Naw, don’t be. Prom, I’m sorry you had to face Ignis alone.”

“I just wished it all went down differently.”

“Same,” Noct sighed. He looked to the Shield as he sat with him. He gave a small nod of his head at the alpha, beckoning him over. “We’ll leave here and head to Fanestala in a bit, just need to collect ourselves.”

Taking the hint, Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto. He felt the blonde relax in his hold and he rumbled softly, soothingly to calm any frayed nerves they had. He began to scent the younger omega in his arms, doubling his efforts on comforting him.

Prompto let himself become relaxed between both Noctis and Gladiolus, but he could tell something was missing. To make this complete they needed Ignis. He felt the air hitch in him and Gladio’s crooning calmed him, drowned the worries and anxiety in him as he let go of the thought of the blind alpha for now. Fretting over last night and questioning what he could have done differently wouldn’t alter the outcome. It would change nothing, he needed to refocus just like Noct was doing. 

Prompto could admire that about Noct, he was always strong and hardly faltered. Yes, he could be awkward and demanding at times, but now he was showing what strength he had; will always have as it was a beacon for Prompto. It was nice to look to him, with him being calm and not as shaken, the freckled omega felt he could follow his example.

If Noctis could look forward so could he.

+

Talcott stood outside their door and raised his hand, only to lower it. He was hesitating, and he hated it. 

This morning replayed in his head and he gritted his teeth, arms tight at his side and fist clenched. This morning!

Viscount Scientia wasn’t himself, what he saw was a shell of a broken man. The alpha was fractured, not his everyday self. Ever since the Prince and his lover came they had played his master, moved him like a chess piece and stolen what they needed. He hated that this happened!

He allowed it, stood by idly and let it all happen. Thought that they were good people, but they weren’t.

Talcott could not forgive himself for failing to protect his Lordship. It ate at him as he saw the signs. So why? So why was he hesitating now? He should usher them out of the Scientia family home and send them on their way. Ignis had informed him that he wanted them out. _Stop stalling Hester!_ He berated himself mentally.

His bottom lip folded as he bit down. The teen’s fist came up and he knocked hard. There was silence and he waited, wondering if they were still resting. To hell if they were! He couldn’t be courteous; the two omegas were no longer welcomed. He knocked again, the door rattled with the force of his rapping. 

The door opened and the fire within Talcott wavered as he was suddenly greeted by Gladio instead of the two omegas. The Amicitia heir was here?! How? He came out of his stupor and sharpened his deep green eyes. “I do not know why or how you’re here, but you’re probably aware of the situation, correct?”

“Yeah kid,” Gladio answered almost nonchalantly. 

How could this man be so casual? It through the Beta for a loop, yet again he recovered in record time. “Then you know your Prince and his lover are unwelcomed.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Then we’ll need to escort them off the premises. Have they decided where to go, if need be I can make the arrangements.” The smaller brunette pulled his phone out just in case. 

Stepping in the doorframe, Gladio easily filled in the space with his hulking size. “We wanna go to Fanestala Manor, we got unfinished business.”

That made the freckled assistant’s eyes grow as he was stunned, his mouth parted, and he stared. This time, before Talcott could recover, a hand landed on the behemoth’s shoulder and he stepped into the hall letting the two omegas appear. These weren’t the two from before, Talcott was convinced. It was like they transformed and the air around Prompto and Noctis had changed. 

The prince stood before him and not _Soren_ , the omega he had thought he had come to know. Noctis wore the royal colors now and dressed in a suit with thin white pinstripes. His hair wasn’t messy and in his face like it was before, instead of the crow’s nest Talcott was used to seeing, the spikes were smoothed and combed down and bangs parted to show his face. He stood straight and tall.

It was very different from the lazy slouch blue jeans and t-shirts wearing person he had known for weeks.

_Coss_ looked different as well wearing a button up and vest with a loose tie. He was dressed up as well, but with a fashionable flare but he didn’t look out of place as he stood next to his prince. This wasn’t _Coss_ as well, but Prompto the prince’s personal attendant and clandestine lover. The blonde wore a pair of glasses, hands folded before him as he stood dutifully. It reminded Talcott of himself as he would standby as he was a few paces behind Ignis when they were working.

“Talcott, we need to be escorted to see Ignis and Luna. I have to speak to them, apologize to them both.” 

The teen was going to deny the request, but it died. He wanted to refuse, but something within him didn’t let him. It shut down the bitter part of himself and he slowly nodded. “Please don’t hurt Ignis any further. Please apologize and then leave him alone, plenty has been done.” He could feel the emotion getting the better of him, but he simply grimaced.

Noct gave his own nod as he looked the younger man in the eye. “Thanks Talcott.” 

The beta felt like he had betrayed the viscount. Like he had made a deal with the devil.

+

He couldn’t concentrate, his mind kept drifting and he heard the sound of _Cos_ – no Prompto crying. The pitiful sound an echo deep in his memory, it played on him and it countered his own feelings. Ignis felt a constricting, chest tightening and lungs shrinking as he tried to bottle his emotions. The alpha was caged currently, but it would test the bars wanting to break free and be a torrent of sadness and negativity, he couldn’t allow it. He wanted to focus and catch up on everything he missed. Ignis had his duty to uphold to his country and family. His feelings didn’t matter at the moment.

He didn’t get a wink that night, his tiredness plaguing him and no doubt making it harder to function. 

A whine caught Ignis’ ears and he tipped his head. “I’m alright Amicus.” He murmured. 

The hound snuffled as if not believing his words. 

A knock sounded, and he rested his hands. The braille document hadn’t been fully read. He had read the same line ten times already. “Yes,” he called, and he balked at the sound of his voice. It sounded dry and grainy. He tried to take a lungful, but struggled as he got half a breath in. 

“Viscount Scientia,” the door creaked opened and a servant poked her head in. “The queen has requested your presence, she is in the throne room.” 

“Ah,” he made a noise as he stood up, he grabbed his jacket blazer and slipped it on. “Send word I am on my way.”

“Yes milord,” she bowed before exiting the office.

He made sure to organize his papers for when he returned, fingertips scaling over the bumped paper as he put them in order of importance. He sighed, satisfied with his quick work. He placed his shades onto his eyes with Amicus raising to attention at his side. Ignis was now ready to go. “Come now,” he called as he made for the door, he heard the soft jingle of the collar his pet wore.

Strange, the throne? Why? She was hardly in there when delegating or discussing matters. This was peculiar –.

He arrived and the guards that were stationed there parted the doors for him. Ignis gave a bow of his head in thanks and folded his hands behind his back. He could hear the echo of his steps and the soft murmur of voices as he approached, the light pouring in gave warmth as the room was bathed in sun from the glass ceiling. 

Coming closer the voices took on distinctions and he could identify them. 

“I apologize for disappearing and making a mess of things your Majesty.” 

Ignis paused, steps buckling as he stopped. _That voice, no, it couldn’t be._ He felt his breathing collapse as he tried to take a breath.

“Please save your words for when Lunafreya makes her arrival. Ah, Ignis dear!” The queen called. “Come closer!”

Throat closing up as he parted his lips to speak, no words came uttered out. Instead he felt a rolling wave of chill and goosebumps, it started from the middle of his back and worked down and up. He couldn’t breathe, no voice to speak and he was feeling like the darkness was wobbling. He took slow measured steps, concentrating as he didn’t want to topple as he was trying to contain himself. 

_Sore_ – no, the Lucian Prince was here. Probably wanted to finish him off and the thought made Ignis pulse speed up as his inner alpha was in the standby mode of flight or fight.

He came before the steps and he took a knee, bowing. Ignis was steady for now.

Noctis watched Ignis the moment he came into the room, he could tell the sandy brunette was visibly shaken. His skin lost his color and he looked like he’d turn to dust and blow away, the omega felt remorse settling heavy in the pit of his belly. Noct wanted to make this right, he had to remain strong. For Prompto’s sake, his own and everyone else he effected with running away.

“Prince Noctis, do you remember my nephew Ignis?” The queen was unaware of the dour air between both. 

“I do,” he said softly. “Ignis came to Insomnia when I was a child. Reading stories to me and kept me company, he was great, and I cherish those times.”

It was like getting cut down and he clenched his fist as he stood, going to one side as he was near his aunt. “I – you _honor_ me.” He barely whispered as he bowed his head.

“Ignis –,” Queen Sylva began only to stop as the doors opened revealing Lunafreya. “There she is,” she said softly, distracted by her daughter’s appearance. 

The princess’s eyes landed instantly on Noctis as he was adorned in Lucian black, his coloring stood out in the backdrop of the room as he contrasted. She gasped, taking off into a sprint while uncaring how she presented herself. Luna came barreling into Noctis and they collided, he made a sound as the air was knocked a little out of him. “Noctis!” She hugged him tightly before moving and cupping his face and staring up into his eyes. “My Gods where have you been?” Tears brimmed her clear blue eyes. “I’m so glad you’re not harmed. I was worried about you, so much.”

“Luna.” He searched her face and gave a small half-smile. “I want to apologize to you Luna. Can I?”

Ignis bit his lip, teeth pressing painfully into tender flesh as he listened. 

The lady oracle’s eyes soften, and she gave a nod. “I desire to hear your words as well and the reasoning why you disappeared. That means more to me than any apology could.”

“Of course, it’s included with the apology.” Spying around the room, his eyes betrayed his nervousness before landing on Ignis briefly. He could see the older man was traumatized, obviously trying to conceal his feelings. It wasn’t noticeable except his tight, white knuckle fists that he had at his side. It was telling, and it jarred Noctis as he turned to look at Luna. “Is there somewhere we can go to talk?”

“Please this way,” she began to usher for the omega to follow her. “Please excuse us mother, Ignis.” She gave a soft bow.

“Indeed, your Highnesses,” Ignis spoke gently, voice thick with unsaid emotions. 

Noct flinched at the tone but came to as he realized he needed to address the queen and Ignis himself. “Thank you, your Majesty for letting me have an audience with Luna –. Ignis it was nice seeing you again.” He whispered softly before following Luna towards the exit. They left, and the blind alpha was left with the matriarch. 

“It will be alright Ignis,” the queen intoned hopefully. “Luna will weather this, and they’ll work it out. Once the two have their overdue heart to heart their issues will be mended. Please do not fret. Come now, come give your auntie a hug.” He could practically hear the giggle in her voice.

Hearing the small woman shift and stand, triggered him to move as he came to her. The moment he embraced her, he felt his worries seeping out of him. He always wondered if this was some unknown powers that laid hidden within the oracles of his family. He felt at easement for now, this temporary feeling gave him a bit of peace. “I do hope so for everyone’s sakes.” He whispered as he spoke of his own worries more so than his cousin.

“It will all absolve itself. Sometimes it will not be the results we want, it can be worse than we predicted or better, but as long as the situation finds closure we’ll heal. Without it we are left lost and aching, wondering about the what if and could haves. That’s dreadful to be left in such a state, my love.” Ignis felt his face cupped and he wished he could see the look she was making.

Queen Sylva knew Ignis was hurting due to Noctis. Deep down she just knew that the situation was more that what was presented on the surface. For now, she’d let all the young adults handle it. She didn’t want to butt in and meddle with affairs that could result in truly horrendous outcomes. Instead she’d leave it to Ignis to figure it out, he looked to be needing time to sort his feelings. 

She hadn’t seen him so lost since his parents passing away and the attack that left him blinded.

It made Sylva’s heart ache, but it wasn’t her place to interfere. She drew back and kissed his forehead and smiled. “If you need me darling I’m always here for you. I promise it.” 

“I know auntie, I know.” 

+

The room they were in was amazing, pale blues on the wall and brass framed archway windows. Light filtered in, touching overall and giving soft elegance to the sitting room they were in. The above ceiling had the night sky painted. The room was exuded tranquility, but none reached him. Noctis pulled his attention away from their surroundings. He didn't need to distract himself from the current situation.

Talking to Luna and being up front on his abandonment and confessing why he could not be with her was priority. He looked at her and took in the softness of her beauty, he thought about how she was one of his oldest of friends outside of Gladio and Prompto. Lunafreya was amazing and deserved someone who put her first. He wasn't the man to do it. He never imagined her as anything except a friend. Even now, trying to see her as more than a friend was hard with the mental picture as Lunafreya morphed, she was replaced by three figures he knew very well. 

Each brought warm thoughts to his mind and he slipped into comfort of them as he imagined different scenarios. 

Prompto was who he could spend lazy afternoons with when he had no duties or responsibilities. 

Gladio was a presence he took for granted, but last night made him realized that he was valuable, he was more than his Shield. Just being there, when Prompto and himself were hurting showed him that his feelings were deeper than friendship. He wanted Gladio as a pack mate.

For a time, Ignis had been plaguing Noctis’ mind for about over twelve years and being around him recently was satisfying, as if he had been missing him all his life. He wanted to share all he could with him, he could see the other counseling him with wise words and having the best interest for his home. Then he’d get a glimpse of those enigmatic smiles that he could imagine Ignis issuing. 

It made his heart thunder in his chest and he watched as Maria, Luna's lady in waiting set a tray of tea down. She gave a crooked smile, wrinkles deepening as she looked to both young royals. "I'll be on my way," she said kindly giving them their privacy.

Noctis gave his thanks along with the oracle. He looked to Luna and knew she deserved the truth. The reasoning why he ran away and why it could never be between them.

He gave a piece of his heart to Gladio unknowingly. With Prompto he offered it willingly to the other omega. And Ignis had stolen his heart all those years ago, before he fully understood. 

Noct had no other pieces to give –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, why do I always post when I'm butt-ass tired?  
> Oh well, at least it's the weekend. So about this chapter...  
> It was supposed to be longer, but this website I use when writing the tougher chapters refreshed on me and I lost all my draft.  
> Ugh, fml! Anyway I rewrote a snippet of what I had and decided the rest will be in the seventeenth chapter.  
> Sorry folks...ugh damn refresh... （╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	17. Seventeenth Run

Noctis didn't know how she would take to his upcoming confession. Would Lunafreya cry, get mad? Or maybe take it in stride, he was unsure since the possibilities were limitless.

If things had happened differently, he could have loved her. Alternately, he fell for others instead, wanting to start a pack with them and desiring to spend the rest of his days with his mates. It made his heart speed up just thinking about it.

Noctis still worried though, he was unsure how Lunafreya would react to what he was going to say. The thought of her taking the news remotely bad made his stomach twist and flip into knots, he almost felt nauseous. 

Luna observed Noctis silently, waiting for him to speak and start the conversation. Unfortunately, she knew from experience he could get stuck in his own head, overthinking and letting his anxiety get the better of him. He had been like this since they were children. The princess knew that he needed time and wouldn’t pressure him into speaking. It was best to let him do things at his own pace.

Moving from the seat, she began to pour them cups of the steaming liquid, the smell of the delicate white honeysuckle tea filled her nostrils as the loose leaves had steeped enough. It would help and soothe his worries, Luna thought. "Here Noctis," she offered softly. 

He took it, hands trembling subtly as he held the china. He began to sip the sweeten hot drink and felt it wash down his insides. He gave a grateful nod. "Thank you," he whispered, licking his lips as he took another composing sip. Swallowing, he cleared his throat. "Luna, I –." He wished Prompto or Gladio were here, but he had to do this alone, even if he yearned for their support. "I'm sorry for what I've done. F-for leaving and not saying anything. I-I panicked about the arranged marriage –. Hearing about it and how quickly it was supposed to happen cause me to freak out. The fact it was planned by our parents out of the blue –. I mean –." He knew he was rambling, looking up he could see an expression on her face, it was indecipherable. 

"Actually, the marriage has been planned for some time. About twelve years ago when I came to visit Insomnia. I observed those conversations between my mother and your father, it was decided then." The oracle placed her cup and saucer down, seeing the realization dawn on Noctis' face.

"What?" His blue eyes grew and then lowered as he began to think. Twelve years ago –, that was when he first met Ignis! "You knew for that long?" He asked quietly. "You never said anything! As much as we talked throughout the years!"

"I was sworn not to reveal it. Your father asked this of me, I honored him. King Regis wanted to be the one to tell you." She looked down at her lap, feeling suddenly regretful. "If I had known it would cause you such strife."

Noct felt ashamed he was getting upset, it wasn't her fault. "It's alright Luna." He ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the neat style of it as some of his bangs flopped into his eyes. "Th-there's more you should know." 

It was surprising how quickly he quelled his frustrations, the blonde sat at the edge of her seat as she took a sip of white tea. 

"Luna," he began, and her head snapped to attention as their eyes met. Noctis rolled his lips, thinning them as he braced himself. "I can't marry you," he started, but paused immediately. He studied her, and she gave nothing away, stock still as she observed back. "I've been - I-I." He couldn't choke now, he had to get it out.

"Noctis, you do not see me as anything more than a friend, correct?" She tipped her head in question as she offered the segue for him. Lunafreya could almost see the relief in his eyes.

"I – uh, yeah –, that." He stumbled inelegantly over his words. "Um, I've been involved with Prompto for years and I want him as my mate."

This was shocking to hear, but it made sense. This was the reason why Noctis had ran away, he wanted to be with his lover and not ripped away by their betrothal. It hurt to hear that Noctis and Prompto had been having an affair for years, apparently. It seemed strange, but it did explain a lot.

"What will you do when you become King; you understand an heir is expected? I am happy for you, really, but your duty?"

Noct hadn't thought about it, but he would be expected to produce an heir once he was to become king. He should have the forethought, but right now he was winging it. Not wanting to think about the future for now as he had been living day to day. "I hadn't thought about it."

"I felt that was the case," she breathed as she took a sip.

"I know I have to continue my line in the future. With Prompto, I can't do that and if you were my queen the problem would be solved. I can't marry you out of obligation and I would hate to do this to you Luna. You’d love me way more than I ever could –." He hung his head. 

"I do love you," she confirmed and gave a small smile. Her clear blue eyes betrayed her as the reality sunk in. "I was hoping that it would work and be a fairy tale ending for us. I imagined being your queen in Lucis and having two beautiful children. One boy and one girl," she sounded faraway as she spoke, reliving a dream that would never come true. "You've already given your heart to another, Prompto is lucky."

"I'm not sure he's lucky –. I'm not the best, please don't think highly of me. I've done things and he's put up with me. I've been stupid and made a mess of things." The two looked at each other, Noct gathered his thoughts. It was time to come clean. "I'm greedy and want more than I should –. I want Ignis, I want Gladio. I want them in my pack, but I've messed up so much. I don't deserve them." Noct teethed his bottom lip as he felt a throbbing in his chest.

Lunafreya's mouth fell open and her eyes rounded owlishly. "Ignis?" Her posture straightened further as her hands clenched together, knuckles turning white. Luna's flowery scent changed, to him she had always smelled of her beloved sylleblossoms and sweetness, but now it was dried dead plants. He felt worry pit deep in his belly, but he couldn't stop! Had to press on and be a hundred-percent truthful. Noct couldn't hold back any longer.

"Yes Ignis –. By chance, by fate or whatever you believe in. He saved Prompto and I when we were trying to make our way to Niflheim, we were attack by some alphas because I had succumbed to a sudden heat. From there he kindly took us in –. We lied to him, didn't tell him who we were and took advantage of his blindness."

"How could you? Why would you, Noctis?!" The alpha felt anger consume her and she growled, it was a warning and she watched the omega curl in on himself.

Noct wanted to put space between them, but he couldn't. "I've always thought of Ignis since meeting him. Being around him now has heighten the feelings I have, I always want to be around him. I know it sounds dumb, but I was drawn to Ignis."

"You're right, it does sound foolish." She grimaced and shook her head. "Noctis," she looked at him and he could easily read the disappointment.

"I wanted to give you the truth, everything." His hands ran over his face, the heels of his palms rubbed into his eyes. "I can tell you're disappointed and now Ignis hates Prompto and me because of all the lies. We did wrong and we realize it now. I fucked up and I know you may hate me now and your cousin as well, but I want to fix this. I jus-just don't know how," he pulled at his hair before releasing it. The black strands were softly falling out of the neat style. "I’m not asking you to forgive me, I haveta earn it –. I just don't want to lose you as a friend, Luna. I do understand if you don't want to remain friends."

Lunafreya could see the omega crumbling and the inner alpha wanted to comfort him. She made no move to do so and just stared at him. It fell silent between them, she was struggling within herself and it wasn't pity she felt but believing in his sincerity. It felt wrong to be pulled in, but she was. She finally let out a weary sigh and stood.

Coming close she reached out, hand resting on one shoulder as the prince looked up at her. This was the only solace that she'd offer, she squeezed and let her eyes pierce him. "We've all done things Noctis. Even I am guilty of my own mistakes and I am just as human as you, but we must always own up to the choices we've made. With time we can be forgiven by others and ourselves –. With that said I am grateful you told me the truth and have quieted a lot of the questions I've had." Slowly she knelt before him as they were eye level. "I will need time to process this."

Standing up she began to leave the parlor they were in. He slowly stood and kept the tears that wanted to form at bay. Noct didn't want to breakdown before her, he felt hopeful. 

_Not everything is lost,_ he prayed.

"Grant me time –. I will not forsake you yet." Lunafreya said as she led them out. "You will lose me if you cause my cousin any further pain, please keep this fresh in your mind –.”

+

Noctis found himself alone, he and Luna had parted ways once they left the parlor. The lady oracle had guided him towards the guest quarters where all the Lucians were being kept. He could find assuagement with Prompto and Gladio, yet, he didn't want them to catch him feeling exploited. He wanted to cry out of frustration, but he couldn't as he knew tears were a weakness. 

He sighed, shaking his head at himself as he recalled his alpha training from when he was a child before he was reeducated about being an omega. It was so twisted, but whatever. He pushed off the wall he was leaned heavily on and straighten as he knocked on the door before coming in. Inside the room he found Gladio and Prompto, both looked expectantly towards him.

"Hey." Noct waved as he raised a hand in greeting. 

"How'd it go?" Prompto asked as he came over, stopping arm's length away from his lover as he placed his hands in pockets. "Did you speak to both of them?"

Shaking his head, he frowned. "I didn't. Only Luna so far,” he confessed as he looked towards the alpha sitting on the couch as he listened from the distance. "I told her everything, well the quick version of everything that is."

"You did?" Prompto took his hand, guiding him over to sit down next to Gladio as he sat on the floor. "How'd she take the news?"

"Okay, I guess. She wasn't too happy with the confession, especially, about Ignis which is expected. We took advantage of him."

Prompto wilted, folding knees to his body as he pulled them in. "Yeah," he agreed, huffing while it fell silent.

Gladiolus crossed his arms and watched as the conversation lapsed between the two omegas. He sighed vociferously as he couldn't stand to be in such a depressive cloud, the two were already displaying defeat and they barely got started on making amends. He wished both had consulted him before they high-tailed it out of Insomnia. "You two! Stop you're sulking. You both fucked up in various ways, I get it, but you can't give up and show your belly already. You both need to buck up and get your asses in gear. If you want to make amends with everyone and salvage your relationships, then ya can't wallow. You don't have time for that."

Both looked up at him, mouths dropped, and eyes widen. The couple wasn't expecting such a reaction from Gladio, but then again, they should have anticipated it. He was a proud alpha and when he was wrong he owned up to it. Though sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get an apology from the Amicitia, but he was honest to a fault and didn't throw pity parties.

Noct and Prompto slowly blinked. The Prince eyes toggled back and forth as he thought before fixing a look on his Shield. "Call dad, let him know you found me."

"Why?" Prompto scrambled onto his knees as he placed his hands on Noct's thighs. "You haven't even talk to Ignis yet."

"I know," he sighed. "With dad knowing where I am it puts us under a time limit, I'll talk to Ignis before I have to be carted back home." Under the gun Noct knew he'd bite the bullet and gather his courage, he’d talk to the advisor and let him know he was sorry and how he felt.

It was a shit plan, but this is all he had.

+

It would be periods of adjustment for her. Now that Lunafreya knew all Noct's plights, it gave her reprieve for her own mind. Though she could understand where Noctis was coming from. She herself, had feelings for Noctis since childhood and if he felt the same for Ignis, then she could understand how he felt. 

He didn't go about it the right way, but she could see a similarity. Then again, she had slept with Nyx because he was showing obvious longing and she prayed upon that. Was she any better? Luna wanted to confess her transgressions, but the conversation didn't yield any chance for her to reveal her quandaries to Noctis.

She rolled eyes at herself as she sat in the inner garden, even among the flowers didn't ease her. 

Luna wasn't free of her own guilt and sins. She was just as bad as Noctis.

Footsteps approached, and she straighten, it wouldn't be good to be caught like this. Luna turned to see, and she was surprised at who advanced. It was Nyx, he came and took a seat next to her, but made sure to keep space between them. 

"You okay?"

The point-blank question stunned her. She gave a slow nod. "I am fine, why do you ask?"

"I smelled distressed alpha while looking at the Galahdian coeurl lilies, I didn't think you'd have them here. My sister loved them," he said distractedly before he looked to her. "I know I'm the last person you want to see after our talk."

"No that's untrue. You're fine, really. I'm just pondering on things."

"Are you thinking about how everything is going to be different?" Nyx inquired with a small knowing grin. She blinked at him again, were Kingsglaive mind readers or was Nyx Ulric that perceptive? From her silence he continued. "You're worried how Noct will take the news about what happened between us?"

"I am concern, but it's minimal. I just don't know how to proceed forward, is all. So much has occurred."

The omega braced his weight on his arms as he leaned back on them. He looked at her thoughtfully and smiled. "What can you do but take one step at a time. Don't overthink it princess." The warmth on his face grew as his smile reached his ears.

It seemed like the answer was so simple, just the execution would be the hardest. Lunafreya appreciated the older man showing up when he did. 

It was nice just to have someone be there.

+

Gladio got off the phone and came back into the common room where Noctis and Prompto waited. He had just ended the conversation with his Majesty. He felt apprehensive as he appeared and slowly walked into the room. Both omegas looked expectantly at him. 

“So, his Majesty knows of your whereabouts. He wants you to stay put for now.”

The prince looked confused hearing that and tipped his head slightly. “Why?”

“Ravus’ coronation is in three days’ time. He’s already en route to Tenebrae, I was thinking he’d have you sent home, but the King wants you to stay put. After the ceremony that’s when you’ll be shipped back home.” The large alpha slipped his phone into his back pocket. His amber gaze weighed heavily on both, watching for any kind of reaction.

Prompto paled as he turned towards his boyfriend. 

Noctis had three days before he was gone from Tenebrae, it was his only opportunity to speak to Ignis. He just prayed that one of the divine Six would give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Luna and Noct's chat done after the mishap I had yesterday! Yay!  
> No Ignis in this chapter, sorry, but he'll be back soon.  
> Also, did anybody notice that Gladio is like the unsung hero of this story?  
> And will Noctis and company get their shit together? Stay tuned!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	18. Eighteenth Run

The Six were not on his side, Noct almost cursed them all out of spite. Trying to get ahold of Ignis was dreadful, the man was ever elusive as he flitted from one duty to the other. Ignis was like a hummingbird, constantly in flight as he served his family and country. He was never still and always on the move, Gladio had warned Noct about how slippery the blind alpha was, but now experiencing it he should have took more stock in his Shield’s words.

It also didn’t help that Luna was guarding Ignis like a hawk along with Talcott. The traitors!

It was to be expected, but it still sucked. 

It showed how badly his deceit had gone, Luna his longtime friend wasn’t in his corner and it was upsetting. During this time it was hard to be upbeat about the situation. The only person who was remotely nice to him was Queen Sylva as she was unaware of the on-goings between everyone else. She was the one who informed him of the time when Ravus and his father would show. They’d arrive early afternoon, an informal lunch was planned to be had.

The coronation would be the following day. Today was to be a day full of informalities. 

It would be the Nox Fleuret and the Lucis Caelum dining together, along with the Amicitia’s family. He wondered if the Fleuret family would include Ignis in the lunch, Gods he hoped so. Noct had a slim chance to maybe nab him afterwards, with any luck. Then again, after the meal he knew he’d be cornered by his dad, probably reprimanded for disappearing like he did. His dad would be another obstacle before him and he couldn’t have that. 

He needed to dodge everyone and get Ignis alone, if he could just speak to him he could make his feelings known and apologize properly.

It would be hell and high water, but he felt a determination bubbling inside like simmering stew. 

Noct awoke to the conversation that was going on around him. He watched as Prompto laughed at whatever story Nyx and Crowe were telling, it was good to see the other omega laugh. Noctis saw how close Gladio and Prompto sat, it made his heart throb happily in his chest. They really did look good together and he wanted this.

“Guys,” he called suddenly pausing the jovial atmosphere as all sets of eyes turned on him. Swallowing the lump, he went for it. “I’ll need everyone’s help.” Noct could see the focus shift in all their eyes and he felt his mind reel for a moment, before he collected his scattering thoughts.

+

It had been many winters since he had stepped foot in Fanestala Manor, the old world castle hadn’t changed since his youth. The manor was so very different than the skyscraper constructed Citadel. He had visited Tenebrae years ago, before his son was a twinkle in his eyes. Regis took brisk steps despite the impairment as he used his cane. Keeping pace with Ravus he came up the staircase of the main drive, a mixture of Tenebrae soldiers and Crownsguard flanking directly behind. Close by, only a few steps in back of his Majesty was Clarus Amiticia and trailing a pace behind the senior Shield was Aranea Highwind, the commodore of the Crownsguard (third in command to Clarus and Cor). 

She was voluntold to come along as the Marshal had ordered it, Regis was still snickering about that turn of events. 

It wasn’t an entirely wasted trip for her as she had been pestering the new-king-to-be since introduction. The moment she laid eyes on the Nox Fleuret she was poking and prodding him to his dismay, it provided relief for Regis as Ravus was known to be moody. The commodore eased the burden on her king, especially, with Noctis’ disappearance that made Ravus further prickly than normal. The would-be king was abrasive, utterly inconsolable, except when the commodore was present.

Arenea was a good deterrent and Regis appreciated Cor’s foresight to make her come.

The Lucian king focused as they came up the peak of the staircase, his sight fell on queen Sylva and his emerald eyes warmed as her sky blue connected with his. He was always fond of the small omega oracle queen. She was always refreshing and warm. His stride slowed, as he came before her. Regis let his eyes shift taking in Lunafreya standing at Sylva’s right and then their kin, the royal advisor, Ignis Scientia, who stood stiffly. 

On the queen’s left was his son, along with Gladiolus and Prompto, both close to the prince. The two Kingsglaive stood behind, it was a quick sweep of his gaze before he settled on his offspring once more. He could read the nervousness in his son’s blue vision, but he maintained and kept a leveled stare. That was a good sign, Noctis keeping his gaze.

The king smiled fondly at his son. Oh, how he missed him, but he’d still need to lecture him the moment they were alone. It would be a taxing conversation, but it had to be done. Giving a small dip of his head, King Regis let his eyes survey the whole group as he came to stand before them.

“Greetings, your Grace.” He bowed respectfully towards Sylva. “Thank you for welcoming us into your home –. I do apologize from the bottom of my heart and thank you for helping recover my wayward son. I am relieved to have eyes on him again.” Regis raised his head to find the queen’s hands clasped before her, resting against her thighs. The appearance of her eyes took on a deeper blue as she didn’t emit the warmth from before, no smile adorned her face.

“Salutations, your Majesty.” She curtsied along with her daughter and her nephew bowed, as if all on cue. She rose and her head tipped up and back. “I am please you are here in Tenebrae. I know we were to celebrate two occasions, but one shall be enough. My dear Ravus,” she addressed and the warmth returned as the man at Regis’ side came to her. 

“Mother,” he breathed as he came to hug the petite older woman. 

“Son,” she greeted happily. She quickly let him go as she resumed her conversation with Regis. “My son’s crowning will be enough celebration for both our families.” The frosty air about her shifted as a large smile came to her face. “Come here Regis,” she held arms out to her long standing friend. The alpha prime came to the queen omega and hugged her, encircling her as the formalities were drop.

“Sylva, you gave me a fright,” he laughed as he released her.

“I very well should,” she frowned cutely at him as she took his arm and began leading him towards the entrance of her castle while everyone else fell in step behind both sovereigns. “You should have been forthcoming about your son’s disappearance, Reggie. That was rather rude sir.” She glared upwards at him.

Though the queen’s reprimand was less harsh than her son’s word choice, but it stung deeper. 

King Regis was wounded, and he knew he truly deserved it. 

“I do truthfully feel ashamed for my behavior and I apologize for the deceit. I thought I was sparing dear Lunafreya from a painful truth.” He explained as they were several paces ahead of the rest. “This is no excuse Sylva, I will properly apologize to your daughter and express how I wish I hadn’t made that choice.”

Their arms were interlocked, looped at the fold as she pulled him close, squeezing his limb. “You old coot, think before you act.”

The man laughed and sighed happily. “Sometimes, I believe I am still an impetuous young man.” Sylva snorted at him and rolled her blue eyes. 

“No excuse Reggie,” she chided. “Come! Time for lunch, your luggage will be escorted to your room.” She drug the younger man along.

+

Gladio could not take the stale air, the king and queen were friendly, but after that the divide between Lucian and Tenebrae was thickly unbearable. No one really spoke to one another except the Nox Fleuret siblings speaking amongst themselves along with Ignis, their conversation was low and muted, Gladio felt it was on purpose. No doubt the three of them were catching up on current events.

The Amicitia prayed that this ended soon, his eyes flicked to Crowe and Nyx, both were on standby and off to the side, guarding.

“Soooo prince side-eye –.” 

The younger Shield’s head snapped as Arenea pointed a fork with a piece of meat on it at Ravus, resting her cheek on hand. Leave it to Commodore Highwind to have no tact. It was rather funny, the way Ravus’ mouth shrunk to a pucker as his brows furrowed. Obviously the alpha woman got under his skin.

“Ya gonna show me around this joint?”

Lunafreya cupped her mouth, eyes wide and looking to be struggling to hold back her laughter. 

Ignis frowned. “Ma’am! Please address his Highness with respect.”

“Huh, respect,” she snorted with an incredulous lip curl. “You should hear the ‘respect’ side-eye gives me when no one’s listening.” The laugh was evident in her voice and the advisor frowned. “So you going to be my tour guide?”

“I rather not,” Ravus seethe with loads of venom.

“That’s a shame prince snarky –. You’re going to miss me when I’m gone.” She supplied with a knowing grin. 

“I very well doubt that, madame commodore.” 

“You’ll see,” she countered back with a wink and a cheeky smirk. Ignis bristled, but Luna giggled as she was unable to hold her laughter. 

“I shall show you around,” Lunafreya issued which made Arenea perk up and smile. “It will be good for you to learn the layout of our home, especially, for the ceremony.” Both Ravus and Ignis openly displayed their shock while the dragoon smirked catlike.

“You have my thanks princess, I do appreciate the offer.” 

Gladio blinked before looking at the two omega’s beside him. This could work in their favor. He could see the opportunity register on their faces as they remained quiet.

The rest of lunch was rather forgettable after that, idle chat here and there –.

As lunch wound down and the group began to disperse slowly, some idling around and speaking still. Gladio let his eyes trickle one face to the other as he began to stand and push his chair in. Ignis began to move, excusing himself as he began to leave the collective group. Letting his look meet Noctis, Gladio began to maneuver, sharking through before the lord Shield could catch him. He let his eyes linger on the alpha’s retreating backside. He’d keep pace and track him for Noct and Prompto’s sake –.

Noct watched his Shield go, pursuing the blind advisor as he was instructed to do so. He began to move as well, wanting to catch Ignis before he disappeared out of sight. He was happy the alpha was keeping an eye on Ignis, he began to move as Aranea (bless her) distracted both Nox Fleuret siblings and Talcott was nowhere to be located during the dining. Nyx and Crowe flocked towards the ranking officer along with Iris.

“Prom,” he pushed away from the table as he called his boyfriend to follow him. They began to make a straight line away, going towards the castle as the lunch was an outdoor one. The weather being beautiful and favorable, clear blue skies and mild sunlight. Noct couldn’t be distracted by the pleasantries of weather, he was focused. 

“Noctis,” he was called, and he faltered in step as he was hailed by his father.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. He turned and smiled weakly. “Yeah dad?”

“Excuse me, my queen.” King Regis bowed to her.

“Of course, you two have catching up to do.” The oracle queen curtsied back in respect. “I shall see you later, there’s much to do before tomorrow.”

“Yes, there is,” he agreed with a softness in his voice and smile, as she left. Regis regarded his son, waiting for him to come to his side. 

Noct swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked to Prompto. “Go find Gladio,” he urged. “I’ll catch up later.” The blonde nodded, features misshaped for a split second before he turned, hurriedly walking away. Noctis walked over, taking thoughtful steps before joining his dad’s side. “Hey dad,” he greeted nonchalantly. 

“My dear Noctis.” A large hand landed on his shoulder. “Its good to see you –, come walk with me.”

“But dad,” he began only to get a withering glare which made him clam up. “Okay.”

The alpha sighed as he began to walk along, Clarus keeping a faraway distance from the father-son duo. “I’ve been worried about your whereabouts. I’m glad Gladiolus has found you, but the details of his recovery have been sparse. Care to fill me in about those tidbits I crave, my son?”

“Not really,” Noct breathed as he kept stride, putting hands in pockets while hanging his head. “A lot happen and I gotta take care of some stuff, can I fill you in later?”

“No –, you may not Noctis. I have not laid eyes on you in almost twenty-five days. Do you understand you’ve been gone a month from home? Your running away has been a catalyst for many chain-reactions and has damaged relationships between Tenebrae and Lucis. Stop thinking of yourself.” Regis strained to keep his voice low but heated as it made the omega feel small. The crown prince stayed silent, listening to the reprimand. “When you become King, you won’t have the luxury to be so self-focused. I need you to learn this before you assume the throne.”

“Dad that’s what I’m trying to do. I understand that what I did was stupid, I really see that now. I’m trying to fix it by apologizing to Luna and everyone else that I’ve provoked. I get that I was super selfish, I just want to make things right.” Noct hated how indignant he sounded as he spoke to his father, but he knew he still had a long way to go before he could ascend kinghood. Then again, he wasn’t in a hurry to do so, besides, he had to just overcome this current situation at first. 

“I do hear a bit of change and remorse in your voice.” The bearded man smiled, face wrinkling as he walked with his son. “Perhaps, we can salvage the situation, and you can take the princess’s hand in matrimony. Unfortunately, it will have to be later than expected now.”

“Dad! No!” Noct groused flatly. “I can’t marry her.” He said softer as he looked away from the taller man, eyes disheartened.

“Because of Prompto?”

They came to a stone bench which was crafted beautifully, but it was lost on the twosome as they were occupied by their engrossing conversation. Noct tipped his head up, meeting the alpha’s unwavering gaze as he kept it, wanting to meet his father head on. “It does have to do with Prompto, but so much more.” He frowned, as he flushed while scratching at his head.

“Noctis because of the situation you’ve caused you’ve shaken the very relations between our two nations. The only way to salvage this mess is by having you go through with the marriage, this is the only way to strengthen our bond once more. By you running away son it has caused a ripple effect.” Regis explained imploringly as he wanted his only offspring to understand. “We are in a position Noctis.”

The Prince could hear the desperation in his father’s voice. 

How could he appease his father, ensure Lucis for the future? He had no desire to marry or mate with Luna. His father was adamant about the union, what could he do?

“Dad, I can’t,” his own voice matching the desperation of the king’s. “I just can’t –.” He desired to do so much and at least try to mend things with Ignis. It was an imbedded want, something he had to do. If he didn’t speak to Ignis, he’d regret it for the rest of his days and he couldn’t fathom the thought. “I want to form a pack, I want Ignis and Gladio as my alphas.” He blurted piteously.

The king was taken aback, jarred as he pulled away from his child as he was shocked about the news. Even Clarus, who stood away from the two, caught the implications from the tree he took residency under. His own blue eyes perked as he was shocked that the prince sought his son’s attention. He began to scan for the junior shield, but realized he was nowhere to be found.

Regis regained his wits as he cleared his throat into a fist. “That is surprising. You wish to make your Shield and the Nox Fleuret’s advisor your mates?” He asked as he was confused by this turn of events.

“I do.” All desperation and pleading were gone from Noctis’ voice. Only resolve was left as he sat straight and squared his shoulders, looking like royalty as he kept an unwavering gaze with the alpha prime before him. “Ignis, he could unite Tenebrae and Lucis. By taking him as my mate and marrying him would honor the arrangement, right?” 

A thoughtful look engulfed the king’s bearded face as he rolled his lips and leaned his head back. A long single sigh left the old alpha as he cupped his hands in his lap, fixing a piercing stare on the omega. “Son –, you are technically supposed to wed Lady Lunafreya, but you’re right –. Count Scientia would suffice as well, not what I was hoping for, but I do hear he’s wise and sharp well beyond his years. If pursuing this pack keeps you from running away again, then I’ll support it.”

Noct looked ecstatic to hear, though the excitement was rather subdued. His face lit up and a small smile came creeping onto his lips. “Thanks dad,” the urge to hug the man overwhelmed him, but he reframed, settling for a smile instead. He knew it was his omega instinct seeking the affections.

“So –,” Regis drew playfully. “Gladiolus, huh? Want to enlighten me when this happen?”

“No!” He shouted in embarrassment before cupping his eyes as he grew flustered. “It hasn’t happen, so don’t say anything. He-He doesn’t know.”

The monarch laughed at his son’s discomfort. “Well,” he wheezed bemusedly. “The young Shield along with Lord Scientia will have to court you and Prompto both to make this pack a reality.” He gave a beaming smile as he patted his child’s shoulder.

“No,” Noct breathed softly as he shocked his father a second time. “I know it’s kinda the norm for an alpha to woo the omega, but Ignis can’t. I have to be the one –, it’s complicated. Also I should probably woo Gladio too –, that’s also complicated.” The king raised a brow at his son before shaking his head with a sigh.

“You young people and your new-age way of thinking –, sometimes its beyond me.” He laughed. “I guess that dusty old tradition needs an update and all. For equality sakes. Well Noctis, I wish you luck in your endeavors.”

“Thanks Dad.” In that moment Noct felt lucky to have such an understanding father, he wouldn’t take the man for granted any longer.

+

Gladio had lost Ignis somehow? Again! How could he lose a blind man?! The other easily slipped through his fingers like water, it was mind boggling how natural he could maneuver without sight. The Shield was impressed, yet annoyed that the man had given him the slip again. He groaned as he stopped walking. What was he going to tell Prom and Noct, how could he face them? It was such a simple task, keep an eye on Ignis.

“How long are you going to follow me?” The man of Gladio’s thoughts spoke up from behind. The lighter brunette now stood behind the other. Ignis took two steps before stopping a distance away from the larger alpha. “This is the second time you’ve followed me and I won’t stand for it any longer. What do you want?”

It was nice to see that the count could be direct for once, instead of the thoughtful, pretty conversation he normally engaged in. Seeing this side made Gladiolus respect him a touch more. The frankness was refreshing. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” The Amicitia had to stall until the two omegas appeared.

“Oh –? What about?” Crossing his arms, his head cocked, one leg planted to support the weight of his body as he let one slip forward. His scarred mouth parted thoughtfully. For an alpha, Gladio could admire his beauty. He hadn’t seen an alpha male with such soft features outside of a female one. Inhaling, Gladiolus could smell the animosity rooted in Ignis’ musk, the coffee spice aroma a reminder that the other was a hundred percent alpha despite mannerisms and appearance. “Out with it Amicitia!”

Gladio came quickly to attention at the snippy tone. “Don’t give up on ‘em.” Words came spouted out of his mouth as a quizzical brow arched from Ignis. 

“Why?” The single word was spat with so much venom Gladio could feel it poisoning him.

“Because they’re good kids and have their reasons.” He took a step closer, narrowing the distance. “I ain’t making excuses for them, seriously I ain’t. What they’ve done wasn’t right, they were dumb kids wanting to be together and you got mixed up in it.” Watching with amber eyes, he saw the advisor’s head dip in thought. “They shouldn’t have run away, they see it now and with you spurning them it’s really driving the message home.”

“I shouldn’t listen to you, you’re bias after all.” His expression was one of suspicion.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” There was a hint of a smile on the Shield’s scarred face.

“Indeed –, you love Prompto don’t you?”

The random question made the younger alpha falter as he was wide eyed. “What the hell?”

“He feels the same way,” Ignis divulged softly as he felt an ache in his chest. “I was only a substitute knot for him. You’re what he really wants.”

Gladiolus had to quell the arrogance of his inner alpha while Ignis was forlorn before him. “Well Noct’s gaga over you, has been for years apparently.” He wouldn’t engage in the little trap the sandy brunette had laid for him. “You left a lasting impression.” The count baulked, taken off guard in his frazzled state. “Noct wants you in his pack.”

The Scientia looked thoughtfully and chewed his lip. Prompto had said something similar, what if it was true? What if the Lucian Prince wanted him in his pack? No, regardless he couldn’t bend to them. “I doubt that; his desire to have me is cosmetic and nothing more –. You Lucians are a rude bunch, you intrude and demand everything fall in line with your desires. Well the world doesn’t work like that! Noctis can take the bloody pack of his and toss off, I care not for it!” Ignis expected to hear a growl or curse, but nothing came. Instead the alpha moved closer, standing before him to where he could feel the heat.

“I get it, you’re pissed off because your trust was betrayed. You’re hurt because you put yourself out there and it didn’t turn out the way ya wanted it. You’re exhausted and leery, you tried to do the right thing.” A large hand landed on Ignis’ shoulder, Gladio squeezed as he stared. He felt the smaller man flinch as if sensing his intensity as he fixed a look. “Shit happens –. I get it. Right now, you’re only drowning in the negative and with everything going on, you haven’t had a moment to think and evaluate. Ignis you’re lashing out.”

“I’m allowed to!”

“Yes, you are, but ya need to take time for yourself. Think about everything, when you’re like this it shows you haven’t put true thought to it.”

Ignis laughed, what did Gladiolus know? Knocking the hand off his shoulder as he snarled threateningly. “You don’t know a damn thing, you speak to me like we’re acquainted! Get it through your thick skull, I just want to be left alone,” he growled. 

The darker brunette sighed. “Ignis,” he breathed. The older alpha took a step back. “Listen, please really think about it and what you wanna do. That’s all I’m saying, I’m not trying to get you to join Noct’s pack, but to look at the bigger picture.”

Ignis was about to shout, telling the other to fuck off and mind his business when another set of steps joined. 

“Ignis!” It was Prompto as he came to stand beside Gladiolus. 

“Where’s Noct?”

“The king snagged him.” The blonde explained as he worried his lip. “Ignis – I-I’m sorry, we’re s-s-sorry for hurting you.” The omega stuttered as his brows bowed against his eyes. His expression looking so ashamed and hurt. 

“Keep your damn sorry and piss off.” The count began to retreat, he couldn’t stand to be near both. 

“Ignis wait!” The freckled blonde reached out, attempting to give chase but Gladio nabbed him by the arm. “Gladio? Let me go after him.”

“Naw –, he won’t listen to reason. Noct’s gonna have to try for another time,” he explained as he could relate to the anger Ignis felt. Gladio knew when he was that hyped up he couldn’t be talk to until he had cooled down. Ignis was in that state, unreasonable and unable to hear words.

“But the coronation is tomorrow, we only have the rest of today and –,” he was cut off as his face grew hot and tears were brimming his eyes. He was pulled in by the large alpha, wrapped and pressed to a strong chest as broad arms encircled him. Prompto found himself hugging back as he buried his weeping face.

“Shh shh –. Ignis needs to be left alone. There’s no talking to him today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the smuuutt!!! Anyways...I feel like there maybe like two to four chapters left.  
> How exciting!!! ٩(⚙ȏ⚙)۶
> 
> Tell me your predictions, I'm curious to hear!  
> (❛ัॢᵕ❛ั ॢ)✩*ೃ.⋆
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	19. Nineteenth Run

It was the day of the coronation, yesterday was a blur with patches of details. After speaking with his dad, Noct arrived too late to catch Ignis. He came to a heartbroken scene, Prompto sobbing into Gladio’s chest. The alpha gave him a rundown of what had transpired, Noctis was distraught to learn of the news. Ignis was worse than he could imagine. 

He wouldn’t give up, even if it seemed impossible. Even if he couldn’t win him over he’d at least let Ignis know how truly sorry he felt. Noctis never had felt such regret in his life –. 

This was a turning point for him, he had never felt bad about being so selfish before until now.

Noctis got up as it was morning, he woke finding Prompto curled between he and Gladio as the blonde was a wreck yesterday. He profusely blamed himself for hurting Ignis and that the whole situation was his fault –.

He knew that Prompto had called out Gladio’s name while having sex with Ignis, he knew this because Prompto had confessed days ago. The whole situation was delicate, a wounded alpha could be impossible to deal with. The prince could only imagine that some insecurities plagued the advisor’s mind. Ignis was a self-assured man, but, with the blow to his confidence and heart, he could only assume dark feelings were dredged up now.

Not knowing what daemons, he could face could be his downfall, he needed to learn about Ignis. He’d go to Luna for insight.

Mind made up, he began to climb from the bed only to feel a heavy hand settle on his wrist. Looking over his shoulder he found Gladio fixing him with groggy eyes, amber questioning without even uttering a word. “I was gonna get ready for the day.” Noctis breathed as he saw a shift in those eyes before they turned away to spy a nearby clock.

“You have time Noct,” he murmured softly as his deep voice rumbled low and it made the crown prince feel fuzzy and warm. “You’re up way too early, though it’s a first. If only you woke this early for training,” he cracked a wry smile. It quickly disappeared as he let out a breath. “You’re worried. You have a lot riding on today.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Gladio –,” he called softly as to not disturb Prompto as the omega snoozed. “Thanks for being there for us.”

“No problem.” A smile cracked across his face. “You two are important ta me.”

Flushing hotly at those words he looked away as he laid down. “That was sappy,” he snorted. 

“Yeah I know.” A large hand settled in the crow’s nest Noct considered hair, he ruffled it and smirked. 

Reaching for that hand before it could retreat he let his hands hold onto those thick fingers. “Gladio can you? Would you join our pack –? I want you part of it.” Noct’s eyes darted away as a bloom of heat and red smattered across his face and ears. He couldn’t look at his Shield and he felt so bashful for it. Just saying this much felt like too much exposure.

“W-where did this come from?” The lightness of his voice and the astonishment made Noct look back to see Gladio’s wide eyes. He was surprised and unable to digest this. 

He could feel the mortification eating away at him and what little courage he had slipping away. “I want you to be part of it.” Their eyes met, and he squeezed that hand in his two. It was silent between them as they conversed solely with their gazes. 

Eventually, Gladio closed his eyes in thought, his fingers curling and uncurling against Noct’s palm, a gesture of affection. “Is this for Prom or both of you?”

“Both!” He let one hand clamp over his mouth to quiet himself, Prompto stirred but stayed asleep. Noct let out a sigh before he held his Shield’s gaze. “Both.”

A faint red painted across Gladio’s bronzed skin and he rumbled softly, it made the warmth in Noctis’ rekindle again. “This – wow is – I don’t know what to say –.”

“You don’t have to say anything –. I’ve realized that I may have always felt for you jus’ didn’t know how to show it. I guess me giving you shit was showing that I – uh, y’know, liked you a lot –. After being around you again, I realized I missed you and seeing how you’re there for the both of us, it made me see that I – y’know.” Letting go of that hand to cup his face as he felt foolish for admitting this much, it was humiliating, and he wanted to hide his head under a pillow.

The silence wasn’t helping. 

“–You’re so elegant with your words,” Gladio murmured sarcastically as Noct peeked between parted fingers, frowning at him. 

“Shut up!”

Gladiolus chuckled, smiling at his ward’s confusion. “C’mere,” he beckoned gently with a crook of his finger. His amber gaze watched, the alpha moved sitting up as Noct carefully maneuvered around his boyfriend and came toward the older man. He felt large hands settle on his sides, plucking him up and making him take residence on Gladio’s knees. “You understand this will change things, right? I’ll have to court you both.”

“Listen, I’m courting you and not the other way around. You can court Prom, but I’m going to pursue you.”

Again, Noct shocked Gladio, it was short-lived though as the Shield grinned toothily. “I accept your challenge, your Highness,” he cupped that chin and pressed his bristled face to a smooth one, kissing a cheek. “Imma make you work for it then.”

The Lucian heir smirked, hands falling on broad shoulders as he touched foreheads. “Alright then,” he breathed happily as he felt hopeful for the first time in days. 

+

Breakfast happened without any incident, Ignis disappeared as soon as he could be excused. Noctis wasn’t ready to face him yet, he needed Lunafreya’s insight first. He wasn’t feeling too confident about asking her, but he had to try. He couldn’t give up before even attempting, that would be admitting defeat and he wasn’t ready yet to give up. He wouldn’t roll over that easily.

Coming up, he touched her shoulder gently. “Luna,” he said softly as she turned to regard him. 

“Noctis,” she was surprised to be facing him. Lunafreya had been safeguarding Ignis from the Lucian Prince, but having him seek her attention willingly was a change of pace. “Yes, what can I do for you?” She asked coolly, facing him as Iris gave them space knowing that there was friction between both royals. 

“I want to talk to you alone if I can?”

That made her arch a brow and she studied him thoughtfully under a scrutinizing gaze. Noct felt like a bug under the microscope until she gave a slow nod of her head. “Please this way,” she began to walk away from the dining room they were all in. He took a few hurried steps to walk beside her. Once they were gone from the space her lighter blue eyes slid to him. “What’s this about?” 

“Your cousin,” he breathed. 

“I am not surprised, Noctis. Please just leave him alone.” She whispered softly, keeping their voices down as they traversed the hallways of the Manor. 

“I can’t do that, Luna,” he countered back. “Listen, I really need to apologize. I know this might be TMI, but Prom accidentally called Gladio’s name while he was having sex with Ignis.”

“What?!” Pausing in her stride she quickly turned and nabbed Noct’s wrist. Luna’s eyes widen, and she blinked at him. 

“Yeah that happened, on top of the lying and betrayal –. I need your help to make this right. Even if he doesn’t become part of my pack, I want Ignis to know that I am sorry –, no, that Prompto and I are sorry.” Once more he was a bug under the microscope examined by her gaze as she let her scrutiny wash over him. “There’s something – there. He’s so angry and I feel like if I approach him now he won’t listen.”

The petite blonde turned away, a sadden look came to her face and in the depths of her eyes was a faraway twinkle. Lunafreya closed her eyes and grimaced as she shook her head. “You two have really wounded him,” she said thickly. “Ignis is strong –. Please imagine that he’s wearing impenetrable armor and it supposedly indestructible.” The oracle began to walk, but not really focused on where as she was thinking deeply. “You and Prompto have single-handedly found the chinks in his armor, you’ve destroyed it. What you’re finding is those insecurities he’s buried for years.”

“I can tell,” he whispered. He could hear the sorrow clearly in the alpha’s voice.

“I idolize Iggy but seeing him lately reminds me that he’s just like the rest of us. Human and composed of emotions, it makes me think of a long time ago –. It was shortly after we had returned from Insomnia, he was still recovering from his injuries.” Lunafreya didn’t want to reveal this, but she couldn’t stop herself. Something within compelled her. “Ignis became despondent after the attack, you see, he had a lover back then. A sweet omega, a noble named Hope Estheim, Ignis utterly adored him. They were to be wed, but after his accident his lover’s family nullified the engagement and whisked him away to another suitor. The reason for the annulment was they felt Ignis was no longer a suitable mate for their son.”

Hearing this made Noctis feel angry, but it was short-lived. Noct realized, Ignis had opened himself up towards them and by lying it sullied the alpha’s trust. They had ruined a potentially good thing. Ignis showed vulnerability, trying to find love once again, but now everything made sense on why his reactions were so extreme. The count was feeling insecure from his past. Being blind was a handicap he lived with and overcame. Ignis did that, but he mainly focused on family and duty, giving everything to those aspects of his life.

He isolated himself from finding a special someone.

When they came Ignis tried to resist them and it made sense, he didn’t want to be hurt again.

Noctis looked to Lunafreya as it had fallen quiet between them. Awakening, from solving his mental puzzle he looked to her. “Luna, thank you! This is invaluable.”

“I must admit I did not do it for you, but for Ignis. You’ve hurt him deeply and it will take time for him to build himself back up and heal. He’s strong, but you found a weak point in his armor unknowingly. Please be careful with him and others.”

“I will Luna.”

“Another thing before you go –.” Her harden look soften and she sighed. “Do you remember what I said to you last time we spoke, one of the previous things I said to you?”

“Uh huh, yeah –. You said that we are all guilty and make mistakes, that owning up and finding forgiveness takes time –. Or something like that.” He knew he goofed on recalling her words, but he hoped he was close enough.

The blonde alpha laughed and smiled. “You have the gist Noctis –. I have been thinking about what I said to you that day on repeat and I cannot help but feel I am a hypocrite. I pass judgement on you when I am no better. I wanted to confess before but failed as the time did not feel right. Still, it doesn’t feel right, even now. While you were missing, I had a moment of weakness and had relations with your knight Nyx.” Her light blue eyes fell from his, her face flushed brightly.

Hearing that made the prince blink as he was confused. “Relations?” He let the gears turn before the light bulb went off. “Oh! Luna that’s totally cool.”

“At the time it wasn’t, this was before I learned about your whereabouts and what you were up to. I was worried sick about what you would think –. In my mind we were still betrothed. I guess now it’s fine, but it could be a scandal if it got out.” The oracle’s expression was one of pleading.

“Hey.” Touching her shoulder, he gave a reassuring smile. “I won’t say anything, and I know Nyx won’t either. He’s a standup guy and doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“I can tell with him, he’s been understanding about the whole thing. I really appreciate him for it.” A gentle smile came to her face, Noctis noticed but didn’t make word of it as he smiled back at her. 

“Thanks Luna, I know you’re not happy with me, but I appreciate you talking to me and for telling me. I hope we can stay friends after everything?” There was a hopeful question in his sapphire gaze. 

“Oh, come here.” Reaching out the princess took the crown prince into her arms, pulling him tight and hugging him closely. “We are friends.”

Hesitantly, Noct embraced back. “Thank you,” he said softly even though there were things left unsaid, but again the trust would need to be built back up. Noctis realized he had a lot of relationships to reconstruct and this was one of them. He understood all of this and he was willing to put in work to fix the mess he made. Slowly he let her go and smiled. “I gotta go, y’know –.” He hitched a thumb over his shoulder, pointing.

“Yes, go apologize to Iggy.” She waved him away as she took a step back. 

“I will, thanks Luna.” The omega slowly took steps back as he began to leave.

Lunafreya wasn’t in support of him trying to include Ignis in his pack, but that he tried to apologize to her cousin, that’s what she was in support of. That’s what she wished for, she watched as the other began to leave with a parting gesture and her heart lurched painfully. After everything transpired, all the shortcomings and situations, she still loved Noctis. It would take time to get over her feelings for the prince. When facing him she could swallow back the emotion and face him bravely.

Now alone, she could let the façade fall and let the ache flow.

Time would help her overcome a broken heart. Luna would be over these feelings, in due time –.

+

It was hours away from the coronation and Regis was meeting with Sylva in one of her lounges. They enjoyed tea together, relaxing as the rest of the castle was aflutter with activity. The queen had made sure to schedule a break for herself before the actual ceremony, she felt it was needed. 

“I can see the smoke coming from your ears my friend, the gears must be turning?” The elder oracle giggled into her cup before taking a calming sip of the fragrant tea. She tilted her head. “What has you occupied, my King?”

The bearded man smiled fleetingly as he gave her a brief expression. “My son,” he laughed ephemerally as he placed his teacup and saucer down on the tabletop. “Noctis keeps me on my toes, he proposed some rather radical and forward-thinking ideals about the engagement.”

“Oh? Do pray tell Reggie.” She placed her cup down as well as she folded hands in her lap. Sylva’s attention now on her old friend.

“Noctis does not wish to marry the princess, but rather your nephew, Count Scientia.” The alpha prime squared his jaw as he fixed her with an unreadable countenance, the matriarch did the same, lips pursed thoughtfully.

“I knew something was afoot, I may be getting older, but my observation hasn’t dwindled. These children of ours think they can pull the wool over our eyes.” Leaning back in her chair she crossed her arms. “It explains so much,” she breathed. 

“Hmm? What would that be?”

“I do not know the particulars, but your son has hurt my precious nephew. I’m not sure I would support this new proposal –. Of course, it’s worth mentioning my daughter has had feelings for your son as well Reggie.” Her voice took a serious note and the man met her gaze head on.

“Indeed, I do agree with you about the lack of support for this new engagement, but you should have seen him Sylva. Even without our blessing he’d pursue this, I’ve never seen Noctis so determined. Just as you are, I am not sure about the details, but Noctis wants young Scientia as his mate and will do whatever to make it right. He’s even taking it so far as to try to court him.”

Hearing that made her eyes grow as her mouth parted in astonishment. “This is forward-thinking,” she murmured as she recovered her tea, sipping while pondering this reveal. “So, the Crown Prince is making amends then, trying to save the bridges he’s burned? That’s commendable,” she whispered. “I’ll allow him to chase my dear nephew, but ultimately, it’ll be Ignis’ choice. If he doesn’t want your son as a mate, Noctis will have to respect it.”

“Indeed, he’ll respect your precious nephew’s choice. My son realizes he has an uphill battle ahead of him.”

“That he does, Reggie. That he does.”

+

The coronation was about to start, Ignis had been running around all day making sure everything was perfect and in tip top shape before it began. Much of the day was spent in preparation with his personal assistant. The count had parted from Talcott about an hour ago, getting himself presentable for the upcoming rite. Now he was heading toward the forest where the ceremony would be held. Ignis needed to hurry as he would be part of the coronation. He would be at Ravus’ side while his cousin walked before the people, then ascended the step towards his mother. 

In his mind he went through the dramatization of the act, they’d walk at a metered pace coming down the walkway, he’d be two steps behind his cousin at all times. Then as they came up towards the stairs the queen would be front and center, Princess Lunafreya to her right and to a distant left the Lucian King and Crown Prince as royal witnesses/guests. 

As the citizens watch, her Majasty would give a rousing speech and then crown Ravus as the new king, the new sovereign would then give his own speech. Once done everyone would celebrate. The Lucians would stay for a little bit then leave amid the festivities, escorted back by airship, then his life could resume like normal after their departure.

Ignis sighed, it all sounded so easy in his head. Well the crowning would be at least just as long as he avoided the two omegas and now the Amiticia heir, he’d be free of them soon enough. He just had to keep his head down and guard up. It was like walking on egg shells, it was hell trying to avoid them, so far.

The Scientia lord’s success rate was rather dismal in his opinion. Two encounters were two too many –. 

“Ignis!” The voice that called him made him freeze in his tracks and pulled him from his thoughts. It was Noctis. 

Make that three encounters, he should have known that he wouldn’t make the day unscathed. He turned towards the voice but remained voiceless as he stayed glued to the spot.

“You two go ahead, please.” The raven said as he wanted to be alone with Ignis. 

“You got it, Noct.” Gladio put his arm around Prompto and smiled at the blonde omega. “C’mon Prom,” he said softly as the Shield pushed out some of his scent to calm the other. The omega looked to his lover before tucking into Gladiolus’ side as he shot a glance to Noctis, his eyes conveying everything in those fleeting seconds –.

Noct watched the two go before his focus fell on the brunette, he began to move closer as the damp forest cushioned every step. No wonder Ignis didn’t hear him coming, the condensation covered grass hid his stride. His eyes glanced again, seeing that both, Prompto and Gladio were far away enough not to overhear. “I’m surprised you stayed.”

“If I chose to leave, you’d probably would have ordered me to stay.”

The Lucian heir shook his head ‘no’ at that. “I wouldn’t,” he countered. “I couldn’t do that to you Ignis.”

“Why should I believe you?” He was surprised to be standing side by side with the prince. He could smell his milk thistle and cotton flowers, it seemed like a lifetime ago since he smelt the omega. 

“You can believe what you want, I can’t force you.” Noctis felt his heart speeding up from anxiety, he was so scared and worried right now. He didn’t want his scent to betray him or to mess up, he could feel a cold sweat breakout and his stomach twisted, flipping as he waited for a response. Ignis was oddly calm, this was different than the encounters both his loves had experienced beforehand.

“And if I asked you to leave me alone?”

Sighing tiredly, Noct could see beyond the visor that there were bags under the older man’s eyes. Sleepless nights he could guess. “I can’t. Not until I say what I need to say.”

“We are pressed for time, Highness, we have places to be as this is an important day for my family. I need to be there.”

“I understand. Come, let’s take a walk.” Noct began to step, glancing out of his peripheral sight, the taller man advanced with him. “Ignis, I’ve realized that Prompto and I have hurt you. We’ve hurt you deeper than we could understand, we lied to you and deceived you. Made you believe something we’re not. For all the wrong, we are truly sorry –, I’m sorry from the bottom of my heart.”

Ignis listened, but he was too exhausted to conjure words to refute the prince. He didn’t have the fire he had before. “Why?”

Hanging his head, watching their steps as they maneuvered, he made sure nothing would impede the blind alpha’s way. “If it wasn’t you, we would have left as soon as we were able. But when I found out we were in your home, Ignis –, I-I just had to get close. I’ve always cared for you.”

“We barely knew each other, and you were a boy back then.”

A heat came to Noct’s cheeks. “I know,” he murmured softly. “The memory of you never faded, even when I met Prompto. The thought of you always lingered in a part of my mind. Meeting you reignited that feeling of wanting to be close to you. My feelings changed, back then you were a friend to me –. Now it’s an attraction.”

“It’s laughable to think someone of your stature could be so attracted to me that they would want me to be part of your pack. It’s ridiculous –. I am unsuitable to be in your pack, nor can I trust in your words. Lying seems to come easily to you.” The sandy brunette huffed as he paused their walking. 

“You’re wrong! I generally don’t lie and I’m not someone who’s above you. Ignis listen, I’m just a normal guy deep down. I want you as my mate, my alpha.” Cautiously he reached out taking that hand in his, the larger palm remained unresponsive. “I know you’ve been hurt before, but damnit if I’m not gonna try to make you believe how sorry I am or how I feel. I know we don’t know each other, but I care for you. It was great being around you and Prom before.”

The tiredness faded and the alpha in him felt suddenly restless with energy, his mind was whirling now as he picked key things out of Noctis’ talking. “It wasn’t real.” He snipped heatedly, keeping his voice low.

“It was real, that was us! The only thing that wasn’t was our names, that’s all. I swear it on the Astrals.”

“I cannot believe you.” 

“Ignis please, I know you’re hurt and you tried to love again. It probably feels like your hand’s been bitten twice now. We want you and won’t abandon you, Ignis. You are capable, you are valid. I swear to Bahamut himself! We would cherish you like you should be.”

Hearing the desperate edge in the prince’s voice made him falter and hope. It all sounded authentic, his heart ached at those words and the alpha wanted to be adored like Noctis had promised. It was his mind that fought it and the heavy feel of betrayal that bogged him down. The sandy brunette was reeling. “Pretty words,” he croaked out, throat feeling mucky and thick. He sounded wrecked and he knew he was becoming that way. 

“Ignis I swear on my life I won’t ever hurt you again. Listen, I am so sorry.” Noctis reached and took the alpha’s other hand, he could smell the distress in the other’s spicy coffee scent. He was sure his smell was probably matching Ignis’, as panic took over and despair. Feeling tears prick his eyes which he hated to show such weakness began to cascade down. He gasped and bit his lip to keep from blubbering. He brought those hands up, making Ignis cup his face and feeling the tears. “I’m sorry Ignis, I shouldn’t have let this happen.” His voice sounded warped to his ears, not recognizing his tone. 

It wasn’t often that Noctis allowed himself to cry. 

Feeling the heat of tears, the Count could feel the sorrow as those features twisted under his hands. He let his fingertips trace briefly before yanking hands away. 

This wasn’t fair, none of it was.

Ignis felt his breath catch and he hitched as well, he shook his head. _Damnit Noctis_ , he thought. He couldn’t deal with this, touching his face dissuaded his feelings and it created conflict within Ignis. It wasn’t fair and he felt his own resolve crumble.

“I won’t abandon you,” he whispered as he took hold of the other’s scarred face. “I won’t leave you or lie, please Ignis.” He could see the tears spilling from behind the reflective shades that the alpha wore. Now they were both crying. “I’m not like Hope, I won’t –.”

A growl came from Ignis as he broke away with sudden power. “How?!” It didn’t matter. He backed away as his lip curled and he bared his canines. **“You talk as if you know everything! You don’t know what you speak of,”** unaware, Ignis used his alpha voice on the other. Unable to see, he didn’t realize that Noctis was unused to hearing that type of powerful inflection. The prince buckled under the strain. Hearing Hope’s name uttered made Ignis snap, breaking before the other as something was set off. He had never been so hard-pressed, just hearing the name triggered him and coupled with the situation pushed him over the edge. **“Leave me alone Noctis!!”**

Blindly reaching up he loosened his collar and found the twinkling precious metal around his neck. Snatching it he tossed it.

“Ignis,” the omega sounded shaky and small, so far away that his voice barely reached the alpha.

 **“Take your silly trinket and leave me alone,”** he whispered softly as he began to take steps away, retreating from the Lucian heir. It sounded so far away, the echoes of Noct sobbing his name softly over and over –.

+

Minutes trickled by as Noctis gathered himself, piecing back together gradually. He failed, replaying the conversation over and over as he trudged towards the ceremony. Wondering what he could have done or said differently. It was stupid of him to mention Hope’s name.

He winced painfully as the staging area appeared and grew on the expanding tree-line –.

The Lucian heir was on auto-pilot as he came near where his father was waiting. 

Regis could read something was horribly wrong with his only child. Unfortunately, there was no time to speak to his son, he could smell the sour defeat coming from Noctis. The two were guided out front and center, taking in the Tenebrae populous. 

Noct tried to hold his head high and show that he hadn’t been crying his eyes out moments ago. They were probably bloodshot, red-rimmed as the air stung his eyes. He knew he probably looked like shit, but he didn’t care. He stood stock still, unmoving as the coronation would begin at any moment. 

Once the music began, a symphony played a lovely melody on the air. Noctis waited, watched as Ravus began to slowly emerge, meandering down the walkway in his all white garb readying to be crowned. Noct’s eyes darted around. Where was Ignis?

As the procession continued he realized –. 

Ignis was nowhere to be found!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohh my goodness. This chapter took longer than I wanted.  
> Soooo much dialogue... sooo much scene changes. Oi!  
> Anyways... like before I miss the smut!  
> Let me know what you think, we've got three chapters to go ( ~~i think?~~ )
> 
> PS: This chapter was brought to you by the moody soundtrack of the Upgrade movie that just came out. 
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	20. Distance Runner

**M.E. 756, February 7th**  
Today was the sort of day that made you feel blessedly special. Today had been the best day he had ever experienced. 

Magical in a sense.

Birthdays usually did that, today was Ignis’ thirtieth birthday and he spent much of the day among family with little responsibility. He had felt utterly happy, nothing could bring him down. The day was filled with decadent foods, no duty, family games and laughter. It took months to feel he could laugh like this again. He had to thank his family for being amazing and for also being tough when he needed it. He had to especially thank his auntie and beloved cousins. Without them he’d be a mess, a complete wreck, he owed them so much. The Nox Fleurets showed him the light and gave him guidance even though he was tasked as royal advisor, they were the ones to counsel him. They lent him an ear, they did all these things and he could never repay them for being so kind and tolerant.

If it wasn’t for the viscount’s family being his rock, he would’ve fallen apart. 

He wasn’t proud he could get so stuck into his head and think the worse of others. He could blame it on his bum luck, but that was too easy of an excuse.

Yes, the situation was fucked, but if he had listened maybe he could have spared himself some heartache. Well it was too late for change and maybe letting things lie rather than stir up dust was better. He had only found contentment just recently and that was mainly in part to his aunt Sylva. The former queen always gave the best advice. Ignis recalled several instances where she had consoled or gave some stern talkings. All of which jumpstarted him on this new path.

She was the only person who could talk sense into him outside of Lunafreya, but the elder oracle had a finesse her daughter didn’t quite have yet. 

Five months ago, he had been depressed, feeling inadequate and lost. He was hurt and still stewing in his own juices then. Ignis functioned, did his duty and upheld his responsibilities, but he was on auto-pilot. Hardly making conversations outside of doing his duty, the alpha had been rattled by the Lucian guests. 

One day those odd months ago he was requested to attend a sudden meeting with the elder omega oracle. He remembered he dashed clear across the castle with Talcott at his heels, the teen calling out obstacles for his lordship to avoid. It was rather ridiculous reflecting back. When he made it to the former queen’s lounge he went in with the teen, but the beta was instantly dismissed by his relative. It wasn’t strange or out of the norm, he figured whatever was going to be discussed to be confidential. 

The memory was still fresh and vivid in his mind –.

_Ignis found himself settling down into a chair, waiting for the impromptu meeting to begin._

_“Nephew, do you care to elaborate on your current disposition?” When a blank expression met her she sighed, then issued a small smile. “I have some freshly brewed Ebony, would you like a cuppa,” she giggled as she began to pour him a cup. “Do you want it black or a dash of sugar?”_

_He was stumped thinking this was an important discussion. It seemed it wasn’t. “Black is fine, auntie,” he said softly as he could never pass up a cup of coffee, especially, Ebony._

_Pouring the dark brown liquid into a cup, she was careful while serving as the white wisps of vapor rose. Seamlessly, she poured a cup for herself as well. “Here dear heart.” Taking hold of his gloved hand and guided the cup and saucer into it. Once he had a grasp on his cup she began to doctor her own. “As I was asking –, what is going on with you, Ignis?” Her voice was soft yet there was a tone of seriousness._

_He knew he couldn’t fool her, she was always sharp and aware._

_Taking a drink of the hot liquid, he sipped cautiously. “Can you elaborate?”_

_Sylva finished stirring in the cream and sugar, her blue eyes darted towards him. “I think you know,” she rebuttal cheekily. “I am in no mood for games, nephew. You have been a phantom around this castle for a solid month. I expect an explanation, I know it has to do with the Crown Prince Noctis, so spill.”_

_Ignis knew she was serious despite her light tone and playfulness. He knew well to not trifle with her. He had been around her long enough. It reminded him of his mother. He gave a slow nod, feeling one of his fringes play across his forehead as he did so. “I – um,” he hated to stumble over his words. Ignis typically didn’t shy away from conversation, but now he did. He hated it. “It-it does have to do with the Prince. I am sorry auntie,” he apologized solemnly. “In a strange turn of events –. I didn’t know it at the time, but he and his attendant were the ones that were staying with me.”_

_Sylva took a patient sip of coffee as the flavor washed over her tongue. She sucked in a breath after the heat ran down before her eyes fixed once more on the young man. “Please continue,” she urged gently._

_“They told untruths about who they were, fooled me into thinking they cared.” Ignis hated how petulant he sounded, but this was the truth he faced. “They lied about who they were, they betrayed my trust.”_

_It was silent again, his ears perked waiting for a response._

_The click of her placing the mug was the only sound before she shifted in her seat, legs crossing. “Dear,” she began softly. “Do you feel like they maliciously sought to hurt you?”_

_It was now Ignis’ turn to be quiet as he thought over the question. He knew in his head that was a resounding ‘no’, but his feelings said otherwise. He sighed and hung his head. “No,” he uttered softly, sounding almost ashamed._

_“That is correct, love. I know the prince well enough, he’s a kind soul and I feel he may have kept his identity from you due to protecting themselves while they were on the road.” She gave a small smile. “I’m sure he was not intentionally trying to be unthoughtful –, it just happened and in no way am I trying to take his side over yours. I do hate seeing you upset, but you need a resolution, yes?” Her clear blue eyes flicked to him, waiting for an answer._

_“Indeed,” he croaked before taking a quaff of his coffee. It soothed his nerves and shame._

_“I feel a ‘but’ coming on –.” Sylva giggled before taking her own sip._

_“My heart doesn’t feel that way, I feel like they kept the lie going purposefully.”_

_“Ahh,” she cooed. A patience swept over her gently weathered face and she continued to smile kindly. “If they had told you who they were right off the cuff, what would you have done?”_

_“I would’ve informed his Majesty, King Regis of his son’s whereabouts.”_

_“Would you have done this same thing after being romantically entangled with both?”_

_“Of course, it’s my duty.”_

_The former queen giggled and shook her head. She wasn’t surprised. “Silly boy,” she admonished softly. “I think they knew you would be so forthright, they probably wanted to spill the beans, but had reservations.” Sylva stood upright and crossed over to Ignis, she knelt before him gathering his large hands in her small ones. “Sweetheart,” she uttered softly, the word sounded like a quiet plea. “You have done enough in the name of duty, sacrificed so much for house Nox Fleuret –. We are grateful, yet it’s time for you to take something for yourself. Do not detriment your happiness for duty, chase after the things you want. I cannot watch you give up happiness again.”_

_Ignis felt his breath hitch as those hands squeezed his. She was referring to Hope, his former fiancée, when his lover was whisked away by his parents he didn’t chase or fight to get him back, he simply acquiesced._

_He gave up on love after that, but with the two omegas he felt a rekindling of longing. He hoped, but the hurt came back like before and it was a reminder that he wasn’t anything worth being with._

_Ignis knew he was an inept alpha._

_“I am inadequate –.” A finger pressed to his lips silencing him._

_“Hush.” The omega shushed him as she frowned. “I will not have you badmouth yourself, Ignis Stupeo Scientia. You are capable, and you are no idle alpha either. You are valuable, anybody would be lucky to have you. You are beautiful inside and out. I can preach this all day to you, but you have to find the truth.” Her finger moved from his scarred lips to poke into his chest repeatedly, trying to drive home her point. “You have to find it within and believe it in yourself.”_

_The brunette bit his lip trying to keep his emotions behind the dam, he didn’t want to break before her –._

“Iggy!” 

He was called from the memory and he chuckled at himself, grinning at being pulled into his mind without notice. He came back to the present, surrounded by loved ones. 

“Are you ready to have cake?” It was Lunafreya and they had finished a scrumptious dinner, it was composed of his favorite dishes. Now it was time for dessert which would be his birthday cake and affogato al caffè. It was decadent to have all this, but his family wanted to spoil him today. 

Ignis nodded. How could he refuse such on his thirtieth?

The staff served up the cake and affogato before them. He could feel the heat of the candles as they sung happy birthday to him. He even heard Ravus chiming in quietly, it made him laugh as he felt so high-spirited, wiping tears from his eyes as his face hurt from smiling so much. After the singing he paused thinking about what he desired. It was silly, so very silly what he wanted for his birthday, but it was what he sought deep down in his heart. He closed his one eye and then blew out the candles.

Ignis hoped, prayed that maybe the Astrals would grant him his selfish wish –.

Subsequently, Talcott began to cut up the chocolate raspberry mousse cake to serve with the affogato coffees.

+

It was later in the evening, it was a few minutes after the eight o’clock hour that he was arriving home. Talcott was pulling up to the drive of his house, Ignis was feeling a little punchy from luxuriating. A few glasses of wine (or four) and he was swimming in giddiness. It was rare he drank, but today was special and so he indulged. As they pulled up and parked, he found the beta opening his door, helping him along as he climbed out and guided him into his home. He was greeted by one of his maids, Rem, by the smell of it.

“Evening, Lord Scientia,” she greeted with a bow as he tipped his head towards her and offered a rather large toothy smile. “A package arrived for you today, I put it into your office. It looked to be a gift for you.”

“Oh!” He pivoted and turned towards the direction of his study. 

“I’ll be leaving now, happy birthday count. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rem bowed in departure before waving at Talcott. “Bye Sir Talcott.” The sweet beta left with a gentle click out of the front door. 

“I’ll retire after I go to my study, I shall meet you for breakfast before we set out in the morning.” 

“Viscount,” the darker brunette called before his lord could retreat.

“Hmm? What is it Talcott?”

“I been meaning to say this for a while and forgive me for my tardiness –. I’m happy to see you’ve bounce back. I was worried, I felt I should have done more as your assistant.” He gave a coy expression and laughed, but Ignis could hear the tightness. “I failed to look out for you.”

“No Talcott, you did enough for me. Come here,” the teen came closer and Ignis instantly wrapped the boy in his arms. He wasn’t one for affections; having wine in his system suppressed his usual behavior. “Thank you for all that you did, I know you’re a young man, but I made you face situations well before you were ready. You got tangled in my affairs and that was unfair to you. You were a voice of reason and a friend, I appreciate you Talcott. Please don’t carry this guilt. I’m happy and content with my life.” He pulled back, to ‘gaze’ at the Hester heir. “Please get some rest and don’t feel guilty about the past.”

“Alright,” the beta gave a small smile. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask. Goodnight,” he let go of the other and began to walk away with a wave over his shoulder. 

“Night my lord Scientia.”

It didn’t take long to make it to his office, he opened the door and went straight to his desk, pulling out his chair as he settled. Ignis’ hands felt around until he felt a medium sized box. He let his hands trace it, feeling the ribbon and wrapping paper, the alpha hummed in thought. Taking the ribbon, he pulled gently as it resisted before it gave, and it began to unravel. Then feeling the sides again, he felt where the tape held and began to pop it away, he was careful in removal as he didn’t want to rip the paper. He knew he couldn’t see the design of it, but he knew someone took the time.

Then carefully folding the paper and placing it off to the side he’d deal with it after he discovered the contents of the box. 

The gift box top came off, followed by the sheets of tissue paper discarded to the side. Ignis touched around, his bare hands traced over supple leather, high quality from what he could gauge. Cautiously, he pulled it out and let his hands follow the contours, slow and methodical as he mapped it out. The item was a fine leather belt with – a satchel attached. He hummed, it would be big enough to wear and not be cumbersome when he worked. A practical item, one that would be useful for his day to day. He smiled at the thought, but who would have thought of such a thing?

Feeling around a bit more, he uncovered two envelopes, it caused him to rumble thoughtfully. He wondered if this would be something to save for later. If it wasn’t written in braille he wouldn’t be able to read it.

Deciding to give it a go, he opened the first envelope and pulled out the letter. He touched over the paper surprised to feel bumps on it. Interesting, the writer took into his account his blindness. How thoughtful.

Ignis’ dominate hand started at the top. 

_Iggy,_

_I’m a little lost on what to say to you, I mean last we spoke you weren’t too happy with us (that’s an understatement). I mean, yeah, you have every right to be burning pissed at Noct and me. We fucked up and I will keep feeling horrible for the rest of my life for what we did... What I’ve done. I know, I know… It’s weak sauce, I mean my apology is weak... I do mean it from the bottom of my heart, you’re super special and I screwed up. You may not forgive me like ever and that’s cool, but I hope you can move on and be happy. I think that’s what I wish you the most, especially, today of all days. I know you probably don’t wanna read this from me, but Happy Birthday Ignis. Seriously! (I hope this present and letter make it on time or at least the day before or after.) I hope you like the satchel, we struggled on what to get you. I mean you already like have everything, it’s like shopping for Noct, since you guys are like really well-off and junk. I hope you get use out of it and not toss it, but if you do we understand._

_Again, I’m sorry for being a loser and fucking things up. We wanted to tell you the truth and all, but things got murky in the end (no excuses, really). I really wish I could see you again, hug and reverse the damage I’ve done. I can’t, but I hope the feeling comes through in this letter. Anyways, I won’t keep ya!_

_PS: Your amazing and gorgeous, I hope you find happiness._

_-Prom_

Ignis let out a shaky breath, though he understood that he was overreacting to the simple letter. He wasn’t expecting them to reach out, expressly, on his actual birthday. The letter felt intimate.

It also brought up his feelings, he wasn’t angry anymore. It took months to forgive them and to realize that the situation wasn’t nearly as bad as he had assumed. Ignis had grown it bigger than it should have been, he was embarrassed for being so irrational and thinking they lied to hurt him. The alpha in him, the primal part thought he was being duped and abandon because he was not whole like most. He knew he could be needy if he allowed –. He derailed his thoughts. 

It was nice to hear from Prompto, it eased his mind. He thought because of his negative nature it would detour both omegas from reaching out.

Ignis was pleased that they wanted contact.

Getting the second letter he began to open it and he hummed once more as he felt a warmth in his belly, it was strange to feel this again. Unfolding the paper, he began to let his fingers trace the letter, feeling the raised dots.

_Specs,_

_I hope this letter finds you… I know you’ll probably hate us after everything that’s happen. We were horrible, and you deserve better. I’ll keep thinking that way, until forever, probably. I know we were a-class dickheads and we’re the last two you want to hear from. I feel kinda dumb about writing you, but whatever... Here goes… Ignis, I’ve been twisted up over you, for as long as I’ve known you. I liked you, still like you and probably will think of you for the rest of my life. Even when I become some old fart of a king, I’ll think of you. Writing this is crazy weird and embarrassing, even in braille, I feel super exposed…_

_Can I forget I just wrote that? This is like the seventh letter I’ve attempted, and I decided that this one was going to be what I sent to you… Shiva’s tits… Just let me start over…_

_First order: Happy Birthday Iggy! I wish I could tell you in person or even over the phone (but I don’t think you wanna hear my voice)._

_We got you the bag, hope you like it. We picked it out (Gladio, Prom and me). We were so lost on what to get you, but Prom came up with the satchel and then Gladio said Prom and I should learn braille. I hope we didn’t mess up when writing this, I hope to The Six we didn’t. I’m glad I learned though, it’s nice writing to you and knowing you can read this. I wanna continue to write to you if it’s okay. Can I write you? I know you told us repeatedly that you don’t wanna hear from us, but I just haveta do this, but if you don’t really want it, will you let me know? I promise to Ramuh, I’ll leave you alone for good, I swear it._

_That felt dramatic, but it’s the truth. Again, Happy Birthday Ignis. I love you._

_-Noct_

Ignis felt his non-dominate hand cup his mouth and his face flushed, blooming in red at the letter. Noctis, he – no, the crown prince’s feelings had to be premature, but it felt nice to be loved, even from faraway. Ignis bit his lip, trying not to get carried away by the confession, but his inner alpha and heart were going wild. One thought remained and echoed.

Ignis undeniably wanted more letters from Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Ignis is on the mend and realized he was a tad overboard with everything.  
> Sylva has set him on the right path. Noct and Prom haven't given up ( ~~yet~~ ).  
> More to come!!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	21. Baton Pass

**M.E. 755, August 3rd**  
Ever since they arrived back in Insomnia it was like they never left. It seemed virtually the same, almost. There were some changes, for one, the moment they got back in the Citadel, King Regis began to lay punishment on both, Noctis and Prompto. He told the two lovers that they would be more involved with Lucian matters going forward, the monarch wanting to teach both about responsibility. They also learned that they would be attending more council meetings as well which made Noctis want to hurl, having to deal with those old goats. 

Regis also tasked the two with increased combat training, he felt his son(s) were lacking in prowess and finesse when it came to offense and defense. So, Gladio was tasked to make sure they got better, the King would have them test their mettle later on. Once they had months of training under their belts.

At this point, August passed almost in an uneventful blur until –.

Noct’s Birthday came and went, it was a huge affair in Insomnia, but to him it was another day. It was a haze and it passed without much fanfare from him. Noctis didn’t care to celebrate his birthday, not without having a completed pack –. He didn’t care, his mind was occupied with Ignis. He wondered what the alpha was up to, a constant thought that filled his head to where he barely cared about anything else.

Outside of pondering on Ignis’ wellbeing, there was the awful realization that they hadn’t smooth things over with Ignis. That was another punishment within itself as guilt weighed heavier than any punishment his father could assign.

**“You talk as if you know everything! You don’t know what you speak of!”  
** **“Leave me alone Noctis!!”  
“Take your silly trinket and leave me alone!” **

Noctis was powerless to assuage Ignis’ doubts and pain. He failed. 

He could still hear Ignis’ hollow screams of anguish, it made Noct’s blood run cold and his inner omega recoil. Remembering those words shook him to his core, filled his mind with hopelessness and repentance. He regretted so much, and he was powerless to change the outcome. He could imagine the aftermath of it all, what took place after the coronation. 

_Closing his eyes, he could recall Ravus shaking with unbridled anger and red-faced, charging to him during the celebration away from civilian eyes._

_The newly crowned king was poised to strike, arm raised in a slap, but Gladio caught it. Blocking Ravus’ path as the omega was foaming at the mouth. Rage oozing from every pore and saturating his flowery scent, making it smell like rotting floras._

_“You fucking twat, what did you do to Ignis?! What did you do!?!” Ravus was trying to get passed the Shield and several other restrained him, barricading the large omega away. “Get your hands off of me!! I swear to Shiva –,” a growl erupted as the older man struggled._

_“Cool it Ravus,” Gladio’s eyes narrowed as he kept his body between both._

_“Go to hell Amicitia with your **prince** , this bastard hurt my blood, my kin!” Ravus wrestled away from all the hands on him, wrenching free as he looked like a wild animal. Ravus brushed his now wild hair back as best as he could with his new crown. He wanted blood but knew he wouldn’t get it. Lunafreya’s eyes widen, shock evident on her pretty face. None moved except the pale king. His finger pointed accusatory at Noctis. “You hurt my cousin –, he was a bloody wreck because of you Noctis – and you Argentum,” Ravus switched his dual colored eyes on the blonde for a second. His glare contemptuous. “You Lucian bastards are like a goddamn plague, infecting all around!! Especially you callous lot! You are not welcomed!”_

_“Ravus no more!!” Lunafreya boomed from where she stood. “Quiet! Mother will be here soon with King Regis!!” It fell silent, the atmosphere hostile and full of choking tension. It was so still; the stillness was eerie, and the slightest sound would easily echo._

_The Lucian heir stood frozen, eyes glassy and mouth opening only to close mechanically as he tried to find the words. Find himself, but nothing came. Prompto was also watery as well but drew him away._

_They retreated until it was time to go._

It was strange, even though the memory was weeks ago, it felt fresh. As if it occurred yesterday, it still hurt as if it recently happened and it stung deeply and made your lungs wheeze. 

It didn’t feel like the strain and pain were lessening –.

As day in and day out came and went, the omega was falling into a quiet despair. It took a toll on Prompto as he was mirroring Noct’s behavior and feeling his boyfriend’s gloomy attitude and knowing that guilt was eating him up. How could they make it up to Ignis? There wasn’t much they could do from Insomnia while the alpha was in Tenebrae. The distance was great and crippling, the guilt was stifling, suffocating them.

Luckily they had Gladio, between it all and how everything fell, he was their constant. A beckon amongst the sadness. He would reach out to them if they threaten to float away on depression, pull them back if the current impended to take them. It was nice, soothing to have the Shield watching out for them. 

Yet Noctis was never fully pulled back to shore, he floundered in his disgrace –.

+

 **M.E. 755, October 18th**  
Before Noctis knew it three months had melted away. It was like blinking awake or coming topside from breaching the ocean.

Where had the time gone?

Noctis realized that Prompto’s birthday was now looming around the corner. October twenty-fifth was a week out and he had nothing to show for it. He was coming out of himself to realize that he was being negligent with Prompto. How could he do that?! He felt a new guilt take root within, not only had he forgotten his amazing boyfriend, but he forgot to court Gladio as well. 

Feeling worthless wasn’t anything new, he felt like he hadn’t grown since running away. The only thing that changed was he could identify his screw ups, that was a plus, right? He figured it was, it helped him see the bigger picture and to recall details he missed. Like now.

Prompto had gravitated towards Gladio, which was fine and what he wanted. The Shield and attendant were adorable around each other, Gladio helped chase away any sadness that Prompto had felt, eased him when he needed and was there. Gladio was always there Noct realized. Man, he was slow to comprehend, he laughed, chuckling at himself as he watched the two.

The alpha was a semi-permanent fixture in their room when he wasn’t busy with his duties. 

Right now, Gladio was sitting on the couch in their room and was reading one of his trashy novels while Prompto’s head rested in his lap. His large hand combed through sun-kissed golden locks as the omega napped. It was an adorable sight, domestic bliss and Noctis blushed at the scene before him. 

How long had he been in this fog, ugh! He was so over himself, he moved from his other couch. Pausing the game he played as he came clamoring over. Sitting on the arm of the couch the two were on, Noctis joined them. Gladio paid him no mind, engrossed in the romance novel he read. 

Crossing his arms, he stayed perched precariously balance as he simply stared at Gladiolus. He knew he was being a weirdo, but he was soaking it in, though unknown to Noctis he wasn’t sure what the hell he was trying to absorb. Maybe it was an omega thing or some strange neuroses, whatever it was it made Gladio twitch. The Prince continued to stare, unmoving as he observed. 

Minutes passed before Gladio let out a breath and rolled his neck, popping it as he placed his book on his broad chest and caught eyes with Noctis. “What?”

A part of Noct wanted to flee like he’d been caught. Another part kept the intense stare as he met those amber orbs that were warm like embers. 

“I haven’t really been here, have I?”

One thick brow arched, and the behemoth of an alpha’s lip twitched into a curl. “What’s this about?”

“I’ve been mentally absent and haven’t been here for you and Prompto.” He flushed and began to fidget. “It’s true, right?”

“Yeah, you’ve been pretty self-absorbed –, well it’s different than your standard bratty-ness, but you’ve haven’t been with us since we left Tenebrae.” Placing a bookmark between the pages he closed his book. Gladio figured this would turn into a discussion, one where he wouldn’t readily get back to reading. “After you faced Ignis you came back thrashed.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Noct pouted.

“I don’t think I could have reached you –. Hell, I don’t think Prom could’ve either. I think the only ones who could pull you out of yourself would be you and Ignis.” Scratching his long wild mane, the Shield gave a smile. “When I laid eyes on you at Ravus’ coronation I knew you were a wreck. I’ve never seen you so devastated. After that, you only went along with the flow, you put up no fights or resistance with anything or anyone. It was frustrating to see you like that, as uncanny as it is, I prefer you to be the little shit stain that you are.” The glare the older man earned was worth it and he quietly chuckled as he didn’t want to disturb Prompto. His hands fell into that downy blonde hair, petting. “I’m glad you’ve returned from the land of the dead. You were missed princess.”

Noctis absorbed this, biting his lip as he flushed hotly. His scent went from subtle to strong as he grew mortified and he felt his lips twist into a grimace. “I’m sorry.”

“Uhn, don’t,” Gladio grumbled as he pushed out a calming scent of burning pinewood and peppercorns. The smell had an instant calming effect on the omega, he gave a sideways look. “It’s cool –, so don’t go all mushy on me. I don’t need you to apologize like crazy.” Gladio smiled as he watched Noct. “If anything Prom and I just wanted you back.”

The raven hung his head feeling a marginal amount of guilt. “I – still feel pretty shitty.”

The swordsman crooked his finger at the sulking omega and chuckled. “C’mere princess,” he cooed as he smirked. Noct came over sluggishly, shoulders slumped and head still down. As he came before the seated alpha, a large hand guided him down and he was settled on one knee carefully as to not disturb Prompto. He leaned his prince backwards, back to chest and the other’s head resting on his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating off the omega and he smiled, just knowing that the younger man was probably flustered and bashful. “I can’t have you all mopey and depressed. How are you supposed to court me if you’re like that,” he teased.

Blushing fiercely, Noct groaned in annoyance. “Let me wallow a bit, then I’ll go after you.”

“Okay ya brat.” The Shield felt pleased having both potential mates around and nipped Noct’s long pale neck. He continued to push his scent out trying to soothe the frazzled nerves of his charge as Prompto sighed happily in his sleep. It was nice, Gladio almost had half a mind to start reading again until Noct clicked his tongue.

“Sooo –, have you got Prompto’s gift yet?”

+

 **M.E. 755, mid-November**  
Prompto’s birthday had been warm and full of happiness, the blonde was absolutely spoiled on his special day. He was showered with gifts. The day was joyous and full of merriment, then it passed and so did another day. As the days went, the two omegas climbed out of their gloom and found that they had much to look forward to.

Gladio was pleased seeing the change in both, he began to court Prompto as Noctis courted him clumsily. It was cute, seeing Prompto blush at his advances and Noct awkwardly try to woo him. It made Gladio feel bashful himself, though he wasn’t one to show or admit it, always playing it cool.

He could see an improvement in the Lucian heir after he realized he had been in a daze for three months. That was ninety or so days of lost time, but Noct made up for it. He began to show a tenacious nature once more, unable to stay down or wallow which made Gladiolus most happy. This is what Gladio wanted to see most in a potential mate, an indomitable spirit. A willfulness and spunk, it’s what he admired most in his prince, it was what he found most attractive and develop into something deeper.

With each new day, more personality came from the two, Prompto seemed to bloom as Noctis became livelier as the Shield watched over them. 

Noct began to grow into his responsibilities while actively participating in his council meetings he attended. He began to spearhead his princely duties with Prompto assisting and complimenting each duty and task before them. It was poetry in motion, as if they were finally coming into their own. Before the two had ran away, Noctis was spoiled and ducking away from all forms of his royal birthright. Prompto just went along with it –, now there was change.

The Amicitia heir couldn’t be prouder.

In between all the metamorphosis was the courting. 

Gladio found himself constantly around both as it should be. If they were going to be a mated pack, he would invest time into both potential lovers. 

When they were out and about, he would loom behind the two like a continual shadow, it didn’t change much from before. When it was the three of them alone, he was always cuddled close to Prompto, scenting him and making sure he was happy. There was more touching involved, he constantly coddled the other and kept his scent nice and pleasant so Prompto would grow used to it. He also would dote and leave him small gifts to discover, this was how alpha’s courted a potential loved one. It was all sweet and nice, romantic and slow, everything he had wanted to always do for the freckled omega.

It was progressing just like he wanted. Gladiolus had always wished to lavish Prompto this way.

The blonde was always adorable. Happy when he uncovered chocolates and other trinkets hidden about he and Noct’s bedroom. 

It was so very different from how Noctis courted him –.

It was flirting while training, sometimes Gladio would be caught off guard by Noct’s poor attempts. It was bad, but it was also – endearing? Gladio wasn’t for sure, but it had a desired effect some days while others not so much –.

“C’mon Noct.” The alpha hiked up a pantleg as he straightens his spine and stood wide legged. Slowly he bent at the knees as he lowered his torso doing squats. “You try,” he encouraged as he wanted to build the other’s leg strength a bit, especially if he flitted about as much as he did during spar.

“Mmm nope, can you squat a few more times? I wanna make sure I get the posture right.”

Gladio groaned, eyes rolling. “Fine,” he conceded. Gladio began to do the squats, holding the deep dip, while his arms were before him, outstretched. Noctis cupped his chin, lip puckering in observation as he circled his longtime friend with a critical eye. 

“Damn,” he murmured before he stood in front of Gladio, their eyes connecting. “Did you squat in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

“Wha –?” The Shield quirked an eyebrow and played the words back in his head. He had heard right. “Did you jus’,” his mouth dropped and a faint blushed colored his cheeks. “Gods,” his hand cupped his eyes as he groaned at the horrible pickup line. “The hell did you get that awful line from?”

“Prompto suggested it,” he began to fidget and blush. “I – I’m bad at this courting thing,” he frowned only to pout cutely. “I’ll try harder at this, I swear.”

“Oh Noct!” Laughing, the long-haired man sat on the sparring room floor. “C’mere princess.” he hitched a finger, requesting the younger one closer. Noct came and sat behind, wrapping arms around Gladio’s middle. “Y’know you don’t have to force it right? Just follow the same steps you did when you and Prom got together –. Noct, just let it happen, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” he mumbled into that wide back as his face was smushed. 

“We’ll get there with time, I have no doubt. Besides, you can always read the moment and go from there.”

“Gotcha,” Noctis whispered softly as he squeezed his arms, hugging the other tighter. Gladio like this more than cheesy pickup lines.

+

 **M.E. 755, early-December**  
Winter solstice was around the corner, a celebration of salvation and the power of the Crystal. A time of love and bonds, the city was aligned with decorations and bobbles. Snow covered the grounds and winter’s chill caressed everything as if Shiva gave her chilly blessing. Noctis was out with Gladio and Prompto, spending time with both as they were on a date. It was nice, being out and about. Noct enjoyed times like this as it made him feel like a normal guy, most citizens didn’t pay any attention to him and that was perfectly fine. During times like this he could act his age and flourish attention on both Gladio and Prompto, treat them like they deserved. 

Coming to central mass, what Insomnian residents called the center of downtown, several jumbo televisions were plastered on multiple buildings which just about encompassed everywhere. Noct’s eyes drew to them, some invisible force called his gazed upwards and as the screens flickered and changed. It was a news feed of an upcoming special that the media was reporting on. The screen showed the Tenebrae royal family, Noctis paused as a large image of Ignis flashed onscreen. 

It took his breath away, there was the alpha that plagued him for months. The TV spot was enough to catch him off guard, both his companions barely noticed him lag behind. They stopped and then looked upwards, instantly drawn in. 

As the commercial ended Noctis felt a weak exhale leave him as he looked to the two. “I saw Ignis,” he whispered. There was a wistfulness to Noct’s deep sapphire eyes as he spoke. “He looked better – almost –.”

“Happy,” Prompto supplied as he smiled. 

“Yeah.”

“You miss him still?” The large alpha crossed his arms and cocked his head, a small upturn to his lips. “Been meaning to ask. Are you two going to, y’know, do anything?”

“Do anything? What can we do? He’s in Tenebrae and we’re here?” Prompto exclaimed glumly. 

The swordsman gave a casual shrug. “So,” he answered. “Who cares, there’s always other ways to get your point across without being face to face.”

Noct turned over his alpha’s words and hummed in thought. “Let me think on this, ‘kay?” 

“Sure, take your time, but don’t take too long.” The Amicitia heir winked before throwing his arms around both. “C’mon I’m starving, let’s get some of that ramen ya promised.”

“You’re always hungry big guy.”

+

 **M.E. 756, January 5th**  
The three of them sat before the TV in their bedroom. Noct had his legs pulled into his body as he watched as the special interview began to air. It was a two-hour interview/insight into the royal transition of the new King of Tenebrae. Noctis eyes were glued. He was ready, for what, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but whatever. It would grab him, and he’d know it the moment it happened.

The raven omega felt weird, almost like a stalker watching this program. Normally, he wouldn’t give two shits about specials like this and thought it to be intrusive, but now he felt like fate hinged on this. It seemed foolish, but something deep down made him watch and if he didn’t, he knew it would be a missed opportunity. 

It was strange, the Nox Fleurets were sitting on a large couch, one with enough space so they wouldn’t be cramped. They also had Ignis with them, he was at one end of the couch while Ravus occupied the other end. Both oracles sat cozied between, the foursome smiled as the interviewer began to talk rattling off introductions as if no one knew who they were, but it was normal interview format. 

Noctis watched, staying curled as the mind-numbing voiceover began from the host as it showed a montage and giving brief overview of their lives. It touched on all of them highlighting key points.

Starting with Sylva and then touching on Lunafreya, Ravus and Ignis since the three grew up together. 

Noct stayed transfixed, absorbing all the tidbits he could about Ignis, the montage lasted for a good eight minutes before it cut back to the family sitting on the couch.

Then the actual question and discussion began to fly. It was interesting and weird as he tried to put the idea out of his head that he wasn’t a stalker for watching the program. Gladio and Prompto watched as well, though not as raptly as he did.

That was okay –. 

_“Count Scientia.” The blind alpha wasn’t asked as many questions as the rest of his family, but he came to attention._

_“Hm? Yes,” Ignis hummed with a small smile. His seating poised and relaxed all at once as he ran a finger over his scarred lip._

_“Your thirtieth is next month, correct? On the seventh of February?”_

_“Indeed, it is.” The sandy brunette nodded as he confirmed._

_“Have any big plans? Celebration or special trips?”_

_The royal advisor chuckled and waved the question away. “Nothing of the sort,” he smiled widely. “I’ll spend my birthday like I always do amongst family.”_

_“We’ll make sure our dear Ignis breaks away from duty and spoil him as much as we can,” the eldest oracle chimed in with a sweet giggle._

At that point Noctis muted the TV as the show continued and he recorded the program just in case. He shifted, uncurling his body as it protested due to the inactivity. He turned towards his two lovers and a hopeful light entered his eyes. “Guys, his birthday! We should do something.”

“Didja have something in mind?” Prompto asked as he came out of his slight dozing as he perked up with renewed energy.

“No,” Noct whispered with a downcast of his eyes. He bit his lip chewing thoughtfully.

“Why don’tcha give him back the necklace.” The alpha pointed to the glittering around his Prince’s neck.

Noct’s hand fell around it before clenching the charm. “Naw, too soon.” He had been wearing the jewelry since he left Tenebrae. It was a weight, a reminder of what he had lost that day. “I can’t give it back until I’m face to face with him again.” He breathed softly, expression troubled.

Prompto sensed his boyfriend’s fallen mood and moved from Gladio’s side as he nuzzled into Noct’s chin. He began to scent him as those arms wrapped around and gathered him close. “We’ll think of something doll face,” he cooed as he could smell the dip in Noctis mood. “With three heads we’re bound to come up with something. Hey, at least we got time before we have to execute any sort of plan for his b-day.”

Nodding and smiling, the Lucian heir felt his spirits lifted. 

Gladio droned in thought as he tipped his head back. “How – about something sentimental?”

The two omegas turned and blinked at the Shield as they sprouted quizzical expressions. “Titan’s balls are you drawing inspiration from your trashy romance novels?” Noctis asked incredulously as he made a disgruntled face.

Amber eyes narrowed in response. “I read more than romance novels y’know. A good book wouldn’t kill you every-now-and-then,” he griped with a scowl. “How about writing to Ignis?”

“Um wouldn’t we need like a person to convert our letters to braille?” Prompto asked.

“To get your feelings across, I would suggest learning braille. You two should write the letters yourself instead of having someone do it for you. It’ll touch Ignis’ feelings and show you did it for him. That’s the best way to convey what you feel deep down.” Gladio gave a nod satisfied with his own words.

The omega prince would normally call Gladiolus a tender-hearted behemoth, but the jab soured on his tongue. Instead he slowly nodded his own head and felt this was the right course of action. “Prom,” Noct called his lover. The assistant came to attention as he could tell his lover was about to ask something of him. “We’ll need to block some time within our schedule to be able to learn braille, can you adjust? Also, if you can find an instructor to teach us that would be great.”

The blonde beamed, large toothy smile marred his face. Giving a salute he chuckled. “Can do, dude!” Crawling across Gladio he grabbed his smart pad and began to open the digital organizer as he began to rearrange their schedule. “Let me pencil it in,” he murmured more to himself than his companions. 

“Good job baby,” the alpha kissed the freckled cheek before smiling at his charge. “And you too Noct.”

+

 **M.E. 756, late-March**  
Sitting at his desk he used the slate and stylus as he was finishing up the letter he was working on for Ignis. Prompto had finished the day before, composing his own letter and he envied how easily words came to his boyfriend. Noctis always struggled with what he wanted to convey, he wasn’t one to disclose everything, but in this situation, he had to. 

Being this exposed was like baring your neck which wasn’t something he was willing to do for just anybody, but Ignis was special. Precious and someone he wanted to have at his side. 

It was always tough, but this was only the second letter he wrote.

They hadn’t gotten any response for the birthday letters they sent last month, yet it was to be expected. 

No word meant he could continue, until he heard otherwise. For now, he would carry on. The prince prayed to the Astrals above that he wasn’t assuming erroneously about keeping this process in place, sending letters to Ignis. 

It just felt right to do.

Noctis sighed as he finished up the last bit before glancing over his work. He let his eyes scroll over the bumps, reading the letter. This was his eighth and final draft. He carefully removed the slate from around the cardstock paper and placed it within his drawer. His eyes once again flew to the paper rereading his message, he felt heat flood his face. 

Embarrassment settled deep in his gut along with impending doom. Feeling like this was always a tale-tell sign for him, the more his stomach twisted, indicated he was on the right path. It always made Noctis feel nauseous. Sighing audibly, he carefully folded the parchment and stuffed it into an envelope. 

As if on cue, a knock rapt on his door, standing, Noctis got up with his letter and Prompto’s now in hand. 

It had to be Nyx. He was their personal messenger, he and Aranea, were chosen by Noctis himself. He was thankful to his father for letting his pack use both the Kingsglaive and Commodore to deliver his monthly letters. Noct was especially grateful to the two soldiers, who safeguarded and transported their letters to Ignis when they had other responsibilities to uphold. Opening the door, he wordlessly handed the letters to the older omega.

Nyx grinned knowingly and winked, before giving a two-finger salute towards the prince, turning away without any exchange. It was easier this way, he could tell Noct was flustered.

Beside Nyx was happy (along with Aranea) to venture back towards Tenebrae. It gave them both opportunities to see the Nox Fleuret siblings again –.

+

_Ignis,_

_I was thinking I could write you once a month?_

_I don’t want to bombard you with my rambles, but like before, this feels good reaching out to you like this. I will say that I’ve been happier lately. It wasn’t always like this. When I first got home to Insomnia, I was devastated, and I know it was because of everything I did. I shutdown, maybe it was depression or something, but it was like being in a fog one with no beginning or end. I wasn’t there, so much that I shutout Prompto and Gladio._

_Do you get like that? Were you experiencing the same thing after we left Tenebrae?_

_If so I can understand. You’re not yourself and it just…sucks. I know I’m not very articulate, but it just sums it up. I did eventually come out of the haze… I think subconsciously, I realized it was going to be Prom’s birthday and I panicked because I hadn’t gotten him anything. Super lame that it took thinking of my boyfriend’s birthday to come out of it, but I’m glad I did come out of the fog…_

_I still get sad thinking about you. My last memory of you haunts me, especially at night. You’re crying and yelling angrily, it’s a repeating thought. I hope I don’t cause you sleepless nights. Gods, this letter is pretty emo, sorry about that. I hope you’re happy and you’ve gotten over the pain or coping with it better. Ignis, you have an amazing family, great support just like I do. I realize it now and I hope you do to. Please don’t carry that pain anymore, if anything, move passed it. You don’t deserve to be submerged in any sort of negativity. Ignis you’re strong and so damn great! I really wish happiness for you. We all do._

_On TV you looked so happy during the interview. Yeah, I watched it. Hope that’s not creepy… Okay, pointing it out makes me sound like a total creeper. Why do I suck at this? Don’t answer that… My main point is that I pray you’re happy and smiling again, you have one of the best smiles I’ve ever seen. It’s vibrant and genuine, when you smile it’s like you light up and you’re glowing with a dazzling warmth. Sorry that probably was… Um uh, yeah, y’know… too much? Maybe? Well…until next month!_

_-Noct_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 aka "the transition chapter"  
> Okay I know there's a lot of time skips, but I'm wanting to show how they go from each insert to the other.  
> Noct and Prompto are going though their own healing like Ignis did last chapter.  
> Here though is more transition rather than the six month time skip Ignis had.  
> I hope you enjoy seeing what Noct and company did during the six months.
> 
> Only two chapters left :) I'm already working on chapter 22. I hope to have it rather soon.  
> ʕo•ᴥ•ʔ✎[≡] 
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	22. Marathon

_Ignis was a mess, he knew without sight he would resemble a waxy ball, face shining with tears and flushed from emotional heat. He couldn’t wrangle himself and draw his emotions in as he wanted to calm down. He was a wreck. A walking disaster of a human being, he was compromised, and it made all his insecurities surface. His shaky hand reached up and grabbed his visor, yanking the spectacles away and having enough forethought to place them safely into a pocket._

_He could feel pain emanating from behind his eyes, throbbing sensations and pulsing agony. A headache was forming, and he had nothing to combat it, a choked sob left him. He growled, bracing a tree blindly as he cupped his scarred eye before roughly running a hand through his hair, yanking the strands as fingers passed. Another sound came tumbling from his split lip, it was a wounded sound, one of warning and distress. Ignis couldn’t stop the flood._

_He was letting it all out, he was hurt by Noctis and Prompto’s deceit._

_He was also venting about Hope. Never having processed the abandonment, it was at the frontlines of his mind. Rather than fight to keep his then fiancée, he conceded and gave in. Letting Hope’s parents step in and interfere with their relationship, both should have been stronger. Ignis was fragile, too fragile to put up any fuss. In lieu, the accusations and words issued at him were what prayed on his insecurities and pitfalls. He wasn’t equipped at the time to deal. He remembered Hope wanted him to disavow his parents’ words, but he gave in and let his lover’s slip from his grasp, spirited away in an instant._

_Noctis had triggered these memories, they mingled and melded into his current situation. It was too much for him and he wept audibly and unhindered. He pushed from the tree he was braced against, stumbling about as he navigated. He was off course, but not enough to be lost._

_I have a duty to uphold, he thought as he sniffled, trying to prevent his face from growing messier. He needed to get to Ravus. He was to escort him and he had to put himself aside. Ignis desired to calm down, wanted to gather himself and be his stereotypical poise. Could he pull it together before coming face to face with his family? By the Gods he had to, there was no way around it._

_He couldn’t afford to give away anything or look anything less than the royal advisor and count he was supposed to be. He tried to fight the trickling wetness and school his face back to normalcy. He tried damnit!_

_There was no use, he couldn’t compose himself before he made it towards the area where he was to meet Ravus. Ignis detested himself in those moment, blubbering and whimpering like some inconsolable child, unable to find contentment. Ignis hated this, hated that he was showing such weakness. The only luck the Astrals granted him was he hadn’t been spotted by the staff, but he knew he couldn’t hide forever._

_It was only a matter of time. Which wasn’t on his side._

_He snuffled, wiping at his eyes and tried to clear the muck from his face. A startle gasp was all he heard, and he couldn’t identify who it was._

_“Good lords! Ignis –!” It was his cousin, his soon-to-be King. By the Six he wished his family didn’t see him like this! He could imagine Ravus’ face twisting in concern as his dual colored eyes searched him. Ignis curled in on himself, biting his lip hard to keep from letting out the sob that threaten to over take him. He made a strained grunt, but that was it. “Talcott,” the royal called._

_The teen was near, standing before the towering omega as they both took in Ignis, astounded at his unchecked sorrow._

_Gently, Ravus’ large hands took hold of Ignis’ face, cupping his damp cheeks as he tipped him upwards. His eyes darted back and forth, studying and absorbing the distress of his cousin. His own expression pinched before rolling to anger and then shutting down. “Talcott,” he called the stunned assistant into awareness. “Please escort Ignis home,” he ordered softly._

_“Yes, your Majesty,” the darker brunette moved. Hands tenderly taking hold of Ignis’ arms. “Let’s get you home Viscount Scientia.”_

_“N-no Ravus, please I-I c-can do this,” he stuttered ineloquently as he tried to fight through the hitching of his breath. He shrugged from those hands and moved, blindly reaching out to the omega. He was shaking as he took hold of those broad shoulders. “I beg of you cousin,” his lip curved, teeth showing as his bottom lip trembled. “Don’t send me away, I c-can – must do my duty!”_

_“Iggy you cannot go out there before our people like this. I am sorry, but you are unsuitable to do your duty. Please go home and rest, get your mind at ease. I shall be fine.”_

_“Ravus please!” He cried desperately._

_“Ignis, I order you to go home at once! It pains me to see that whelp of a prince has caused you nothing, but agony.” Ravus own face grimaced as he took hold, cupping Ignis’ skull as he pressed foreheads with him. “I do not like seeing you so tortured. Please take care of yourself for once, I will fair well during the coronation. I’ll have mother and Freya there, so please, head to house Scientia.” It was a gentle plea, one that cut through Ignis’ emotions._

_The alpha felt his spirits further sink, this day was so important, and he was unable to support his relatives. This was humiliating and a failure, he could barely make heads and tails of anything. The count had never felt so lost, Talcott took hold of him, guided him as he listlessly followed._

_“This way lordship, we’ll get you taken care of.” The Hester teen murmured as he guided his master._

_Ravus tried to keep his omega in control. He just had to make it through the coronation and then he could unleash his wrath onto Noctis, that bastard!!_

**M.E. 756, May 16th**  
Ignis hated these fevered dreams, they left him drained, distressed, and covered in cold wet chills. Being sick was never fun, but dreaming of the memory wasn’t entertaining either. Unhurriedly sitting up, his head swam, feeling woozy even without his sight. The brunette groaned, bracing his bumping forehead as it pounded, it was rare when he got sick, but it happened every once in a while. He wished with all his might that the oracle’s power could heal colds and flus, but their gift was to heal injuries or unnatural ailments. Ignis’ ailment was natural and could not be healed.

The thought of his sickness lighten his mood from the dour nightmarish memory. It was strange, to dream without images but only have jarring sounds, endless wailing, and broken conversations. It was distorted, but the memory itself in his mind was warped as well as his focus had been skewed that day. 

Thinking back to that hellish altercation and the aftermath, never sat well with him. Ignis tried not to think of it too much, he remembered the outcome. After all the fallout, he wasn’t himself, hollowed out, a shell during that month. Somewhere during those days, he made everything the two omegas’ fault, but deep down he knew he was guilty. He didn’t want to acknowledge back then.

In the time after meeting Noctis and Prompto he had come to realize he had some accountability in the situation. Ignis knew he should share in the blame and that he wasn’t scot-free.

Ignis’ mind was occupied back then full of hurt, regret, and anger, yet he was blinded by the part he played. He depicted the victim, but now. Now he knew he wasn’t one, well not completely. Ignis was still feeling something about what happened with the two lovers, but it was vague. The viscount knew he needed closure or else he’d live with this background niggling feeling, unable to identify it fully. 

That wouldn’t do, he couldn’t spend the rest of his days like that. 

The letters he got helped eased his feelings and caused him to strive for better. Ignis made sure to allocate time for himself, having discussions with his auntie as he felt most comfortable to vent or just divulge his feelings to her. Sylva was reassuring and honest, able to create a soothing environment for her nephew, one where he felt no judgment would be passed. With her he was stripped of his titles, no longer count or royal advisor. He wasn’t an alpha before her, when he had these therapeutic moments with his aunt, his dynamic quieted.

He was just a man. He was Ignis and it was nice.

The rawness he felt sometimes was welcomed. A blessing as it helped him work through all his hang ups.

A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts and he perked. Feeling chilled, blindly patted till he found the cardigan that was on his comforter. He took it and swung it around draping it on his shoulders. He was wearing long sleeved pajamas with heavy blankets covering his legs, but he just couldn’t get warm. “Please come in,” he croaked, hating the graininess of his voice. He coughed weakly into a sleeve.

The door cracked open, a head popped in meekly. “Morning sir,” Penelo peaked in before widening the door. “I wanted to check on you,” she continued unprompted. “Also, you have another delivery from Sir Ulric.”

Ignis despite being under the weather perked. “Oh?” He didn’t want to show he was outwardly excited. “Thank you Penelo.”

The small blonde beta entered her master’s bedroom with the letters in hand. She came before him as he outstretched his hands to receive them. 

Ignis took the letters gratefully and placed them in his lap for now. “Thank you so much, I do appreciate it.”

“Of course milord,” she smiled as she began to retreat. “If you need anything else please call us. I’ll be back in an hour to bring you lunch.”

“Sounds good, thanks again.” He waved as the door clicked softly in her wake. The alpha carefully reached over towards his nightstand and opened the middle drawer, grabbing a medium sized box. Pulling the lid, he opened it, it was the same box that held his satchel when he received his birthday present from the prince’s pack. He felt his cheeks heat, he wasn’t sure if it was from his fluctuating temperature or the rising of his pulse.

Ignis was giddy, he was feeling foolish. Like a child with his prized collection as he kept each letter he received. They were a highlight, but he hadn’t forgiven them yet, but this helped ease his heart. 

As he opened the letter, the nightmare he had was chased away, its tendrils no longer lingering over him –.

+

 **M.E. 756, June 22nd**  
Prompto chewed his lip and then poked his tongue out as he had the stylus moving against the stiff paper and metal slate. He was composing his letter to Ignis while he had a moment of time in between duties. 

Now that Noctis was active in royal responsibilities, Prompto found his schedule busy and occupied as well. The blonde omega had been formally trained since day one of coming to live at the Citadel. He had hours, days, months, and years of training, now was the time he put those grueling tutelage to use. He was living up to his role as the prince’s personal assistant. He aided daily from time management, speaking on behalf of his boyfriend, to getting Noct prepare for really whatever. 

Prompto couldn’t do everything, there were somethings he was lacking in. He knew he was a far cry from where Ignis was at when it came to his skill set. He still pushed to be better.

There was pride to be had, finally doing what he was meant to, being the crown prince’s assistant. Before they left, running away, he lived without responsibility with Noctis. Every day was indulgent and carefree, full of acting on a whim and staying away from Lucian politics. Now they were embracing what they had shunned for so long. It was funny how much things had changed.

So, his letter focused on just that. Prompto briefly wondered what Noctis wrote to Ignis. They had agreed they wouldn’t read each other’s letters. But he still wondered.

_Heyaz Iggy!_

_Things have been busy since we’ve came back to Insomnia, the Citadel has been abuzz with activity. Not sure if Noct ever told you this. As punishment for running away the King made us participate in matters of state. I’m sure you’re familiar with that stuff, you’ve probably have always participated in council meetings and done other stellar stuff for Tenebrae. It wasn’t the case before we left Insomnia, we were totally uninvolved. Now we’ve been getting our feet wet since August of last year, it’s been a learning curve for sure._

_Confession time, so, I’ve feel like I’m not doing enough for Noct. I’m not trying to be an advisor (totally not knocking it), but I feel like I’m not quite there yet. I mean I was formally trained and all, but I feel like there’s something missing. I’ve talked to Gladio and Noct about this. Usually, Noct says I’m good where I’m at, while Glads asks the more probing questions. Like he’s trying to help me identify what it is I feel is ‘off’. As of right now I not sure what it could be. Maybe one day I’ll figure it out, but I’m sure if you were around you’d help me pinpoint it. Maybe you’ve felt this way before…?_

_Sorry to jump subjects Igs, but I’m not sure if Noct has said this or not in his letters but Gladio’s part of our pack. It wasn’t right away, and it took time, but he joined around the winter solstice. It was nice, and you were right. Gladio and I were idiots, pining over each other. Honestly though, I don’t think we would have come together unless we met you. I mean you’re the catalyst, but at the same time we’re incomplete, our pack I mean. Even though I have both Noct and Gladio, I still feel like something is missing._

_You’re the piece we’re missing from our puzzle. To have you would make us whole. I know I must sound bonkers, but that’s how I feel. I’m sure that’s how Noct feels and weirdly enough Gladio too._

_Don’t feel bad or pressured about the whole pack thing, I just wanted to share with you._

_Well gotta go! Write you soon Iggy!_

_-Prom_

A hand cupped Prompto under his chin as he was reading over his letter to the Tenebrae advisor, before he turned his head towards those lips. He felt the whiskered face kiss his cheek before tipping his face further upwards, seeking that mouth. They caressed, and he hummed as Gladio smiled against their kiss. 

“You done writing to Ignis?”

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed as his happy expression mirrored Gladiolus’. 

“Good, I was wanting to steal you for some alone time.” The alpha watched as the blonde’s face lit up and a blush quickly over took his cheeks and ears. 

“Oh sure, let me get this in an envelope. Go get warmed up for me, I’ll be there in a sec.” He purred as a large toothy smile made residence on his face as he turned back to the letter he had been composing. 

“Will do sweets,” Gladio rumpled. His large hand ruffled soft sun-kissed locks before he pulled away. His heavy steps growing quieter as he went deeper into the bedroom. 

Carefully, Prompto pulled the paper from the slate as he then cautiously folded the paper then stuffed it into the envelope. Taking his wax, he held it above and used a lighter to melt it. He watched, the red drips of hot wax as it dotted the envelope. Once there was enough he sprung into action and used his stamper with his sigil on it. Pressing firmly, he let it set, rocking the stamper back and forth before pulling it away and seeing the impression made.

There! Done!

The omega smiled before he got out of his chair and pushed it in. He moved quickly wanting to find his boyfriend, a giddiness in his step.

+

 **M.E. 756, June 24th**  
Gladio was in his private office as he tapped the stylus. It was his first time attempting to do this. He was going to give his hand at writing to Ignis. He felt his cheeks burn, grumbling as he rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure what the hell he wanted to say, but he felt compelled to say something. Anything. 

He knew how to write in braille, had learned when his two omegas had. This was just the first time he’d be applying himself to writing it.

To keep sharp, Gladio had read a few books here and there to remember the letters. He didn’t want to forget or have to relearn, so he read a few braille books during the months. He mainly read over historical fiction or actual history-based nonfiction. Most (like Noctis) believed he only read trashy romance novels which wasn’t true. He read a slew of different topics and genres, he wasn’t limited in what he read.

He sighed loudly, his thoughts were getting off topic and he needed to get this done. Nyx was going to be by his office within the hour.

Cracking his knuckles, he sat forward, hunching over his desk as he began to steeple the paper with his stylus.

_Ignis –_

_I’m sure you’re thinking ‘Dear Gods, this knothead knows how to write?!’_

_LOL! Yeah, I do. Despite us getting off on the wrong foot here and there throughout the years, I do honestly think we’d get along. I know that seems like a foreign concept, we Amicitias are known for our hulking size, being the Shield to the Lucis Kings and all, but little do most know we’re very thoughtful. When I’m not doing my duty or training or whatever, I’m usually found reading. It would be cool to discuss books with someone, I don’t have too many that are fond of my book choices. I feel like you’d be a literature connoisseur. Someone who I could geek out with, but that’s just a thought y’know._

_Truth be told we’d probably would make a great team outside of having a book club and all. Somedays I need help wrangling these omegas, they’re too much for me…_

_I hate to jump around, but I’m just simply putting down everything that’s popping into my head. I felt obligated to write you. It was a feeling deep down, I know the first part, the above, is fluff, but… I wanted you to get a feel for me outside of knowing me to be that musclebound alpha…_

_Anyways… It’s been almost a year, y’know since everything went down. We had left Ravus’ crowning at the tail-end of July and next month is July. I guess I wrote you mainly to ask if you were going to do anything, say anything, or whatever… This can seem a little pushy, but like I said I felt compelled. I just wanna put it out there, but I feel like the boys need some sort of response from you._

_Ultimately, it’s up to you if you wanna cross that bridge and meet them halfway. Or you can let things continue how they are. Knowing you, ya probably think I’m still biased and you ain’t wrong…_

_If you’re still lost and you wanna chat over the phone or via text you can. Know this, I don’t give my number to just anybody._

_Cell: (X) XXX-XXX-XXXX  
-Gladiolus Amicitia ___

__The Shield smiled, completing his note as he began to fold the paper as a knock sounded. Spying the clock, Nyx was right on time. “Come in,” he called as he quickly got the letter put away before sealing it. The door opened and the Kingsglaive came in with a wide smile. “Right on time,” Gladio grinned as he matched the other’s expression._ _

__“Of course,” he dumped himself in the chair before the alpha. The omega gave a knowing smile. “Never would’ve thought you’d participate in all this.”_ _

__“Well this is a one-time thing on my end. I’m not gonna do this again.” The younger man handed the envelope over as Nyx stretched forward to take it, before tucking it into an inside breast pocket of his uniform. “How are things going with the princess?”_ _

__“A gentleman never kisses and tells, but I’ll say this –. Things are going – swell.”_ _

__“Swell? What are you an old man?” The alpha cocked a brow._ _

__The Kingsglaive winked as he got up and smirked. “Y’know I’m pretty spry for an old man, especially, compared to some of you kids. Besides, you of all people know how energetic I can be,” the omega’s smile was suggestive, and it made Gladio blush._ _

__“Yeah I do know from experience. Now get going and be safe.” Gladiolus waved and the other let out a cackle before he went towards the door, leaving. The Amicitia shook his head, Ulric could be such a flirt, but he knew the soldier was utterly smitten with Lunafreya. Besides, the omega knew that Gladio was stupidly in love with his Highness and the prince’s assistant. Those were his mates, but he wondered if Ignis would also become one of his loves._ _

__+_ _

__**M.E. 756, July 10th**  
_Iggy,_ __

__

_I sent Carbuncle with this letter, I feel like you needed him more than I do. I just have this feeling._

_Do you remember what Carbuncle stands for? I had gotten that figurine from my dad when I was about five-years-old. When I was a child I had horrible nightmares. Anyways, my dad carved him, he used to whittle before his hands got too unsteady from old age. He made him for me, so I could keep Carbuncle close by when he couldn’t be there for me. I feel like he could help you, with what, I am unsure, but if you ever feel uncertain or scared, just remember Carbuncle._

_Please take care of him for me. I know I always kept him nearby or on my persons when I wrote you the previous letters. Now I need to graduate and try to be brave on my own when writing to you in the future. Please watch him for me…_

_Ignis that day we last spoke in Tenebrae…when you toss the necklace I gave you away. I have it in my possession. I’ve worn it since returning to my kingdom. I’m keeping it safe for you, if you ever wanna claim it back I’ll return it. It belongs to you rather than staying with me… I always hope that one day you’ll want this back. This would make me so happy, if I could give you this one thing. I could die happy if this was back in your ownership._

_When I gave you that necklace years ago, it was like giving you a piece of myself. You took my heart with you that day…_

_Sorry this letter is shorter than normal, but it feels right to stop right here._

_Love always~  
_-Noct_ _

__

Ignis felt his heart speed up and his fingers traced the wood carved animal in his hands as he took a steadying breath. This wasn’t fair, he hunched over and braced his forehead at his desk. He clenched the figurine in hand, it dug into his palm. Lately, he felt forced of his own volition to act after reading these messages. These letters made him weak –.

__Reaching out for the box that housed his other letters he searched with his free hand. He let his fingers ghost over the papers until he found what he was looking for. He was acting with abandon before his mind caught up and talked his heart out of it. He pulled the paper out, after identifying it._ _

__The royal advisor unfolded it and let his hand trace as he began to thumb Carbuncle in hand. Touching the bumps of the paper he let his mind capture the numbers mentally. Reaching into the satchel he wore, he fished the smartphone out and began to use voice command, giving the number and commanding it to call._ _

__The phone rang once, then twice before picking up on the third ring._ _

___“Hello? Who is this?”_ _ _

__“Greetings Gladiolus – I uh –, do you have a moment to talk?” The ash brunette asked, voice a cross between hopefulness and trepidation._ _

___“Um yeah,”_ the alpha was surprised to be talking to the blind man. _“Here let me sneak away,” _he murmured softly as the shock was still evident in his voice. It was a stretch of seconds before the background noise disappeared and it was quiet. _“Shoot Ignis, I’m all ears.”____ _

____+_ _ _ _

____**M.E. 756, August 30th**  
He hated this! Shit like this was wasted on him and he tried to fight it, but his father wouldn’t let him. Last year his birthday was a small affair, but now with this year it wasn’t. He was now twenty-two and all the nobles of Insomnia flocked to celebrate. The masquerade ball was being held at the Caelum Via Hotel  & Resort on the grand rooftop. It was an inside/outside affair. _ _ _ _

____Noctis had fled to the outside. It was less crowded on the rooftop while he stood near the aquarium. He held a glass of champagne, watching as the fireworks exploded in the night sky in celebration of him. The orchestra played serenely and loud enough for the melody to float out towards him. He was with Prompto as they waited for Gladio. His boyfriend watched all the exotic fish swim in the illuminated water with the goddess Etro painted in the background._ _ _ _

____Taking a swig, he hummed, feeling boredom set in as parties like this felt like too much. It overwhelmed him, and he felt useless, like a wallflower as he tried to avoid the multiple stares and murmurs. He just had to make it several hours before he could disappear and head home. He hated having to dress up, stuffy and overdress. This wasn’t his style and he felt like a human stuffed into a penguin suit._ _ _ _

____“Noct,” Prompto called as he glanced at his phone. “Gladdy’s here, he wants to meet inside the ballroom.”_ _ _ _

____“Bout time,” he snarked. He turned facing the blonde as he saw the silver laced mask glitter in the moonlight. Prompto looked stunning with the mask and it made Noct think about keeping it for some kinky play for later. He flushed, hiding the grin that wanted to make home on his face. The small omega took hold of his hand and began to guide him along._ _ _ _

____“C’mon,” he urged as he drug a stumbling Noctis down the stairs._ _ _ _

____“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He laughed as he almost lost his footing a few times._ _ _ _

____They came off the curving staircase and went into the large doorway that led inwards. “He wants us to meet him towards the front entrance.”_ _ _ _

____“Got it,” Noct said as he lowered his own mask as it was white with greying cracks to mimic a statue. There were gold accents as it covered one side of his face. Prompto had picked their masks along with the Amicitia heir. “Glads should be easy to spot.” The prince let his eyes dart back and forth as he searched, Prompto nodded in response._ _ _ _

____Cutting their way through the crowds, they weaved and made it towards the front. The ballroom was vibrating with energy and clamor, it made Noctis feel every bit out of place. He was thankful for Prompto being there and soon Gladio would join them. He couldn’t wait to have his two mates with him, it would balance out his anxiety._ _ _ _

____Approaching the front, they caught sight of Gladiolus. He wore a behemoth helm over his head, it surrounded the frame of his face, yet leaving it bare and unobscured. The Prince felt his heart pound as he caught sight of him, he looked amazing in a suit and his eyes looked a touch darker, almost smoldering in the distance. Noctis licked his lips as he grew closer._ _ _ _

____His eyes stayed on his alpha, watching him as he leaned over speaking into someone’s ear. A man stood next to him, the other was several inches shorter than Gladiolus._ _ _ _

____This stranger gave Noctis paused which halted Prompto._ _ _ _

____The Lucian heir was frozen. It couldn’t be! There with Gladiolus was Ignis, wearing a form fitting suit and his own mask. It was purple flames that hid his scarred eye, as it swept into his hair. He smiled as the swordsman spoke to him. What was Ignis doing here? He was supposed to be in Tenebrae._ _ _ _

____Prompto seemed to catch on as well as he gasped and then took steps to stand behind his boyfriend, gripping his shoulders. “That’s Iggy!”_ _ _ _

____Noct tried to speak, but his mouth opened and closed, failing to form words. He simply nodded._ _ _ _

____Gladio took notice of his two lovers and spoke to Ignis once more. Taking his hand, he guided the blind man towards the two omegas. The journey was short as they shrank the distance. Once the towering men were before the shorter ones, Gladio was first to speak. “Hey, you two,” he smiled before kissing each on top of their hair. “Happy birthday, baby.” Gladio smirked as he took Noct’s hand from Prompto and guided Ignis’ hand to take his._ _ _ _

____Ignis head tipped down as if focusing on the crown prince. He smiled nervously but remained quiet. Noct was speechless._ _ _ _

____“C’mon chocobo, we’ll convene later.” He drugged the blonde off before his brain could catch up with his mouth._ _ _ _

____The brunette seemed to awaken with the retreat of both. “May I have this dance?” The alpha asked, hiding his nerves as he was finally face to face with Noctis once more. There were so many emotions swirling within him, it made him feel jumbled and unorganized, like he was a mess before the other. Bare and naked, exposed to those seeing eyes. He wondered if Noctis felt the same._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” the omega came out of the trance. He began to escort the royal advisor towards the floor. Once they were in a clearing they let their bodies press close. Ignis initiated, taking the lead as he began to guide them as they danced._ _ _ _

____“Will you be my eyes? I would hate to accidentally run into someone.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure.” Noctis felt nervous and scared, he hoped the dampeners he wore were blocking any spikes in his scent. “What are you doing here, why are you here? I thought you hated us?”_ _ _ _

____“I do not hate you, I was mad and wounded, but I never detested either of you.” The brunette tipped his head as he ‘looked’ at Noct. He made sure to take calculated steps as they pirouetted. “I am here because Gladio swayed me. I’m here to celebrate your birthday. Your father invited my family. He wanted to make amends, build bonds and all that.” Ignis explained as he spun Noctis who he assumed moved gracefully, he at least felt that way in his arms._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry for everything, all that happened before!”_ _ _ _

____“You’ve apologized enough, Noctis. Now is my turn.” The viscount had a flicker of nervousness flash across his half-masked face. “I am sorry as well. I realized that what you did wasn’t because of malicious intent, you were doing it out of protecting yourself and Prompto. I also was acting like I was free of the situation and that I was the sole victim. That wasn’t the case, I opened myself and my home up to you both. By doing this I was inviting the situation in. I am sorry as well.” Ignis took Noct’s hands into his own and kissed the knuckles softly. “Will you pardon me?”_ _ _ _

____“Specs there’s nothing to forgive. I just want you to forgive us if you can?” There was a twinkle in those sapphire eyes._ _ _ _

____“I do forgive you, Noctis.” He flushed, and a demure smile etched onto his face. Ignis became thoughtful as he let his hands rest on the small of the omega’s back. “May we start over from here on out? Go slow? And get to know each other?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, please! I’d like that.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! I gotta run to bed... I gotta go to work tomorrow morning!  
> Yikes!! One more chapter left!! ◦°˚\☻/˚°◦
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	23. Finish Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑅✩♡ᵗʱᵃᵑᵏઽ*♡♬＊°

It took a long time to get to this point. 

Ever since that fateful night where he came to Prince Noctis’ birthday, due from Gladiolus’ beseech. It was turbulent, he only stayed for a short time, a week at most. The face time was valuable, they were able to converse, after his departure, Ignis kept in contact through letters, text, and phone calls. When time permitted they would visit each other. Being in the presence of the threesome, had him experience the easy gravitation while Ignis quickly acclimated to their pace. It felt right, like he always belong with Gladio, Noct, and Prompto. 

In his heart he did belong, it was tranquil acceptance.

A fresh wild wind overcame his being, filling him with a hopeful air that made him feel cherished when he interacted with them. So, when they grew closer and took the next step, Ignis was drawn into a whirlwind long-distance romance. He wasn’t expecting it, but surprisingly, Noct had continued to shock him, by courting him (even from afar). 

It made Ignis feel wanted and needed by the Insomnian Prince. 

As feelings deepened he felt the lure, the desire to be closer to his pack. He was stumped on how to get closer. He lived in Tenebrae and his potential mates lived in the far corners of the world. The distance made him long for closeness, how could he be near when his duty called for him to stay put in his homeland?

The answer came in the form of Nyx Ulric.

The rugged omega came to Fanestala Manor, waltzing in as he was all smiles and Ignis half expected to be receiving letters from his lovers, but when none came he grew curious. 

“Ulric – is there any word from the Prince or his consorts? Did he send you with any letters?”

“Sorry Viscount, I got nothing of the sort this time. I’m going to be – um – a permanent fixture around here. I – uh – asked for the Lady’s hand and she said ‘yes’.” The older man shuffled nervously as he flushed while both of Ignis’ ruined eyes widen comically. “Please don’t say anything,” the soldier held a finger to his lips as he smirked and winked, though it wasn’t seen by the royal advisor. “We’ll be announcing it at tonight’s dinner. You’ll be there, I hope?”

“Of course, would not miss it. Thank you for trusting me with this privy information. I will indeed keep this to myself.” The brunette smiled at the omega. 

“Thanks cousin, appreciate it.” The man clasped Ignis on the shoulder as he squeezed. “When are you going to join your pack? You can’t remain away from them for the rest of your life, I hope that’s not your plan. I’m sure you’ve thought twenty-years into the future.”

Truth be told he hadn’t thought about his future with his pack. 

Ignis was living in the here and now when it came to his love life, while outside of his relationships, he was always strategizing about the future of Tenebrae and helping Ravus in any way he could. 

How would he move forward with his lovers? What if his pack wanted to settle down and start a family? Ignis knew it was inevitable since Noct would be expected to have an heir sooner or later. He was the current king’s only child. Noctis would be obligated to become the next king in line, Noct couldn’t do what Nyx was doing and come to Tenebrae.

It was simply out of the question.

What could Ignis do? Would they want to deepen their progression?

“You okay?” The soldier asked with a cocked brow. “I can see the images of your thoughts. Don’t worry so much.”

“Apologies Sir Ulric, I did not mean to – space out.”

“Call me Nyx, Igs.” The omega kept the alpha tucked into his side as he smirked. “We’ll be family before y’know it. If you’re really that concern or wanna take your relationship to the next level, then hash it out with your boyfriends. I’m sure they’ll be down for whatever you want. I’d say they’d fight Ifrit himself for you.” He laughed.

Ignis gave a brief smile. “Yes, I’ll talk to them once I work up the nerve.” Inner Ignis felt jumbled while his alpha was ecstatic about his lover’s said devotion.

“That’s the spirit!” He was clapped on the back with two solid strikes, it was enough to knock his shades lopsided. 

+

Time passed, Ignis along with Amicus found themselves now living within Insomnia’s walls. Coming to be part of Noct’s pack and the Lucian family officially announced to the Kingdom that the three of them were the prince’s consorts. Once wed (which was a distant thought for all of them) they would all be awarded the title of prince consort (when Noctis became King). For now, they were royal consorts and Ignis was titled royal advisor to his Highness instantaneously. 

Leaving Tenebrae practically by himself was a bold move and he had felt nervous with the choice for moving away from his duty. He reminded himself he wasn’t abandoning his family and remembered that he was always welcomed. Ravus was in the best of hands, Talcott had assumed title of Royal advisor and granted a noble title.

The Hesters were overdue for their overall loyalty. He was happy for Talcott, he had known the boy since infancy. 

Talcott was deserving and would make Ignis proud.

Ignis wasn’t expecting to be granted a title straightaway, but somewhere in his gut he knew his lovers had a hand in that decision. He didn’t shun or shy away, becoming Noct’s advisor felt like it was meant to be. Prompto acted as his and Noct’s personal assistant while Gladio remained the Shield. Their foursome was efficient and worked off each other, they were already shaping up to be a sturdy court.

Ignis was also inducted and sworn in as a Crownsguard member, along with getting accustomed to Lucian politics. It was a huge learning curve on his end, he loved the challenge. Not only was he showered with all these new changes, he was also blessed to be granted access to Noct’s magic though he was surprised to learn Noct was still in training with his magical abilities. The Lucian heir was getting personal instruction from his father now in the more advanced magics.

The Lucis way of life was oh so different for Ignis. It seemed rather fast pace compared to Tenebrae.

He wouldn’t substitute for the worlds, as long as he remained with his mates.

With their relationship progressing, another turn of events occurred. Noctis wanted to move out from the Citadel, it seemed his love was a late bloomer in some aspects. Already approaching mid-twenties and he was now seeking space away from his childhood home.

The Prince knew this was temporary as he would assume the throne eventually.

It was a shock to all, but their pack quickly got behind the idea of striking out on their own. It would be beneficial for them and to give them some distance. King Regis was resistant, but Noctis wore his father down and won a landslide of victory. The alpha prime never stood a chance against his son.

Now trying to pin down the perfect home was the next obstacle for their pack. They all had requirements.

Ignis wanted a home big enough for all of them with a spacious yard for Amicus (and a garden if possible) along with a sizable kitchen.

Gladio second the large yard as he wanted a space where he could fall asleep in the backyard under a tent or in a hammock, he loved the outdoors whenever he could experience it. 

Prompto wanted a spacious living room, one where it would house he and Noct’s various gaming collection. He also wanted a space to work on photography when he could. 

Noct wanted a bedroom big enough for all four of them. He also reserved the right to pick out said bed since he was fitting the bill.

Taking note of all this, they tried to search for a home that could cater to all their specifications. There was a lot of searching on their end before they found the perfect house. It would be big enough for what they wanted and with a little renovation it would be impeccable. 

There were architects hired the moment after they closed the deal on their new home. The renovators began work on the house in an instant. They only had to wait three months before they could begin moving in. 

The lead up happened in a blink, before Ignis realized they were now purchasing furniture. He left the aesthetics and look to his mates since he wouldn’t be able to witness its cohesion of style. He prayed the house didn’t look like some adolescent bachelor sty, it would be embarrassing even without his sight. He kept faith, only commenting if the cushions of couches and chairs were too soft or firm. Outside of that, they got everything squared away relatively easily –.

Soon they were a week out, Noctis was having all their schedules cleared for the weekend they would be moving in and for their first week living in the house. It was strange, but Ignis didn’t protest or try to figure out why. He figured his omega wanted to enjoy a week in their new home. It was understandable, he’d be leaving his childhood home for his own with his mates. 

That was a big jump. A huge change in lifestyle.

Ignis could relate. Moving from Tenebrae to Insomnia was life altering so he could understand if Noct and Prompto felt any sort of unease. 

The week was a blur, it was jam packed with the four of them wrapping up loose ends and duties, so they could have a rest easy staycation in their new home. 

The night before the big move, Friday evening, they had eaten with King Regis. Ignis had noticed that Noctis was a bit clingier than normal, it was nice attention, though it was odd. They usually kept the majority of their affections behind closed doors. Ignis found himself leaning over as he whispered to the Shield.

“Gladio have you noticed that his Highness has been rather – affectionate as of today?” The brunette whispered softly to his other lover as he gave it thought. Then he recalled yesterday as well, his love was glue to his side whenever he could.

“Yeah, he’s been needy. Same with Prom.” The Shield confirmed.

That made Ignis perk as he rewound both days in his head. Out of their quartet, Prompto was the most openly loving. He did seem a bit touchier, but Ignis hadn’t noticed the shift in the blonde since Noctis stood out far more. “Now that I recollect on the matter – Prompto was a bit friendlier than normal.”

“Uh huh,” Gladio easily agreed as he took a bite of his food. “Must be the moon or something or the fact we’re moving into our own pad.”

“Perhaps.” The advisor tipped his head thoughtfully. His mind didn’t dwell long on the subject as he recalled suddenly. “Did you get pest control out to the house this week?” 

“Yep, taken care of Iggy.”

The blind advisor let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, dove. One less thing to worry about –.”

+

The evening melted into night and they retired prematurely since tomorrow would be the big day. They had to be up early as there were so many things to do the moment they woke up. 

With the morning approaching, they rose as sunlight crested across the Insomnian horizon. Even though, Noctis was groggy, he got up easier than normal as the excitement of having his own space with his pack eclipsed his tiredness. He felt tender and stiff, running a little warm as he was feeling off. The prince ignored his body’s complaints, nothing would get in his way today. Glancing at Prompto he could tell his lover was mirroring how he felt. 

Noctis found himself plastered against Gladio during breakfast before they were to get going on the move. Prompto was perched on Ignis’ knee as he ate sleepily, toast hanging from his mouth as he bobbled. They had to meet the movers and some Citadel staff at their house before seven-thirty. Polishing off their breakfast the boys went zipping out of the Citadel and across town where their house was located in the suburbs –.

The house was single-storied, but long and wide, big enough for their pack. They had renovated a few aspects of the interior and added a high fence around the perimeter of their plot of land. Regis had demanded that three guards be posted at the house at all times to safeguard the four of them, with security installed and hardwired to alert the Crownsguard immediately of danger if tripped.

It was the one thing Noctis had conceded on since it was a small price to pay for a taste of freedom.

As they opened up their home, they got to work with the other staff and movers as they worked tirelessly. They split up to conquer sections of the house.

Gladio and Prompto supervised the common areas of the house, working with several helpers as they manned the majority of the house. Noct arranged the master bedroom with some staff assisting in setup, along with the bathroom, and closet spaces. Ignis worked alone in the kitchen arranging how he deemed fit. He knew he’d spend the most time in it, it would be an easy setup. Before today happened, they had labeled the cabinets, shelves, and refrigerator with braille so Ignis would know where to put utensils, cookware, and food. Right now, he concentrated on all their dishes/pots along with the smallwares and dried foods. The cold would be delivered later once the activity died down.

The house stayed abuzz for the whole of the day, the foursome paused when lunch was catered and delivered only to resume the unpacking and organization. As it got closer to dinnertime, the two omegas disappeared into the bedroom as Ignis and Gladio were breaking down all the boxes that were left. They were completely moved in thanks to the effort of the staff and movers, now it was only their pack left in the house. 

The quiet was welcomed.

Amicus rested in his large dog bed which was in a corner of the living room. 

Gladio carried boxes out towards their garage for now. He quickly returned as Ignis pulled out the dinner that was delivered earlier with their lunch. Gladio was thankful for it as he felt exhaustion settle in his bones, the week’s demands catching up with him. Ignis sniffed as he felt large arms encircled his middle, that scarred face smile.

“Gladio,” the lighter brunette purred, leaning into the hold. “Dinner just finished heating up. I think I’ll shower first before eating.”

“Want some company Iggy?”

The blind alpha thought it over for a split second before a smile stretched across his face. “Yes please,” he began to turn in the hold and smiled. “Ready to get cleaned up love?”

“Sure, lets go break in that new shower.” The bigger alpha began to guide Ignis towards their master bedroom. Upon opening the door both alphas were assaulted with the dual scents of both omegas heavy in the air. Their aromas were sweeter than normal and thick. “By the Sixth,” Gladio murmured as they halted.

“What is it?”

“They built a nest –, I’ve never seen them do this before.” The Shield rumbled deep in his chest, taking in the cushions and blankets with the two at the epicenter of it. Noctis and Prompto were passed out, sleeping soundly.

“It has been over three years since they’ve had a heat.” Ignis thought about when he had met the two and knew them as Coss and Soren. It seemed like a lifetime ago. “Besides they’re atypical omegas in most regards.”

“Yeah –, what do ya wanna do?”

“I still want to clean up, maybe we should get them to join us. Instead of showering we’ll take a bath, the tub is big enough for all of us.” He mused thoughtfully.

The larger alpha grinned at that. “I like the way you think.”

+

The four of them were eating quietly, the day had been draining with all the moving and arranging that happened. Their group could only muster the last reserves of energy for eating. They had agreed bed would be next on their agenda. Ignis felt his heart bleed at the thought of the two omegas, they were utterly exhausted. Both Gladio and Ignis had to help them wash up since both were dead in the water, it made Ignis smile but was a little concern.

A good night’s rest would do them all wonders. The stress of closing on a house was over. Now they could live in domestic bliss.

“Um –,” Noctis began as his fork scraped porcelain as he played with his veggies. “We might be going into heat in the next few days.”

Ignis raised a brow in askance. He decided to keep his mouth shut, not trusting himself with words for now.

Gladio dropped his fork. “What? How?”

“Prom and I stopped taking our suppressants about a week ago. We’re still on birth control so don’t worry.”

“Why in the heavens did you stop taking your suppressants?” Ignis asked as he was curious, but still shocked nonetheless.

“We wanted to have the house smelling like us as soon as possible and to treat you guys.” Prompto blushed bright red as he shrank in his chair. “Surprise!” His fingers outstretching and popping like makeshift fireworks.

Gladio sighed, scratching his hair. “What a way to christen the house –. Y’know, Iggy and I don’t take blockers – and things could get out of hand.” The second oldest could only imagine how rowdy they’d be; during normal intimacy it was energetic and aggressive at times. He felt his alpha rising to the bait even as he tried to stay coolly tempered. 

Noct nodded his head in understanding. “Like you two could slip into a rut?” He concentrated as he spoke his next words carefully, his eyes weren’t his standard focus as he was still hazy in grogginess. “We wanted to slip into a heat, so we could bond, all of us, together. That’s the true reasoning. None of us will no longer be unmated. Prom and I wanna make this official until we can wed formally.”

Unmated. Ignis felt his cheeks warm at the word as he nibbled his lip thoughtfully. To be owned by his mates and to own them in return. Noct would still be their pack leader, but it would be an equal relationship behind closed doors. The ashen brunette had to keep his alpha quelled for now.

That was the true reasoning, they wanted to stake their claim. The thought of it was always in the background of his mind, but it seemed their omegas were thinking it as well. He smiled softly and ‘glanced’ at both. Another inkling circled Ignis’ mind, they couldn’t wed, not until Noct was on the eve of assuming the throne. King Regis had years still in him before passing the torch onto his son. Also, they couldn’t have an heir until after marriage.

Ignis wasn’t as young as his pack, he was already vastly approaching thirty-three while the rest of his pack were early/mid-twenties. He hoped that by the time they got married and decided to have children he wasn’t too old. Though with this bonding it would bring them steps closer, it was like being unofficially married without all the bells and whistles of royal protocol and witnesses. This was intimate and private, among them only. 

It made Ignis’ inner alpha gloat and grow eager. A warming began in the pit of his belly. “You two should have clued Gladio and myself in. I do not think we would have refused or put up a fuss.” A smirk painted his lips as he let a hunger flick into his blind eye.

“Igs is right,” Gladio second. “It is a nice surprise though.” The swordsman couldn’t help the toothy grin.

“Well as much as you two are game right now, I’m beat. Let’s call it,” Noct got up and began to wobble towards the kitchen as he was groggy. Prompto yawn exaggeratedly as he followed his boyfriend.

“Hear hear!” The blonde yawned again as he scratched a hip. 

“C’mon Iggy, let’s get these boys to bed.”

+

Ignis woke first as they were cozied close, Noct and Prompto crowded the two alphas. They were within the nest and luckily, they had the ceiling fans and air conditioner on. Ignis knew once their heat went underway, the air current would be stopped, and the room would grow muggy and hot. Omegas liked to be warm. 

The blind advisor pried himself from the tangle of limbs, trying not to disturb. Prompto whined as he cracked opened his oceanic eyes and reached out nabbing Ignis. “No stay,” he whined sleepily.

The brunette tutted softly before pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Hush now, go back to sleep. I’ll be back once I let Amicus out.” The blonde mumbled something unintelligible before obediently closing his eyes. 

From there Ignis got up, wanting to let his dog out and getting him taken care of with fresh food and water. He left the confines of their bedroom to go do just that –.

It was ten minutes later before he came back. The count sat on the bed, though Prompto had shifted. Finding a comfortable space, Ignis laid back down and decided catching more sleep would do him a world of good. Especially, if he’d have to deal with two of his lovers going into heat any day now.

The viscount knew he’d have to call the Citadel culinary department and get them to cater food for them throughout the week. Ignis understood he wouldn’t get the chance to cook during their vacation. He prayed the food they had would keep until all this blew over. He sighed, this was non-important thinking. Sleep was priority –.

Hours later, he woke feeling a pleasant buzz light his senses and he moaned as he cracked open his milky aqua green eye. He lifted his head as if he could see the expanse down his body, but instead he could only feel. Hands were pawing at him, fingers tight and drawing in and under his night shirt. By the texture of those palms Ignis deduced that it was Noctis feeling him up. He sighed and arched half-heartedly. “Noct,” he murmured.

Those deep caerulean pools glanced up and a hunger bloomed. It was the beginnings of his heat, Ignis could sense it by the sudden spike of his smell. The omega wasn’t too gone yet, but, he knew he wouldn’t be having coherent thoughts for long. “Mm yeah, Specs?”

“How are you feeling, love?”

Noct crawled up the bed and loomed, pupils dilated and all consuming as he peered at Ignis. His cheeks radiated red as he took in his alpha and felt his body ache for him. The prince felt sick-like having the flu, but there was a deep need and his body trembled as his eyes trailed. Taking in the rumpled state of the brunette, he imagined what that body looked like under those clothes and could hear the quakes of passion ringing in his ears, recalling Ignis’ sensual sounds. Chewing his bottom lip, pulling himself from the quicksand of his thoughts. 

“I feel shitty, but it’s to be expected.” The prince rumbled as he tossed a leg over Ignis’ hip before settling. He let his ass crash into that lap as he got comfortable. 

“Oof,” Ignis deflated underneath. “A little warning next time sweetheart, when you’re about to plop down on me. Should I try to make some omega crème to help you? I’m sure I could procure the ingredients for it.”

“Nu uh, I’m good.” Noctis shuddered feeling the draft of the fans in the room as he was feverish and only clad in boxers. He felt Ignis’ large hands trace over his sweat-damp skin, trying to warm him even though he was scalding to the touch. “I’ll be out of it soon,” he murmured more to himself than the advisor below.

“Indeed,” the blind alpha scented the air as he picked out the different aromas around him. He could smell Noct’s fresh cotton blossom and milk thistle, to the right of them he smelled a commingling mix of Gladio’s burning pinewood and peppercorns, and Prompto’s ulwaat berries and geranium, it made Ignis think of dried potpourri. Their pheromones were amazing, yet, at the same time it was overwhelming as it made him lose focus. The blind alpha cursed his heighten senses as he could note a spike in Prompto’s scent, he was on the verge too, but not as far as Noctis. “I think Prompto will start soon, possibly tomorrow.”

The prince hummed distractedly, the eldest was unsure he was heard.

“Ignis,” the raven called softly. “I wanna give you something before I – before I get distracted. Can you sit up for me?”

“Of course,” he whispered as he didn’t want to disturb Gladio and Prompto’s resting. Rising up, Ignis sat as best as he could with Noct straddling him. His hands found purchase on that slender back, cupping gently. 

“Thanks,” the omega murmured. He pressed a kiss to the space between Ignis’ ruined eyes. His hands fell on shoulders as he squeezed before tracing down and inwards. They came to the column of buttons, working them open to expose a bit of the alpha’s strong chest. Noct always loved the cleft between Ignis’ pecs, it was always a delicious sight. 

Noct didn’t have time to lament over that powerful chest. He’d save it for another time.

A tiny jingle caught the viscount’s ears. Pursing his lips in wonder, he pondered, what was happening as there was hardly any shifting from his love. Ignis could feel movement as something delicate settled over his sternum. Noct’s hands twisted behind his neck, knotting as his fingers worked before the miniscule weight settled. The prince’s hands took residence on his shoulders again. 

Touching the charm with his fingertips a small happiness trickled across Ignis’ face as he gave a watery smile. 

“Been meaning to give this back to you, now seemed the right time.”

“Noct – thank you.” Ignis had missed the necklace dearly but getting it a second time from Noctis seemed all the more a precious moment. “I love you, Noctis.” Drawing his lover inwards, Ignis pressed a kiss to his chin then the corner of his mouth before closing on those blushing lips. He let his sentiments encompass him.

“I love you too, Ignis.” The omega sighed into the kiss, willingly accepting the affection and feeling it overwhelm him. Kissing Ignis always felt like the world dissolved to nothingness and it was only them. He felt his body heat, mind spiraling out as the currents of pleasure and love lapped at him. The deep yearning that had been simmering began to boil over. 

Noctis’ hands came to take hold of one side of Ignis’ face and the other took tight hold in ash brown locks. He tugged, and it broke their passion-filled kiss. “S-sorry,” Noct murmured, but unable to find himself embarrassed. 

“Don’t be,” Ignis flushed and nosed at Noct’s pale neck before latching his lips on his scent gland, giving a suck and nibble. “I can’t wait to sink my teeth in.” His lips peppered the scent gland, in promise. “I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.” He purred deeply, voice getting huskier. 

Noct keened softly as he felt his hole twitch with slick gushing out. “Ignis!” He pounced, mouth devouring the unprepared alpha as he tongued his plump bottom lip before slipping inwards. He hastily invaded that mouth. Their kiss quickly devolved into frenzied and messy wetness as they got lost in each other.

“Mmm, oh damn,” Gladio groused, watching the two, he had witnessed enough unfold before his eyes. He had always thought the two were cute when they got wrapped up in each other. They were all sweet toward one another and the Shield wouldn’t have it any other way.

Prompto snickered but wiggled his hips against the large alpha, subtly enticing him as Noct broke the kiss with a soft hiss. 

The older omega let his eyes focus on his other lovers and a grin slowly glided over his face as he regarded them, he nosed Ignis’s cheek as he inhaled notes of coffee and cardamom. It dulled his senses further, the scratch turning into a spreading frenzy. “C’mere you two –, we should get started.”

“Mm-hmm,” Prompto hummed as he clamored clumsily over with Gladiolus leisurely crawling behind him.

Noct was crowded by both and he preened at the closeness, having all three around made his omega happy. Noct felt loved and desired. He felt Ignis grind upwards into him, his hands taking hold of his hips. Gladio’s hands touched over his bare chest, tweaking his nipples and kissing his shoulders. It made him mew at the attention. Then hands grabbed his face and he was guided, Prompto’s lips met his, kissing softly. It was comforting and familiar, he melted as Prompto had a deep understanding of what made Noct soften.

+

Ignis realized after he came to live with them in Insomnia that they had awaken some kinks in him. One of those kinks he fell immediately in love with. 

Currently, he was indulging in it and moaned. If someone had asked him about this years ago he would have found them crude and tersely brushed them aside. Now, he wasn’t sure how he’d react. His fleeting thoughts left as the more primal ones invaded, he took in the heavy sent of his love and how it made his thoughts slow, everything turned to mush except the need.

Being so close to the source made him feel intoxicated. The haze, his nose practically brushed the saturated area and he groaned feeling his neglected cock throb as he swallowed thickly. The reaction made Noctis sing.

“Ooh nghnn! Ignis,” Noctis whimpered as his hips moved and he clutched that pale brown locks as he continued to thrust. Ignis mouth encircled his cock as he fucked that mouth as best as he could. The omega moved slowly as he watched, his dick disappearing and reappearing as those rosy lips channeled him. Noct bit his lip and whined, his legs were hooked over Ignis’ broad shoulders as his ass draped haphazardly over the edge of the bed. He was half sitting up as he fucked Ignis’ wonderful mouth. 

Long fingers pressed and circled his dripping hole, teasing him mercilessly. Noctis wanted to demand, but words weren’t coming to him readily and all he could do was rut into that mouth, trying to desperately touch the back of Ignis’ throat. He hummed as he bit his lip hard and began to thrust deeper, Ignis took him easily, not choking since Noct wasn’t big.

He accepted all that his prince gave him, and he moaned in return. Both of his blinded eyes were open, unobscured with shades or hair as Noctis’ hands curled in soft strands and pulled him towards. Ignis was lovely around his dick, it was a sight and he felt his pleasure spike from watching that face. Ignis’ thin brows forked down, his milky aqua eyes remained unfocused, face flushed, and his lips rubied around the column of his wet flesh. It made another whine leave him. “Ignis,” he breathed reverently. 

The brunette perked and made a small noise as his bent nose nested in the curls of Noct’s dark pubic hair as he took him all the way and swallowed around him.

Noct arched, hips twitched in reaction as he had to look away or he’d come. His eyes fell on Gladio and Prompto. The omega was on his hands and knees, legs spread apart as his body trembled. Gladiolus’ face was buried in the other’s freckled ass as he licked, lapped, and tongued that hole. Noctis gasped at the sight as he hadn’t been paying too much attention to them, but he should have.

His deep blue eyes stayed trained on the two, he groaned as he knew how it felt to have Gladio’s bearded face between his ass cheeks. Beard burn and satisfaction, it was quite the combination. A beckoning moan left his lips, watching the two as Prompto gasped and thrashed as he pulled at the sheets, his own blue eyes squeezed tightly. 

Gladio was distracted. Using one hand to part a supple cheek as his other hand was moving, his finger looked to be beside his tongue as he worked Prompto over, toying with his prostate by the looks of it. The blonde was jerky and trembling as he was pleasured. It was so hot, Noctis wanted them closer and sought to touch them. He was about to cry for their attention until a finger pressed inside his body.

The royal arched, breath hitching as he was surprised by the sudden finger as it was unexpected. He felt it hook and press on his prostate, mewing loudly and bucked his hips upwards. Ignis groaned around him, throat vibrating, but didn’t resist the move. Noct squeezed his eyes shut and his teeth clenched, he was quickly losing himself.

“Ignis!” He found himself flopping back, unable to sit in that half state anymore as he was matching Prompto’s writhing as he felt bad for Ignis’ roots as he pulled on the strands. A grunt sounded between his legs and he let go of that hair and found the bedding below, pulling on the sheets instead. “Fuck! Ignis! Gonna cum!”

The blind man began to rub acutely at his prostate.

Prompto’s back dipped, body straining as he came with a long cry. Noct’s eyes opened taking in the sight as the blonde was convulsing as Gladio continued to tongue his slick dripping ass, his hand had since moved and was milking his cock as it spilled onto the bed. The imagery alone was to make a pleasurable throb echo throughout Noctis’ body. 

“Ohn fuck,” he whimpered as he tried to fight his oncoming orgasm, it was a fruitless battle. He felt the sensations slowly coming over him. Ignis bobbed his head feverishly, then he pressed a second finger inside. It made Noct groan and bite his lip as he arched, hips angled down as he rolled his pelvis as he tried to fuck himself on those long fingers. 

A few more rolls against his bundle of nerves and he found himself growling softly as he bared his teeth and came roughly, his orgasm felt ripped out of him. Ignis sucked him until he softened, spilling down his throat, the alpha growled as he pulled off, licking his chops clean. The look on his face could only be described as hungry, Ignis pawed softly at himself before he stood up and loomed over Noct. 

“Take a moment love,” Ignis breathed, voice a touch lower than before and sounding raw as he spoke. 

“What about you?” Noct could hear the thickness of his own words.

“Don’t you worry about Ignis, I got him.” Gladio moved as he towered over the blind alpha as he took hold of his arms. “You and Prompto recoup while we take care of each other.” The younger alpha nosed the older one behind his ear as Ignis hummed and tipped his head, giving Gladio access. Noctis watched as Gladio nibbled his neck as he followed the column of flesh before nosing his hair. 

“Okay.” Feeling heavy limb, Noct shakily came over to Prompto and they fell into each other’s arm. Giving tentative pecks as soft caresses as they began to slowly collect, their gazes followed Ignis and Gladio.

Gladio smiled at Ignis even though the other alpha couldn’t see it, nonetheless, the older man smiled back as he let his hands trace over muscle tattooed arms. Ignis was lowered onto the bed and Gladio took residence over his lap. Having enough forethought, the Amicitia opened his hand to reveal a bottle of lube. He popped the cap and squirted a copious amount in hand. A playful smirk made home on his face as he leaned forward and kissed Ignis, his large hand wrapped around their cocks and covered them in glorious lube, he stroked one slick time and Ignis sucked in a breath, breaking the kiss.

He moaned, it sounded of relief as the brunette’s hand trailed over bronzed skin. Mapping the contours and letting his lips find Gladiolus’ once more. They met, lips overlapping before tongues slipped in, pressing in a caress. Ignis was easily swept as his hands cupped and held that whiskered face, refusing to let go.

Gladio’s hand squeezed, creating a tight tunnel as he kept their pace slow and unhurried, moving rhythmically around their lengths. The two alphas continued to kiss, the meeting of their lips continued to grow aggressive even as that hand that held them remained leisure.

Both omegas watched, cuddled up and seeing their mates making out at the foot of the bed. It wasn’t the first time to see them like this, nor would it be the last. It caused both to moan, slowly as their bodies began to recover from their previous session. Noct felt his blood pulse and flow faster, he could feel it trail southward at a dizzying rate. He traced a tentative hand over his skin as he watched. 

Ignis was submissive while Gladio was attentive with his kisses and his fist moved lackadaisically between. They could spy their cocks, firm against one another and weeping steady streams as they glistened with lube and precome. Both redden with rising arousal and stimulation; the prince could smell their desires from where he was.

Noct’s hands trailed down and he felt his hands cup his balls, rolling them before trailing and lightly teasing his cock as it was already half hard. He felt his breath puff out over his lips, feeling like a humid fog. Just watching his alphas in action before him was making him feel slightly neglected and he needed their attention, yet, at the same time he didn’t want to disturb them.

It was hard battling his inner omega even as his heat was starting to consume him once again, so far, the fever was mild. It wouldn’t remain this way. Noctis at least realized this much. 

His body craved a knot.

Prompto rutted into his boyfriend’s backside, his own cock full and hard. It pressed incessantly, slipping between those damp cheeks he felt slick gush and his own member leak, a bead of precome dotting the flushed head.

The freckled blonde moaned loudly. Prompto sounded like how Noct felt, in a downpour of heat. 

Gladio broke the kiss with Ignis as he now had his head corralled with his arm, his elbow supporting the weight of his strong body. He began to teeth an ear as his eye cracked open and glided towards them. His eyes sharp like a predator and both omegas keened, trying to entice the alphas closer. 

The younger alpha chuckled darkly before kissing Ignis’ forehead. “Babe, we’re being called by our boys.” He rumbled softly. Instead of moving close he sat back on his haunches and watched.

Noct hadn’t paused as he jerked himself off and Prompto humping him from behind. 

“Ignis – do ya wanna to know what they’re doing?”

It took several seconds for the other alpha to awaken and answer, he gave a quick nod of his head as he licked his lips. “Please.”

“Noct’s stroking his little cock, you should see him. His hand just flying a way and he looks out of it –. In a good way though. Like he’s just so into feelin’ it. His eyes are heavy, and his mouth is parted, he’s wrecked, and his skin is covered in a blush.” Gladio smiled, it was reverent, and it made Noct moan. 

“And Prompto?”

“Freckles is using Noct’s ass as a cock sleeve,” he laughed, but the rasp to his voice wasn’t missed. “Prom looks desperate, needing some attention.” Gladio’s voice purred and a toothy smile was aimed at the two of them. 

“Oh my, the poor things,” Ignis cooed as he let his eyes crack open as he ‘gazed’ at both.

“C’mere,” Gladiolus called with a crook of his finger. 

The two omegas moved, dashing over to their lovers. They came into receptive arms –.

+

A stifled breath, holding it as he was slowly penetrated, entered with a thick head before slowly the length of flesh eased in. He was forgetting to breathe, intensity assaulted him as he was filled. He could feel each inch, the pulse of that cock as it grew stiffer from feeling him clench down. 

“Breathe Noct,” he was commanded as his eyes were wide from sensation. He took a lungful and felt his body relax from it. “Good,” a large calloused hand caressed the side of his face, then knuckles tracing the curve. “Good baby breathe for me.”

“Gladio,” he murmured as he turned and nipped that hand, tongue snaking out to give a small kittenish lick. 

“Do ya need a moment princess?” His concern was evident and the warmth present in his question.

Noctis shook his head and sighed. “No,” he said as his body was registering long enough that he was getting a cock. He was getting what he needed from his alpha, the stir-crazy feeling subsided. Gladio leaned in and their mouths met, soft kisses and tender exploration as the large body drew back, dick almost leaving. His large cockhead kept him hooked in, the rim twitching about his arousal. He pressed in, moving forward with slow practice as Noct gasped into his mouth.

The sound was sweet, pleasing to his ears. 

Gladio groaned as he established a good pace for them. He pressed another kiss to those lips and then pressed a fleeting one to the temple, before he sat up and back. Gladio stood on his knees as he took hold of one of Noct’s elbows and guided him carefully, twisted him from his back to partially lay on his front while he continued to thrust easily. The omega moaned, going with the maneuvering as he came face to face with Ignis’ panting face. 

The advisor was laying on his front, against the bed. Prompto removed slippery fingers from Ignis’ backside as the alpha gasping and gripping the bed tightly. 

Noct reached out, hand landing on Ignis’ as he tangled fingers and grounded the other. It wasn’t often that Ignis bottomed, but when he did it, he seemed easily overwhelmed. Noctis wasn’t too far gone to not notice, he knew Ignis needed an anchoring point. 

Gladio paused, flushed against Noctis as he waited. The omega was distracted by Ignis.

Prompto took his cock in hand, slicking himself up with warmed lube and moved closer, draping over the larger body. Guiding his member, he lined up and pressed forward and glided in with little to no resistance. Ignis remained relaxed as he squeezed Noct’s hand and kissed the knuckles lovingly as he took deep steadying breaths. 

A fair hand trailed down the middle of the eldest’s back. “Need a moment Iggy?” Prompto’s breath was labored as he stroked that heated skin. 

“Yes love,” he purred softly as he calmed, breathing deeply. The other omega cooed softly and moved closer, craning his neck as he pressed chaste kisses to those scarred lips, that made the tension leave that sleek form as he sank further into the bed. “Noct,” he murmured between the soft exchange of kisses. Noctis felt his omega beam, feeling accomplishment at providing comfort to his alpha. “Prompto, love. You can start, sorry for the delay.”

“It’s all good Igs,” the attendant smiled and began a hesitant pace as he rocked against that body, Ignis’ brows forked, and he made small sounds, receiving those careful thrusts. Gladio took it as his cue, he began to thrust as he matched Prompto’s pace and Noctis sighed before seeking Ignis lips and kissing him. Their kiss was uncoordinated as they were both taken.

Gladio’s tempo caused moments of distraction within Noctis as his kisses would hesitate or break as he moaned or took a gasp. Ignis was no better as he groaned as his mouth grew slacken, being shuffled subtly back and forth by Prompto’s rhythm. 

Choruses of moans permeated the air of the bedroom as the foursome continued to shift and move against each other. The cries of pleasure began to transform in volume as they grew –.

Noct was rearranged again, now on his back as Gladio held him by the hips and pounded into him. He held onto Ignis’ hand like a life line as he gasped and stuttered out moans, his ass bouncing against Gladio’s pelvis with each crash. “G-Gladio! Uhn – too much!” Noctis’ face twisted in pleasure as he was feeling each stroke, the cockhead nailing his prostate and hitting his buried second entrance as he was quickly falling, drug under the waves of pleasure.

Ignis wasn’t doing any better, he moaned melodically as Prompto had found the right angle and was rubbing his prostate with each push and pull. The alpha was feeling mind numbing pleasure, his expression had him grimacing as he wasn’t so used to this kind of powerful sensation, it was intense and overwhelming. Prompto was draped over him, moving on top, chest dragging against his wide back. 

“Uhn Iggy you feel so good, you’re squeezing down on me babe,” the omega whispered breathily.

Hearing Prompto’s husky voice at his ear was driving Ignis crazy, it stroked something filthy in him and he clenched as the blonde whimpered from the tightening. He moaned brokenly and let his free hand snake between his legs as he let his fingers encircle his knot, rolling the bulb as it provided extra pleasure. “P-Prom,” he groaned. 

“Ahn! Huhn I love you Iggy,” he pressed his lips to tussled locks as he began to speed up further, hips stuttering. Prompto felt his control tipping as he couldn’t endure any longer. He was going to come, he whined and chewed his lip. “Igs, I’m gonna cum!” He warned as he was delivering short burst of pushes.

“It’s alright Prom, it so ah – wonderful! Mm,” he hummed as he squeezed his eyes shut as he began to play with himself more as he arched his ass up further for the omega. It rewarded him with more room as he palmed himself.

At this point, Noctis was hysterical, he was near sobbing as Gladio continued his everlasting strides. His strokes were so long and hitting that spot so deeply that Noctis craved to be touched, he was so wet and continued to leak profusely from his ass, slicking nonstop. Noct was close, and he couldn’t take Gladio fucking him through it. He’d be pushed to overstimulation and beyond, he didn’t want to be a babbling mess.

“Glads please! Please aahn cum – I can’t, I can’t! Fuck I can’t!” He begged as he was thrashing below, he was met with a soft smile by his longtime friend turned lover. “Cum please, I’m soo c-close! Uhn ahn!” 

Knuckles traced his dark red cheek, as Gladio eyes twinkled with adoration. “You got it princess, I’ll knot you.” He purred as he leaned down lips kissing softly, before Noct’s firmed up to respond back. The long-haired man let his tongue slip in unhurriedly kissing and stealing Noctis’ breath away. Pulling back with a lick to his lips he grinned. “Be ready for me.”

Noctis regripped Ignis’ hand, fingers tangling and giving a squeeze before his blue eyes met blown amber. He gave a little nod.

Gladio lifted those legs, hoisting them over his thighs as he supported those little hips. His hands took residence as he gripped and pulled almost all the way out. He stopped, and he continued to meet eyes with Noct. Then suddenly he rammed forward and those cerulean eyes rounded, widening to their limits as his mouth stretched open in a silent cry. The omega knew he’d be in for a rough ride from here on out, he choked out a shout as his head tipped back and the lines of his neck stretched showing the strain and pleasure.

Ignis wished he could witness Noct’s face as he began to near scream as Gladio was ‘wrapping it up’. He couldn’t spare much thought as his orgasm was about to overtake him and he’d be reveling in completion. Prompto was whining and whimpering on top of him, his pelvis slapping his ass with each downward thrust. The blonde was straddling him now while fucking him deep. His cock was doing short, quick thrusts that mashed Ignis’ sweet spot –.

The ash brunette gasped as he felt Prompto cry out suddenly and convulse over him as he felt the white-hot heat coat his insides. Ignis could feel each spill and the thought that his love found completion within his body pushed him over the edge more than the actual pleasure. Ignis pressed his face into the bedding, stifling his air as he groaned roughly as he rhythmically squeezed his knot as he came messily onto the sheets and his stomach. He felt the goosebumps break across his skin, riding the wave of release, his body quaking as he turned his head, so he could breathe as he panted vocally.

Noctis had witness both coming and felt the death-grip on his hand as Ignis came. He felt his own suddenly take him as he couldn’t holdout after seen both Prompto and Ignis, it was more than he could take. He whimpered and arched, body shuddering as he curved his back and leaned as far back as he could. He felt the first squeeze, his stretched rim fluttering and the hot stripes of his own come landing on his belly. A muffled choked moan came from clenched teeth, shortly followed by a hiss, as he jerked spasmodically under his alpha. 

Gladio gave five thrusts, before his swollen knot popped pass the rim. Noct cried out as they locked together, and he felt the flood. The cock no longer crashed against his walls, yet, pumped erratically as he was filled deeply.

The alpha above didn’t roar but curled over as he jerked, beginning to come inside Noctis. His own voice was guttural and low, as he struggled to catch his breath and groan. Noct wrapped arms around, finally letting go of Ignis’ hand as he wrapped his arms around Gladiolus, embracing him. The alpha collapsed, but mindful enough not to crush.

It was quiet for an odd couple of minutes, comfortable silence. They slowly collected themselves and enjoyed the contact, Gladio pulled out dripping wet as he was considerate, rolling with Noct on top of him. The omega felt a thick trickle dribbling out of his hole and coating his balls.

Prompto hadn’t moved off of Ignis, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind as he laid there. The extra weight felt comfortable.

“Nap time,” Noct murmured sleepily as he yawned extravagantly. 

“What about food?” Prompto whined.

“Later, we’ll have lunch when we wake.” The prince closed his eyes as he sighed, nestling between all the bodies.

“Not unless your heat acts up.” Gladio ran a calloused hand over bare skin as he kissed inky damp locks.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

+

The day was spent mainly in bed with tending to Noct’s heat. They did windup eating lunch before engaging in any activities. As the day continued and they stayed active, it was turning night. They had finished another session of making love, a four-way (though some aspects were difficult), but the joining was pleasurable for all –.

Ignis couldn’t believe his life turned out this way, he had never dreamed he’d find love, nor carving his own path with a pack. He touched the tender mating mark on his neck. After they all made love, they went through with the bonding. Noctis was the first to mark him followed by his other lovers and he marked Noct as well. 

Fingers tracing the bruise and teeth indentions over his scent gland, he then felt the delicate necklace that sat against his skin again. Love overwhelmed him as he was bombarded, awestruck. Ignis realized since coming to Insomnia, that it felt right to be here, with his lovers. Like the alignment of the stars. 

Ignis was meant to be here with them. This was his pack. His home. 

He would be at their side. _Always_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, this was supposed to be done last weekend. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
> Life and work got in the way of that. I still feel accomplished and happy to be posting this.  
> I do hope you like this ending and love the story overall? It turned out way different than I wanted/mentally planned.  
> Ardyn was supposed to be in here and it was supposed to have less angst (and more smut). It was supposed to be silly...  
> What happened?? (•ิ_•ิ)?
> 
> What's next on my horizon? Well I may have a smutty Nyx/Ignis oneshot and I need to finish up my other ffxv stories that are multi-chapter.  
> And my super huge voltron fic... | ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ  
> Check 'em out, if you like my writing. Thank you, thank you for the support and for reading this!  
> Thanks for sticking with me! !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
